


FOOLS RUSH IN

by kate_kate



Category: AU Malec - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Fun, Las Vegas, M/M, Ridiculous, Smut, Some angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 78,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Alec, Jace e Simon sono a Las Vegas per l'addio al celibato di Jace e...le cose si fanno complicate.Alec si sveglia la mattina dopo e...aspetta un attimo, chi c'è nel suo letto?





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fools Rush In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432809) by [j__writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j__writes/pseuds/j__writes). 



> Un'AU Malec buffa e romantica. Ho lasciato il titolo in originale "Gli sciocchi si buttano (nelle cose) senza pensare", perché in italiano non rende assolutamente. E' un verso della canzone di Elvis "Can't help fallin' in love" Non posso fare a meno di innamorarmi, dove però dice che SOLO gli sciocchi fanno così. In questo caso i nostri personaggi non sono sciocchi, solo ubriachi.  
> Mi prendo il merito della traduzione, ma tutto il resto appartiene all'autrice. Sarò lieta se vorrete lasciare un commento o un kudos. Kate

Alec sentiva qualcosa premere contro la schiena. Grugnì stancamente e si mosse allontanandosi dall’orlo del materasso. La testa gli pulsava, la luce solare si riversava nella stanza senza pietà, sfolgorandogli direttamente negli occhi e facendogli apparire il mondo di un rosso brillante dietro le palpebre chiuse. Si girò disordinatamente sbuffando, voltando la schiena alla finestra con la sua luce mortale. Lasciò cadere pesantemente il braccio sulla testa, infilando le dita nei capelli soffici.

Rimase quieto per un po’, cercando di riaddormentarsi e di ignorare la vertigine, massaggiandosi le ciocche fra le dita.

 

Il letto era caldo. La stanza era calda. Poteva sentire però anche un calore irradiarsi da qualcosa di fronte a lui.

Sentì il letto muoversi, e un ricciolo gli ricadde dalle dita.

Nel profondo dello stomaco si fece strada una consapevolezza. Si era portato qualcuno nella camera dell’albergo la notte precedente.

Rimase fermo con gli occhi chiusi, cercando di ricordare gli eventi di quella notte, e facendo un elenco di quello che poteva richiamare alla memoria: l’addio al celibato di Jace, Vegas, il casinò, il gioco. Alec ricordava il peso importante delle fiches nelle sue mani, il respiro caldo di un bellissimo estraneo che soffiava sui dadi nelle sue mani per portargli buona fortuna prima del tiro sul tavolo verde. Esclamazioni, vittoria, soldi. Aveva continuato a vincere, e c’era qualcuno con lui, qualcuno che gli teneva il braccio. Cercò di ricordare l’aspetto dell’uomo, ma non era certo che la memoria non gli giocasse un brutto scherzo. E poi ricordò improvvisamente il bar karaoke dove erano stati all’inizio della serata, e il bellissimo uomo che aveva incontrato là.

 

 

_“Tieni da bere”. Jace fa scivolare il bicchiere sul liscio tavolo nero in direzione di Alec, e nello spostarsi un po’ del contenuto scuro trabocca, versandosi sul tovagliolino al di sotto._

_“Grazie” risponde Alec, agitando il bicchiere e scuotendo la mano. Si gira a guardare Simon che si sta esibendo sul palco. Sta cantando con entusiasmo e conosce alla perfezione le parole di tutte le canzoni._

_“Ho un segreto, lo nascondo sotto la mia pelle. Il mio cuore è umano, il mio sangue sta bollendo, il mio cervello è IBM”_

_Alec e Jace ridono rumorosamente quando Simon comincia a muoversi in una ridicola danza robotica, cosa nella quale comunque è straordinariamente bravo._

_“Domo arigato, mr. Roboto (domo domo) Domo arigato, mr. Roboto (domo domo). Mille grazie, mr. Roboto, per fare i lavori che nessuno vuol fare.”_

_Alec prende un sorso del suo drink e scuote la testa. Si china verso Jace “Ma questo tipo è quello che nostra sorella si è voluta sposare? Lui – indica Simon – proprio quello lì?”_

_Jace ride rumorosamente gettando la testa all’indietro. “Ma a cosa stava pensando..?”_

_Alec scuote di nuovo la testa, le spalle vibranti per la risata._

_Simon ora è in ginocchio. Agita le mani muovendole rigidamente di fronte alla macchina della nebbia, il viso serio. Con un balzo si alza in piedi, nonostante un piccolo sbilanciamento dovuto all’instabilità da ubriaco. Prende il microfono e getta la testa all’indietro cantando a squarciagola: “E’ arrivata l’ora finalmente! Di gettare ogni maschera! Ora chiunque può vedere! La mia vera identità, sono Kilroy, Kilroy, Kilroy, Kilroy!”_

_La musica finisce e Jace urla in approvazione. Alec applaude con entusiasmo mentre Simon si catapulta giù dal palco e raggiunge il loro tavolo._

_“Come sono andato?” chiede senza fiato, mentre si aggiusta gli occhiali che gli sono scivolati sul naso._

_“Simon” urla Jace._

_“Cosa?”_

_“Simon, sei stato fantastico! Brillante! Spettacolare!” Jace parla senza sosta, agitando le mani con foga._

_Simon dà ad Alec un’occhiata sorpresa, prima di fare un grande sorriso e lasciarsi andare ad una risata “Vedo che Jace non ha perso tempo a cominciare la festa”._

_Alec ride. “Be’, ha continuato a bere tutto il giorno, e non credere che non abbia visto anche te barcollare giù dalle scale. Neppure tu sei troppo lucido”_

_Simon punta il dito verso di lui “Come dovremmo essere tutti! Vado a prendere un altro giro. Signori, quando torno voglio vedere quei bicchieri vuoti”._

_Alec solleva il suo e ingoia metà del contenuto. “Sbrìgati!”_

_Si sente improvvisamente la voce del DJ. “Ed ora come prossimo cantante abbiamo Magnus! Magnus Bane, per favore vieni sul palco e delizia il pubblico con la tua splendida voce!”_

_Jace è di fronte al palco, e mette una mano a coppa attorno alla bocca urlando “Wooo!!! Forza, Magnus Bane!”_

_Alec ruota gli occhi sorridendo._

_“Forte il nome, vero?” dice Jace ad alta voce._

_Alec annuisce “E’ interessante. D’altra parte siamo a Vegas, perciò dubito che sia autentico”_

_Jace alza le spalle prima di indicare il palco “Eccolo lì”._

_Alec alza lo sguardo al palco per vedere l’uomo dal nome così curioso. Il faro luminoso si muove per raggiungere il suo bersaglio._

_Immerso nella luce porpora e blu dello spot è ritto uno degli uomini più belli che Alec abbia mai visto. Alto, la pelle color caramello, i capelli neri acconciati che ricadono morbidamente sulla fronte, gli occhi sottolineati da una spessa riga di eyeliner, un brillìo di glitter sulle palpebre a riflettere le luci._

_Alec lo guarda mentre lui si apre in un sorriso ampio, i denti scintillanti, illuminando tutta la scena._

_Indossa una camicia a scacchi bianchi e neri, e un pantalone nero strappato alle ginocchia e abbastanza aderente da sottolineare la forma scolpita delle gambe._

_Alec sorride e beve un sorso. Sente il gomito di Jace affondare nelle costole. “Conosco quel sorriso..” dice lui ironico._

_“Taci!” dice Alec finendo il drink._

_Jace ridacchia e intanto Simon deposita davanti a loro il secondo giro di drink. La musica tace, e il sommesso chiacchierìo della folla riempie il silenzio fino a quando il DJ ha preparato la canzone di Magnus._

_“Simon, togliti di lì, che ci blocchi la visuale!” urla Jace, la voce stentorea che attraversa la sala._

_Alec vede Magnus voltare la testa nella loro direzione e si gira di colpo verso Jace. “Chiudi il becco, Jace!” grugnisce minaccioso._

_Simon lancia un’occhiata a Magnus sul palco e poi guarda Alec, con un ampio sorriso e sollevando le sopracciglia “Aha! Ma certo!”_

_Alec arrischia un’occhiata al palco, e là c’è Magnus che lo guarda, sorridendo timidamente._

_Il ritmo familiare della canzone scelta da Magnus risuona nel locale e Magnus comincia ad avanzare verso Alec a passo di danza. Porta il microfono alla bocca e canta “E’ bello conoscerti, dove sei stato finora?”_

_Alec si china in avanti con i gomiti sul tavolo, la sua attenzione completamente catturata._

_“Magia, pazzia, paradiso, peccato – Magnus muove le dita, la braccia ondeggianti morbidamente – ti ho visto qui e ho pensato mio dio, guarda quel viso, assomiglia al mio prossimo errore”_

_Alec sente un’ondata di rossore sulle guance, vedendo Magnus puntare direttamente a lui. Jace esulta a gran voce mentre Simon applaude entusiasta alle movenze di Magnus._

_Questi mantiene la sua attenzione su Alec, gli occhi fissi su di lui durante la canzone, le labbra arricciate in un sorriso attorno al microfono._

 

_“Acchiappa il passaporto e la mia mano. Posso far stare bene anche i cattivi ragazzi, per un fine settimana”._

_Alec sa che non dovrebbe fissarlo così apertamente, ma non gliene importa niente. E’ sedotto da Magnus e dal modo con cui il suo corpo si muove al ritmo della musica. Il suo intero corpo è uno spettacolo e Alec sente che è giusto dargli tutta l’incondizionata attenzione che merita. Sente Jace chinarsi al suo orecchio e sussurrare “Penso che tu ti sia scovato la compagnia per stanotte”. Alec scrolla le spalle e lo respinge. Guarda Magnus per un lungo momento prima di scuotere la testa “Non credo. Non vorrà mai”._

_Magnus torna verso il palco, dove un gruppo di ragazze sta cantando a squarciagola con lui: “Perché siamo giovani ed incoscienti, e andremo troppo oltre. Ma ho uno spazio vuoto, baby, e ci scriverò il tuo nome”._

_Magnus fa l’occhiolino ad Alec, con un sorriso allusivo e pieno di promesse._

_“Amico, sta dando spettacolo praticamente solo per te. Vedrai che ci sta” dice Jace con un sorriso._

_Simon annuisce d’accordo “Assolutamente”. Prende un sorso del suo drink, guarda Magnus e poi Alec, prima di aggiungere “E poi siamo a Las Vegas! Che hai da perdere?”_

_Jace ghigna e scuotendo la spalla di Simon aggiunse “Esatto! Che cosa potrebbe andare storto?”_

_“Ha ragione!” esclama Simon, alzando il bicchiere per un brindisi._

_Jace fa tintinnare il proprio bicchiere con quello di Simon, in attesa della risposta di Alec._

_Alec guarda gli amici e poi Magnus._

_Magnus sta lì in piedi, le luci rosse puntate su di lui, le sue dita dalle unghie smaltate luccicanti salgono lentamente lungo il fianco fino a toccare un angolo della sua bocca “Perché tesoro, io sono un incubo travestito da sogno ad occhi aperti”_

_Alec solleva il bicchiere per partecipare al brindisi. “Fanculo”. Tracanna la sua bevanda. “Che cosa potrebbe andare storto, ti pare?”_

 

Alec aprì gli occhi pensando fra sé: “ **Eccome se le cose possono andare storte, brutto idiota!** ”

Si girò lentamente verso l’altra parte del letto e aprì gli occhi. Spostò le coperte e vide.

Nudo. Ovvio.

“Cazzo!” sussurrò piano.

Fece scendere le gambe giù dal letto e posò un piede esitante sul pavimento coperto dal tappeto, controllando di non aver per caso svegliato il proprio ospite.

 

Niente. Respirava tranquillo.

Sedette cautamente e mise giù l’altro piede prima di alzarsi lentamente. Diede un’occhiata in giro e vide la propria biancheria gettata sulla sedia nell’angolo vicino alla finestra. In punta di piedi si avvicinò per prenderla, infilandosi rapidamente i boxer, ma per il movimento improvviso l’alluce si incastrò nell’orlo e prima di potersi tenere a qualcosa Alec rovinò sul pavimento, urtando col braccio il tavolino che si rovesciò rumorosamente. Si ritrovò a faccia in giù sul tappeto ruvido, e gemette.

 

Sentì le coperte che si scostavano dal letto, mentre il suo ospite balzava a sedere in preda al panico. Alec sospirò, cercando di rialzarsi. Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto conoscere l’uomo del mistero. Si tirò su e restò in ginocchio, cercando di sistemare la biancheria là dove doveva essere. Si strofinò gli occhi con la mano e guardò il letto.

 

_“I ragazzi vogliono l‘amore solo se fa soffrire, non dire, non dire che non ti avevo avvertito”_

_Alec sente Jace sbuffare mentre si accascia al tavolo. “Quand’è che te ne sei andato?” chiede confuso. Jace ride e scuote la testa, mentre divide equamente fra loro i bicchierini di liquore. “Quando tu eri troppo occupato a sbavare dietro al tipo sul palco. Tieni, tre per uno”._

_Alec geme “Mi sa che ho bevuto abbastanza”_

_Jace sbuffa “Siamo a Vegas, ‘abbastanza’ non esiste”._

_Simon ride e prende il suo shot “Qualunque cosa dica il futuro sposo, io sono d’accordo”_

_Alec e Jace si sentono confortati. Ma il sorriso di Simon si spegne “Be’, ragionevolmente, ragazzi. Ho promesso a Izzy che non avrei fatto casini”._

_Jace sorride: “Avevo pensato di farci un tatuaggio tutti assieme”._

_Simon fa un sorrisetto falso “Ah, beh…forte…”_

_Alec ride e guarda di nuovo il palco, mentre Magnus termina la sua esibizione. Lo applaude con forza e sorride. Poi guarda Jace e prende il suo shot “E va bene, buttiamoci con questi”_

_Jace brinda “Ai fratelli migliori che potessi sognare di avere”_

_“Cincin”_

_E tutti bevono i loro tre shot ciascuno, uno dietro l’altro._

_Alec tossisce quando il calore dell’alcool si diffonde nel suo petto “Porc… è tequila!”_

_Jace tossisce e si batte il torace “Patron, fratello, il meglio del meglio”_

_Simon è curvo su se stesso “Sto bene, ragazzi, non vi preoccupate”_

_Ora la voce del DJ annuncia il nuovo cantante “E adesso abbiamo Alec Hardaswood (duro come il legno N.d.T.) che canta insieme a Jace!”_

_Alec tossisce forte sentendo il DJ annunciare il suo nome così modificato da Jace. Il quale sta ridendo cupo, il viso arrossato dall’alcool. “Dimmi che non è vero” dice Alec piatto._

_Jace annuisce e si terge le lacrime dovute alle risate “Invece sì”_

_Alec scuote la testa “No, non può essere”_

_Jace fa il broncio “E’ il mio addio al celibato. Ora fai il bravo fratellino come Simon qui e vai a fare quello che ho detto”. Si alza barcollando e afferra Alec per il braccio prima di trascinarlo sul palco._

_Alec sale i gradini riluttante, mentre cerca di tenersi in equilibrio con le braccia; sente il DJ mettergli in mano il microfono, lo prende e si avvia al centro del palco, strizzando gli occhi per le luci forti che splendono sopra di lui._

_Sente sempre più caldo, la sala sembra diventata una sauna soffocante. Si sistema la cravatta, allentandola. Jace aveva ragione, non avrebbe dovuto mettersi in tiro._

_Una piccola folla di ragazze urlanti e ridacchianti è radunata sotto il palco. Alec nota che la bionda al centro indossa un velo e una fascia con scritto “Domani sposa”. Alec guarda Jace che fa loro l’occhiolino._

_Il DJ annuncia a voce alta “Un bell’applauso per Alec Hardaswood!”_

_Le ragazze urlano e Jace ride, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena. Alec arrossisce di brutto e si porta il microfono alla bocca “Veramente…sarebbe Lightwood”._

_Le ragazze continuano ad urlare e a sorridergli, ad ammiccare e a ballare in modo seducente, anche se non c’è musica._

_Jace, in piedi accanto ad Alec, si china sul microfono “Mi spiace ragazze, ho paura che non siate il suo genere”._

_Alec rotea gli occhi e rivolge lo sguardo alla folla, ignorando le ragazze deluse. All’estremo del palco, coglie un lampo d’argento – è Magnus Bane. Che sta sorridendo ironico e strofina pigramente le dita sull’orecchino d’argento che porta._

_Alec gli sorride e lui ricambia il sorriso, in un lampo di denti bianchi._

_Jace è di colpo vicino a lui e gli sussurra nell’orecchio “Io faccio Justin, tu JC”_

_“Cosa?” Alec si gira verso Jace; in quel momento parte la musica e lui riconosce il pezzo all’istante. Viene percorso da un’ondata di imbarazzo. Se anche avesse avuto una possibilità con Magnus, sta per giocarsela con la sua ridicola esibizione._

_Jace avanza al centro del palco, la sua voce è talentuosa, anche ubriaco com’è: “Potresti farti male, tesoro. Non dico bugie”._

_Alec non riesce a togliere gli occhi di dosso a Magnus, che sta cantando anche lui, senza vergogna. Mentre aspetta che arrivi il ritornello i nervi vibrano nel suo ventre._

_Jace gli si avvicina, cantando con passione “Forse è questo il perché”_

_Alec alza il microfono e ricorda quando era un ragazzo e le mille volte che ha cantato questa canzone con Jace e la loro sorella Izzy. “Ogni piccola cosa che faccio. Non è mai abbastanza per te”_

_Continua a cantare, la voce che man mano cresce salda. Si calma mentre guarda Magnus urlare e strillare e cantare con lui. Sente il sudore scendere in gocce lungo la schiena e sulla fronte._

_“Toglitela” sente le ragazze gridare._

_Abbassa la giacca sulle braccia, cercando di non smettere di cantare: “Baby, quando infine amerai qualcuno”. Se la toglie e la fa roteare, avvicinandosi a Magnus con le sopracciglia sollevate, chiedendo il permesso. E Magnus apre le braccia._

_“Devo essere io”. Alec getta la giacca giù dal palco nelle braccia spalancate di Magnus. Ha sentito le donne urlare selvaggiamente e gli si avvicina, sfiorandolo e ballando accanto a lui._

_Poi torna al centro del palco riunendosi a Jace. E’ il momento del suo assolo: “Non hai scelta, baby”_

_Abbassa ancora il nodo della cravatta e apre il primo bottone della sua camicia blu. L’alcool fluisce nelle sue vene, tutto il suo corpo vibra per i suoi effetti. Magnus ha la giacca di Alec appesa al braccio e sta guardandolo con intenzione, sorridendo. I glitter del suo ombretto brillano nelle luci._

_“Non puoi negarlo, dimmi solo il perché”. Alec canta a voce spiegata, la testa gettata all’indietro. E’ sicuro che sia un’esibizione orrenda, ma quando guarda Magnus potrebbe dire che lui sta gradendola molto._

Seduto sul letto c’era l’uomo del karaoke bar.  Alec lo riconobbe all’istante, non era così ubriaco quando aveva posato lo sguardo su di lui per la prima volta e aveva deciso che era, con ogni probabilità, l’uomo più bello che avesse mai visto. E tuttavia non riusciva a ricordare il suo nome, mentre cercava di ricostruire la serata, i cui dettagli erano piuttosto confusi…

 

M… M qualcosa…

L’uomo stava massaggiandosi la fronte con la punta delle dita e gemeva. Si volse a guardare Alec con un’espressione attonita in viso. Si passò le mani fra i capelli prima di lasciarle vagare senza scopo.

Alec deglutì e si alzò in piedi lentamente, mentre gli occhi dell’ospite si allargavano al vederlo indossare la sola biancheria intima. Alec fece un gesto vago “Hm…buongiorno?”

L’uomo sorrise e Alec sentì il cuore palpitare “Buongiorno!”

Alec rimase in piedi, sfregandosi nervosamente le mani e massaggiandosi il palmo col pollice. “Ehm, ah…non sono sicuro..cioè, non so cosa ho…” Tacque e agitò le mani frustrato.

 

L’uomo alzò la mano per fermarlo “Devo essere onesto con te. Non mi ricordo un cazzo”.

Alec sospirò rumorosamente di sollievo. “Oh, grazie a dio”. Si stirò e si mise la mano sul fianco. “Cioè, non grazie a dio, ma immagino – voglio dire – bene. Perché neanch’io mi ricordo niente”.

L’uomo rise e scosse la testa. “Io sono Magnus”

Alec ridacchiò “Io sono Alec”. E si passò la mano fra i capelli.

 

“Omioddio – esclamò Magnus ad alta voce – sei SPOSATO?”

Alec si irrigidì. “Cosa? Ma no”.

Magnus si coprì la bocca con la mano, indicando quella di Alec.

 

Che abbassò lo sguardo.

Sicuro come la morte, scintillante alla luce del sole, al suo dito c’era un anello d’oro. “Che cazzo…?” sussurrò sottovoce.

“Oh porc…!” esclamò Magnus.

Alec lo guardò: stava osservando la propria mano, la stessa con cui aveva indicato quella di Alec.

“Che c’è?” Alec fece un passo in avanti per vedere anche lui. “Omioddio. NO!”

“Omioddio. SI’” esclamò Magnus incredulo.

 

 

_Alec e Jace hanno terminato la loro canzone fra gli applausi della folla. Alec si lancia fuori dal palco, mollando il microfono al DJ mentre scende precipitosamente le scale e oltrepassa la sua postazione. Fende la folla e la coda che si accalca presso il DJ. Si avvicina a Magnus che lo sta guardando sorridente e tiene la sua giacca sul braccio._

_“Ehi..” dice Alec senza fiato._

_“Ciao” risponde Magnus muovendo le spalle sinuosamente. “Credo che questa sia tua” e gli porge la giacca._

_Alec la prende “Grazie per avermela tenuta. Magnus, giusto?”_

_“Giusto, molto piacere… Alec?” dice Magnus aggrottando la fronte._

_“Sì, esatto”. Alec guarda oltre Magnus, al tavolo dove Jace e Simon stanno raccogliendo le loro cose. “Sembra che i miei amici siano sul punto di andare. E’ l’addio al celibato di mio fratello”._

_Un lampo di disappunto attraversa il viso di Magnus “Capisco..”_

_Alec rimane lì, incapace di lasciare Magnus indietro. Lancia un’occhiata a Jace e Simon che lo stanno aspettando. Stanno muovendo la bocca in silenzio dicendogli “Invitalo!”, e agitano le braccia incitandolo a sbrigarsi._

_Alec guarda nuovamente Magnus che ha cominciato a guardarsi in giro imbarazzato. “Vuoi venire con noi?”_

_Magnus ricambia lo sguardo “Mi piacerebbe molto, lascia solo che avverta i miei amici. Ma sei sicuro?”_

_Alec sorride. “Ma certo!”_

 

Alec si sentiva male. Si mise una mano sullo stomaco e respirò profondamente più volte cercando di tenere a bada il panico.

Non era possibile. Non poteva essersi sposato. Soprattutto non con un  perfetto sconosciuto incontrato a Las Vegas.

 

Cominciò a camminare per la stanza, le mani nei capelli mentre cercava di ricordare il matrimonio e gli eventi che l’avevano preceduto.

Magnus sedeva rigido sul letto, gli occhi che si muovevano avanti e indietro seguendo i movimenti di Alec nella stanza.

“No, non va – sembrava stesse pensando a voce alta – Cioè, no, è un disastro!”

 

Si girò verso Magnus, fermandosi di colpo. Lui aveva gli occhi spalancati e lo guardava. “Che facciamo ora?”

 

L’espressione preoccupata di Magnus si rilassò, mentre lui si lasciava scappare una risatina. “Che tu ci creda o no, questo è il mio primo matrimonio a Las Vegas. Direi che il passo più logico sarebbe…il divorzio?”

Alec si sfregò la fronte. “L’annullamento è ovviamente il prossimo passo. Non dovrebbe esserci nessun problema, dato che il consenso è stato dato chiaramente in condizioni di incapacità. Penso di poterlo gestire abbastanza rapidamente”. La mente di Alec stava correndo a gran velocità mentre valutava la documentazione da preparare al suo ritorno a New York.

Magnus annuì, serrando le labbra. “Bene”.

Alec guardò l’anello d’oro al suo dito. “E questo da dove è arrivato?”

Magnus fece spallucce. “Boh, immagino che la notte scorsa, nel nostro stato di amore esaltato, avremo cercato una gioielleria aperta”.

Alec guardò l’anello che portava Magnus. E sentì il cuore perdere un battito al vedere un scintillìo di diamanti. “E quello che cazzo è?” Magnus lo guardò anche lui e sorrise. “Un gran bell’anello”.

“Gesù Cristo, ma questa gente davvero è abituata a lasciare che due tizi ovviamente ubriachi facciano acquisti di questo valore per commettere un altrettanto ovvio errore? Ma quanto mi è costato? Non avresti potuto scegliere qualcosa di più semplice come me?” . Alec stese la mano per mostrare la sua fascia d’oro.

“Se fossi stato più padrone delle mie facoltà ti avrei certamente incoraggiato a scegliere qualcosa di più appariscente” disse Magnus scrollando le spalle con noncuranza.

“E’ tutto un gioco per te, vero?” scattò Alec. Non poteva credere che quell’uomo se ne stesse lì seduto a ridere, come se entrambi non avessero un problema davvero grosso.

Il sorriso di Magnus si spense. “Non è il massimo, però mi vengono in mente scenari assai peggiori in cui avremmo potuto trovarci la notte scorsa”

Alec gli lanciò uno sguardo vuoto. E Magnus sorrise nuovamente. “Be’, sono seduto qua a ringraziare il mio alter ego ubriaco per aver scelto così saggiamente la notte scorsa”. E gli fece l’occhiolino.

Alec sentì una vampata di rossore in viso, a quel complimento. Su quello non poteva che concordare con lui. Magnus era assolutamente fantastico e Alec non poteva credere di essere riuscito ad attirare la sua attenzione. Accidenti, era addirittura riuscito a convincere quell’uomo a sposarlo!

Bussarono alla porta.

“Alec? Sei sveglio?” chiese la voce attutita di Jace dall’altra parte della porta chiusa.

“Merda” sussurrò Alec.

“Ah…sì. Solo un attimo, Jace”. Andò all’armadio e tirò fuori un paio di jeans. Vide Magnus coricarsi sul bordo del letto e poi emettere un gemito.

“Qualcosa non va?” chiese Alec preoccupato.

“Se l’essere nudi non fosse già una risposta sufficiente, oserei dire che lo stato di indolenzimento che sto provando indica che il questo matrimonio è stato decisamente consumato la notte scorsa”.

Alec arrossì di nuovo e si coprì gli occhi con la mano. “Mi dispiace..”

Magnus raccolse da terra la propria biancheria e se la infilò rimanendo sotto le coperte. “Per cosa?”

“Be’, io…non lo so. Immagino di sentirmi a disagio perché tra noi è successo qualcosa di intimo e neppure riesco a ricordarmelo”. Alec si infilò i jeans e li tirò su, sistemando velocemente bottoni e cerniera.

“Non sentirti a disagio. Siamo nella stessa barca” disse Magnus prima di guardare sul comodino.

“Io non ho mai avuto una cosa di una sola notte” ammise tranquillamente Alec.

“E anche in questo caso siamo in due”. Magnus prese il suo cellulare dal comodino e lo agitò verso Alec. “Ehi, evidentemente ero abbastanza lucido da mettere a caricare il telefono ad un certo punto”. Rise e lo accese.

Alec ridacchiò e prese una maglietta appesa nell’armadio, se la infilò e si ravviò i capelli con le dita. “Ho bisogno di andare a parlare con mio fratello velocemente. Ti spiace aspettare qui?”

Magnus lo guardò dal letto, il telefono in mano “Va bene”.

“Okay – Alec fece scivolare il portafogli nella tasca davanti dei jeans – Vuoi del caffè?”

“Oh sì, grazie”.

 

_Su insistenza di Jace sono andati al casinò. Simon si sta divertendo al tavolo del blackjack mentre Jace tenta la sorte ad un tavolo di poker. Alec e Magnus vagano per le sale cercando di decidere a quale gioco tentare la fortuna._

_“Che ne dici dei dadi?” suggerisce Magnus puntando il tavolo, attorno al quale è radunata una piccola folla._

_Alec fa spallucce. “Vuoi essere il mio portafortuna?”. Magnus gli fa l’occhiolino._

_Alec gli offre il braccio e Magnus ci si aggrappa, tenendosi al gomito. Si avvicinano al tavolo giusto in tempo per vedere uno dei giocatori che abbandona, ormai a secco di fiches. Alec si fa avanti e mette le sue sul tavolo verde di panno._

_Il gioco è complicato, ma eccitante. E’ un gioco di fortuna e Alec sente che la sua ha lavorato proprio bene finora. Il croupier spinge sul tavolo in direzione di Alec alcune serie di dadi, in modo che lui scelga quelli con cui giocare. E’ il suo turno di tirare. Prende una coppia di dadi rossi e li tende verso Magnus._

_“Tu sei il mio portafortuna, giusto?” chiede Alec, le labbra stese in un sorriso invitante._

_Magnus sorride e soffia gentilmente sui dadi nel palmo di Alec. Il suo respiro sfiora fresco la mano di Alec e gli provoca un brivido. Alec alza lo sguardo verso di lui, ricambiando il sorriso, e incontro i suoi occhi pieni di calore. Torna a guardare il tavolo, la folla intorno a lui ha cessato di rumoreggiare. Fa il lancio. I dadi corrono sul tavolo e urtano il fondo prima di tornare indietro. Tutti li seguono, trattenendo il respiro e sperando che esca il numero giusto._

_Sette._

_La folla applaude rumorosamente, e anche Magnus e Alec. I dadi vengono restituiti ad Alec e sembra che suo turno di vincere sia arrivato._

_La notte passa in un turbinìo di dadi e gettoni e vittorie. Cocktail e shot fluiscono liberamente, portati dalle cameriere che passano accanto al tavolo. Alec può percepire l’adrenalina della folla intorno a lui. Magnus è aggrappato a lui, sussurrandogli complimenti all’orecchio, sempre pronto a soffiare sui suoi dadi per portargli fortuna._

_Un altro giro, un’altra vittoria. Alec si gira verso Magnus, che sta esultando selvaggiamente._

_“Sei fantastico!” dice Magnus, il braccio avvolto al collo di Alec, il suo respiro caldo sulle sue labbra. Alec lo guarda, incerto fra osservare le sue labbra o i suoi occhi. “Ho davvero uno straordinario portafortuna.” Magnus gli sorride e Alec sente il cuore palpitare con un frullo d’ali nel petto._

_“Vogliamo andarcene?” Alec sente se stesso chiedere all’orecchio di Magnus dolcemente. Questi si morde il labbro a annuisce entusiasticamente._

_Alec sorride e si volta verso il croupier. “Vado all’incasso”._

_La folla fa un verso di delusione, vedendo i due fortunelli andarsene. Un impiegato del casinò raccoglie le fiches di Alec e lo accompagna alla cassa. I rotoli di banconote sono pesanti nella mano di Alec, che li infila nella tasca interna della giacca. Lasciano la postazione del cassiere e si avviano all’uscita, dove incontrano Simon e Jace._

_“Che cavolo, amico… Hai vinto un sacco di soldi e decidi di dar buca al tuo unico fratello?” esclama Jace scherzoso._

_Simon sta guardando il telefono e fa due conti con le dita. “Credo che ci siamo fatti più di dieci drink a testa nelle ultime quattro ore. Sarà sicuro?”_

_Jace ride. “Andrà tutto bene, Simon. Certo, avresti fatto meglio a prendertela calma e a bere tutto il giorno come ho fatto io”. Alec guarda Jace, che ha il viso arrossato e gli occhi invetrati. E anche lui non è in condizioni migliori._

_Jace si tira indietro i capelli e punta il dito verso Alec e Magnus. “E voi due ragazzi, che fate?” Alec si schiarisce la gola. “Be’, noi..stavamo uscendo, ecco”. Jace fa schioccare la lingua. “Tutto bene?”_

_“Sono abbastanza ansioso di avere questo bel bocconcino tutto per me” dice Magnus facendo scorrere il dito lungo il collo di Alec._

_Jace ride. “Posso suggerire di andare un po’ a ballare per terminare la notte come si deve? Sapete, per sciogliere l’atmosfera…e i fianchi, mentre siete lì”. Alec rotea gli occhi e fa ricadere la testa all’indietro. Magnus scoppia a ridere. “Mi piace questa riflessione! Andiamo”._

_La sala da ballo è scura e calda. Alec può sentire sulla pelle il soffio del calore, intenso come il sudore dei corpi che ballano._

_“Vado a prendere da bere, non muovetevi!” annuncia Jace prima di dirigersi al bar. Simon scivola goffamente al suo posto, le dita che tambureggiano sulle cosce al ritmo della musica dance. Magnus balla sul posto, la sua mano stretta a quella di Alec. Alec lo guarda muoversi: ha gli occhi chiusi, il corpo si muove fluido, senza perdere una battuta._

_Jace si affretta verso di loro, portando in mano un piccolo vassoio con sopra una serie di shot. Alec ne prende due, uno per lui e uno per Magnus. ”No, no, ce ne sono due per uno” dice Jace. E allora Alec porge i primi due a Magnus e ne acchiappa altri due per sé._

_Jace alza i suoi. “Alla nostra!”_

_“A noi!”_

_I due shot scorrono brucianti dentro Alec, come fuoco sotto la pelle. Scuote la testa e succhia il lime arrivato con i bicchieri. “Forza! Lui è mio tutta la notte!” Magnus prende la mano di Alec e lo trascina in pista._

_“Puoi tenertelo!” grida Jace dietro di loro. Magnus si spinge disinvolto fra i corpi che ballano finché non si trovano al centro della pista. “Vuoi ballare con me?”_

_Alec lo guarda e si perde in quegli occhi che brillano splendidi, mentre le luci del club vi si riflettono. C’è uno spolverìo di glitter nei suoi capelli e un luccichìo sulla sua pelle. E’ come se quell’uomo fosse fatto per attirare l’attenzione con tutto se stesso. Alec solleva appena l’angolo della bocca in un sorrisetto. “Mi piacerebbe molto”._

_Magnus gli mette la mano sul fianco, l’altro dietro al collo e attira il corpo di Alec saldamente verso di sé. Lui può sentire i fianchi di Magnus muoversi lentamente verso i suoi, con un ritmo che rapidamente cresce per accordarsi alla musica attorno a loro. La dita di Magnus stanno premendo intensamente sui fianchi di Alec, la sua mano li guida nel ritmo della canzone. Alec sente il suo corpo rispondere alla guida di Magnus, i suoi fianchi ruotano dolcemente contro di lui._

_Ballano per quelle che sembrano ore, Alec sente l’alcool scorrere liberamente in lui, sciogliendogli le membra mentre balla disinibito. Le movenze di Magnus sono precise e allusive, balla intorno ad Alec facendo attenzione che i loro corpi siano sempre molto vicini. Ogni tocco di Magnus è per Alec come l’urto di una scintilla, mentre la sensazione delle mani di Magnus che scivolano lungo le sue braccia è sufficiente a farlo impazzire. Il desiderio gli brucia dentro, il suo cuore batte forte ad ogni sguardo, ad ogni sorriso. Le pulsazioni accelerano ad ogni movimento delle anche di Magnus contro di lui. Ogni sfioramento anche leggero gli fa scorrere uno stimolo lungo le gambe._

_Magnus gli sta dando dei baci leggeri lungo la clavicola, mentre mormora seguendo la musica. Poi la voce di Magnus si innalza mentre canta a voce alta il pezzo, gli occhi fissi sul corpo di Alec, le mani che scorrono sul suo petto. “Cavolo, adoro come ti muovi. Lasciati andare, perché già so cosa vuoi fare”._

_Alec sente le soffici labbra di Magnus posarsi sul suo collo, il suo respiro caldo contro la pelle sensibile sotto l’orecchio. La mano di Magnus è nei suoi capelli, le unghie grattano dolcemente la nuca. Il petto è premuto contro quello di Alec, i fianchi si sfiorano. La mano di Magnus percorre tutta la schiena di Alec lungo la spina dorsale, poi strofina leggera lungo il suo fianco e le dita salgono a toccare la cintura._

_La mano di Magnus si sposta a raggiungere l’inguine di Alec e Alec sente i suoi fianchi rispondere al tocco muovendosi nella mano dell’altro. Poi il tocco caldo delle labbra di Magnus contro il suo orecchio “Ma stanotte ti scopo…”._

_Alec si morde il labbro e si lascia sfuggire un lieve gemito. Fa scorrere la mano con forza lungo i muscoli della schiena di Magnus, spingendo contro di sé la parte bassa, mentre i loro fianchi ruotano assieme. Alec si china e preme le labbra contro il collo di Magnus, che geme a sua volta dolcemente. Bacia la linea del suo collo fino a raggiungere l’orecchio e sospira “Ti voglio così tanto, Magnus”._

_“Sono tuo” risponde Magnus sussurrando a sua volta, mentre gli afferra la nuca e fa avvicinare le loro labbra. Alec risponde all’istante,  aprendo la bocca per lasciar entrare  la lingua di Magnus. Lui gli morde appena il labbro inferiore, prima di allontanarsi. Alec lo guarda, e guarda le sue labbra umide dai baci. Passa il pollice sul suo labbro inferiore. “Penso di volerti sposare…”_

_“Penso di volerlo anche io..” . Magnus gli sorride e si sporge a baciarlo con passione._

_Interrompono il bacio e Alec sorride apertamente. “Davvero lo vuoi?”_

_Magnus annuisce, con un sorriso brillante e pieno di felicità._

_Alec lo attira a sé. “Vuoi sposarmi adesso?”_

_Magnus ride a gola spiegata e lo abbraccia. “Sì!!”_

_Alec sorride e scoppia a ridere felice. Trascina via Magnus dalla pista da ballo in cerca di Jace, che sta ballando ai bordi della pista. Alec lo afferra per il braccio e lo allontana dagli altri ballerini._

_“Ma che succede?” chiede Jace, gli occhi che lentamente si posano sul viso di Alec. “Ci sposiamo!” annuncia Alec orgoglioso._

_“Lo so che mi sposo, è il mio addio al celibato!” dice Jace con un sorrisetto e roteando gli occhi._

_“Non tu! Ti ho detto che NOI ci sposiamo” Alec attira Magnus al suo fianco e lo bacia sulla guancia._

_“Oh WOW! – Jace spalanca gli occhi, la bocca aperta in un sorriso tutto denti – SI’! Dai, facciamolo!” Applaude, poi si volta e mette le mani a coppa intorno alla bocca. “Simooon!” urla oltre la folla._

_Simon accorre, lasciandosi alle spalle il ballo, mentre gli occhiali gli scivolano sul naso. “Ce ne andiamo?” “Cazzo, sì, abbiamo un matrimonio!” dice Jace mollando ad Alec una potente pacca sulla spalla. Simon si sistema gli occhiali, gli occhi spalancati a guardare Alec e Magnus. “Oh cavolo! Ma non è possibile!”_

_“Invece sì” grida Jace, battendo le mani e spingendoli tutti verso l’uscita._

_Si fermano subito fuori del locale e Simon tira fuori il telefono. “Pare che la cappella aperta più vicina sia in quella direzione”. Indica la strada. “Aspetta, prima dobbiamo comprare gli anelli!” dice Alec cercando la tasca dove ha messo il suo telefono. Ma ha difficoltà a tirarlo fuori. “Simon, trova la gioielleria più vicina. Vedi che sia in un posto comodo”. Simon digita velocemente sul telefono scrutando lo schermo. “Uff, continuo a scrivere sbagliato gioielleria. G-I-O-I-L.. Aspetta, non è L. Spazio. E. Okay, ce l’ho. Ce n’è una a cinque minuti da qui.”_

_“Grande!” esclama Jace, e a gesti fa segno ad un taxi._

Alec oltrepassò la soglia della camera e chiuse la porta dietro di sé. Jace era sdraiato sul divano del soggiorno, il braccio di traverso a coprire il viso. “Mi sento uno schifo, amico” si lamentò ad alta voce. Alec si infilò le scarpe e gli diede un calcio nella gamba. “Vieni a prendere un po’ di caffè con me”. “Cosa? No, ho già preso quello che c’era in omaggio in cucina.” E si girò sul fianco.

“Io non voglio quello schifo di caffè in omaggio, voglio prenderlo da Starbucks. Andiamo, subito!”. Alec si volse dirigendosi alla porta d’ingresso, i suoi passi pesanti sul pavimento. Aspettò un momento prima di aprire la porta e sentì Jace alzarsi dal divano. “E va bene. Cristo, ma che umore di merda!” si lamentò Jace, mettendosi le scarpe anche lui.

Lasciarono la stanza e passarono nell’atrio. Alec premette il pulsante dell’ascensore e aspettò. Jace lo stava guardando, le braccia incrociate sul petto. Alec si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di impazienza e schiacciò il tasto ripetutamente. “Andiamo!!” Le porte si aprirono piano e Alec si precipitò nell’ascensore vuoto; Jace lo seguì lentamente, appoggiandosi alla parete della cabina. “Ma che succede?”

Alec chiuse gli occhi e alzò la mano sinistra. “Mi sono sposato la notte scorsa”.

Jace tossì improvvisamente. “Cosa? Io non me lo ricordo”.

Alec guardò il suo anello scintillante. “Già, neppure io”.

“E dov’è tuo marito?” chiese Jace.

“In camera, gli ho chiesto di aspettare che tornassi”. Si infilò la mano in tasca. Non poteva più guardare quell’anello, costante simbolo dell’errore che aveva commesso.

Jace si avvicinò, gli occhi spalancati. “E’ su? Nell’appartamento?”. Alec annuì.

“Porca puttana… Un bel casino” sussurrò Jace, mentre la sua bocca si apriva in un sorriso incerto.

“Già. Immagina come mi sono sentito io svegliandomi nudo vicino ad un tizio e scoprire che…non è stata la scappata di una notte…ma è mio marito”. Alec appoggiò la testa all’indietro contro l’ascensore dando continue testate alla parete.

“Chi è?” chiese Jace mentre le porte si aprivano al piano terra.

Uscirono dall’ascensore e si diressero verso la caffetteria. Jace si bloccò improvvisamente e alzò una mano. “Aspetta un attimo, mi ricordo. Magnus qualcosa?”

Alec annuì. “Sì. Al karaoke bar. Ora ricordo”. Jace rise. “Wow, me lo ricordo, il karaoke, mi ricordo anche che voi due stavate praticamente scopando con gli occhi mentre cantavate.”

“Non è vero!” esclama Alec polemico.

“Invece sì. Ricordo il poker e poi tutto si fa un po’ confuso…”. Jace si grattò la testa.

Raggiunsero il negozio e si misero in fila. Alec si rese conto che non aveva chiesto a Magnus come gli piaceva il caffè. Una cosa che un marito dovrebbe sapere. Il che non faceva che sottolineare quanto fosse ridicola l’intera situazione. Conosceva appena quel ragazzo e invece eccoli uniti in un matrimonio perfettamente legale. Ordinò due caffè normali a pagò il cassiere, prima di spostarsi di lato per aspettare di essere servito. Guardò l’assortimento di dosi di crema e di zucchero. “Due di crema e due di zucchero” disse ad alta voce prendendole. Sentì chiamare il suo nome e si girò verso la barista, prendendo le bevande dalle sue mani. “Grazie”.

Jace era dietro di lui, e lo seguiva mentre tornavano agli ascensori, due caffè in mano.

“E adesso cosa pensi di fare?” chiese, mentre pigiava con cautela il tasto, con la mano che teneva i caffè. “Be’, ovviamente dovrò cercare di farlo annullare” disse Alec, come un dato di fatto.

Jace annuì. “Lo sai che il nostro volo parte fra meno di sei ore, vero?” Alec sospirò. “Sì, ovviamente ho bisogno di sapere qualcosa di più su Magnus, e di scambiarci informazioni in modo da sistemare questa faccenda al più presto possibile”. Jace rise e soffiò sul caffè mentre usciva dall’ascensore e si dirigeva verso la loro suite.

“Cosa ci può essere di divertente adesso?” chiese Alec. Jace alzò le spalle. “ Stavo solo pensando come sarebbe divertente che tu avessi un ragazzo per accompagnarti al mio matrimonio. E sai, quel ragazzo adesso è tuo marito. I nostri genitori si metterebbero le mani nei capelli”

Alec rise e scosse la testa “E che differenza farebbe? Sono quattro anni che non mi parlano”. Jace aprì la porta della suite. “Esattamente. Che bel modo sarebbe di dargli una sveglia un’ultima volta, no? Mamma, papà, questo è mio marito”.

Entrarono nella suite e Jace si avviò alla camera di Simon. “Va’ a parlare con tuo marito, noi siamo qua fuori se hai bisogno”. Jace bussò alla porta di Simon prima di entrare, cantando una canzone ad alta voce.

Alec rientrò in camera sua e vide Magnus seduto sul letto esattamente dove l’aveva lasciato. Lui alzò lo sguardo dal telefono e sorrise. “Bentornato, marito!”

 

_“Ti ho fissato una prenotazione di matrimonio last minute a mezzanotte. E’ il loro ultimo orario disponibile. Abbiamo… - Jace guarda l’ora sul telefono – un’ora per comprare gli anelli e la licenza di matrimonio. Forza, muoviamoci!”._

_“Va bene”_

_Magnus si affretta alla vetrina della gioielleria, la faccia premuta contro il vetro, appoggiandosi al muro per sostenersi. Alec lo raggiunge e posa la mano contro il muro; i diamanti dei gioielli esposti brillano stupendi, e la luce che si riflette su di loro oltrepassa il vetro. Guarda Magnus e il suo sorriso mentre lui osserva i gioielli in vetrina. “Andiamo a prendere il tuo anello” sussurra dolcemente Alec all’orecchio di Magnus. Lui gli prende la mano nella propria, e intreccia delicatamente le dita con le sue, tirandolo dentro il negozio._

_L’incaricata delle vendite fa loro un ampio sorriso. “Come posso aiutare questi due bei gentiluomini stasera?” chiede gentilmente. Magnus appoggia la mano sul petto di Alec. “Stiamo per sposarci e abbiamo bisogno degli anelli”. “Congratulazioni, siete proprio una bella coppia. Le nostre fedi sono da questa parte”. La donna si dirige ad un ampio espositore vivamente illuminato posto al centro della stanza. Magnus la rincorre velocemente, solo una lieve incertezza nel passo indica che ha bevuto troppo. Alec osserva gli anelli esposti; le fedi da uomo, in diversi metalli, sono disposte in fila ordinata su cuscinetti di velluto blu scuro._

_Magnus gli fa cenno con le sopracciglia. “Scegli il tuo, Alec, offro io”. Alec sbuffa una risatina. “Sono un ragazzo semplice, per me una fede normale”. Magnus fa schioccare la lingua e scuote la testa prima di guardarlo di nuovo. Alec sente il tocco fresco delle sue dita scostargli una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi. “Non c’è niente di semplice in te, mio caro”._

_Alec gli sorride, può risentire chiaramente il suo tocco nella propria mente confusa. Si sporge e prende la mano di Magnus nelle proprie. “Che ne dici di scegliere per primo?” Alec attira Magnus a sé e indica una serie di anelli molto meno semplici, quelli con i diamanti e le incisioni sul metallo. Anelli che, nonostante conosca Magnus da pochissimo tempo, sa essere molto “da lui”. Magnus intreccia le braccia attorno alla vita di Alec e indica nell’espositore gli anelli che gli piacciono. La venditrice è rapidissima a tirarli fuori, sistemandoli belli ordinati sul velluto._

_Alec si china e prende il primo anello che aveva attirato la sua attenzione._

_“Ottima scelta. L’anello è di platino e l’insieme dei diamanti ammonta a 2 carati e ¾. Come può vedere, entrambe le file di diamanti circondano completamente l’anello, cosicché, in ogni posizione si trovi, l’anello offre un riflesso uniforme”._

_Magnus fa scorrere il dito lungo i diamanti sui due lati dell’anello. “E’ bellissimo”._

_“Vuole provarselo?” chiede la venditrice a Magnus con una certa impazienza. Magnus annuisce e lei glielo infila al dito, spingendo per fargli oltrepassare la nocca. “Misura perfetta. Sembra che questo anello sia stato fatto apposta per lei”. Magnus sorride e stese la mano per esaminare l’anello alla luce del negozio. “Lo vuoi?” chiede Alec. Magnus annuisce. “Penso che sia lui. L’Anello.” Alec mugola in approvazione. “Lo penso anche io – e rivolto alla venditrice – Lo prendiamo”._

_Lei sorride ancora. “Benissimo! Vado a fare cassa per questo”. Prende la mano di Magnus nella sua e gli toglie l’anello, portandolo via con sé._

_“Ora dobbiamo trovare l’anello perfetto per te” dice Magnus, osservando la fila di anelli esposti. Alec guarda nell’espositore e indica la prima fascia d’oro che aveva visto. “Quello. Te l’ho detto, sono semplice e non amo i fronzoli”. Magnus lo guarda con una smorfia scocciata. “Nessun mio marito può essere semplice e senza fronzoli. Che ne dici di questo?” Alec guarda l’anello che Magnus sta indicando. E’ sempre una semplice fascia d’oro, ma con raffinate incisioni a forma di onda. “Mi piace!”._

_Nel frattempo la venditrice ha fatto ritorno con l’anello di Magnus impacchettato in una scatolina di velluto nero tenuta sul palmo della mano. “Siete a posto oppure volete aggiungere un altro anello?” “Questo lo pago io” dice Alec infilando la mano nella tasca della giacca._

_“Bene. In totale sono 7.599 dollari e 11 centesimi”. Sorride dopo aver comunicato la spesa e attende nervosa la reazione di Alec. Questi tira fuori il contante vinto prima e lo posa sul bancone. “Credo che qui ci siano 4.000 dollari. Controlli pure”. La venditrice fa segno alla commessa di contare le banconote; che scompaiono rapidamente dal bancone e vengono contate a parte. “Dobbiamo aprire un credito per la cifra rimanente, signore?”. La donna tira fuori velocemente un modulo di richiesta da sotto al bancone. La commessa ricompare e le conferma con un cenno del capo che la cifra è giusta. “Rimangono 3.599 dollari”. “E 11 centesimi” dice Alec ironicamente mentre estrae la carta di credito dal portafogli. La porge alla venditrice, che gli sorride. “Ma certamente. Torno subito”. L’assistente si occupa invece rapidamente della richiesta di Magnus e tira fuori l’anello che hanno scelto per Alec. Lui stende la mano e lei gli fa la stessa prova che la collega ha fatto prima per Magnus. “E’ perfetto” dice tranquilla._

_Magnus le sorride. “Grazie, tesoro, lo prendiamo”. Anche lei sorride, sfila l’anello dal dito di Alec e scompare nel retro. Ad Alec intanto viene presentata la ricevuta di pagamento per la firma; lui prende la penna e si appoggia per scrivere lungo la linea tratteggiata. L’altra venditrice torna con l’anello di Alec nella sua scatolina nera. “Questo viene 1.599 dollari”. Magnus tira fuori la sua carta e gliela porge._

_Alec si avvicina a Magnus e gli sistema una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, facendo scivolare il dito lungo il padiglione fino a raggiungere la sua guancia. Vede Magnus rabbrividire al tocco. “Non ti stai pentendo, vero?” Magnus firma rapidamente la sua ricevuta e si gira a guardarlo. “Penso che sia la migliore decisione che abbia mai preso”. Alec sorride e si china a baciarlo. Le labbra di Magnus sono soffici e rispondono alle sue. Sa di lime e di zucchero, di avventura e di futuro. Alec si scosta da lui e prende in mano la scatolina con il suo anello. “Sei pronto?”. Magnus annuisce “Andiamo a sposarci”._

 

“Ecco il tuo caffè”. Alec posò il bicchiere di carta sul tavolino accanto a Magnus. Tirò fuori dalla tasca la crema e lo zucchero e li mise accanto alla tazza. “Ma grazie… Due dosi di crema e due di zucchero, come facevi a saperlo?” chiese Magnus rimuovendo cautamente il coperchio del suo bicchiere.

Alec sedette dall’altro lato del letto. “Non lo sapevo. Ho avuto fortuna a indovinare?”

Magnus mise giù il telefono in mezzo a loro. “Pare che sia stata fatta qualche foto. Non ho continuato a vederle perché pensavo che dovessimo farlo assieme. In fondo era il nostro matrimonio, sai”. Alec sollevò le sopracciglia e guardò il telefono. “Oddio – mise giù il caffè sul tavolino – vogliamo proprio vederle?”.

Magnus rise. “Be’, penso che ci potrebbero dare un’idea di quello che è davvero successo la notte scorsa”. Alec si prese il labbro inferiore fra i denti e lo morse, prima di annuire. “Va bene, diamo un’occhiata”. Magnus finì di prendere un lungo sorso del suo caffè e sorrise. “Ottimo!”. Sollevò il telefono e aprì la cartella delle foto. Alec rimase fermo dov’era, con una certa sensazione di paura al pensiero di ciò che stava per vedere. La sua mente vagava fra le infinite possibilità di apparire in quelle foto in situazioni imbarazzanti. Sentì la mano di Magnus posarsi gentilmente sulla sua. Guardò le loro mani unite sul letto; la pelle scura e la pelle chiara splendidamente contrastanti, i diamanti della fede di Magnus che brillavano sulle sue dita eleganti. Quelle dita che sfioravano dolcemente le sue disegnando lenti cerchi affettuosi.

“Alec, va tutto bene. In questa situazione ci siamo tutt’e due, non c’è bisogno di essere così nervoso, okay?”. La voce di Magnus era morbida e rassicurante. Alec spostò lo sguardo dalle loro mani ai suoi occhi, gli occhi di Magnus bellissimi e profondi, dal ricco colore bruno e pieni di tenerezza. Alec rilasciò un piccolo sospiro e annuì. “Okay”.

I bordi soffici delle labbra di Magnus si piegarono in un sorriso. “Ora avvicinati, così puoi vedere anche tu”. Alec deglutì nervosamente e fece come gli era stato detto. Poteva sentire contro di sé il calore della pelle nuda di Magnus. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo lungo le sue braccia , mentre Magnus allontanava il telefono perché potessero vedere entrambi. Alec poteva sentire il proprio cuore battere selvaggiamente nel petto a causa di quella vicinanza, sapendo che lui, sotto le coperte, indossava solo la biancheria. Il calore gli salì al viso. Aveva dormito con lui la notte prima, aveva avuto il suo corpo sotto di lui, le sue mani avevano toccato quel corpo bellissimo.

“Pronto?” chiese Magnus, col dito già pronto sull’icona delle foto. Alec si riscosse dai pensieri; alla notte prima, avrebbe potuto ripensare più tardi.

Magnus toccò l’album e subito comparve una foto di loro al casinò. Magnus teneva in mano il telefono per un selfie, Alec, nello sfondo con in mano due drink alla frutta, ammiccava alla fotocamera. Magnus ridacchiò “Ma che foto tenera!” Continuò a far scorrere le foto e ce n’erano molte fatte al casinò. Un mucchio di Alec che tirava i dadi, Alec con le mani sul viso emozionato ed eccitato, una foto di loro che posavano assieme, con Magnus che soffiava sui dadi in mano ad Alec. C’era un video di Alec che rastrellava dal tavolo verso di sé un gran numero di gettoni e Magnus che, rivolto alla fotocamera, esclamava “Questo è il mio uomo!”. Magnus rideva accanto ad Alec e Alec pure. “Guarda come ci siamo divertiti”.

Magnus annuì prima di continuare a scorrere le foto. La successiva mostrava la cappella del matrimonio. Alec gemette e Magnus gli diede una gomitata nelle costole. “Sono sicuro che non è stato brutto”. Foto di Alec in piedi accanto all’altare, un sorriso così largo sul suo viso che a malapena si riconobbe. Nella foto successiva erano all’altare assieme, le mani unite, i sorrisi dolci e gli occhi fissi l’uno nell’altro. E poi c’era un video; il dito di Magnus esitò sul tasto play. Alec si sporse e toccò il tasto per lui. “Ci siamo dentro insieme in questa cosa, non ti pare?”.

 

_Magnus esce con cautela dal taxi, con in mano la loro licenza di matrimonio fresca di firma. “Far finta di essere sobrio è stato un po’ più difficile di quanto pensassi”. Alec ride. “Penso che abbiamo recitato proprio bene”. “Ecco la cappella!” annuncia Jace ad alta voce, le braccia alzate ad indicarla. Simon si catapulta fuori dal taxi. “Mi sento di dover dire.. Sono onorato di partecipare a questo bellissimo giorno. Alec, tu non hai idea di ciò che significhi per me”. Alec avanza e lo abbraccia. “Sono io onorato di averti qui, Simon”. Simon ride e tira fuori il telefono. “Odio il fatto che Izzy non sia qui a vedere. Lo voglio registrare per lei”. “Izzy?” chiede Magnus. “Mia sorella e sua moglie – spiega Alec – oh cavolo, la amerai. E lei amerà te.” Magnus sorride. “Finora ho amato tutta la famiglia, così sono certo che amerò anche lei. Aspetta! Ho una bellissima idea! Perché non facciamo una videochiamata così può partecipare al matrimonio anche lei?”_

_Il viso di Alec si illumina. “Ma sì!! E’ un’idea fantastica!” Si china e bacia dolcemente Magnus sulle labbra. “Il mio futuro marito è davvero intelligente”. Simon ride. “E’ una grande idea. Ci sarà veramente grata per aver pensato a lei.” “Vogliamo stare qui tutta la notte a parlarne o vogliamo andare a fare questa cosa?” chiede Jace mentre tiene aperta la porta della cappella._

_Entrano tutti in fila in silenzio, e Jace dietro di loro sussurra “Coraggio, ragazzi”. La coppia anziana che gestisce la cappella li saluta con calore, abbracciando tutti i partecipanti. Alec siede accanto a Magnus e dà un’occhiata al libro delle scelte cerimoniali. “Poiché la vostra prenotazione è stata fatta così all’ultimo minuto, ho paura che non abbiamo il nostro Elvis disponibile per la vostra cerimonia, se per caso lo volevate”._

_Alec fa un gesto di disappunto. “Accidenti, volevo proprio un Elvis!” Magnus ridacchia e poi si schiarisce la gola mentre fa un cenno negativo con la testa. “No. Vogliamo che questa cerimonia sia più semplice possibile, in modo da poter mostrare le foto ai nostri nipoti, un giorno”. La donna sorride. “Si vede che voi due siete così innamorati. Da quanto state assieme?”_

_Magnus si irrigidisce e contrae le labbra. Alec si schiarisce la gola e le offre un gran sorriso. “Sa…dopo tutto questo tempo sembra ancora come se ci fossimo appena incontrati”. Alec posa la mano su quella di Magnus e gli dà un bacio sulla guancia. “Oooohhh…. Sapete, sposiamo un sacco di coppie qui, ma voi due…posso dire che farete buona riuscita. Il vostro amore si vede già da come vi guardate”. Ritira il modulo che Magnus ha compilato con i dettagli richiesti per la cerimonia._

_“Ti piace quello che ho scelto, tesoro?” chiede Magnus ad Alec con dolcezza._

_“Mi fido delle tue decisioni” “Dovresti, in fondo è il mio lavoro”. Magnus pizzica la guancia di Alec ed emette un piccolo singhiozzo. La signora esamina il modulo, poi sorride. “Questa sarà proprio una bella cerimonia. Dateci solo un momento per prepararci”. “Grazie mille, sei dolcissima” dice Magnus dandole una piccola pacca sulla mano._

_Dopo una breve attesa, l’officiante entra nella sala e chiede ad Alec di seguirlo, e a Magnus di rimanere indietro. Alec si rivolge a Jace “Jace, vieni con me e fammi da testimone”. Jace si porta orgogliosamente una mano al petto e segue Alec. L’officiante li conduce lungo la navata e istruisce Alec sulla posizione da tenere. L’altare è decorato di fiori bianchi circondati da un verde lussureggiante e da luci scintillanti. Queste sembrano danzare sul palco e Alec sorride a vedere quanto bello sia tutto l’insieme. L’officiante chiede ad Alec di porgere a Jace l’anello per Magnus e lascia la sala per far sapere che sono pronti a cominciare. Il trillo acuto di una suoneria riempie l’aria e Alec si rivolge a Simon. “Ma cosa stai facendo?” “Metto Izzy in linea”. Si sente il suono del collegamento e la faccia di Izzy compare sullo schermo._

_“Cosa c’è Simon, va tutto bene?”. La sua voce è piena di sonno._

_“Sì, sì, tutto bene… Ehi, sei bellissima” dice Simon con un sorriso stupido sul viso._

_“Simon, sono le tre del mattino” dice lei con una piccola risata sottesa. “Sì, hai ragione, scusa. Ho pensato che volessi assistere a questa cosa però” “Assistere a cosa?” Simon sorride e alza la fotocamera per riprendere l’altare. “Alec sta per sposarsi!”_

_“Sta per cosa?” La voce di Izzy grida dal microfono. Alec corre al telefono e saluta la sorella. “Ehi Izzy! Mi spiace che tu non possa essere qui, però Magnus ha avuto la grande idea di fare una videochiamata con te così puoi partecipare anche tu”. “Magnus? Chi? Ma che succede?”. Izzy sembra sveglissima adesso, e siede dritta sul letto. “Magnus, l’uomo che sto per sposare. Oh, Iz, ti piacerà un sacco. Non quanto piace a me, ma lo amerai di certo”. Alec ride e si guarda in giro per la sala in cerca di Magnus._

_“Alec, ma non puoi sposarti a Las Vegas. Sei chiaramente ubriaco!”. Isabelle cerca di farlo ragionare. “Izzy, piàntala. Non riuscirai a convincermi, è quello che voglio”._

_La sala diventa silenziosa e si sente Izzy sospirare disperata. “Ci ammazzerai tutti domattina. E va bene. Sono felice per te, fratellone, sono qui, e ti guardo. Non mi perderei questa cosa per niente al mondo”. “Grazie, Iz, ti voglio bene” farfuglia Alec. Lei sospira di nuovo. “Anch’io ti voglio bene”._

_Alec le manda un bacio e ridà il telefono a Simon prima di correre a prendere nuovamente il suo posto all’altare. Jace rivolge Alec a sé e gli aggiusta la cravatta. “Visto che hai fatto bene a metterti in tiro stasera?”. Alec sorride. “Sì, davvero”._

_Il Valzer dei Fiori di Tchaikovsky comincia ad uscire dolcemente dagli altoparlanti. Alec si aggiusta la giacca e intreccia le dita, prima di voltarsi verso l’entrata della cappella. Le porte si aprono rumorosamente e Magnus compare. Indossa una giacca nera sulla camicia a scacchi, e percorre lentamente la navata, con un sorriso luminoso e contagioso. Alec ricambia il sorriso e sente Jace dargli una pacca sulla spalla. Magnus si avvicina all’altare e Alec prende la sua mano per aiutarlo a salire i gradini. Tenendosi per mano rimangono fermi, uno di fronte all’altro._

_L’officiante si schiarisce la gola e la cerimonia ha inizio._

_“Cari tutti, siamo qui riuniti per unire nel santo matrimonio Alexander e Magnus…”_

_Alec guarda le loro mani unite, mentre le unghie smaltate di nero di Magnus grattano dolcemente il palmo delle sue. Alza lo sguardo e vede Magnus sorridergli, le sue labbra che si muovono silenziosamente seguendo ogni parola dell’officiante._

_“Alexander, vuoi prendere Magnus come tuo marito secondo la legge? Per rimanere insieme, da questo giorno in avanti, nella gioia e nel dolore, in ricchezza e povertà, in salute e malattia, per amarlo e onorarlo, fino a quando entrambi sarete in vita?”_

_Alec guarda Magnus, vede la gioia nei suoi occhi, il suo sorriso accogliente e pieno di calore._

_“Sì”_

_L’officiante si rivolge a Jace. “Possiamo avere l’anello?” Jace lo tira fuori dalla tasca e lo porge ad Alec._

_“Ripeta dopo di me: Con questo anello io ti sposo”_

_L’officiante continua perché Alec ripeta dopo di lui._

_“Con il mio corpo ti venero e con tutti i miei beni terreni ti sostengo”. Alec infila l’anello al dito di Magnus. Magnus sorride emozionato quando l’officiante recita e gli fa ripetere la stessa promessa di Alec._

_“Sì”_

_Simon accorre all’altare porgendo a Magnus l’anello di Alec._

_“Alexander, con questo anello io ti sposo. Con il mio corpo ti venero e con tutti i miei beni terreni ti sostengo”. Magnus fa scivolare facilmente l’anello al dito di Alec._

_L’officiante sorride e apre le braccia verso i due. “ Per il potere conferitomi dalla Stato del Nevada io vi proclamo ora marito e marito. Potete ora baciare il marito”._

_Alec fa un passo avanti, le loro mani sono ancora strette le une alle altre. Si sporge e abbassa leggermente la testa, mentre Magnus sorridente alza un pochino il mento inclinando il capo. Alec guarda Magnus chiudere gli occhi, le sue labbra rosee in fremente attesa delle sue. Strofina il dorso delle nocche contro la morbida mascella di Magnus e poi anche lui chiude gli occhi, incontrando le labbra del marito._

_Jace e Simon applaudono forte e gridano eccitati. Le labbra di Magnus si aprono appena, mentre lui sorride nel bacio. Anche Alec sorride e avvolge la mano attorno alla nuca di Magnus tirandolo ancor più a sé. Il loro bacio si approfondisce mentre tutt’attorno si sprecano le congratulazioni._

_Magnus si scosta e lentamente apre gli occhi, il viso arrossato, lo splendore dei glitter che brilla nella luce lungo lo zigomo. “Mio marito…” dice Alec senza fiato, e si abbassa a baciargli l’angolo della bocca. Magnus lo attira a sé. “Mio marito…”._

_L’officiante si fa avanti. “Sono orgoglioso di presentarvi i signori Alexander e Magnus Lightwood”._

_Petali di rose cadono dal soffitto su di loro mentre percorrono la navata verso l’uscita mano nella mano._

_L’anziana signora li sta aspettando in fondo, e fa loro segno di seguirla all’esterno; Magnus e Alec obbediscono. “Il vostro primo ballo” dice lei sorridendo. Magnus prende una mano di Alec nella sua e posa l’altra sul suo fianco. “Ho pensato che dato che siamo a Las Vegas e che non abbiamo potuto offrirvi il nostro Elvis come officiante…”. La lenta melodia di una classica canzone d’amore risuona attorno a loro, la voce profonda di Elvis che canta suadente: “L’uomo saggio dice che solo gli sciocchi non riflettono, ma io non posso fare a me di innamorarmi di te”. Alec ride e comincia a muoversi nel lento, Magnus stretto a sé che segue mormorando la canzone._

Magnus posò il telefono in grembo. Alec gettò la testa all’indietro verso la testiera del letto, ed entrambi sedettero in silenzio per un po’. La cerimonia era stata effettivamente molto bella. Sembravano…felici. Adesso Alec si sentiva a disagio, seduto così vicino a Magnus. Lui era un bellissimo estraneo e Alec aveva appena visto un video di loro che si scambiavano i voti matrimoniali. Aveva anche visto come si sorridevano l’un l’altro, come annegavano l’uno nello sguardo dell’altro. Il loro bacio era stato dolce e tenero, pieno d’amore e di sorrisi scambiati in quel momento di felicità condiviso. Guardando il loro primo ballo, Alec aveva visto il modo in cui la testa di Magnus posava sul suo petto, le loro dita intrecciate, i loro corpi che si muovevano lentamente al ritmo della canzone, i loro occhi serrati come se non ci fosse altro posto al mondo dove avrebbero preferito essere se non l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.

Alec sentiva di aver osservato il momento più intimo e privato di due persone completamente e profondamente innamorate.

Magnus si schiarì la voce e si passò le dita fra i capelli. “E’ stata proprio una bella cerimonia”. La sua voce era tranquilla e Alec avrebbe giurato che anche lui percepisse lo stesso disagio. Sapere di essere stato parte della vita di qualcuno in modo così romantico e intimo, ma non ricordarsene, era qualcosa che turbava.

Alec sospirò. “E’ troppo presto per una cosa del genere. Ho mal di testa e ho bisogno di mangiare qualcosa”. Le spalle di Magnus vibrarono, mentre rideva dolcemente. “Hai ragione”. Alec lo guardò. “Vuoi un po’ di colazione?” Magnus lasciò ricadere il capo contro la testiera del letto. “Penso che sia un’ottima idea”.

Alec sorrise e si alzò dal letto, attraversò la stanza e trovò il suo telefono abbandonato sul pavimento. Lo raccolse e sbloccò lo schermo, trovando un sacco di sms di Izzy. A quanto pareva era al corrente del matrimonio ed era terrorizzata, e gli chiedeva ripetutamente di chiamarla appena sveglio. Spense il telefono e lo posò sul tavolo.

“Ops..”

Alec si voltò verso Magnus che se ne stava lì in piedi, senza camicia, solo con i jeans neri aderenti morbidamente appoggiati sui fianchi, cerniera e bottoni ancora aperti a rivelare l’orlo dei suoi boxer blu. Aveva in mano la camicia che indossava la notte prima e la stava esaminando con attenzione.

“Che c’è?” domandò Alec avvicinandosi.

“Be’…ho l’impressione che la notte scorsa ci abbiamo un po’ dato dentro…”. Porse la camicia ad Alec. Che fece scorrere il dito lungo l’apertura della camicia. Gli orli erano stracciati, c’era un discreto buco lungo la cucitura davanti e i bottoni erano spariti.

“Oh cavolo…forse un po’”

Magnus rise e infilò il dito nel buco. “Già, un po’. Ti dispiacerebbe prestarmi una camicia?

Alec corse all’armadio. “Certo, guarda, puoi prendere questa”. E gli porse una semplice maglietta nera che Magnus prontamente afferrò con una mano “Grazie, troverò il modo di restituirtela” disse infilandosela.

Alec guardò la linea dei suoi muscoli, mentre la indossava. Si leccò le labbra e poi lo fissò in viso. “Ma no, tienila pure. E’ davvero il minimo che posso fare per aver rovinato la tua camicia”. Magnus gli fece l’occhiolino. “Mi piaceva molto questa camicia ma sono certo che ne valesse la pena”.

Alec osservò Magnus avviarsi allo specchio appeso alla parete e strofinarsi sotto gli occhi nel tentativo di togliere il trucco. Guardò l’ombretto sbaffato sulle palpebre e il brillìo dei glitter rimasti sugli zigomi che catturavano la luce del sole mattutino. Voleva disperatamente ricordare i particolari di quella notte insieme. Come poteva essere stato con quest’uomo così bello e non ricordare come era stato toccarlo, baciare quelle labbra o sentire la curva di quelle braccia nelle proprie mani…

 

_Il taxi li scarica all’entrata dell’hotel di Alec. Lui esce dalla macchina e veloce corre dall’altro lato per aprire la portiera a Magnus. Magnus prende la sua mano e scende dall’auto. “Tu alloggi qui, immagino” dice Magnus con voce rauca, la testa gettata all’indietro ad osservare il maestoso ingresso dell’albergo. “Sì. Spero che non rimarrai deluso”. Alec chiude dietro Magnus la portiera della macchina e si tolgono dalla strada. “Il Bellagio non mi può certamente deludere, mio caro” dice Magnus, scivolando lievemente sui tacchi._

_Alec guarda dentro al sacchetto marrone che Jace e Simon hanno dato loro alla fine della cerimonia. Il loro “regalo di nozze”. In cima c’è una bottiglia di champagne, ma al di sotto, in fondo, Alec individua una piccola confezione di lubrificante e una striscia di preservativi. Con un ghigno Alec tira fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni la card per aprire la porta. “Vogliamo salire?”. “Il cielo è blu?” risponde Magnus sorridendo, e fa scorrere le dita lungo i lembi della giacca di Alec prima di attirarlo a sé. Alec ride e si scambiano un breve bacio._

_Entrano nell’atrio e vanno dritti agli ascensori. Alec preme il tasto di salita e fa un passo indietro, sbirciando con la coda dell’occhio Magnus che sta muovendosi insensibilmente al ritmo della musica d’ambiente._

_Le porte dell’ascensore si aprono con un trillo, rivelando una cabina vuota. Alec sente Magnus afferrarlo per i lembi della giacca e spingerlo dentro l’ascensore. E le labbra di Magnus sono sulle sue, le sue mani afferrano il davanti della camicia di Alec mentre lo spingono rudemente contro al parete dell’ascensore. Alec geme nel bacio e spinge Magnus contro la parete opposta, affondando gentilmente i denti nel labbro inferiore di lui. Alec si scosta e lo guarda: ha gli occhi chiusi, la testa inclinata e la bocca aperta, mentre ansima pesantemente. Alec lascia scorrere la propria mano lungo la curva del suo collo, mentre col pollice accarezza la parte esposta della clavicola. “Per quanto mi piacerebbe prenderti qui e adesso, devo infilare la card nella porta, così possiamo farlo meglio…in un letto”. E così fa._

_Magnus mugola e aggancia le dita nei passanti della cintura di Alec e fa scivolare la mano sul davanti dei suoi pantaloni. Comincia rapidamente a slacciare la fibbia, mordendosi eccitato il labbro. “Comincio a portarmi avanti, intanto”._

_Alec vede l’ascensore salire rapidamente, sente i veloci bip che indicano il passaggio da un piano all’altro. Le porte si aprono e Magnus lo spinge fuori, mentre Alec sente la fibbia slacciata penzolare lasciandogli i pantaloni aperti sui fianchi. Urta con la schiena il tavolo al centro del pianerottolo, facendo pericolosamente oscillare avanti e indietro il vaso di fiori posato sopra, che minaccia di cadere. E sente le esclamazioni scandalizzate degli altri ospiti in attesa davanti all’ascensore. Magnus ridacchia e fa l’occhiolino alla coppia sconvolta: “L’ascensore è tutto vostro!”._

_Alec ride e tira Magnus lungo la hall. Infila la card nella porta, la luce diventa verde e la porta si apre. Alec la tiene aperta per far entrare Magnus. Nel salotto le luci sono spente e Alec allaccia le dita di Magnus prima di spingerlo a lato verso la camera da letto. Sbatte la porta dietro di sé, getta il sacchetto sul letto e spinge Magnus contro la parete, mentre lui geme profondamente, gettando la testa all’indietro perché Alec possa baciargli il collo. E Alec lo bacia, facendo scivolare la lingua nell’angolo della clavicola. Affonda i denti vicino all’osso. Magnus gli sibila nell’orecchio e tira giù con forza la giacca di Alec. Lui se la toglie e la lascia cadere sul pavimento. Riporta la propria bocca su Magnus, i baci diventano appassionati e frenetici. Afferra i capelli di Magnus per attirarlo più vicino e approfondire ancora il bacio._

_Le dita di Magnus lavorano alacremente al nodo della cravatta di Alec, allentandola e facendogliela passare sopra la testa, per poi dedicarsi ai bottoni della camicia. Le mani di Magnus gli sfiorano l’addome, le unghie graffiano lievemente la sua pelle. E Alec sfila le braccia dalla camicia e la getta via._

_Magnus si sporge e depone baci caldi e bagnati lungo la mascella di Alec. Gli succhia dolcemente il punto pulsante della vena. Le mani di Magnus sono aggrappate al petto di Alec, le sue dita gli accarezzano il pelo; poi abbassa la testa e bacia quel petto, la lingua che scivola sui capezzoli in un lento stuzzicare._

_Alec sente la sua erezione pulsare nei pantaloni. Magnus appoggia la mano lì sopra e la afferra gentilmente. “Mmm…” geme contro Alec._

_Alec fa scivolare le mani sul davanti della camicia di Magnus e comincia a cercare di sbottonarla. Ma ci sono troppi strati. Troppi ostacoli. Lui ha bisogno di sentire la pelle di Magnus contro la propria. E quindi infila le dita nel colletto aperto e la strappa con un unico gesto, ascoltando il suono della stoffa che si lacera e il rumore attutito dei bottoni che cadono sul pavimento._

_Anche Magnus fa scivolare velocemente le braccia fuori dalle maniche e comincia a sbottonarsi i jeans. Alec lo ferma, vuole farlo lui. “Lascia fare a me”. Magnus sorride e Alec velocemente apre bottoni e cerniera, facendo scivolare la mano dentro ai suoi pantaloni, accarezzando il gonfiore della crescente erezione di Magnus. Alec geme e si china in avanti per sussurrargli all’orecchio “Hai un corpo così favoloso, Magnus..”. Gli tira giù i jeans e Magnus ne esce fuori, aggrappandosi stretto alla schiena di Alec._

_Lui fa voltare entrambi e lo spinge verso il letto. Lo guarda, i capelli neri sparsi contro le lenzuola bianche. Magnus si solleva sui gomiti e gli sorride seducente, mentre anche Alec si slaccia i pantaloni e se li fa scendere lungo le gambe. Fa per stendersi ma Magnus lo respinge col piede. “Ti sei dimenticato un pezzo, tesoro” dice, facendo scendere uno sguardo pieno di desiderio sulla biancheria di Alec._

_Alec sorride e si rimette in piedi; infila il pollice nell’elastico dei boxer e li tira giù lentamente. Sente Magnus trattenere improvvisamente il respiro alla vista della sua erezione. Alec alza lentamente lo sguardo con un sorriso, e si toglie i boxer gettando via anche quelli. Si inginocchia sul materasso e si fa strada fra le cosce di Magnus. Lui è sdraiato appoggiato mollemente sui gomiti, il suo desiderio rivelato dal rapido alzarsi ed abbassarsi del petto. Alec gli posa una mano sul torace e fa scivolare lentamente la mano fino ai muscoli scolpiti dell’addome. Afferra le sue cosce e lo attira rudemente verso di sé. La testa di Magnus colpisce il letto e ora il suo corpo è saldamente bloccato sotto quello di Alec. Lui si distende su Magnus, con le gambe di lui strettamente allacciate alla vita. Fa scivolare la mano sul suo fianco, i muscoli che fremono al suo tocco. Unisce la propria bocca a quella di Magnus, le labbra di lui si aprono, le lingue si toccano delicatamente._

_Alec sente la mano di Magnus stringersi attorno al suo sesso, muovendosi su e giù._

_“Sei così eccitato per me, Alec – Magnus geme contro il collo di Alec, la voce roca e profonda – Non vedo l’ora di averti dentro di me..” Alec si siede e gli toglie la biancheria, facendola scivolare velocemente oltre le gambe e i piedi. Lascia vagare lo sguardo sul corpo nudo di Magnus sotto di lui, il pene eretto e stillante. Si china e lo lecca lentamente per tutta la sua lunghezza, poi prende in bocca la punta e arrotola la lingua attorno, mentre il sapore salato di Magnus inonda la sua bocca. Geme e fa scendere le labbra un po’ più giù. Può sentire le gambe di Magnus tremare sotto di lui. Poi lentamente rilascia il suo pene e gli sorride; Magnus lo guarda con occhi carichi di desiderio._

_Alec raccoglie dal fondo del letto la borsa di carta marrone e tira fuori il lubrificante e il pacchetto di preservativi. Apre la bottiglietta e se ne spalma un po’ sulle dita, poi abbassa lentamente la mano e la strofina delicatamente su Magnus, disegnando piccoli cerchi col dito attorno al suo ano._

_Magnus geme e scivola sul letto, i fianchi che cercano di spingere contro le dita di Alec. Lui recupera i preservativi e comincia ad aprire il pacchetto. Magnus li prende e li getta via, e con le gambe attira Alec verso il basso. “Siamo sposati, e io ti voglio dentro di me adesso”._

_Alec circonda la nuca di Magnus e attira il suo viso per baciarlo. Usa l’altra mano per posizionarsi all’apertura di Magnus e spinge il suo pene verso di lui, dapprima con dolcezza e cautela._

_Magnus getta la testa all’indietro e urla, il suo corpo si rilassa man mano che accoglie Alec dentro di sé. Alec spinge più a fondo, mentre sente Magnus stringersi attorno a lui. Magnus si aggrappa al suo sedere e lo spinge dentro più velocemente e con forza. “Scopami, dai, Alec, forza!”_

_Alec si aggrappa al materasso e fa quello che gli è stato chiesto. Si spinge profondamente dentro Magnus, che urla di piacere ad ogni spinta dei fianchi di Alec. Le grida e i gemiti seguono il ritmo delle spinte._

_Alec può sentire le gocce di sudore scendergli lungo la schiena. Magnus si sta contorcendo sotto di lui, i fianchi che ruotano con forza contro i suoi. Lui spinge con forza dentro Magnus, e sente indebolirsi man mano la stretta delle gambe di lui. Con la mano afferra il suo pene, spargendo col pollice il liquido per tutta la lunghezza; e poi pompa su e giù allo stesso ritmo delle spinte. “Voglio che tu venga per me, Magnus!”. Lui geme e annuisce obbediente contro il materasso. Alec lo scopa più forte, più veloce, la mano che segue il passo delle spinte. Magnus inarca la schiena, gli occhi serrati, la bocca aperta a O mentre sente le ondate di piacere percorrere il suo corpo. Getti caldi di seme vengono espulsi e Magnus termina con un profondo lamento. Alec percepisce il fremito dei muscoli che si stringono attorno al suo pene dentro Magnus. Si morde il labbro e accelera il tempo. Entra dentro completamente, i fianchi che scivolano contro quelli del marito, e sente il proprio orgasmo generarsi. Urla di piacere, mentre il suo corpo si tende e poi si curva sopra Magnus. E quando il fremito del suo orgasmo gli fa cedere le gambe, si lascia cadere su di lui._

_Stanno ansimando pesantemente l’uno verso l’altro. Alec si solleva lentamente e rotola sul fianco per guardare Magnus in viso. “E’ stato il miglior sesso che abbia mai fatto, Alexander Lightwood!” sussurra lui senza fiato, il viso accaldato e arrossato dopo l’orgasmo. Alec geme e strofina la faccia nel collo di Magnus “Davvero!”._

_Magnus tira a sé le lenzuola e si pulisce lo stomaco e il petto prima di arrampicarsi più su nel letto e raggiungere i cuscini. Anche Alec si muove per raggiungerlo e copre entrambi con le coperte. Magnus appoggia la testa sul petto di Alec e chiude gli occhi. Alec sente i suoi respiri accarezzargli gentilmente la pelle._

_“Che ne dici di passare la giornata a letto domani? Anche con caffè e colazione” chiede Alec mentre passa le dita fra i capelli di Magnus. Lui annuisce contro il suo petto. “Io il caffè lo prendo con doppia crema e doppio zucchero”. “Me lo ricordo…” Alec chiude gli occhi contro il cuscino e sprofonda nel sonno._

 

Magnus si infilò le scarpe e mise il telefono nella tasca dietro dei pantaloni, avviandosi alla porta. “Sono pronto, vieni?” Alec lo seguì fuori, nel soggiorno dell’appartamento, dove Jace e Simon erano sdraiati sul divano scorrendo i canali della TV. “Alec, penso che tua sorella sia arrabbiata con me” Simon finì di pulire gli occhiali con la camicia e li inforcò. E rimase attonito quando vide Magnus in piedi nel soggiorno. “Tu non sei Alec!” Magnus alzò le sopracciglio e fece un giro su se stesso. “Effettivamente no”. Alec si avvicinò a Simon e si mise le mani sui fianchi. “ Sì, penso di poter immaginare il perché”. Simon si portò una mano al petto, offeso, e poi fece un gesto verso Magnus. “Lui non è colpa mia!” “Certo, ma hai lasciato che succedesse” disse Alec in tono piatto. “In sua difesa – disse Magnus diplomaticamente – non credo che potesse fare qualcosa per impedire a due uomini adulti di fare i loro errori”. Alec alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Vabbe’, andiamo a fare colazione” e si avviò alla porta. Simon saltò in piedi e cominciò a mettersi le scarpe, ma Alec alzò una mano rapidamente. “Non tu, Simon. Devo parlare con Magnus, abbiamo un paio di cosette di cui discutere. Simon guardò Magnus e poi lentamente sedette. “Sì, naturalmente. Voi due dovreste veramente parlare”.

Magnus sorrise con aria di scusa e si voltò per andarsene. “E’ stato bello conoscerti, Magnus!” gridò Jace dal suo angolo di divano. “Sì, veramente” aggiunse Simon. “E’ stato un piacere” replicò Magnus con un rapido inchino.

Scesero al caffè dell’hotel e sedettero ad un tavolo presso la finestra che guardava il giardino botanico. Alec osservava il modo in cui Magnus stendeva il tovagliolo in grembo, e le sue dita raffinate che raddrizzavano l’argenteria a lato. Intrecciò le proprie e posò i gomiti sul tavolo.

“Allora, Magnus, cosa ti porta a Las Vegas? Affari o piacere?” “Piacere. E tu?” “Mio fratello Jace si sposa fra un mese. Abbiamo deciso di prenderci un weekend di addio al celibato. Erano gli unici giorni che potevamo prenderci di vacanza dal lavoro nello stesso periodo”. Magnus annuì. “Jace è il biondo?” Alec bevve un sorso d’acqua e annuì. “E quello con gli occhiali?” “Simon, mio cognato. Ha sposato mia sorella Isabelle”. Alec tirò fuori il telefono e gli mostrò una foto di lui con Isabelle. “Wow. Lei è bellissima – disse Magnus avvicinandosi al telefono – Simon ha decisamente fatto tombola”. Alec rise. “Non sappiamo esattamente com’è nato questo amore”. “Al cuore non si comanda. A volte non ci sono spiegazioni”.

La cameriera arrivò al tavolo, il viso allegroe raggiante. “Buongiorno, ragazzi, posso portarvi qualcosa da bere?” “Un cappuccino per favore. E sono anche pronto a ordinare da mangiare, vorrei solo un waffle Cafe Bellagio” ordinò Magnus. “E lei signore?” chiese lei rivolta ad Alec. “Il vostro arrosto specialità e un’omelette Southwestern”.

Alec restituì il menu alla cameriera e aspettò che se ne andasse, prima di appoggiarsi al tavolo e guardare di nuovo Magnus. “Tu cosa fai nella vita? Di dove sei?” Magnus si raddrizzò, un po’ rigidamente. “E’ ora della mia intervista, vedo”. Alec si appoggiò all’indietro. “Mi spiace, non volevo essere aggressivo. E’ solo che cercavo di conoscerti”. Magnus rise. “No, va bene. Faccio il wedding planner per la New York bene. Tu?” Alec rise e si schiarì la gola. “Ehm, be’, io sono un avvocato divorzista per la New York bene”. Fece un ampio sorriso e prese un sorso d’acqua.

Magnus spalancò la bocca e scosse la testa incredulo. “ Accidenti, non è fantastica la nostra giustapposizione?”

Alec contrasse la bocca mentre cercava di trattenere una risata. “Cioè io preparo i miei clienti per una splendida vita insieme e tu ne organizzi la fine”. Magnus fece scivolare un dito sull’orlo del tavolo con un’espressione disincantata in viso. Alec alzò un dito. “Quando vengono da me il matrimonio è già finito. Io faccio solo in modo che ne escano senza troppi danni, sai, tipo senza perdere troppo”.

La cameriera portò cibo e bevande e mise i piatti davanti a loro con attenzione. “Così devo pensare che tu non creda nel matrimonio?” chiese Magnus tagliando il suo waffle. Alec prese un boccone di omelette e scosse la testa. “Non necessariamente. Benché il cinquanta per cento dei matrimoni finiscano con un divorzio”.Magnus puntò la forchetta contro Alec con aria di disapprovazione. “Prima cosa, è una statistica ridicola e inaffidabile che si dovrebbe smettere di diffondere, secondo, mi auguro che tu non offra ai tuoi clienti questo tipo di disinformazione. I loro cuori sono in uno stato già abbastanza complicato, senza che tu renda tutto più difficile e senza che tu gli appioppi questo carico di sciocchezze”.

Alec rise e prese un altro morso di omelette. “Veramente il tasso di divorzi è maggiore fra le persone che hanno già divorziato in precedenza”. Magnus puntò di nuovo la forchetta verso Alec, lo sguardo intenso e il viso serio. Alec alzò le mani “Ma tengo le mie opinioni personali fuori del mio lavoro”. “Grazie al cielo, perché le tue opinioni personali càpita che siano sbagliate” Magnus si riempì la bocca con un grosso pezzo di waffle, e un po’ di zucchero gli rimase sul contorno della bocca. “Puoi biasimarmi? – disse Alec ruotando gli occhi – Chiudere i matrimoni è il modo con cui mi guadagno da vivere. E’ tutto quello di cui mi importa”. Magnus fece spallucce. “Be’, penso che sia una cosa triste. Dare inizio ad un matrimonio è molto più carino che chiuderlo”. Anche Alec scrollò le spalle. “Ma paga i conti”. “E molto bene, a quanto vedo – disse Magnus indicando attorno a sé – Non credere che non abbia notato che alloggi in una suite attico del Bellagio”. “Spererei che l’avessi notato, visto che hai dormito qui la notte scorsa”. Alec fece l’occhiolino e prese un altro boccone. “Ti ho anche comprato quell’anello che porti al dito” disse con un ghigno, la bocca piena di omelette. Magnus alzò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise bevendo.

Alec infilò la mano in tasca per recuperare il portafogli. “A proposito, mi piacerebbe sapere quanto mi è costato quell’anello”. Magnus inghiottì nervosamente e tirò fuori anche lui il proprio portafogli. Alec estrasse un cumulo di ricevute piegate e sospirò. “Simon non sarà contento quando vedrà le spese di questo weekend”. Magnus aggrottò le sopracciglia. “E’ il nostro contabile. Come dicevo, non sappiamo come sia successo che Simon e Izzy si mettessero insieme. E’ l’ultima persona a cui avremmo pensato”. “Ah. A tua sorella sembra piaccia tenerti sulla corda” “Già”. Alec aprì l’ultima ricevuta e la esaminò. “Non può essere – disse portandosi una mano al viso e stringendosi il naso – Penso di stare per sentirmi male” Magnus si sporse attraverso il tavolo e gli prese la ricevuta dalle mani. “Non può essere così tragica”. Guardò la ricevuta e la lasciò cadere sul tavolo. “Santo cielo, Alec..”

Alec annuì ed emise un suono a metà fra il gemito e il pianto. “Torniamo indietro e restituiamo gli anelli. Puoi riavere il tuo denaro”. Alec indicò la ricevuta. “Leggi in fondo”. “Articolo non rimborsabile” lesse Magnus ad alta voce. Fece scivolare lentamente la ricevuta attraverso il tavolo e tirò fuori l’altra dal suo portafogli. Alec alzò lo sguardo al rumore della carta stropicciata. “Quanto danno?” Magnus lesse il totale e sospirò di sollievo. “Be’, se avessi visto prima questa mi sarebbe venuto un accidente, ma in confronto mi sento sollevato per ora”. Alec prese la ricevuta dalla mano tesa di Magnus. “E direi, sono circa seimila dollari meno del tuo”.

Magnus guardò giù, verso l’anello luccicante ancora al suo dito. Se lo sfilò e lo mise sul tavolo di fronte ad Alec. “Dovresti tenertelo. Cerca di rivenderlo e magari recuperi parte del tuo denaro”.

Alec guardò l’anello, che sembrava molto meno importante, ora che era posato sul tavolo, invece che al dito di Magnus. Lo prese e lo girò, osservando ogni diamante. Scosse la testa e lo rimise in mano a Magnus. “E’ tuo. L’ho comprato per te, volevo che lo avessi. Così sia”. Alec guardò anche la fascia d’oro che ancora aveva al dito. “Puoi prenderti anche questo, se vuoi i soldi indietro”. Magnus si rimise l’anello al dito e scosse la testa. “Che razza di marito sarei , se mi riprendessi l’anello? E poi, sta così bene su quelle dita lunghe che hai..”. Alec sorrise e si rimise l’anello. “Grazie”.

Magnus osservò di nuovo le ricevute. “Ma tu di solito giri con 4.000 dollari in contanti in tasca?” “Eh?” Alec guardò la ricevuta. C’era scritto “pagamento $4.000 contanti - $3.599,11 con carta di credito”. Alec scosse la testa. “No, com’è possibile…?” “Dadi” disse Magnus serenamente. “Dadi – ripeté Alec, cominciando a ricordare qualcosa della notte precedente – Abbiamo vinto un sacco di soldi”. Magnus fece una risatina. “Davvero”.

Alec afferrò la propria ricevuta e la rimise nel portafogli. “E ora che si fa? Mi sembri il tipo di uomo che ha sempre un piano”. Magnus spinse via il piatto e posò le mani giunte sul tavolo.

“Be’, il mio piano è tornare a New York col volo di oggi. Posso occuparmi nel mio ufficio di tutti i documenti per l’annullamento e poi chiamarti per la firma”. Alec bevve un lungo sorso di caffè. “Il nostro annullamento..” disse Magnus quieto, guardando il suo anello. “Sì. In questo modo sarà come se il matrimonio non fosse mai avvenuto. Nessun divorzio incasinato, nessuna registrazione”. La cameriera si avvicinò al tavolo portando il conto e Alec tirò fuori la carta per pagare. “Per me pago io”. Disse Magnus recuperando il portafogli. “No, lascia, faccio io” e restituì alla cameriera il vassoio con lo scontrino. Magnus fece un mezzo sorriso. “Vorrà dire che ricambierò quando ci vedremo per formalizzare l’annullamento”. Alec sospirò. “D’accordo”.

Un silenzio pieno di disagio scese fra loro. Alec non capiva perché il discutere del loro annullamento lo facesse sentire così strano. Conosceva a malapena quel ragazzo, eppure non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi attratto verso di lui, come se per qualche motivo le loro strade fossero destinate ad incontrarsi. Come se niente di quello che era accaduto fra loro fosse da considerarsi un errore. Guardò Magnus che stava digitando velocemente un sms sul suo telefono. Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter ricominciare daccapo, potersi incontrare in circostanze diverse e rivivere tutto. Anche Magnus lo guardò, la bocca incurvata in un piccolo sorriso. Quest’uomo bellissimo, perfetto, era suo marito. E sembrava che potessero intraprendere assieme una salda relazione. Niente espedienti, niente giochetti, solo loro due e tutto sembrava semplice e facile.

Magnus fece per alzarsi da tavola, spingendo la sedia all’indietro. “Penso che dovrei andare. I miei amici mi aspettano a breve”. Alec si sporse e mise una mano su quella di Magnus, per impedirgli di lasciare il tavolo. Magnus si guardò la mano e Alec lentamente ritirò la propria. “Dovremmo almeno scambiarci i numeri in modo da potersi accordare per vederci a New York”. “Hai ragione, sarebbe una buona idea”. Magnus porse il telefono ad Alec perché registrasse i propri dati. Lui glielo restituì ed entrambi si alzarono dalle sedie.

“Dovresti avere una chiamata persa da parte mia…Il cognome è Bane – Magnus si interruppe e alzò un dito – In effetti, secondo quanto concordato nel nostro video di matrimonio, avevo deciso di prendere il tuo cognome. Così puoi registrarmi come Magnus Lightwood, se preferisci”. E gli fece l’occhiolino. Alec sorrise e continuò a camminare verso l’uscita e poi nell’area dei taxi di fronte all’entrata.

“Allora mi sa che rimaniamo così fino a New York?” chiese Magnus, aprendo la portiera del taxi e volgendosi verso Alec. Lui annuì. Magnus fece un passo avanti e lo abbracciò. Lui restituì l’abbraccio e Magnus sorrise contro il suo collo. “Arrivederci a New York allora”.

 

 

 

 


	2. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ci addentriamo nelle spire di questo strano matrimonio. Magnus e Alec sono ancora due estranei che cercano di conoscersi, ma...che ne sarà di loro?

“Ancora non ci posso credere che tu sia piombato a Las Vegas e ti sia sposato”. Magnus osservò la sua migliore amica e coinquilina Catarina mentre attraversava la stanza e si arrampicava nel suo letto.

“Io ancora non riesco a credere che voi due mi abbiate permesso di lasciare il bar con uno sconosciuto qualsiasi a Las Vegas! – disse Magnus appoggiandosi ai cuscini – proprio dei begli amici”. Catarina alzò le spalle. “Immagino che tutti abbiamo la nostra parte di colpa”.

Magnus chiuse gli occhi e vide l’immagine di Alec. Negli ultimi cinque giorni non era riuscito a smettere di pensare a lui. Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi, gli apparivano due occhi nocciola dalle lunghe ciglia scure. Fece un sospiro sognante. “Non posso credere che sia successo davvero. Dammi un pizzicotto, per favore, perché deve trattarsi di un lungo sogno alcolico”. Sentì il dolore acuto di un pizzico sull’avambraccio. “Ahia!” “Non stai sognando” disse Catarina ridacchiando.

Magnus si massaggiò il punto dolente sul braccio. “Ma è ridicolo! Ma perché mi sento così per l’avventura di una notte?” Catarina gli rifilò uno dei suoi sguardi tipo “ma stai scherzando?”, completo di sorrisetto, prima di lasciarsi cadere accanto a lui. “Penso che tu non sia capace di un’avventura di una notte. Guarda un po’, per una volta che ci hai provato, hai finito per sposare il tizio!” Magnus si diede una manata sulla fronte. “Sono sempre stato un inguaribile romantico..”. Tese la mano verso l’alto. “Guarda, sono sposato, in effetti”. La fede di diamanti scintillava nella luce del sole che si riversava nel loft dalle finestre. Lui riportò la mano al petto e inconsapevolmente fece girare l’anello col pollice. “Ma perché non si è fatto ancora sentire?”

“Forse un classico caso di ‘non termino quello che ho cominciato’?” Magnus si voltò a guardare Catarina, portando gli occhi a livello dei suoi “Sarebbe la mia fortuna!”. Catarina mormorò pensierosa “Forse per i documenti ci vuole un po’ più del previsto?”. Magnus annuì concorde. “Dev’essere per quello”.

Si sporse e prese il telefono che aveva accanto. Aprì la foto di loro al casinò e la guardò con nostalgia per un momento, prima di passare ad una foto di Alec. Ingrandì il suo viso ed emise un altro sospiro sognante, accompagnato dal sospiro di Catarina vicino a lui. “Oh, Magnus… E’ un figo” disse lei appoggiando la testa su di lui. Magnus gemette. “Accidenti…ma perché non ho potuto incontrarlo in modo normale? Forse avremmo avuto una possibilità vera”. Catarina si girò verso di lui. “Chi dice che non avete una chance adesso?” Magnus la guardò impassibile. “Veramente? Io però non credo che una relazione possa cominciare con un divorzio”. “Annullamento” puntualizzò Catarina. Magnus roteò gli occhi. “Sembri lui. Comunque lo chiami, non è il modo di cominciare una relazione. E’ un evento che praticamente grida ‘questo rapporto è destinato al fallimento!’”.

Il telefono vibrò nella sua mano, e sullo schermo comparve un nome. ‘Alec’.

Magnus saltò su. “Omioddio, è LUI!”

“E rispondi!” esclamò Catarina, sedendosi vicino a lui e scuotendolo per le spalle eccitata. Magnus toccò l’icona verde, tenendo il telefono fra lui e Cat. “Pronto?”

“Ehi, Magnus, sono io, Alec. Sai…quello di Las Vegas”. Magnus sorrise al suono della voce di Alec, al modo incerto con cui aveva pronunciato il proprio nome, trovando necessario spiegare chi fosse – come se Magnus potesse dimenticarlo… “Sai, penso che la maggior parte dei mariti troverebbero sospetto non avere notizie del proprio coniuge per cinque giorni”. Dalla linea arrivò la risata di Alec e Magnus sorrise di rimando, con gli occhi chiusi per conservare quel suono. Aveva deciso in quel momento che la risata di Alec era uno dei suoi suoni preferiti al mondo.

“Mi spiace che mi ci sia voluto tanto per chiamarti. Ho avuto un sacco da fare col lavoro rimasto indietro mentre ero in vacanza. E’ venerdì, e mi sono messo in pari solo adesso.” Magnus annuì al telefono. “ _Tutto lavoro e niente gioco hanno fatto di Jack un ragazzo scemo_?”. Alec ridacchiò. “Qualcosa del genere. Comunque, mi stavo chiedendo se..ah…ti andrebbe di mangiare qualcosa con me oggi a pranzo”. Magnus saltò su a sentire la proposta e controllò l’ora. “Quando?” “Fra un’ora?”

Catarina annuiva entusiasta, applaudendo in silenzio. “Digli di sì, scemo!” sussurrò.

“Mi sembra…un’idea carina” disse Magnus, facendo del suo meglio per mantenere un tono indifferente, per non far vedere che aveva aspettato con tanta ansia quella telefonata. “Molto bene”. Magnus poté in pratica sentire il sorriso nella voce di Alec dal modo in cui pareva quasi senza fiato, e però esaltato allo stesso tempo. “Grande, ci vediamo dopo, allora”. Sentiva lo stomaco contorcersi per il nervosismo, il cuore battere velocissimo, l’eccitazione crescere nel suo petto all’idea di rivedere Alec.

“Ti mando un messaggio per mostrarti il posto?” chiese Alec. “Sì, buona idea”.

 

 

Magnus entrò nel ristorante e notò gli arredi in legno di ciliegio, le tovaglie bianche e i clienti eleganti. La direttrice gli sorrise con calore: “Posso aiutarla?”

Magnus restituì il sorriso e salì sulla sua pedana. “Devo incontrare qui una persona per pranzo” “Bene – disse guardando la lista – il nome?” Magnus diede un’occhiata ai tavoli che poteva vedere da lì, cercando di individuare Alec. “Lightwood”. Un lampo di riconoscimento le attraversò il viso. “Il signor Lightwood è da questa parte. Prego, mi segua”. Prese un menu e lo guidò verso l’interno del ristorante.

Arrivati alla parte più interna e riservata del locale, Magnus vide Alec seduto ad un tavolo, la testa china sul menu. I tacchi della direttrice risuonavano sul pavimento di legno e Alec alzò lo sguardo in quella direzione.

Magnus sentì il proprio cuore fermarsi quando vide il sorriso sghembo che Alec gli rivolgeva – un angolo della bocca che si sollevava. Alec si alzò; indossava un abito grigio chiaro tagliato perfettamente per la sua figura snella, camicia bianca e una cravatta a strisce rosa e grigie. Magnus notò anche le oxford color cognac che Alec aveva scelto per accompagnare l’abito, una scelta di gran gusto che Magnus poteva solo approvare. Insomma, Alec rappresentava una minaccia tripla: incredibilmente attraente, intelligente e benvestito.

La direttrice posò sul tavolo un menu per Magnus. “Buon appetito”.

Magnus rimase fermo un attimo, incerto su come dovesse salutare Alec. Si erano trovati in questa strana situazione dell’essere sposati, avendo trascorso assieme solo poco tempo, sebbene di qualità apprezzabile, ed erano comunque ancora completi estranei l’uno per l’altro. Gli sorrise, e si lasciò sfuggire una risatina nervosa e soffocata. Alec ruppe gli indugi e fece il primo passo, prese Magnus per il gomito e lo fece sedere, dandogli un abbraccio parziale. Poi lo baciò sulla guancia, graffiandolo leggermente con la sua barba lunga. 

“E’ bello vederti” gli disse Alec all’orecchio, prima di rimettersi a sedere. Magnus cercò di ricomporsi e sedette di fronte. “Cominciavo a pensare che tu fossi un prodotto della mia immaginazione”. Alec rise dolcemente e si grattò la barba. Sulla sua mano Magnus vide uno scintillìo d’oro: la fede ornava ancora il suo dito elegante. “Porti ancora l’anello” disse Magnus con affetto. Alec si guardò la mano. “Be’…sì. Temevo di perderlo, se l’avessi tolto. E poi, tecnicamente sono ancora sposato…ed è un bell’anello”. Alec deglutì nervosamente, e con gli occhi cercò la mano di Magnus, che lui aveva posato in grembo. “Tu non porti più il tuo?” Magnus alzò la mano sinistra, con la fede di brillanti sempre lì. “Scherzi? Adoro questo anello!”. Alec sorrise, un lampo di orgoglio sul viso e nel modo in cui raddrizzò le spalle. “Sono contento che ti piaccia ancora”. Magnus guardò l’anello. “Sono certo che sia il più bel gioiello che abbia mai posseduto”.

Alec rivolse l’attenzione al menu, con un sorriso che diventava sempre più ampio man mano che leggeva le portate. Magnus si chinò in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e il mento sopra le dita intrecciate. “E i tuoi colleghi non ti hanno fatto domande?” Alec scosse la testa. “I miei colleghi sono Jace e Simon, alcuni assistenti che non vedo mai e la mia segretaria Meg. Penso che lei l’abbia notato, ma non ha chiesto niente”.

“Ma tu sei uno di quei capi duri e inavvicinabili?” chiese Magnus con un sussulto, guardando Alec di traverso. “Non saprei..? Credo di no, non cerco di esserlo”. Magnus tamburellò il dito sul mento. “Da quanto è la tua segretaria?” Alec ingollò l’acqua. “Da quando ho aperto lo studio, quattro anni fa”. Magnus fece un suono di disapprovazione. “Povera Meg..” Alec si riappoggiò alla sedia. “Perché?” “Il tuo capo, col quale lavori a stretto contatto, si sposa improvvisamente e tu non ti senti abbastanza a tuo agio per chiedergli qualcosa in proposito? Non è sintomatico di un buon capo”.

Alec incrociò le braccia al petto. “Meg non è così indiscreta. E’ una buona lavoratrice che non si impiccia”. Magnus strinse le labbra e fece spallucce. L’atteggiamento sicuro di Alec si spense e fu sostituito dall’aggrottarsi delle sopracciglia, un’espressione preoccupata sul suo viso. “Pensi davvero che sia un cattivo capo?”. Magnus fece il proprio ordine al cameriere arrivato al tavolo e aspettò che Alec finisse il suo, prima di continuare. “Non sei un cattivo capo, ne sono certo. Ma la mia assistente avrebbe notato subito la cosa e mi avrebbe tempestato di domande senza esitazione”.

Alec scivolò sulla sedia e si sporse in avanti. “Penso però che tu sia un tipo diverso di capo. E’ una bella cosa, ma io non condivido le cose personali..tu, d’altra parte – Alec gli puntò il dito contro – Tu condividi tutto”. Magnus sorrise. “Quindi io sono troppo aperto e tu non lo sei abbastanza. E’ questo che stai dicendo?”

Alec congiunse le mani sul tavolo. “Non l’ho mai detto. Penso che il mio rapporto con Meg sia ottimo. Ci capiamo, lavoriamo bene insieme, badiamo l’uno all’altro…siamo una macchina ben oliata”. Magnus strinse gli occhi. “Oh, così seria la cosa?” “Nooo – rise Alec per un attimo, prima di spalancare gli occhi e di sollevare un dito, come se ricordasse qualcosa – Si chiama Megan e io la chiamo Meg e lei mi chiama Alec. Ecco”. “Ti chiama Alec invece di…?” chiese Magnus.

“Alexander. Nessuno mi chiama più così” disse Alec scrollando le spalle con indifferenza.

“Oh, giusto, Alexander Lightwood. Me lo ricordo dal video del matrimonio – disse Magnus – e così usate delle abbreviazioni per i vostri nomi. Questo direi suona già meglio”. Alec rise e con la cannuccia agitò il ghiaccio nel bicchiere. “Credi quello che vuoi, ma io non sono un cattivo capo”. Magnus rise e stese il proprio tovagliolo in grembo.

“Be’, e io penso che Alexander sia un bellissimo nome” disse prima di sorseggiare il suo drink. “Grazie”.

Il silenzio crebbe fra loro. Magnus guardava Alec che distrattamente si sfregava la barba col pollice, leccandosi nel frattempo le labbra. Si guardava attorno a disagio, fino a quando il suo sguardo si posò su Magnus. Lui lo sostenne, giocherellando coi pollici. Non voleva sciupare il loro tempo assieme parlando di come chiudere il loro matrimonio, ma riusciva a sentire quell’argomento in sospeso fra di loro, e vedeva Alec che lo guardava, come se non volesse essere lui a tirare fuori l’argomento.

“Hai bisogno di altre informazioni da me per i documenti?” sbottò infine Magnus. Ecco, l’aveva detto…dopo tutto, dovevano parlarne, prima o poi.

La fronte di Alec si distese ed egli riportò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani. “Oh..ehm, no. Cioè, sì, in seguito”. Magnus realizzò il modo tenero con cui Alec inciampava nelle parole, quando veniva colto di sorpresa.

“Non ho avuto modo di prepararli. Come ti dicevo, mi era rimasto molto lavoro indietro, ma ti prometto che me ne occuperò la settimana prossima. So che tu sei pronto, mi dispiace che vada così per le lunghe, è stato davvero sconsiderato da parte mia”. Magnus agitò la mano. “Oh, non è quello, non ho fretta. Pensavo che fosse per questo che mi avevi invitato oggi”.

Alec scosse la testa. “No, non è per quello. Veramente non mi era neppure passato per la testa, quando ho deciso di chiamarti”.

Alec allentò la cravatta, lasciando vagare lo sguardo in giro e poi di nuovo sulle sue mani. Magnus adorava vedere come Alec cercava di tenere occupate le mani quando era nervoso.

Alec lo guardò nuovamente, arrossendo. “Avevo voglia di rivederti”.

Magnus rimase stupito da quella confessione, resa in modo così semplice e definitivo.

“Perché?”

Alec fece un sorrisetto, gli occhi brillanti di malizia. “Cos’è, un uomo non può desiderare di pranzare con suo marito?”

Magnus rise e sentì la tensione dell’argomento sciogliersi. “Giurerei che non c’è niente di male in questo”.

Il cameriere apparve con le loro portate. “Posso servire qualcos’altro a lei o al suo ospite, signor Lightwood?”

“Direi che siamo a posto, Meliorn, grazie”. Lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo a Magnus per vedere se effettivamente anche lui fosse a posto, e lui annuì. “Bel ristorante. Vieni spesso qui?” chiese Magnus prima di cominciare la sua insalata. Alec gli sorrise, pulendosi la bocca col tovagliolo. “Magnus, questa sembra una pessima battuta per rimorchiare!”. Lui rise. “Ti assicuro, battute del genere non sono nel mio repertorio”.

Alec rise prima di continuare. “Ah, capisco. Be’, per rispondere alla tua domanda, sì, vengo spesso. Il mio ufficio è al dodicesimo piano di questo palazzo, e quindi questo è un buon posto per mangiare un boccone veloce”.

Furono interrotti da una sonora vibrazione sul tavolo e Magnus vide illuminarsi lo schermo del telefono di Alec col nome “Clary”. Alec si accigliò confuso, vedendo l’identità del chiamante. “Scusa Magnus, ti spiace se rispondo?” “Certo che no, fai pure” disse lui con un gesto della mano.

Alec prese il telefono e commentò a bassa voce, mentre strisciava il tasto di risposta: “Lei non chiama mai…. Pronto?”

All’altro capo del telefono Magnus sentì un forte singhiozzo spaventato.

“ _Alec, dov’è Jace?_ ”

Alec guardò l’orologio. “Aveva un pranzo di lavoro con un cliente, devono aver cominciato circa mezz’ora fa. Penso che sia ancora lì. Perché? Cosa succede?”

Magnus sentì nuovamente la voce isterica di lei, tanto che Alec dovette allontanare il telefono dall’orecchio, mentre faceva una smorfia alle sue grida.

“ _Quel piccolo delinquente ci ha tirato il pacco per le luci e le decorazioni per il nostro matrimonio, e adesso ogni dannato decoratore di New York è prenotato!”_

L’espressione corrucciata di Alec venne rapidamente rimpiazzata da un’aria scocciata, mentre appoggiava la fronte alle dita, il telefono sempre tenuto un po’ lontano dall’orecchio. “Te l’avevo detto di non fidarti di Victor, è un tipo ambiguo”.

_“Be’, scusami per aver cercato di essere d’aiuto in questa cosa così da poco, e sai che ti dico? Non farlo. Non lasciarmi nei guai proprio ora. Io sono nel bel mezzo di una crisi e Jace non si trova da nessuna parte e io ho solo te per ascoltarmi!”_

Alec sospirò “Ascolto!”

Guardò Magnus con un’espressione di scusa sul viso dicendo silenziosamente “ _Mi spiace_ ” e continuando ad ascoltare le lamentele di Clary. Quando lei finalmente smise di parlare e abbassò il tono di voce, Alec riportò il telefono all’orecchio. “Hai finito?” Gli rispose un urlo disumano, seguito da un seccato “ _Sì_ ”

Magnus guardò Alec che alzava gli occhi al cielo. “Bene. Adesso sono occupato a pranzare con una persona, ma ti prometto che cercherò di risolvere la situazione”. Magnus sentì la voce di lei che si scusava e ricominciava a parlare a ruota libera. “Ma certo. Sì, ciao”. Alec chiuse il telefono con un’espressione esasperata. “Mi spiace molto. Problemi di organizzazione del matrimonio. – guardò Magnus – Ma tu probabilmente sai tutto di queste cose”.

Magnus annuì e inghiottì il boccone. “Capisco e non c’è problema. Il matrimonio è tra poco, vero?” “Tre settimane”. Magnus alzò un sopracciglio. “Davvero presto”. “Già. E da qui tutto il suo sbraitare su questo nuovo dramma.”

Magnus annuì ancora bevendo. “Decorazioni e luci sono piuttosto difficili da rimpiazzare così all’ultimo momento – scusa, non volevo origliare”.

Alec alzò le spalle. “Penso che l’abbia sentita tutta New York”. Magnus prese una forchettata di insalata e tirò fuori il telefono. “Fammi vedere cosa posso fare per aiutarvi”. Alec alzò lo sguardo dal piatto. “Ma non è necessario che tu lo faccia”. “Storie! E’ la mia futura cognata, e questo è il mio lavoro – rendere perfetto il giorno del matrimonio” disse Magnus quasi gorgheggiando.

Lo sguardo preoccupato di Alec si addolcì ed egli sorrise. “Grazie. So che qualunque aiuto tu possa offrire sarà di grande sollievo per lei.”

Magnus inviò rapidamente alcune email e rimise il telefono sul tavolo. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo nuovamente su Alec e si trovò a rimirare il modo in cui le labbra di Alec si arricciavano attorno alla cannuccia mentre beveva la sua acqua, e la lingua fuoriusciva a leccare la bocca una volta terminato di bere. “Che fai stasera?” chiese Magnus. Non aveva progetti, ma il loro pranzo stava per terminare e Magnus aveva già deciso che voleva rivedere Alec. Meglio se al più presto.

Alec masticò il proprio cibo rapidamente, cercando di deglutire prima di rispondere. “Mi chiedevo se volessi unirti per bere qualcosa con me e i miei amici” chiarì a proposito dell’invito. Alec inghiottì e si pulì la bocca col tovagliolo. “Mi piacerebbe molto, ma stasera ceno coi miei fratelli. Un’altra sera magari?”.

A questo rifiuto Magnus si sentì un po’ sciocco, mentre sentiva una punta di imbarazzo colpirlo allo stomaco. “Sì, certo, naturalmente”. Rise a disagio e prese il bicchiere dell’acqua. Sentì la mano di Alec posarsi sulla sua sul tavolo, e un tranquillo senso di sollievo lo invase a quel semplice tocco. Guardò le loro mani unite, le lunghe dita di Alec chiuse attorno alle sue.

“Tu mi piaci, Magnus”

Magnus lo guardò: c’era onestà nei suoi occhi nocciola mentre diceva così. Le guance di Alec si imporporarono, il pomo d’Adamo scivolò su e giù mentre inghiottiva nervosamente. Magnus sorrise e sentì il cuore palpitare rapido nel petto a sentire la mano di Alec sulla sua, a vedere gli occhi di Alec guardare dentro ai suoi così amorevolmente, e a sentire quelle parole, che erano esattamente ciò a cui anelava.

“Anche tu mi piaci, Alec”.

Alec fece un gran sorriso e il ricordo di un sorriso simile, circondato da luci scintillanti e da fiori bianchi, lampeggiò nella memoria di Magnus.

“Che ne dici di domani sera, allora?” chiese Alec.

Magnus stava ammirando il modo in cui le ciglia nere e folte di Alec si posavano sui suoi zigomi e la perfetta tonalità di rosa delle sue labbra.

“Domani sera cosa?” chiese Magnus sognante, lo sguardo fisso sulle labbra dell’altro.

Alec rise piano, le spalle scosse da un tremito. Si leccò nuovamente le labbra e Magnus voleva dirgli quanto quel gesto lo turbasse. Quanto aveva bisogno che smettesse di farlo, senza in realtà volerlo veramente.

“Un drink…coi tuoi amici?” gli ricordò Alec con un sorriso timido.

Magnus tornò di colpo alla realtà. _Certo, ecco cosa intendeva._ “Sì, perfetto, domani sera da me”.

Alec sorrise di nuovo, sfiorando con i denti il labbro inferiore. “Vuoi mandarmi il tuo indirizzo e l’ora dell’appuntamento?”

 

Alec aveva accompagnato Magnus fuori dall’edificio e lo aveva salutato con un abbraccio, trattenendolo forse un po’ di più di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Odiava il fatto che l’incontro fosse già finito, e il dover tornare al lavoro, invece di passare il resto della giornata con lui. Prese l’ascensore fino al dodicesimo piano. Aprì la porta dell’ufficio, guardando la stanza vuota e finendo per fissare la porta dell’ufficio di Jace. Poteva sentire il leggero mormorìo di lui che parlava al telefono. Scosse la testa con un sorriso; sembrava che Clary fosse finalmente riuscita a mettersi in contatto con lui. Attraversò l’ufficio dirigendosi alla scrivania e vide un grazioso pacchetto regalo posato sopra i documenti. Il nastro argentato aveva attaccato un biglietto; riconobbe immediatamente il corsivo scritto a mano.

_“Credo che le congratulazioni siano necessarie. Un regalo per dei bei ricordi da aggiungere alla tua collezione – Meg”_

Sorrise fra sé e scartò il pacchetto. Dentro c’era una bella cornice d’argento che ricordava nello stile quelle già presenti sulla sua scrivania. Lei era stata attentissima ai dettagli, un’altra caratteristica che permetteva al loro rapporto di funzionare così bene. Tirò subito fuori il telefono e mandò a Magnus una foto del regalo.

_[A: Magnus] Meg ci ha fatto un regalo di nozze._

Magnus rispose rapidissimo, e il telefono vibrò nella mano di Alec prima ancora che avesse il tempo di posarlo.

_[Da: Magnus] Mi piace questa Meg. Dovresti fare qualcosa di carino per il suo compleanno._

Alec diede un’occhiata al calendario da tavolo e mandò a Magnus un altro messaggio.

_[A: Magnus] E’ fra un paio di settimane. Di solito la porto a pranzo o le compro una bottiglia di vino._

_[Da: Magnus] …. Puoi far meglio di così. Quattro anni!_

Alec si grattò la testa e rispose.

_[A: Magnus] Va bene, penserò a qualcosa._

_[Da: Magnus] Possiamo parlarne domani sera davanti ad un bicchiere._

 

 

Isabelle aprì la porta con un gran sorriso. “Benvenuto! Benvenuto a mio…”. I suoi saluti si interruppero bruscamente, il sorriso si spense per trasformarsi in un corruccio. “Alec, che cavolo… Dov’è tuo marito?” “Che cosa?” chiese Alec con aria interrogativa. La spinse da parte e si avviò alla cucina, deponendo sul tavolo i contenitori termici del cibo. I tacchi di lei risuonarono forti e veloci dietro di lui. “Non mi dire ‘che cosa’ – disse con voce profonda, imitando il tono di lui – Tuo marito. Hai presente, il ragazzo che hai sposato per capriccio a Las Vegas”.

Alec aprì le scatole del cibo e mise metodicamente il contenuto in fila. “Ciao Alec, è bello vederti. Grazie per averci portato cibo greco per cena” replicò lui con voce acuta imitando lei.

“Lui dov’è?” chiese Isabelle incrociando le braccia e chinando la testa a lato, in attesa.

“Cosa ti ha fatto pensare che venisse anche lui stasera?”

Isabelle gemette. “Il fatto che io devo ancora conoscerlo, e che vive qui anche lui e che, almeno a quanto sembra… - fece un gesto in direzione della fede al dito – tu sei ancora sposato con lui!”

Alec si pulì le mani in un tovagliolo di carta. “Certo, ma non significa che me lo porto già in giro sempre. A malapena abbiamo avuto un appuntamento”.

“Un appuntamento? Ma sei sposato con lui!”

Alec si infilò in bocca una mandorla ricoperta di cioccolato. “Per ora”.

“Cioè chiederai l’annullamento?” chiese Isabelle, dandogli uno schiaffo sulla mano per allontanarla dalla scatola delle mandorle dove lui stava di nuovo pescando. “Non è forse il logico passo successivo?” chiese Alec andando ad aprire una bottiglia di vino che lei aveva preparato e che li stava aspettando. Isabelle alzò le spalle porgendogli il cavatappi. “Non so come funziona in queste situazioni – guardò di nuovo il suo anello – Lui ti piace?”

Alec girò il cavatappi e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. “Lui..è”

Pensò a come poter descrivere Magnus. L’uomo che conosceva da così poco e che tuttavia gli sembrava di conoscere da una vita. Come poteva descrivere a parole il modo in cui il viso di Magnus si illuminava come un sole ogni volta che sorrideva, o il modo in cui i suoi occhi scuri brillavano come il cielo notturno. Come la sua voce fosse melodia, ogni parola una canzone, o come la sua risata riempisse lo spazio attorno a lui, avvolgendo chiunque nella sua gioia. Come entrambi fossero a loro agio insieme, capaci di parlare senza timori, o come Magnus non avesse paura a sfidare Alec e a dirgli esattamente quello che pensava.

Alec tirò fuori il tappo con un sonoro pop. Come avrebbe potuto anche solo cominciare a dire a sua sorella che, pur conoscendo Magnus da così poco, era certo di non volere che quell’uomo uscisse mai dalla sua vita?

Isabelle resse il proprio bicchiere di vino aspettando pazientemente che lui finisse i suoi ragionamenti. Alec glielo riempì e poi riempì il proprio.

“Lui è…perfetto” ammise infine con un sospiro di speranza. No, le semplici parole non erano sufficienti per descrivere Magnus e neppure i sentimenti che suscitava dentro di lui. Isabelle sorrise, e le sue labbra rosse si aprirono in un sorriso. “Oh, Alec..” Alec scosse la testa per schiarirsi i pensieri e poi bevve un sorso di vino. “Tutto questo è ridicolo. Non posso sentirmi così per lui”. Isabelle posò il proprio bicchiere sul tavolo e si mise la mano sul fianco. “E perché mai?”. “Be’, ci siamo sposati e abbiamo passato una notte insieme a Las Vegas, Izzy. Non è così che si immagina comincino le storie d’amore” disse lui rapidamente con disappunto. “Ah, e come si immagina che comincino, Alec?” sospirò Izzy, e prese un grosso sorso di vino prima di posare di nuovo il bicchiere sul tavolo. “Tu pensi che le storie d’amore comincino tipicamente con il contabile dei tuoi fratelli che ti dà una botta nella macchina? – chiese Izzy alzando un sopracciglio – Oppure quando un ragazzo e una ragazza si incontrano ad un addio al nubilato e cominciano a discutere?” “La prima sembra una terribile commedia romantica e la seconda sembra normale…ma la mia situazione? Quando mai hai sentito che una cosa del genere è successa ed ha funzionato davvero? In effetti, hai sentito che sia MAI successa una cosa simile?” Alec chiuse gli occhi e si sfregò stancamente il viso.

Isabelle gli mise una mano sulla spalla. “Alec, l’amore non segue regole. E’ questo che lo rende così eccitante. Se pensi che possa esserci qualcosa con lui, dovresti provare”. Alec sorrise e guardò dentro al suo bicchiere. “Domani ci vediamo da lui per bere qualcosa”. Isabelle trasalì e diede un gridolino. “Ecco, quello è un inizio!”. Gli sorrise e fece vibrare le sopracciglia.

“Che cosa è un inizio?” chiese la voce di Jace, comparendo dietro l’angolo portando un piatto con una torta e con Clary a fianco. Isabelle si avvicinò a Clary e la baciò sulla guancia. “Oh, è Alec che esce a bere qualcosa con suo marito domani sera”. Jace trasalì stupito. “Davvero? Non mi ricordo che tu me l’abbia detto oggi al lavoro”. Alec roteò gli occhi. “Avevo da fare dopo pranzo, non avevo tempo per i pettegolezzi”. “Sono ancora sconvolta al pensiero che Alec abbia un marito” intervenne Clary scoprendo il piatto della torta. Alec la raggiunse e ne tagliò una fetta, mettendola su un piatto da dolce. “Ah, benvenuta nel club”.

Si sentì il rumore della porta d’ingresso che veniva chiusa rudemente, seguito da quello delle chiavi posate sul vassoio in ingresso. Simon girò l’angolo, la cartella in mano, e si diresse subito verso Isabelle, la salutò con un bacio e poi si rivolse agli altri. “Come al solito, sono io quello che lavora sodo e torna tardi a casa”. Alec prese un grosso boccone di torta alle ciliegie. “Non ti va il tuo lavoro, Simon? No, perché posso fare in modo che tu non ne abbia più nessuno”. Simon gli mostrò il dito medio e si versò un bicchiere di vino.

Isabelle tolse di mano ad Alec il piatto della torta con uno strattone. “Piàntala di mangiare la torta prima di cena, ti rovinerai l’appetito e io ho lavorato tutto il giorno per preparare questo brasato”. Alec alzò gli occhi al cielo e si leccò dalle labbra la glassa alla ciliegia. “Va bene mamma. Clary, questa torta è eccellente”.

Clary gongolò. “Grazie, Alec”. Lui mandò giù la torta con un sorso di vino. Sentì il telefono vibrare in tasca. “Magnus mi ha appena mandato le informazioni per domani sera”. Clary balzò su e spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. “Magnus…”. Fissava il soffitto, riflettendo. “Ah, sì, ha detto che proverà ad aiutarvi a trovare qualcuno per sostituire quello che vi doveva preparare le decorazioni. Fa il wedding planner qui a Manhattan, penso che abbia qualche conoscenza” disse Alec, ricordando improvvisamente l’offerta di aiuto di Magnus.

“O-mio-dio” disse Clary senza fiato, occhi e bocca spalancati.

“Cosa?” chiese Alec. Si guardò in giro nella sala per vedere se qualcun altro sapeva di che cosa lei stesse parlando. E tutti apparivano confusi come lui.

“Magnus. Sapevo di conoscere questo nome quando Jace mi ha parlato del tuo matrimonio a Vegas. Non posso credere di non aver fatto due più due finora. Voglio dire, quante persone di nome Magnus ci possono essere?”. Clary parlava a macchinetta, le mani tremanti per l’eccitazione. “Fare due più due cosa?” chiese Jace. Clary si girò verso di lui e gli afferrò i lembi della camicia. “Ricordi quando ti ho detto che ci serviva un wedding planner e che c’era questo tizio che tutti raccomandavano calorosamente?” Jace annuì. “E ti ricordi quando ti ho detto quanto sarebbe costato e tu hai detto – cito testuale ‘chi cavolo pensa di essere questo? Non ci penso neanche a spendere così tanto’?” disse Clary, mostrando tutto il suo disappunto al ricordo di quella conversazione tra loro.

Jace rise nervosamente e la guardò con un sorriso imbarazzato. “Ricordo anche che avevi detto che comunque bisognava prenotarlo con un anno di anticipo e perciò..” “Be’, quello è Magnus Bane!” gridò Clary eccitata, scuotendo Jace per la camicia. Isabelle e Simon trasalirono e si voltarono verso Alec. “Ed è il tipo a cui sei sposato?” chiese Isabelle, con gli occhi spalancati per lo shock. “Magnus Bane, sì, è lui” disse Alec con un sorriso orgoglioso, agitando il suo vino nel bicchiere.

Jace sorrise ad Alec e gli fece l’occhiolino. Per tutta la settimana si era vantato di come lui e Simon fossero i migliori fratelli esistenti per aver permesso che Alec si sposasse quella notte. Alec aveva spiegato che quell’evento non era esattamente tale da rallegrarsi, però non poteva fare a meno di sentire un po’ di gratitudine verso di loro, che avevano lasciato accadere il matrimonio. E se l’avessero fermato? Dove sarebbero stati adesso? Avrebbero semplicemente seguito strade diverse e non si sarebbero più visti? Almeno in questo modo Alec aveva una scusa per rivedere Magnus.

Una scusa che aveva intenzione di tirare in lungo il più possibile per evitare ancora di stabilire la data dell’annullamento. Erano passati cinque giorni e ancora non aveva cominciato a preparare i documenti. Odiava pensare di dover recuperare da Magnus quelle informazioni che, lo sapeva bene, avrebbero segnato la fine della loro relazione. L’indomani sera avrebbero avuto il loro primo appuntamento ufficiale. Era questo che significava bere qualcosa insieme, no? Andò in panico per un attimo, chiedendosi se non stesse vedendo in quell’appuntamento più di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Ma ripensò al loro pranzo assieme. Al modo in cui Magnus gli aveva restituito sorridendo quel “Anche tu mi piaci, Alec”. La sincerità nel suo tono di voce. Alec sorrise e si chiese se avrebbero davvero potuto fare una cosa simile: cominciare una relazione con il matrimonio.

Clary gridò e batté le mani, strappandolo alle sue fantasticherie. “E lui ha detto che ci avrebbe aiutati?”

Alec prese un sorso di vino e cerco di concentrarsi di nuovo sulla conversazione in corso. “Sì, ha detto che avrebbe visto cosa poteva fare”.

Clary cominciò a saltare su e giù. “Oh santo cielo, ma è fantastico!”.

Misero i piatti in tavola e cominciarono la solita cena di famiglia, solo che questa volta Alec scoprì che la maggior parte della conversazione era focalizzata su di lui, sulla sua vita e il suo futuro. Un futuro di cui non era neppure ancora sicuro. Niente era andato nel modo in cui lui pensava avrebbe dovuto. Aveva sempre pensato che si sarebbe sposato, ma non aveva mai realmente pensato a come sarebbe potuto accadere. Passava i suoi giorni chiuso in ufficio, facendo divorziare le persone per guadagnarsi da vivere, e passava la notte da solo, a casa, o lavorando sulle pratiche oppure guardando documentari su Netflix assieme al suo gatto Church. Insomma, la prospettiva di Alec di trovare qualcuno con cui uscire, e poi sposare e con cui progettare una vita assieme era pressoché inimmaginabile.

“Porterai Magnus al matrimonio?” chiese Jace, spingendo via da sé il piatto vuoto. Alec scosse la testa e fece spallucce. “Non lo so. Penso che vedrò come va domani sera. Come va un po’ tutta questa faccenda.”

Jace lo guardò curiosamente, le braccia dietro la testa, appoggiandosi all’indietro in equilibrio sulla sedia. “Ma tu vuoi portarlo?” “Be’, sì, certo” ammise Alec, spingendo via il suo piatto. Isabelle gli sorrise con orgoglio. “Mamma e papà andranno fuori di testa!” Jace fece una sonora risata e si aggrappò al bordo del tavolo mentre la sua sedia si inclinava pericolosamente all’indietro. “Ehi!” esclamò Clary, trattenendolo per un braccio. Jace raddrizzò la sua sedia e sorrise compiaciuto. “Non vedo l’ora di vedere le loro facce quando tu gli presenterai tuo MARITO!”.

Alec si alzò dalla tavola e cominciò a sparecchiare. “Mi aspetto che rimarranno sconvolti quando capiranno che ero serio, in effetti, quando ho dichiarato di essere gay”. Jace gonfiò il petto e fece la voce profonda. “Figliolo, chiamaci quando sarai uscito da questa fase della tua vita”. Alec roteò gli occhi. “Quattro anni e ancora non li ho chiamati. Non pensi che abbiano capito l’antifona, ormai?”. Alec sorrise orgoglioso alla sua famiglia riunita attorno al tavolo.

Aveva passato un anno disperandosi per la reazione dei suoi genitori al suo coming out, ma i fratelli e la sorella lo avevano aiutato a superare tutto. Quando seppero dell’ultimatum che i genitori avevano dato ad Alec, anche loro avevano tagliato i ponti; tutti, tranne Max, che era troppo piccolo per rompere coi genitori e ancora andava a scuola. Jace e Isabelle avevano limitato i rapporti alle cartoline per Natale, o per i compleanni, e ora con l’invito al matrimonio. Alec aveva rotto completamente, se n’era andato due settimane dopo quella conversazione e si era rifiutato di dar loro il suo nuovo indirizzo. Aveva lasciato lo studio del padre per fondarne uno proprio con Jace e non si era mai guardato indietro. Se loro non avevano intenzione di accettarlo per quello che era, lui non li voleva per niente nella propria vita.

Alec finì di sparecchiare e mise i piatti nella lavastoviglie. Guardò l’orologio e disse con disappunto: “Sarà meglio che vada. Devo dar da mangiare a Church”. Jace lo guardò dall’altro capo della sala. “Ma scherzi? Perché non gli lasci cibo per tutto il giorno?”. Alec prese la giacca dalla spalliera del divano. “Jace, lo sai che se gli lascio cibo per la giornata Church se lo mangia tutto in una volta. E’ a dieta stretta, e devo controllare i suoi pasti perché non ingrassi troppo”. Jace giunse le mani come in preghiera: “Dio, ti prego, fa’ che il matrimonio di Alec funzioni, perché non ne posso più di questa sua sciocca vita da scapolo ossessionato dal gatto. Amen”.

Alec rise. “Come vuoi!”

“Ti prego, per amore di tutto ciò che è sacro, non parlare a Magnus di Church quando vi vedete domani”. “Forse a Magnus piacciono i gatti” replicò Alec. “Non osare!” Jace gli lanciò uno sguardo feroce e Alec non poté fare altro che ridacchiare. Jace aveva un rapporto complicato con Church, per dirla gentilmente, e aveva sempre pregato Alec di sbarazzarsene, o, con le sue parole, di non essere un “pazzo gattaro”.

“Cercherò di moderare il mio amore per Church, domani”

“Meglio ancora, non nominare neppure la sua esistenza” disse Jace sfacciato, facendo ridere tutti i presenti. “Church non lo apprezzerebbe” disse Alec, infilandosi la giacca. La cena era deliziosa. Grazie, Izzy, le tue capacità culinarie sono decisamente migliorate”: Si chinò e le diede un bacio sulla testa; lei sorrise felice, nel ricevere questo raro segno di affetto da parte di suo fratello.

“Simon, grazie per averci ospitati”. Alec gli diede una sonora pacca sulla spalla uscendo. Simon tossì e si raddrizzò gli occhiali che con quella botta gli erano scesi lungo il naso. “Sai che sei sempre il benvenuto!” Clary gli lanciò un bacio dall’altro lato del tavolo. “Stai attento mentre torni a casa” gli gridò. E mentre usciva dall’appartamento Jace gli urlò dietro “Ricorda quel che ho detto!”

 

Magnus girava nervosamente per il suo loft mentre aspettava l’arrivo di Alec. Guardò l’orologio alla parete.

_Sei e cinquantacinque._

Cinque minuti e Alec sarebbe arrivato. Raddrizzò i cuscini del divano e ripiegò la coperta che era stata gettata sul bracciolo del divano. Catarina lo guardava seduta su un cuscino sul pavimento, un’espressione divertita sul viso. “Magnus!”

Lui si girò. “Cosa?” “Càlmati. Il loft è perfetto” disse lei con gentilezza.

Magnus sistemò ancora una volta la frangia del divano e poi vi si lasciò cadere con uno sbuffo. “E se gli fa schifo l’arredamento e decide che non possiamo andare d’accordo perché i nostri feng-shui non concordano?”. E prima che lei potesse rispondere lui trasalì: “E se non crede nell’arte del feng-shui?” Catarina sollevò un sopracciglio. “Ma sul serio? Sei preoccupato del fatto che le vostre opinioni sull’arredamento possano non coincidere?”

Magnus scosse la testa. “Sono solo preoccupato che lui finisca per detestarmi, ora che lo splendore di Las Vegas si è esaurito”. Catarina si alzò e con un calcio spedì il proprio cuscino sul tappeto accanto al caminetto. “Magnus, tu splendi con o senza Las Vegas. Nelle tue vene scorrono glitter”. “Non è a quel tipo di splendore che mi riferivo” disse lui facendo il broncio. Catarina gli tese la mano e lo aiutò ad alzarsi. “Vuoi dire forse che lui potrebbe detestarti ora che la sbronza gli è passata?”

“Esatto! Proprio questo intendo!”. Magnus considerò l’outfit che aveva scelto per quella sera: la camicia nera era piuttosto semplice, i pantaloni neri molto aderenti, e il tutto era accompagnato da una giacca blu e da stivali neri a punta. Poteva valutare da se stesso di essere piuttosto elegante, ma in vita sua non si era mai sentito così nervoso e insicuro per un appuntamento.

Catarina gli si mise davanti e gli bussò gentilmente sulla fronte. “Pronto? Magnus è in casa?”. Lui si scostò e fece un gesto di stizza. “Ma che fai?” “Mi spiace, ma il Magnus che conosco io sa di essere un dono di Dio per l’umanità e non dovrebbe comportarsi in modo così ridicolo per un drink con l’uomo che ha sposato e con cui ha già dormito”. Magnus roteò gli occhi. “Nessuno di noi due se lo ricorda”. “Vuoi onestamente dirmi che non ricordi niente?” chiese Catarina timidamente.

Magnus ripensò attentamente a quella notte a Las Vegas. Ricordava solo alcuni frammenti…mani grandi che si aggrappavano alla sua schiena….lo sfregare di un accenno di barba sul suo viso…

“Non abbastanza – disse con disappunto – Credimi, sono quasi tentato di far visita ad un ipnotizzatore per cercare di recuperare quei ricordi”. Catarina rise e in quel momento suonarono alla porta. Magnus saltò su e le chiese “Dov’è Ragnor?”. Lei alzò le spalle e prese posto accanto al caminetto.

Magnus rilasciò un sospiro tremante e si rivolse a lei in cerca di approvazione. Lei alzò i pollici e lui aprì la porta.

Alec era lì, un sorriso sulle labbra chiuse, lo stesso sorriso sghembo che aveva il giorno prima a pranzo. Magnus lasciò vagare il suo sguardo su di lui guardando com’era vestito; indossava una giacca rosso scuro su una camicia rosa a quadri, le sue gambe lunghissime e snelle fasciate nei jeans chiari aderenti. In mano aveva una bottiglia di vino.

“Entra” disse Magnus piano, il fiato corto alla vista di lui.

Alec oltrepassò la soglia e attese che Magnus lo guidasse all’interno del loft. Lui gli fece segno di seguirlo e lo condusse attraverso l’open space fino a Catarina. “Alec, questa è la mia coinquilina, nonché una dei miei migliori amici, Catarina” la presentò con un gesto della mano. “Piacere” disse Alec tendendo la mano verso quella di lei. Catarina la prese e la strinse. “Il piacere è tutto mio” disse lei dolcemente.

Magnus alzò gli occhi al cielo a quel flirtare di Catarina così sfacciato. “Che ne dite di aprire questo vino?” Alec sbirciò dietro Magnus e individuò i bicchieri da vino sul tavolo che separava il salotto dalla cucina. “Io prendo i bicchieri”. Magnus sorrise con dolcezza guardando la figura di Alec muoversi, i jeans stretti che lo abbracciavano stretto in tutti i punti giusti. Sentì Catarina appoggiarsi alla sua spalla e sussurrargli nell’orecchio “Hai fatto l’amore con lui…”. Magnus sospirò. “Certo. Siamo sposati”. Catarina emise un basso mugolìo.

Alec tornò verso di loro, i bicchieri da vino fra le dita. “Ho anche trovato un cavatappi”. La porta si aprì e un grugnito sonoro venne dalla soglia. Alec si girò a guardare l’ultimo arrivato e Magnus si diede una manata sulla fronte. Ragnor. Lui si chinò verso la parete e si tolse le scarpe. “Come può uno sedere in un caffè tutto il giorno, fissare uno schermo vuoto e definirsi uno scrittore? Non valgo proprio niente!” Si girò e smise di parlare vedendo Alec lì in attesa. “Oh..” “Ragnor – chiamò Magnus dall’altra parte del loft – Questo è Alec. Ricordi che ti avevo detto che sarebbe venuto a bere qualcosa con noi stasera?” Magnus fece un sorriso tirato, lanciando pugnali con lo sguardo all’indirizzo del suo amico, che aveva dimenticato i progetti della serata. “Ah! QUELL’Alec. Quello che ti ha acchiappato a Las Vegas e ha fatto di te un uomo onesto” disse Ragnor dirigendosi verso Alec con la mano tesa. Alec rise e la strinse con forza. “E’ un piacere conoscerti. Ragnor, vero?” “Esatto” rispose lui sorridendo e fece l’occhiolino a Magnus alle spalle di Alec, quando lui si voltò per prendere la bottiglia di vino. Magnus fece sedere Ragnor accanto a sé e gli sussurrò rapidamente “Perché sei in ritardo?” “Uff” rispose Ragnor e lo spinse via subito prima che Alec tornasse con la bottiglia aperta, porgendo a ciascuno un bicchiere. “Vino rosso… il mio preferito” disse Magnus bevendone un sorso. “Sono contento, temevo che non ti piacesse” rispose Alec, guardando Magnus al di sopra del bicchiere bevendo il proprio vino. Magnus lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sul corpo di Alec, notando di nuovo i dettagli del suo abbigliamento. “Mi piace davvero come sei vestito”. “Grazie”. Alec arrossì e fissò il pavimento.

Catarina e Ragnor bevevano tranquilli, seduti vicini, guardando i due interagire.

Alec guardò di nuovo Magnus, gli occhi che percorrevano il suo corpo. Magnus fu attraversato da un brivido al sentirsi esaminato in quel modo. Gli occhi nocciola di Alec si posarono sul suo petto e lui poté sentire il proprio cuore battere furiosamente.

Alec sorrise lentamente, mordendosi il labbro. “Sei…bellissimo”. Magnus gli lanciò uno sguardo confuso. Alec scosse la testa. “Voglio dire…stai benissimo”. Magnus sorrise. “Grazie”

Ragnor si schiarì la gola, brontolando sottovoce nel suo bicchiere. “Prendetevi una stanza”. Catarina gli diede una decisa gomitata nelle costole e ruotò gli occhi divertita. “Ignoratelo”.

Magnus vide Alec arrossire, gli zigomi e il naso soffusi di una dolce tonalità di rosa. Catarina acchiappò Ragnor per il gomito e lo gettò sul divano. “Sediamoci e parliamo” suggerì allegramente.

Magnus si avvicinò al divano, fermandosi accanto ad Alec e facendo scorrere la mano lentamente lungo il suo braccio. “Sei bello quando arrossisci, Alec” gli disse con voce bassa e rauca, perché solo lui lo sentisse. Alec arrossì ancor di più, e guardò Magnus al di sotto delle ciglia scure, poi si chinò e gli sussurrò all’orecchio “Siamo in due a giocare, tesoro”. Magnus sentì le labbra di Alec sfiorargli dolcemente il lobo dell’orecchio e un brivido di piacere gli corse lungo la schiena. Guardò Alec ed incontrò il suo sorriso timido. Lui gli prese la mano e lo portò verso il divano, sedette e lo tirò giù a sedere accanto a lui. Magnus atterrò rudemente sul sofa, il corpo premuto contro quello di Alec; così facendo un po’ di vino uscì dal suo bicchiere e si rovesciò sulla giacca di Alec. “Oh, cavolo, scusa!” esclamò Magnus posando il suo bicchiere sul tavolo e alzandosi per recuperare un tovagliolo. “Non è niente, Magnus – disse Alec afferrando la sua mano prima che potesse allontanarsi – E’ solo una macchietta, non vale la pena di preoccuparsi”. Batté la mano sul sedile accanto a sé. “Siediti con me”. Magnus sedette con cautela, osservando la macchia che si allargava scura contro il rosso della giacca. “Il vino rosso macchia, Alec. Sarà meglio che esca a comprare qualcosa per pulirla” disse sfregando con le dita il punto bagnato. Alec abbassò lo sguardo sulla macchia e scrollò le spalle. “Meg la porterà in lavanderia per me, andrà a posto”.

Magnus strinse gli occhi.

“Cosa c’è?”

Inclinò la testa di lato e strinse le labbra in un’espressione scocciata. “Lo sai cosa c’è. Meg porta la tua roba in lavanderia?”. Alec lo guardò perplesso. “Sì, perché?”. Magnus alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Chi è Meg?” chiese Ragnor curioso. “La mia assistente – rispose Alec – Magnus pensa che io la tratti male”. “Non vedo il problema…gli assistenti ci sono per assisterti. Penso che questo comprenda anche fare delle commissioni per il proprio capo” disse lui bevendo il proprio vino e riappoggiandosi al divano. Magnus fece scattare la testa in direzione di Ragnor, lanciandogli uno sguardo assassino per averlo tradito prendendo le parti di Alec. “Grazie Ragnor – disse Alec con uno sguardo di vittoria, prima di tornare a rivolgersi a Magnus – visto?”. Magnus alzò le spalle sconfitto. Alec lo attirò a sé. “Ho pensato a cosa potrei comprarle per il suo compleanno”. “Ah sì? E cos’hai deciso?” chiese Magnus chinandosi verso di lui a braccia conserte. Alec aprì la giacca e tirò fuori una busta bianca, porgendogliela. ”L’ho comprato venendo qui. Dimmi se rientra nei tuoi criteri del ‘buon capo’”.

Magnus prese la busta, che era piuttosto pesante per le carte contenute all’interno. La aprì lentamente e trovò all’interno una lista completa di offerte. “Lei hai comprato una giornata intera di attività in una spa?” “Ti sembra un regalo inadatto? Le ho comprato il pacchetto più grosso. Pensavo di dirle di prendersi il venerdì libero, in modo da poter cominciare bella rilassata il suo fine settimana di festeggiamenti” spiegò Alec nervosamente. “Questo è davvero un bellissimo regalo e molto affettuoso da parte tua” disse Magnus leggendo la lunga lista di servizi che lui aveva scelto per Meg. Alec sorrise orgogliosamente. “Bene! Lei davvero se lo mèrita”.

Catarina si sporse dalla sua sedia. “Ah, Alec, non è che devi assumere qualcuno? Il mio capo non mi fa regali fighi come questo”.

Magnus sbuffò. “Allora penso che mi riprenderò quel cardigan di cashmere che ti ho regalato, e magari già che ci sono anche la lampada di quarzo himalaiano, e anche quel braccialetto di giada che porti con tanto orgoglio”. Catarina ridacchiò e ritirò il polso verso di sé, proteggendo il bracciale. “Sto solo scherzando. Io ho il capo migliore del mondo”. Gli mandò dei baci. Alec guardò Magnus, negli occhi un sorriso divertito. “Magnus…è il tuo capo?” Catarina scosse la testa. “Più tipo un socio, ma tecnicamente è lui che mi paga lo stipendio, quindi sì”. “Perciò sei anche tu nel settore matrimoni” disse lui. Catarina annuì sorseggiando il vino, con gli occhi chiusi per la soddisfazione. “Lui è la splendida mente che dirige il tutto, e io, dietro le quinte, lo aiuto a far andare le cose lisce”. Magnus le fece l’occhiolino. “Non potrei far niente senza di te, tesoro”.

Alec si rivolse poi a Ragnor, che se ne stava seduto tranquillo, col bicchiere ormai vuoto. “E tu sei uno scrittore?”

Ragnor sbuffò e scrollò le spalle drammaticamente. “Qualcuno potrebbe definirmi così. Benché il mio romanzo fatichi a vedere la luce”. Alec annuì comprensivo. “Il mio fratello più giovane è un aspirante scrittore anche lui. E’ ancora adolescente e va in collegio, ma ogni tanto mi manda i suoi racconti. E’ un talento che mi piacerebbe avere, e so che non è facile. Alla fine anche il tuo romanzo sarà completato.” Ragnor chinò la testa in segno di apprezzamento. “Magnus, questo è il miglior compagno che tu abbia mai avuto”. Alec rise. “Marito” corressero Magnus ed Alec all’unisono, suscitando uno sguardo di sopportazione da parte di Ragnor e un sorriso dolce da parte di Catarina.

Magnus trovava che la serata stesse procedendo anche troppo velocemente verso il termine. La conversazione aveva coperto un’ampia varietà di argomenti, dal matrimonio di Jace e Clary alla solitudine dell’ultima balena blu esistente, argomento abbandonato in fretta in quanto da tutti ritenuto troppo triste.

Magnus si sentiva felice della facilità con cui Alec era entrato in confidenza con Ragnor e Catarina. I quattro avevano chiacchierato senza reticenze e la conversazione non si era mai arenata. Era come se Alec fosse destinato a far parte della vita di Magnus, adattandovisi perfettamente e giocando esattamente nel suo ruolo di marito. Magnus poteva immaginare che questa sarebbe stata la sua vita, se fossero rimasti sposati vivendo realmente assieme. Cene con gli amici e la famiglia, giorni di vacanza trascorsi accanto al caminetto, club di lettura di cui avrebbero potuto far parte; Magnus vedeva una vita con Alec stendersi chiara davanti ai suoi occhi.

Catarina e Ragnor se n’erano andati poco prima delle undici, con la scusa di aver pianificato in precedenza di recarsi presso un locale che apriva a mezzanotte. Magnus sapeva che era il loro modo sottinteso di lasciarlo da solo con Alec, e che sarebbero probabilmente andati a sedersi in un caffè fino a quando lui non avesse dato notizie di sé. Alec si era messo comodo sul divano di Magnus, abbandonando la giacca rossa sul bracciolo, la macchia di vino ormai relegata a preoccupazione futura. In grembo gli si era accoccolato un gattino grigio tigrato.

Ad un certo momento nella serata, Chairman Meow, il vivace gatto di Magnus, era uscito dalla sua camera da letto ed era arrivato nel salotto dove erano tutti riuniti. Il viso di Alec si era illuminato alla vista del micio e prima che Magnus gli potesse dare l’adeguato avvertimento, Alec si era chinato e lo aveva raccolto fra le sue braccia, strofinando il proprio naso col suo. Magnus e Catarina avevano trattenuto il fiato alla vista di tanto coraggio. Raccogliere Chairman e dargli bacini tipo esquimese aveva significato per entrambi trovarsi con dei bei graffi lungo il viso, tali da rivaleggiare con Tony Montana. Magnus osservò Alec grattare Chairman dietro le orecchie mentre parlava del suo pranzo coi fratelli della sera precedente. “E comunque mia sorella insiste nel volerti conoscere, ma io non volevo spaventarti invitandoti come prima cosa al pranzo familiare”. “Sono tuo marito, mi pare che sia un po’ tardi per spaventarmi”.

“Ah davvero? E se ti dicessi che vivo con dieci cani e quindici gatti in un piccolo appartamento?”. Magnus arricciò il naso. “Ti direi…più sono, meglio è”.

Alec alzò un sopracciglio. “Aha! E se ti dicessi che non mi piace portare i pantaloni in casa?”. Magnus fissò senza vergogna l’inguine di Alec. “Direi che mi sembrerebbe di stare in paradiso”.

Alec rise. “Io guardo continuamente documentari polizieschi e potrei avere o non avere un’insana quantità di cultura sui serial killer”. Magnus alzò le spalle. “Almeno hai un hobby”.

“Schiaccio il tubetto del dentifricio al centro”. Alec strinse il pugno come se avesse in mano un immaginario tubetto. “Nessuno è perfetto” la fece corta Magnus.

“Faccio l’orecchio alla pagina per tenere il segno del libro”. Magnus trasalì. “Ma che razza di mostro sei?”

Alec rise di cuore. “Sto scherzando. Non faccio nulla di tutto ciò. O meglio…la faccenda dei polizieschi e dei serial killer è vera ed effettivamente non amo molto mettere i pantaloni in casa. E ho solo un animale, un gatto di nome Church”. “Church, mi piace – ridacchiò Magnus – Che gatto è?” “Un Maine Coon sovrappeso. Ma è a dieta, stiamo lavorando sul controllo del peso” spiegò Alec con un gesto della mano.

Magnus sentì all’improvviso un’ondata di stanchezza e si coprì velocemente la bocca tentando di nascondere uno sbadiglio. Alec si tirò su e depose gentilmente Chairman a terra. “Dovrei andare, è tardi e ti ho annoiato abbastanza con le mie chiacchiere sul mio gatto. Jace mi ucciderà per aver tirato fuori il discorso su Church” scherzò Alec, mentre si passava nervosamente una mano sulla nuca per tenere giù le ciocche ribelli. Magnus ricacciò indietro il sonno e scosse la testa. “No, no, sto bene, davvero. E mi piace sentir parlare del tuo gatto obeso”. Alec sorrise e Magnus desiderò disperatamente che rimanesse per sempre. “Non posso privarti del tuo sonno di bellezza” disse Alec prendendo il mento di Magnus fra il pollice e l’indice. Si alzò dal divano e prese la giacca, mettendosela sul braccio.

Magnus fece per accompagnarlo alla porta. Non voleva che se ne andasse, ma sapeva di non poter chiedergli di rimanere. Non importava quanto avessero scherzato sul loro matrimonio e sull’essere mariti, rimaneva il fatto che erano completi estranei.

Estranei che si erano trovati casualmente sposati e avevano fatto sesso una volta.

“Alec” disse Magnus, facendolo voltare, il corpo appoggiato contro la soglia. Magnus voleva avvicinarsi e baciare le labbra di Alec sporche di vino.

“Posso rivederti?” chiese Alec guardando nervosamente in basso, con voce calma e timida.

Magnus si appoggiò a sua volta e sorrise dolcemente, sentendo le farfalle frusciare rapide nello stomaco. “Non c’è nulla che mi piacerebbe di più, Alec”.

Alec sorrise, fissando la sua bocca.

Magnus deglutì, sapendo che non avrebbe dovuto essere nervoso sul baciare Alec. Avevano già fatto molto di più..però questo era diverso. Sarebbe stato il primo vero bacio fra due uomini che avevano appena passato una piacevole serata insieme.

“Sono molto contento che tu sia d’accordo. Sei libero domani?” chiese Alec, gli occhi nocciola a guardare direttamente quelli di Magnus. Lui stava per rispondere subito di sì quando ricordò che l’indomani era domenica e aveva un matrimonio di cui occuparsi. Scosse la testa con rimpianto e fece il broncio. “Domani devo lavorare” “Oh” La faccia di Alec mostrò il suo chiaro disappunto e lui si afflosciò contro la porta. “Però è un matrimonio pomeridiano, il che significa che non farò tardi. Anche se di solito sono un po’ stanco dopo una cerimonia e normalmente vengo a casa e mi guardo qualcosa su Netflix chiuso in camera” disse Magnus rapidamente, sperando di poter comunque trovare un modo per rivedersi l’indomani. “Be’, ma perché allora non vieni da me domani, invece? Possiamo rilassarci e guardare Netflix in pigiama, te lo prometto. Ti lascio anche scegliere cosa vedere”.

Magnus percepì il tocco esitante della mano di Alec contro la propria, mentre gli stava facendo quell’invito. Lasciò che le sue dita si intrecciassero a quelle di Alec, i palmi dolcemente appoggiati l’uno all’altro. Guardò Alec negli occhi e vide le sue pupille cambiare colore man mano che si allargavano. “Perfetto!”

Alec si chinò in avanti, il suo respiro caldo sulle labbra di Magnus. “Ti aspetto. Buon lavoro per domani”. Si avvicinò ancora e le sue labbra deposero un soffice bacio all’angolo della bocca di Magnus. “Buonanotte, Magnus”.

Alec si voltò e si avviò all’ascensore attraversando il pianerottolo. Magnus lo guardò mentre premeva il bottone dell’ascensore e poi entrava nella cabina con una rapida occhiata all’indietro e un sorriso riservato a lui. Magnus chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa contro il muro. Lasciò che il suono della voce profonda di Alec che pronunciava il suo nome gli scorresse dentro, la sensazione delle sue labbra morbide come un’eco sulla sua pelle.

“Buonanotte, Alec” disse, chiudendo la porta del suo loft.

Alec e Magnus avevano passato l’ultima settimana e mezza a messaggiare continuamente, accordandosi per pranzare insieme, e avevano passato molte serate rilassandosi l’uno a casa dell’altro. Magnus non era mai stato impegnato in una relazione che scorresse così fluida. Tutto, dalle conversazioni ai silenzi, si riuniva in questo piacevole conforto che sembravano aver trovato assieme. Benché avessero trascorso molto tempo assieme e sembrassero godere molto della reciproca compagnia, Alec stava ancora raccogliendo i dati personali di Magnus con l’intenzione di preparare i documenti per l’annullamento. Però Alec era molto disinvolto sulla cosa, e quando Magnus ebbe riempito i fogli che gli competevano, Alec li aveva messi via e non ne aveva più parlato. Questo era successo quattro sere prima, e nel frattempo Alec gli aveva chiesto di uscire con lui. Non un trascorrere tempo assieme, un vero e proprio, onesto appuntamento galante.

E ora Magnus era lì, in camera sua, cercando di trovare l’abbigliamento perfetto per l’occasione.

Si guardò allo specchio a pavimento, considerando attentamente ogni particolare, e si era già cambiato cinque volte; tutte le scelte scartate giacevano in un mucchio a lato e sopra al mucchio dormiva Chairman. Con un grugnito Magnus si tolse l’ennesima camicia che aveva indossato e la gettò con gli altri insoddisfacenti scarti.

Catarina entrò in camera con una giravolta, cantando a squarciagola con la sua bella voce la canzone “On my own” da I Miserabili. Magnus la guardò allo specchio mentre lei si dirigeva all’armadio, cercando di recuperare un outfit per lui. “Pensi di poter trovare l’outfit perfetto per la mia serata, mia piccola civetta di Broadway?”

Catarina annuì sorridendo, continuando a cantare. Magnus accompagnava la canzone mugolando sottovoce; lei saltellò per la stanza verso di lui, porgendogli un completo in tre pezzi.

Magnus smise di cantare e si accigliò a veder la sua scelta. “Tutti quegli strati…”.

Catarina sollevò le sopracciglia, interrompendo improvvisamente la canzone. “Ah, e così è QUEL tipo di appuntamento, vero?”

Magnus fece semplicemente un sorrisino e alzò le spalle. “Be’, tecnicamente QUELLO lo abbiamo già avuto, e ogni notte potrebbe essere la notte giusta, ma considerando che abbiamo passato le serate insieme guardando Netflix, e veramente solo riposando, non facendo altro che darci bacini sulla guancia, be’, ho immaginato che stanotte possa essere la notte giusta. Sai, visto che usciamo insieme…voglio dire, proprio un appuntamento vero. “Mh – fece Catarina, tentando di nascondere il sorriso – capisco”. Posò il completo sul letto e tornò all’armadio. “Dove ti porta? Potrebbe aiutarmi a prendere una decisione più ponderata” chiese lei, facendo scorrere la mano sul contenuto dell’armadio. “Be’, immagino che ognuno potrà fare una scelta. Quindi se la prima parte dell’appuntamento, che comprende la cena, è sua, immagino che la seconda sarà mia”.

Catarina fece un ampio sorriso, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “Così, tecnicamente, ciò che sceglierai determinerà se la vostra notte terminerà o no con…” e imitò il rumore di un materasso che cigolava ritmicamente. Magnus trasalì. “Catarina!”. Le gettò la sciarpa sulla testa e lei rise felice mentre cercava di liberarsene.

“Sto solo dicendo quello che tu vuoi sentire”. Tirò fuori la camicia bianca a pois blu scuro, un gilet grigio e i pantaloni stretti blu marino. “Stammi a sentire – io penso – si mise in piedi dietro Magnus alo specchio e gli tenne il completo camicia-gilet contro il petto – strati e bottoni non sono sempre una cosa cattiva, possono anche essere sexy. Inoltre, le sue dita mi sembrano abili a sufficienza per lavorare su qualche bottone”.

Magnus sorrise. ”Questa camicia è sempre stata una delle mie preferite”. Si guardò nello specchio e cercò di immaginarsi vestito così all’appuntamento. Si chiese se fosse qualcosa a cui Alec tenesse. Ripensò ai suoi vari outfit della settimana precedente e cercò di ricordare come Alec avesse reagito nelle diverse occasioni. Gli piaceva pensare di aver notato un segno di apprezzamento nello sguardo di Alec ad ogni diverso abbigliamento…be’, magari non quando aveva messo pantaloni della tuta e T-shirt una sera in cui era particolarmente stanco dopo un lungo matrimonio, ma altrimenti era certo che Alec gli avesse sorriso approvando.

Chissà se ad Alec sarebbe piaciuta quella camicia addosso a lui?

L’incertezza lo stava divorando, e questo non era assolutamente da lui.

Sentì la mano gentile di Catarina posarsi sulla sua schiena. “Cosa c’è che non va, gioia?”

Magnus sospirò. “E’ che…oh, Cat, lui mi piace davvero tanto! Più di quanto pensassi”.

“E cosa c’è di male in questo?” Catarina gli posò il mento sulla spalla e lo abbracciò da dietro. “Mi dicevo che non dovrebbe piacermi così”. “Magnus, smettila! – Catarina lo fece voltare perché la guardasse in faccia e gli mise una mano sulla spalla – Non puoi continuare a far questo a te stesso. Non puoi continuare a chiuderti all’amore”.

Magnus chiuse gli occhi e ripensò alla felicità che aveva provato quando aveva permesso a se stesso di innamorarsi così ingenuamente. Pensò a tutti i suoi sogni e progetti di un futuro e a come tutto gli era stato strappato quando aveva compreso, con un disperato ritorno alla realtà, che né Imasu né Camille avevano mai provato le stesse sensazioni. Due diverse relazioni, due volte in cui Magnus aveva regalato il proprio cuore, due rotture devastanti, questo era ciò che gli era rimasto delle due volte in cui si era innamorato.

“Non posso rivivere una cosa simile un’altra volta”. Magnus rilasciò un lento sospiro e aprì gli occhi per guardare l’amica.

“Oh, Magnus, amico mio carissimo, il tuo cuore avrebbe meritato molto di più di quanto ti è stato dato – disse tristemente lei – ma da quanto ho potuto vedere, e sentire, penso che Alec possa essere l’uomo giusto per darti l’amore che meriti”. “Come posso saperlo, Cat? E se finisco per farmi male di nuovo?” “io non posso prometterti che non succederà. E’ una garanzia che nessuno di noi ha. Ma, Magnus, non penso che succederà, davvero, ho una bella sensazione riguardo ad Alec”. Gli prese la mano nelle sue e lo guardò dritto negli occhi, offrendogli un sorriso rassicurante.

“Cat, questo…Posso già dirti che questa volta… - si interruppe un attimo, cercando di contenere il tremito delle proprie mani – Se lo faccio, non c’è scampo. Ha l’aria di essere la volta definitiva per me, e non sarò in grado di chiuderla. Sto per innamorarmi disperatamente di quest’uomo”. Catarina gli strinse le mani e sorrise. “Bene! Allora dagli una possibilità”. Magnus annuì e si guardò di nuovo allo specchio. “Hai ragione”.

Catarina sorrise ancora e gli passò le dita fra i capelli, sistemandoglieli in ciuffi morbidi. “Farai un figurone stasera. Non riuscirà a non metterti le mani addosso”. Magnus ridacchiò dolcemente. “Onestamente non mi aspetto niente del genere fra noi. Ma ho proprio voglia di baciarlo, Cat”. Catarina sorrise dolcemente. “E allora fallo”. Lo abbracciò di nuovo con una stretta affettuosa e gli canticchiò nell’orecchio “Vai, e bacia il ragazzo!”.

“Ho sempre voluto fare una cosa del genere!” disse Magnus eccitato mentre si affrettava verso il tavolo assegnato a lui e ad Alec. Alec prese il grembiule dal tavolo, lo infilò al collo di Magnus e lentamente gli legò i capi liberi intorno alla vita. “Anch’io, ma non c’è mai stato nessuno che volesse provare con me. Fino ad ora.”

Magnus arrossì e recuperò velocemente l’altro grembiule, chinando la testa per nascondere il viso. Non sapeva perché quella sera si sentisse così incredibilmente nervoso con Alec. Ogni sguardo, ogni sorriso diretto a lui lo paralizzavano. Il cuore gli batteva veloce anche solo quando Alec pronunciava il suo nome. E adesso era qui che arrossiva al più piccolo commento di lui. Cercò di dominare i suoi nervi e di combattere quella sensazione di fremito nello stomaco e guardò Alec sorridendo. “Vorrei solamente cucinare la mia cena con qualcuno per cui valesse la pena di farlo”. Fece l’occhiolino e stese le braccia per mettere il grembiule ad Alec. Lui chinò la testa leggermente e Magnus alzò le mani indugiando con le dita sulla sua nuca, mentre allungava il laccio. Notò i brividi che si formavano sulla pelle esposta di Alec e sorrise fra sé. Sembrava che non fosse l’unico a provare quelle sensazioni, allora. Fece scivolare le mani in basso, lungo il davanti del grembiule, tastando i forti muscoli del petto di lui al di sotto della stoffa, prima di allacciarglielo strettamente dietro.

“Allora che c’è nel menu stasera?”

Alec acchiappò il foglio che era sul tavolo e lo porse a Magnus. “Cucina indonesiana. Una delle migliori del mondo, l’hai mai provata?” Magnus annuì. “E’ buffo che tu voglia saperlo da me! Io in effetti sono originario dell’Indonesia”.

Alec spalancò gli occhi.

“Poi ho vissuto in Spagna per un po’, e poi a Boston, prima di stabilirmi qui a Brooklyn”. “Be’, mi sento assai meno aggiornato, adesso” disse Alec con una risatina, sfregandosi la barba. Magnus rise e gli pizzicò la guancia. “Ehi, niente di male ad essere un vero buon ragazzo americano!”. Ammiccò e gli prese il foglio di mano; voleva dare un’occhiata alla ricetta che avrebbero cucinato quella sera. Sentì la presenza di Alec dietro di lui e poi percepì il caldo tocco della sua mano che gli accarezzava i capelli dietro l’orecchio. “Mm, mi sa che l’Indonesia ha appena vinto il titolo come mio Paese preferito”. La voce di Alec era bassa e rauca contro il suo orecchio. Magnus alzò lo sguardo dalla ricetta, sentendo il respiro caldo di Alec contro la nuca. “E come mai?”. Alec sfregò la punta del naso contro i capelli di Magnus, respirando un po’ affannosamente. “Sembra che molte delle mie cose preferite vengano da lì…”

Magnus deglutì con difficoltà, prima di voltarsi e di appoggiarsi al tavolo. Alec fece un passo in avanti e fece aderire il proprio corpo a quello di Magnus, inchiodandolo contro il tavolo. Magnus sentì un’ondata di calore salirgli al viso. “Oddio, sei meraviglioso”. Alec chinò la testa e sorrise, poi guardò Magnus innocentemente coi suoi grandi occhi nocciola al di sotto delle ciglia folte. “Davvero?” “Oh sì..” disse Magnus senza fiato.

In quel momento il proprietario del ristorante, nonché insegnante per la serata, entrò nella sala salutando a voce alta gli ospiti. Alec sorrise e si protese indugiando in un bacio sulla guancia di Magnus. “Ora di cucinare”.

Magnus si divertì molto alla lezione di cucina assieme ad Alec. Lavorarono molto bene assieme quando si trattò di preparare il pasto; Alec prese il comando quando si arrivò al cucinare vero e proprio, e Magnus poté capire che la cucina ad Alec piaceva moltissimo. Passarono la serata chiacchierando del più e del meno, evitando entrambi accuratamente l’argomento del loro matrimonio, fino a quando una delle altre coppie della classe chiese loro inopportunamente da quanto fossero sposati. Alla quale domanda entrambi risposero “quasi tre settimane”. La ragazza che glielo aveva chiesto annunciò allora ad alta voce che c’erano degli sposini nella classe, al che tutti applaudirono e fecero le loro congratulazioni. Magnus aveva cercato di dimenticare le circostanze della loro relazione. Voleva dimenticare il senso di terrore che lo prendeva quando pensava a come il loro rapporto si era avviato con un matrimonio che stava per finire, anziché con un primo appuntamento. La sua chiacchierata con Cat lo aveva aiutato a comprendere che questo era quello che voleva davvero, e che c’era il potenziale per farlo diventare qualcosa di bello. Questo non era qualcosa che si poteva gettar via, e così stava facendo del suo meglio per focalizzarsi sugli aspetti positivi della loro relazione. Alec aveva sorriso e aveva ringraziato tutti, ma Magnus aveva avuto la sensazione che cercasse di ritrarsi un po’ in se stesso, dopo che era stata palesata la loro situazione di coniugi.

In quel momento qualcosa era scattato in Magnus e lui aveva deciso che non avrebbe lasciato finire così la serata. Sapeva ciò che voleva, e ciò che voleva era quell’uomo, lì e ora. Questo bellissimo uomo alto, con i suoi capelli neri arruffati e i suoi splendidi occhi cangianti. Guardò Alec che con movimenti esperti tagliava delle verdure prima di gettarle nella padella calda. Vedere Alec ai fornelli, il grembiule stretto attorno al suo corpo muscoloso, suscitò in Magnus un desiderio di vita domestica. Poteva immaginare esattamente la loro vita insieme, entrambi a cucinare pasti deliziosi in cucina, mentre i loro bambini giocavano insieme nella stanza accanto.

“Magnus?”

Magnus si riscosse, vedendo Alec che lo guardava perplesso.

“Stai bene?”

Magnus scosse la testa per schiarirsi i pensieri, “Sì, certo, ero solo un attimo distratto”.

Prese dalla padella calda un pezzo di carne cotto alla perfezione, ci soffiò sopra e poi si rivolse ad Alec. “Apri”.

Alec guardò il pezzo di carne che Magnus gli stava offrendo e sorrise, prima di aprire la bocca. Magnus depose la carne gentilmente sulla sua lingua e fissò Alec che lo masticava ad occhi chiusi, assaporandolo. “Perfetto!”. Ne prese un pezzo dalla padella per Magnus, ci soffiò sopra anche lui e glielo mise in bocca. Magnus masticò la carne tenera mugolando in approvazione. Il piatto indonesiano era delizioso e lo mangiarono tutto. Magnus si pulì la bocca col tovagliolo. “Devo dire, Alexander, che hai scelto un posto meraviglioso per la nostra prima cena insieme”. Alec si diede qualche colpetto sullo stomaco e poi stirò le braccia in alto. “Non vedo l’ora di conoscere la tua parte di appuntamento”. Magnus si alzò e sorrise, controllando l’ora sull’orologio. “In effetti dovremmo avviarci adesso. Andiamo!”

Girò attorno al tavolo e prese la mano di Alec nella propria.

 

Alec seguì Magnus nell’atrio scarsamente illuminato dove doveva svolgersi la seconda parte del loro appuntamento. Magnus si avvicinò al bancone e appoggiò gentilmente le braccia sul ripiano. L’addetta gli sorrise. “Nome, prego?” “Alexander e Magnus Lightwood” disse lui con orgoglio.

Alec si scoprì a sorridere sentendo che Magnus aveva usato il suo cognome per la prenotazione. Aveva sperato che l’argomento del loro matrimonio continuasse ad essere oggetto di una conversazione poco impegnativa e serena, ma prima, quando a cena erano state fatte loro delle domande sulla loro relazione, Alec non aveva potuto fare a meno di ripensare ai moduli che aveva inviato per la registrazione, quei documenti che sarebbero potuti arrivare da un giorno all’altro, e con loro sarebbe arrivata la necessità di prendere una decisione: annullare il matrimonio o dare al loro rapporto una possibilità di resistere.

Aveva osservato Magnus durante la cena, mentre lavorava lì accanto a lui, e si era trovato a ripensare alla sua conversazione con Izzy. Chi era lui per dire che la loro relazione non poteva funzionare? Chi era lui per dire che, solo perché si erano sposati e avevano passato una notte insieme a Las Vegas, non avrebbero potuto sviluppare un sentimento l’uno per l’altro e costruire un rapporto insieme? Sviluppare affetto per Magnus – cosa che Alec non poteva negare gli stesse succedendo. Aveva sperato che potessero solo conoscersi e prendersela calma, ma più tempo passava con Magnus, più capiva che c’era il rischio fondato di innamorarsi di lui.

Alec alzò lo sguardo e colse Magnus a sorridergli.

Cuore palpitante, stomaco in subbuglio, gambe tremanti.

Sì, Alec stava decisamente crollando, gettandosi a testa bassa nell’amore per quest’uomo.

Magnus tornò indietro verso di lui ed Alec sentì l’ormai familiare tocco della pelle fresca di Magnus sulla sua, delle sue dita inanellate che si intrecciavano alle sue. Guardò le loro mani unite e sorrise. Lasciò scorrere dolcemente il pollice sul dorso della mano di Magnus, godendo del contatto. “Non l’ho mai fatto prima” disse con un cenno del capo verso la minacciosa porta nera che nascondeva la seconda parte della loro serata. “Neppure io – disse Magnus strizzando l’occhio – Mi sa che questa relazione va avanti con noi due che facciamo insieme cose che non abbiamo mai fatto prima. Se non altro, questo è un vero inizio”. Alec ridacchiò. “Sembra essere il nostro filo conduttore, no?”. Magnus annuì e posò la testa sulla spalla di Alec, mentre aspettavano di venire chiamati.

“Sai…Jace e Izzy hanno provato a trascinarmi ad una cosa del genere. Sembrava molto divertente ma io ho sempre evitato i loro inviti come la peste”. Magnus sedette e lo guardò con aria preoccupata. “Spero di non aver fatto una scelta sbagliata”. Alec scosse la testa. “Oh, no, assolutamente. Ho sempre voluto farlo ma l’introverso che è in me ha sempre tirato fuori un mucchio di scuse e ha sempre finito per rimanere a casa con Church”. Magnus rise e annuì. “So cosa intendi. Io ho fatto così un paio di volte”.

“Alexander e Magnus?”

Videro aprirsi la porta nera ed una ragazza che stava facendo cenno a loro. “E’ ora”.

“Visto che c’erano solo due partecipanti nel vostro gruppo, vi abbiamo unito ad altre due coppie”.

Alec si ritrovò a brontolare un po’ a quella notizia. Sapeva che cosa comportavano questi incontri, e lui non era uno capace di rilassarsi e di lasciare che altri prendessero il comando, e in più a volte aveva difficoltà a relazionarsi con degli estranei.

“Il vostro gruppo vi sta aspettando dentro. Non allarmatevi se una volta all’interno verrete bendati e ammanettati”.

Magnus si raddrizzò e si voltò indietro. “La faccenda si fa veramente calda, al nostro primo appuntamento” sussurrò ad Alec quando la ragazza non fu più a portata d’orecchio. Alec rise. “Era questo allora il tuo piano? Ammanettarmi?”. Magnus strizzò l’occhio e aprì la porta.

Alec ebbe la possibilità di dare solo una rapida occhiata alla stanza e agli altri partecipanti, prima che gli venisse calata sugli occhi una benda e le sue mani venissero staccate da quelle di Magnus, sostituite dal freddo metallo delle manette intorno ai polsi, le bracciastrette dietro la schiena. Una mano lo guidò verso destra e udì lo scatto di un lucchetto. Una voce incorporea uscì dagli altoparlanti della stanza.

“Voi e i vostri amici siete stati rapiti. Siete stati accoppiati in modo da potervi liberare l’un l’altro nella vostra parte di stanza. Dovete raggiungervi e poi lavorare assieme per trovare il modo di uscire dalla stanza principale. Ricordate, il solo modo di sopravvivere è collaborare. Avete novanta minuti. Via col gioco.”

Alec sentì il suono di una pesante serratura in funzione su quella che ritenne fosse la porta esterna. Alzò la spalla verso il viso nel tentativo di togliere la benda.

“Muoviti verso sinistra”.

La voce era quella di una ragazza che lui non riconobbe, ma fece quanto gli era stato detto. Lei ridacchiò quetamente. “Scusa, devi chinarti verso di me perché ti possa togliere la benda”. Alec ubbidì e la benda venne tolta da una minuta ragazza dai capelli biondi legati in una coda intrecciata. “Io sono Lydia”. “Alec”.

Lui notò che lei era ammanettata solo per un polso, l’altro capo della catena legato ad un tubo che correva lungo la parete di cemento. Si guardò attorno e notò che la stanza principale era suddivisa in quattro settori, separati da pareti in plexiglass. Guardò al di là e vide Magnus in piedi, anche lui senza benda, ammanettato con le braccia davanti a sé. Alec gli fece ciao con la mano e Magnus gli rispose allo stesso modo, con un sorriso eccitato.

“E’ il tuo compagno?” gli chiese la ragazza Lydia da dietro. “Sì, è mio marito”. Lydia sorrise. “Sembra che tuo marito sia stato accoppiato a mio marito John”. “Direi che dovremmo cominciare a lavorare alla soluzione di questo inghippo” disse lui, sperando di evitare le solite chiacchiere. Le fece un rapido sorriso per far apparire più amichevole la sua franchezza.

“Davanti a te” sorrise Lydia, e calciò un pannello della parete opposta. Il legno cedette e ne uscì una chiave.

“Ma come…”

“Ho notato che non era ben allineato con la parete, e ho pensato che meritasse di provare con un calcio. Ora..potresti?”

“Oh, certo..” Alec si avvicinò alla chiave e la fece scorrere col piede sul pavimento fino a dove si trovava Lydia. Lei si inginocchiò, la raccolse e si liberò rapidamente della manetta.

“Ora troviamo la tua”.

Alec aveva chiaro che Lydia era una leader, da come si comportava, e capiva che potevano collaborare fruttuosamente. Avevano trovato piuttosto facilmente la chiave delle manette di lui e ora dovevano solo trovare quella che avrebbe permesso loro di uscire da quella parte della stanza.

“Ehi, guarda” disse Alec indicando fuori della porta e al di sotto della parte di stanza dove si trovavano Magnus e John. Al di fuori della parete di plexiglass c’era un piccolo set di chiavi che sembravano identiche a quelle delle manette. Alec guardò attorno a sé gli altri partecipanti: tutti sembrava si fossero liberati delle manette, tranne John. Magnus stava saggiando attentamente tutti i mattoni della parete, stavano ancora cercando le chiavi di John che Alec poteva vedere bene da dove si trovava. John aveva la schiena appoggiata alla parete ed era ammanettato ad una tubatura all’angolo della stanza.

“Magnus” gridò Alec. Ma lui non alzò lo sguardo. Allora Alec agitò la mano per richiamare la sua attenzione. Magnus lo vide e sorrise felice prima di avviarsi verso la parete trasparente, cercando di seguire con lo sguardo i gesti di Alec. Lui lo vide premere il naso contro il plexiglass, poi girarsi e dire qualcosa a John, mentre si toglieva la giacca e poi infilava il braccio attraverso il foro che avevano scoperto nella parete. Fu in grado così di raggiungere le chiavi e di recuperarle attraverso il buco. Corse all’angolo e liberò rapidamente John, dopo di che guardò dietro le spalle, lanciò un bacio ad Alec e gli fece l’occhiolino. Alec udì un lieve colpo di tosse dietro di sé e girandosi vide Lydia in piedi dietro di lui con le braccia conserte ed un sorriso sulle labbra chiuse. “Siete davvero carini voi due, da quanto siete sposati?” Alec si grattò la testa. “Be’, circa tre settimane”. Lydia spalancò gli occhi e il suo sorriso si allargò. “Anche noi siamo sposini – si diresse al tavolo ed esaminò la chiusura della scatola di metallo posata sopra – Ci siamo sposati a gennaio dopo due anni di fidanzamento”.

Alec si infilò le mani in tasca e si fermò dietro di lei, cercando un indizio al di sopra della sua spalla. “Due anni sembrano un periodo lungo per rimanere fidanzati”. Lydia scosse la scatola, dalla quale uscì il suono metallico delle chiavi. Guardò Alec sorridendo e alzò le spalle. “Ero concentrata sulla mia carriera, prima, e John lo ha capito. Voi quanto siete stati fidanzati?” Alec si augurò di non aver cominciato il discorso. Gli seccava quella conversazione, di nuovo a dover spiegare la natura della loro relazione, senza rivelare l’imbarazzante verità. Fece finta di concentrarsi sul biglietto per un attimo. “Be’, è stato…un impulso improvviso, in effetti”. Lydia guardò l’oggetto che aveva in mano e annuì. “La spontaneità può essere romantica. Ma io sono la persona meno impulsiva che tu probabilmente hai mai conosciuto”: Alec rise e scosse la testa. “Ma neppure io lo sono di solito. Tutta questa cosa è stata inaspettata”. Lydia lo fissò, le sopracciglia corrugate. “Ma non inaspettata in modo spiacevole, il contrario, anzi – si corresse lui – Io sono molto felice di essermi sposato. E’ probabilmente una delle poche cose che non penso rimpiangerò mai”.

“Alec, siamo estranei, non devi spiegarmi niente” fece Lydia, dandogli una pacca sul braccio e rivolgendo l’attenzione ai manifesti sulle pareti. “Sembra che il nostro rapitore sia un fan di Broadway”. Alec indicò il poster. “Guarda le date. Una delle cifre è di colore diverso in ogni manifesto”. Lydia indicò lui. “Ah, ottima capacità di osservazione, da detective”.

Lydia riprese la scatola e cominciò a digitare le cifre sul lucchetto. “10642…no. 42106 – 64210…” Alec riguardò le sue annotazioni e sedette sul tavolo. “24601”. Lydia lo guardò. “Cosa?” “Il codice, prova 24601”.

Lydia lo digitò e il lucchetto si aprì. “Come hai fatto?” Alec le indicò il biglietto. Lydia guardandolo disse “Dice solo ‘Chi sono io?’” Alec annuì. “E’ quasi troppo facile”. Lydia ritirò le chiavi e lo fissò. “C’è qualcosa che non so?” Lui indicò i poster. “Musical”. Lydia continuava a fissarlo attonita. “’Chi sono io?’ – canticchiò lui – il 24601”. Lydia sorrise al sentirlo cantare, poi infilò la chiave nella serratura e aprì il lucchetto. “Non mi intendo di musica”. Alec la seguì attraverso la porta e si sistemò la giacca. “E’ la matricola da galeotto di Jean Valjean”. Lydia fece spallucce. “Non intendevo niente di particolare, ma è impressionante. E sono lieta che tu abbia questa profonda conoscenza del musical”. Alec roteò gli occhi e incrociò le braccia. “Me l’ha fatto conoscere Magnus”. “Ti ha fatto anche imparare a memoria la canzone?” ghignò Lydia con aria diabolica, fermandosi accanto a lui. “E’ stata in effetti un’ottima cosa” mormorò lui piano.

Lydia ed Alec si fermarono al di là della finestra di vetro, guardando Magnus e John che risolvevano il loro rompicapo, che si rivelò essere un indovinello seguito da un’equazione. Magnus uscì dalla stanza e corse da Alec, abbracciandolo. “Perdonami! La mia parte includeva della matematica ed è stato orribile. Un incubo!”

John rise. “Non è stata così dura. Tu ti ricordavi l’acronimo che ci ha aiutati a risolverla”. Magnus alzò le spalle. “Mi sono ricordato la filastrocca per l’ordine delle operazioni, ricordi dell’algebra delle superiori”. John si chinò a posare un bacio sulla testa di Lydia, poi tese la mano ad Alec. “Piacere, sono John. Magnus qui mi ha parlato un sacco di te”. Alec ridacchiò nervosamente e strinse la mano di John. “Alec”. “E ne sa un sacco sui musical!” aggiunse Lydia con un sorriso birichino.

Magnus si rivolse ad Alec. “Il vostro indizio aveva a che fare col musical?” Alec sorrise. “24601. Abbiamo scoperto che il numero di Valjean era il codice del lucchetto”. Magnus si mise una mano sul fianco. “Cosa faresti senza di me?” Alec mise un braccio attorno a Magnus e aspettò fino a quando l’altra coppia trovò la propria chiave sotto una piastrella nascosta del pavimento. “Alla fine avremmo scoperto che i poster riportavano i numeri delle date in ordine inverso..” Magnus alzò gli occhi e sorrise.

“Abbiamo quarantacinque minuti ancora per scoprire il resto” disse Lydia dalla sua postazione al tavolo degli indizi. “Penso che si tratti di codice Morse” disse John, che era vicino alla parete, notando una serie di punti e linee accuratamente incisi nel rivestimento lasco del pavimento di legno. L’altra coppia si avvicinò a John e cominciò ad aiutarlo a decifrare il codice. Lydia osservò i frammenti di carta che aveva messo assieme, sperando che rivelassero l’indizio autentico. John tradusse con successo il codice morse e digitò il risultato sul display della parete; da dietro Alec venne un rumore di scatto di serratura che si rivelò essere la grata della parete che si apriva. Lui si chinò e ne tirò fuori un piccolo apparecchio sonoro. “Un nastro!” gridò Magnus dall’altro lato della stanza, tirando fuori una bobina dalla grata della parete dietro di lui. Videro che il codice di John aveva infatti sbloccato entrambe le porte ai lati opposti della stanza. “Io ho il lettore” gridò Alec sollevandolo.

A quel punto le luci si spensero e si generò fra lui e Magnus una parete di raggi laser, formata da lampi di luci rosse che si incastravano in angolazioni variabili. “Sembrava facile – disse Lydia con un’occhiata ad Alec – Si vede che volevano che fosse più complicato far riunire nastro e lettore”. Magnus si tolse il soprabito e lo porse a John. “Faccio io. Alec, sto arrivando, tesoro”. Alec guardò Magnus che attentamente e con grazia si chinava e si muoveva sinuosamente facendosi strada fra i laser. “E’ impressionante!” disse Lydia con un sorriso stupito in volto.

Alec sorrise orgoglioso al vedere il corpo di Magnus contorcersi e chinarsi, attraversando elegantemente la stanza fino a lui. “E’ davvero agile”. Lydia si voltò verso Alec con un rapido movimento delle sopracciglia, ridendo. Magnus si chinò sotto l’ultimo raggio a saltò su trionfante davanti ad Alec, il nastro saldamente in mano. “Siamo una grande squadra, Alexander!” Alec prese il nastro e gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso. “Io sono letteralmente rimasto immobile, hai fatto tutto tu”. Magnus lo baciò sulla guancia. “Ma c’eri tu qui ad aspettarmi, così bello, che mi hai dato la motivazione per attraversare la stanza…questo conta come lavoro di squadra”

Lydia rise e prese nastro e lettore. “Tutto questo è molto tenero, ma sta per scadere il tempo”. Inserì il nastro e ne uscì un pezzo musicale. “Mi pare…che non aiuti molto” disse l’altra ragazza al di là della parete. Le luci si erano riaccese e i laser erano scomparsi. Lydia sbuffò e la guardò. “Aspetta un momento”. Attraversò la stanzae osservò i tasti sul pannello di apertura. “Due tastiere…” pensò ad alta voce strofinandosi il mento. Premette i tasti e ne produsse delle serie di note musicali; lei alzò la testa di scatto e sorrise. “Tempo di suonare una canzone” disse con un ghigno, fiera del suo successo.

L’indovinello finale finì per richiedere parecchio tempo e ancor più lavoro di squadra, dovendo appaiare le note ai numeri delle tastiere, cosa in cui Magnus e Alec si coordinarono meravigliosamente suonando il motivo ciascuno sulla propria tastiera. Ma infine le porte si sbloccarono e tutti riuscirono ad uscire con ancora dieci minuti di anticipo. “Se questo non è un chiaro segnale che siamo perfetti l’uno per l’altro, non so cosa possa esserlo” disse Magnus con una risata. “Hai visto come abbiamo spaccato con quel motivo?” chiese Alec in preda all’eccitazione dopo aver risolto l’indovinello. Lydia rise accanto a loro, il braccio agganciato a quello di John. “Voi due siete davvero una squadra!”.

Fecero la loro foto celebrativa presso il logo della ditta, con Lydia in mezzo orgogliosa, in mano l’orologio che mostrava il tempo rimasto per la prova. “Noi andremmo qui accanto a prenderci un bicchiere di vino, vorreste unirvi a noi?” chiese Lydia una volta che l’altra coppia si era allontanata.

Alec guardò Magnus. Non gli importava fermarsi un attimo per un bicchiere, ma non voleva che Magnus pensasse che lui stesse cercando di ridurre il loro appuntamento ad una semplice uscita fra amici. Magnus ricambiò lo sguardo e alzò le spalle con un sorriso. “Penso che potremmo fermarci per bere qualcosa, prima di andarcene a casa per la notte”:

 

 

Alec e Magnus camminavano mano nella mano per le strade di Manhattan ancora affollate.

Lydia e John erano stati davvero piacevoli e intendevano proprio limitarsi ad un bicchiere, quando li avevano invitati. Magnus poteva aver capito che non volevano imporre la loro presenza nella serata romantica e gliene fu grato, ma si sentì meglio quando se ne furono andati. Si erano rivelati una coppia molto gradevole, con la quale Magnus pensava di poter continuare a vedersi in futuro. Se ne assicurarono scambiandosi i numeri e promettendo di rivedersi presto per bere qualcosa assieme.

Magnus non poteva fare a meno di gettare rapidi sguardi verso Alec mentre camminavano. Gli piaceva osservarlo mentre camminava lentamente, con le lunghe gambe che percorrevano ampi passi aggraziati, i suoi occhi che guardavano ogni persona in cui si imbattevano. “E così noi lavoriamo proprio bene assieme” disse Magnus in quello che sperava sembrasse un tono casuale. “Davvero. Io tendo ad essere competitivo e autoritario quando mi càpita di lavorare in gruppo. Ma tu sei un partner autentico, non qualcuno che devo gestire”.

Magnus inclinò la testa e sorrise. Odiava ammettere con se stesso che il fatto di collaborare con tale facilità gli faceva di nuovo immaginare un futuro insieme ad Alec. Aveva conosciuto un sacco di coppie negli anni e aveva osservato come collaboravano nel pianificare le nozze. Non si considerava un esperto, ma qualche volta era in grado di prevedere quali coppie sarebbero rimaste felicemente sposate e quali invece non ce l’avrebbero fatta, perché partivano sposandosi per convenienza o obbligo sociale. Le coppie che lavoravano bene assieme e insieme risolvevano i problemi erano quelle che finivano per essere più felici, le uniche da cui lui ancora riceveva gli auguri per Natale lungo gli anni, a dimostrazione che la loro relazione, e a volte anche la loro famiglia, crescevano nel tempo.

Magnus lasciò scivolare il pollice sul dorso della morbida mano di Alec, mentre attraversavano la strada. Si trovarono di fronte all’entrata di un parco, in quel momento vuoto – era tardi – tranne che per una coppia che spingeva la propria bimba sull’altalena. Alec si fermò e Magnus si voltò a guardare la bambina salutarlo con la manina, quando l’altalena salì in alto; Alec sorrise dolcemente e ricambiò il saluto.

Magnus respinse la fitta di desiderio che aveva percepito in cuore guardando Alec interagire con la bambina. Cavolo, erano solo poche settimane che si conoscevano e lui era già a immaginarsi un futuro con dei figli. Si diede mentalmente dello stupido e cercò di cancellare il pensiero dalla mente, scegliendo invece di concentrarsi sul momento che stava vivendo. Era qui, mano nella mano con quello che quasi certamente era l’uomo dei suoi sogni. Alec era la personificazione vivente di tutto ciò che Magnus aveva sempre desiderato in un compagno e fino a quel momento il loro rapporto era tutto quello che Magnus aveva sempre sognato. Tranne forse per il piccolo dettaglio che erano sposati e in procinto di far annullare il matrimonio.

Alec si fermò e Magnus si accorse che erano arrivati sotto casa sua. Era così perduto nei propri pensieri che avevano fatto in silenzio praticamente tutta la strada fino al suo appartamento. Alec stava lì, tenendo la mano di Magnus nella propria con fare esitante, facendo oscillare il proprio peso da un piede all’altro. Il cuore di Magnus accelerò. “Ecco – pensava – ora mi bacia”.

Magnus cercò di ricordare come era stato il loro bacio a Las Vegas. Aveva visto le foto, e i video, di loro che si baciavano, ma non riusciva a ricordare come era stato avere quelle labbra rosee e piene contro le proprie. O cosa aveva provato sentendo la barba corta d Alec sfregarsi contro il suo viso mentre si avvicinavano.

“Ehm, Magnus, volevo chiederti una cosa”. Alec si era finalmente deciso a parlare, benché a voce bassa e incerta. “Sì..?” Magnus deglutì nervosamente e si avvicinò ad Alec, assicurandosi che le loro mani fossero ancora unite. “Mi stavo chiedendo se ti andrebbe…” Anche Alec deglutì e poi lo fissò, i suoi splendenti occhi nocciola agganciati a quelli di Magnus e poi addolciti alla vista del suo sorriso. “Se ti andrebbe di venire con me al matrimonio di Jace e Clary come mio fidanz… cioè, come mio marito?”

Magnus fece un passo in avanti, col cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto, e abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani unite. Fece scorrere il pollice sulla fascia d’oro decorata e poi su tutta la lunghezza del sottile anulare di Alec. Rilasciò un piccolo sospiro e poi alzò gli occhi ad incontrare lo sguardo di Alec. “Mi piacerebbe moltissimo”. Le labbra di Alec si aprirono in un sorriso, mentre si mordeva il labbro inferiore. Magnus si avvicinò ancora; ora il suo corpo era premuto contro quello di Alec. Ignorò le persone che passavano vicino a loro in strada e il rumore delle auto che rombavano, i clacson squillanti. Pensava a quello che gli aveva detto Catarina, che gli aveva cantato, in effetti. _Vai e bacia il ragazzo_. Lasciò le mani di Alec e gli mise le proprie sulle braccia. Non poteva più aspettare, sapeva che Alec provava gli stessi sentimenti e l’aver invitato Magnus al matrimonio ne era un’ulteriore prova. Magnus strinse con le dita la stoffa delle maniche di Alec e lo avvicinò ancor più a sé. L’angolo della bocca di Alec si alzò in un sorriso e lui posò le proprie mani sulla vita di Magnus. Questi fece scorrere il pollice dolcemente sul labbro inferiore di Alec, sentendo un brivido mentre toccava quella pelle morbida. Guardò Alec chiudere gli occhi, le ciglia vibranti, la bocca che rilasciava un sospiro a quel tocco. Seguì con le dita la barba lungo il collo di Alec, sentendo la sua pulsazione potente contro la sua pelle.

“Magnus…”

“Alexander..” Magnus sfregò il proprio naso contro quello di Alec, le labbra vicinissime, senza toccarsi. “Sono tre settimane che voglio farlo…dal momento in cui mi sono svegliato in quel letto, l’ho voluto” sussurrò Magnus dolcemente contro le labbra semiaperte di Alec. Sentì intensificarsi la presa di Alec sulla sua vita, mentre lui lo attirava di più a sé. Alec chinò di lato la testa ad occhi chiusi, le labbra schiuse in attesa. Magnus lo baciò all’angolo della bocca “Sei tutto ciò che ho sempre sognato”. A quelle parole Alec gemette appena e Magnus portò le sue labbra su quelle di Alec, catturando quel suono con un bacio.

Sentiva un brivido ogni volta che le labbra di Alec si muovevano sulle sue, il battito intenso del suo cuore si fondeva col suono del respiro di Alec contro il suo viso. La lingua di Alec sapeva di vino dolce e accarezzava quella di Magnus con gentilezza e calore. Alec si ritirò lentamente e Magnus aprì gli occhi per guardarlo: lui aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, le ciglia scure disegnavano archi sulle sue guance arrossate. Li aprì, leccandosi le labbra. “Magnus, io – questo era … - guardò in basso e fece una risatina – Era tanto che volevo farlo..” Magnus afferrò i lembi della sua giacca e lo baciò di nuovo dolcemente. “Puoi baciarmi ogni volta che ti pare”. “Ogni volta? – chiese Alec, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Magnus – E’ una promessa”. Magnus sorrise e strofinò il naso contro il suo. “E’ una promessa”.

Ristettero per un attimo, nessuno dei due voleva chiudere la serata. Magnus raccolse il proprio coraggio, le dita chiuse attorno alla stoffa della camicia scura di Alec. “Ti andrebbe di salire? – chiese dolcemente, non osando aprire gli occhi e vedere la reazione di Alec – Cat è da Ragnor per stanotte”.

A ciò che questo implicava, sentì le mani di Alec stringersi attorno alla sua vita. E Alec, semplicemente, accettò.

 

 

Alec si svegliò la mattina dopo godendo la sensazione della seta delle lenzuola sulla pelle nuda. Percepì qualcosa attorno al proprio torace e riconobbe il braccio di Magnus che lo circondava. Poteva sentire il suo respiro fra le scapole, i loro corpi erano strettamente uniti e lui sorrise, al pensiero della notte appena trascorsa assieme.

Era stato più di quanto Alec potesse mai aver immaginato. Fare l’amore con Magnus era stato come una danza sospesa tra carezze gentili e passione divorante; era stato lungo, fatto di un prolungato toccarsi e di un desiderio inebriante. Odiava il fatto di non ricordare la notte passata a Vegas, così aveva deciso di prendersi il suo tempo per esplorare il corpo di Magnus, per far scorrere le dita con leggerezza lungo la linea dei suoi muscoli, per memorizzare tutti quei punti che lo facevano fremere. Non voleva dimenticare che cosa era stato avere Magnus sotto di lui, che gemeva e si contorceva ad ogni movimento che Alec faceva dentro di lui.

Controllò l’ora sull’orologio accanto al letto di Magnus, il sole era appena sorto in cielo, e se voleva arrivare al lavoro in orario, avrebbe dovuto alzarsi in quel momento, in modo da poter passare da casa per lavarsi e cambiarsi. Lentamente e con riluttanza si spostò da sotto il braccio di Magnus; lui gemette dolcemente nel sonno e affondò un po’ di più nel cuscino. Alec si vestì rapidamente e si chinò sul letto per deporre un bacio sulle labbra di Magnus, che si svegliò al tocco e lentamente aprì gli occhi. “Non volevo vegliarti” sussurrò Alec, scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte. Lui fece per sedersi, ma Alec lo fece coricare di nuovo. “Dormi, è presto e io devo andare al lavoro”. Magnus si appoggiò nuovamente sul cuscino e sorrise stiracchiandosi. “Ti accompagno”. Alec scosse la testa e lo baciò di nuovo. “Non c’è bisogno, riposa ancora un po’. Ti chiamo più tardi”.

 

Alec piombò in ufficio con un sorriso stampato in faccia, ancora eccitato per la serata e la notte passata con Magnus. “Buongiorno, Meg!” esclamò allegro all’indirizzo della segretaria, posando sulla sua scrivania un bicchiere di Starbucks. Lei guardò la bevanda, le sopracciglia inarcate per la sorpresa. “Buon…giorno”. Prese il bicchiere e lo guardò confusa. “Caffè macchiato con latte scremato. Sono quattro anni che prendi la stessa cosa, Meg”. Le sorseggiò il caffè, gli occhi chiusi in apprezzamento. “Grazie. Ero in ritardo stamattina e non sono riuscita a fermarmi da Starbucks come al solito”.

Alec oltrepassò la sua scrivania e si diresse verso il proprio ufficio. “Prego” le rispose.

Posò la cartella sulla scrivania e si gettò nella poltrona. Vide Meg che lo osservava dalla propria postazione al di fuori del suo ufficio, sorseggiando il caffè. Probabilmente si stava chiedendo cosa gli stesse succedendo quella mattina e Alec onestamente aveva voglia di gridare a tutti come era stata la sua notte con Magnus. Questo avrebbe certo suscitato alcune domande, considerando che il suo matrimonio era cosa nota sul lavoro. Invece continuò a canticchiare contento fra sé e diede un’occhiata al calendario e all’agenda degli appuntamenti che Meg gli aveva preparato per quel giorno.

Si era svegliato di ottimo umore quella mattina, ma era stato odioso lasciare Magnus così presto. Sgusciare via prima dell’alba, come se si fosse trattato di una piccola avventura di cui vergognarsi. Forse avrebbe potuto lasciare da Magnus un paio di cambi d’abito per mattine come questa, pensò. Si chiese se non fosse chiedere troppo e troppo presto ma lui sarebbe stato più che felice se Magnus avesse lasciato qualche abito da lui, volendo. Prese nota mentalmente di suggerirlo a Magnus più tardi, quando si fossero sentiti, perché voleva essere assolutamente certo di potere, la volta successiva, rimanere a letto con lui il più a lungo possibile.

Gli mancava il calore del suo corpo accoccolato contro il proprio, mentre lo abbracciava da dietro con forza, il viso contro la sua schiena.

Immagini della notte precedente gli si presentavano alla mente… Magnus che ansimava pesantemente accanto al suo orecchio, le sue mani infilate nei capelli di Alec tirandolo a sé per baciarlo.

Meg entrò nell’ufficio annunciandosi con il suo consueto rapido bussare alla sua porta aperta, destandolo dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti. “Ho ricevuto dei documenti pronti per essere inviati alla registrazione, ho bisogno che tu gli dia un’occhiata”. “Sì, certo” disse lui, facendole segno di entrare. “E solo per rammentartelo, ma mi sono presa questo venerdì libero e sarò alla spa tutto il giorno, il che significa che dovrai sopravvivere un’intera giornata senza di me”. Lei lo guardò corrucciando le labbra e poi rise. Alec ridacchiò a sua volta. “Ce la farò di sicuro, è solo un giorno”. “Lascerò ad uno degli assistenti una lista di cose da finire mentre sono via, ma cercherò di sistemare tutto il possibile prima di smontare”.

Meg si avvicinò a lui senza guardare dove andava, lo sguardo fisso sulle cartelle che stava portando, e non si accorse di essere troppo vicina al tavolino da caffè al centro dell’ufficio; lui udì la sua esclamazione di dolore prima che un paio di quei fogli svolazzassero sul pavimento. “Ahia! Scusami..” disse subito lei da dove era caduta. Alec si alzò in fretta accorrendo per aiutarla. “Stai bene?”. Lei prese la mano che lui le porgeva e si alzò lentamente, massaggiandosi lo stinco e la caviglia. “Io sì, la mia caviglia un po’ meno.. Mi verrà un bel livido”. Alec guardò le scarpe che indossava, con le zeppe nere alte simili a quelle che portava Izzy. “Certo che quelle scarpe non sembrano le più sicure da portare”. Meg lo guardò scocciata. “E’ colpa dello stupido tavolo, non delle mie scarpe, lasciale perdere” disse con tono scherzoso mentre in ginocchio raccoglieva i fogli caduti. Alec rise e si chinò per aiutarla a recuperarli. Vide il suo sorriso svanire mentre gliene porgeva alcuni. “Cos’è?”. Alec si sporse e vide stampato il nome di Magnus in alto su ogni pagina.

Meg ripose rapidamente i fogli nella cartellina e fece un sorrisino fasullo a labbra compresse. “Meg, posso spiegare…è una faccenda strana”. Meg scosse la testa. “Non ce n’è bisogno, non sono affari miei”. Alec si alzò in piedi e le porse gli ultimi fogli, assicurandosi che i documenti relativi a lui e Magnus rimanessero a parte. Lei li prese e li impilò in ordine. Lui sedette nuovamente alla scrivania e si passò una mano sul viso. “Non credevamo di poter continuare ad essere sposati…” “Alec, davvero non devi raccontarmi i tuoi affari personali” disse Meg rapidamente, arrossendo per quello che lui immaginò fosse imbarazzo all’aver visto i documenti di annullamento del proprio capo. “Ma voglio farlo – disse Alec allentando la cravatta prima di continuare – Il nostro matrimonio è stato un…impulso momentaneo. Ho preparato i documenti nel caso sentissimo necessario usarli, ma ora..dopo la scorsa notte…non sono così certo di volerli registrare”. Spinse da parte i fogli e sospirò. “Non so proprio cosa fare…”. Guardò Meg che gli sorrise, prima di schiarirsi la voce e parlare. “Se posso…tutto accade per un motivo, Alec. Anche se magari non lo capisci subito”. Alec lasciò che le parole di lei si depositassero e annuì lentamente e pensosamente. Lei mise gli altri fogli sulla sua scrivania e diede un colpetto al mucchio. “Per ora preòccupati solo di questi”.

 

 

Era passata una settimana, trascorsa fra notti piene di passione e mattinate pigre in cui Alec arrivava tardi al lavoro come mai era successo nella sua vita. Era stata una settimana scintillante, un sogno in cui si erano immersi, mentre il loro rapporto si consolidava affettuosamente, come se fossero insieme da anni.

Arrivò il giorno del matrimonio e Alec doveva trovarsi all’hotel molto presto. Aveva lasciato nel letto un Magnus che dormiva pacificamente e un biglietto in cui diceva di non veder l’ora di incontrarlo più tardi. Uscì dalla sala degli uomini e trovò Isabelle nella hall, le braccia solidamente piantate sui fianchi. “Cosa vuoi, Izzy?” chiese, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Lei continuò a fissarlo, i denti affondati nel labbro inferiore, il piede che batteva nervosamente il pavimento coperto di tappeti. Alec alzò le spalle. “Be’?” “Sono passate più di tre settimane e non ho ancora conosciuto tuo marito” gli disse rabbiosa, rompendo infine il silenzio. Alec emise un sospiro sonoro ed esasperato, incapace di credere che lei gli avesse inviato un sms dicendo che c’era un’emergenza e che per questo doveva vederlo nella hall “al più presto possibile”. “Ma seriamente? Proprio ora? E’ il matrimonio di Jace e Clary, ci sono cose più importanti di cui occuparsi adesso”. Isabelle gettò all’indietro sulla spalla una delle sue ciocche di capelli perfettamente acconciate. “Mandalo nella nostra stanza. Clary ha bisogno di dirgli una cosa”. Alec scosse la testa in segno di protesta. “Non credo proprio che dovrei mandarlo da voi da solo”. Isabelle apparve offesa e gli puntò un dito contro. “Noi lo incontreremo prima di questo matrimonio. E come ho già detto, la sposa deve parlargli. Oggi comanda lei”.

Alec sospirò sconfitto e tirò fuori il telefono inviando un rapido messaggio a Magnus, chiedendogli se potesse raggiungere le ragazze nella loro stanza per aiutarle in qualcosa di cui avevano bisogno. “Va bene, gli ho scritto un messaggio. C’è altro?” Isabelle fece un gran sorriso e si avviò lungo la hall verso gli ascensori, voltandosi che lanciargli un “No! Grazie, fratellone!” “Mi hai preso in giro, questa non era un’emergenza!” le gridò lui. Lei si fermò davanti agli ascensori, premendo ripetutamente il tasto in attesa della cabina. “Per me lo era”. Gli fece l’occhiolino e lo salutò con la mano entrando in ascensore. “E vedi di fare un lavoro migliore trattenendo Jace nella sua camera!” Alec si girò per vedere la sua faccia contro il vetro dell’ascensore, gli occhi che lo fissavano. “Va bene!”

 

Magnus bussò alla pesante porta di legno della stanza dell’hotel. Le mani cominciavano a sudare e sentiva contrarsi i nervi nello stomaco, una sensazione a cui non era avvezzo, ma quando Alec gli aveva detto che sua sorella e Clary avevano chiesto di parlargli e gli aveva mandato il numero della loro stanza, pur acconsentendo volentieri si era immediatamente preoccupato, perché sarebbe stato il loro primo incontro. Sembrava insomma che stesse per incontrare la mitica Isabelle, di cui Alec parlava sempre in modo così entusiasta. Avrebbe voluto conoscerla prima del matrimonio, ma i loro impegni di lavoro sembravano sempre impedirlo. Abbassò il pugno dopo aver bussato e unì le mani di fronte a sé, mentre lo stomaco continuava a contorcersi.

La serratura scattò e la porta si aprì di una fessura, sufficiente per permettere ad un grande occhio scuro di scrutarlo, prima che la porta venisse aperta completamente. Di fronte a lui stava una donna che Magnus riconobbe come Isabelle. Anche se non aveva visto foto di lei in precedenza, non c’era possibilità di equivocare i fantastici geni dei Lightwood, con i loro capelli di un nero corvino, grandi occhi tondi, un sorriso abbagliante e una bellezza del tutto priva di difetti.

“Magnus Bane!” esclamò Isabelle e si scostò per farlo entrare. “Tu devi essere la fantastica Isabelle Lightwood!” “Isabelle Lewis – lo corresse lei gentilmente – sebbene tutti sembrino chiamarmi ancora Lightwood, anche dopo tre anni di matrimonio”. Isabelle ridacchiò e chiuse la porta. Magnus tese la mano, ma lei la respinse, gettandogli le braccia al collo e stringendolo in un abbraccio. “Siamo una famiglia, ci abbracciamo, sciocchino”. Magnus rise e restituì l’abbraccio.

“Isabelle!” chiamò dal bagno un’acuta voce femminile. Isabelle si ritirò dall’abbraccio con Magnus e si portò la mano alla bocca mentre sorrideva. “Ops, quasi dimenticavo che ho mollato la sposa in bagno!” Isabelle attraversò la stanza scalza, la gonna dorata scintillante che fluttuava dietro di lei. “Jace continua a cercare di spiare la sua sposa, quella canaglia! – disse Isabelle voltandosi, mentre raggiungeva la porta del bagno – Clary, tesoro, è solo Magnus, falso allarme”. La porta del bagno si aprì e Clary venne fuori. Era l’immagine perfetta della sposa, bellissima e timida nel suo abito a sirena di pizzo avorio, con rametti di felci intrecciati nei suoi luminosi capelli rossi acconciati in una morbida treccia. “Magnus!” esclamò lei con un sorriso brillante, avanzando verso di lui. “Ma guàrdati! – disse Magnus accennando al suo abito – Sei l’immagine perfetta della sposa”. Clary rise e arrossì. “Sono certa che lo dici a tutte le tue spose” “Solo quando è vero” disse lui, sistemandole attentamente una ciocca di capelli intorno al viso. Clary arricciò il naso e sorrise, prima di guardare il proprio vestito. “E’ un po’ più aderente di quanto pensassi”. Magnus non poté fare a meno di notare il modo in cui, a quel commento, Isabelle aveva incrociato le braccia e roteato gli occhi. Proprio come suo fratello, pensò Magnus.

“Oh, no, questa gonna sottolinea perfettamente le tue forme. Mi sarei offeso se ti fossi messa qualcosa di diverso da un abito a sirena” disse lui agitando un dito. “Visto?” disse Isabelle recuperando il velo dalla toilette. “Se lo dite voi” disse Clary arrossendo e aggiustandosi il corpetto. “Smettile di tocchignare il tuo vestito” saltò su Isabelle senza autentico nervosismo nella voce, e schiaffeggiò con la sua piccola mano quella di Clary allontanandola dall’abito. “Cavolo, scusate…”. Clary rilasciò un sospiro ansioso e poi sorrise dolcemente a Magnus. Lui guardò Isabelle aggiustare il velo e controllare continuamente allo specchio di averlo sistemato bene. Rimane tranquillo in un angolo, torcendosi nervosamente le dita. “Alexander mi ha detto che volevate vedermi?”. Isabelle sistemò il fermaglio del velo sui capelli di Clary e poi lo guardò con un sorriso sornione. “Alexander…giusto”.

Clary si voltò a guardare Magnus. “Volevo ringraziarti personalmente per averci aiutato a trovare chi ha sistemato gli addobbi e le luci del matrimonio. Alec mi ha detto che hai mosso qualche leva e chiesto dei favori” Magnus alzò la mano. “Non è stato niente, davvero. Sono solo contento che infine tutto si sia sistemato per te”. Clary gli si avvicinò e si alzò sulle punte per dargli un bacio sulla guancia. “Be’…grazie lo stesso”. “E’ per questo che c’è la famiglia, no? – Isabelle li abbracciò entrambi e li baciò sulla guancia – guarda che meravigliosi cognati ho. I miei fratelli hanno un gusto eccellente e io sono la più fortunata delle sorelle”.

Magnus guardò la bella brunetta e la dolce testarossa. Erano le sue sorelle, adesso. Forse non di sangue, ma per matrimonio e per legge erano la sua famiglia. Per anni erano stati solo lui e la mamma, e quando lui si era trasferito dieci anni prima aveva lasciato lei nel suo piccolo appartamento di Boston. Negli anni aveva cercato di convincerla ad andare a vivere con lui, ma lei era contenta di stare nella sua tranquilla città, circondata dai suoi amici, nonostante lui l’andasse a trovare il più spesso possibile e la chiamasse ogni volta che poteva.

Sorrise a Isabelle e Clary. Sua madre aveva sempre desiderato dargli un fratello o una sorella, ed ecco qua, si ritrovava con tre fratelli e due sorelle. “La famiglia…” disse lui con un sorriso, e le abbracciò. Clary si scostò tamponandosi sotto gli occhi. “Non potete farmi piangere, ci sono volute ore per truccarmi”. Isabelle rise e le asciugò gli occhi con la punta delle dita. “Ecco”. Clary si girò verso lo specchio intero e fece scivolare le mani sul vestito, mentre Isabelle le aggiustava di nuovo il velo. Lei si lasciò sfuggire un lento sospiro. “Infine…come sto?” “Perfetta” risposero all’unisono Isabelle e Magnus.

 

 

Il matrimonio fu meraviglioso e Magnus diresse dietro le quinte per quanto era in suo potere, senza farsene accorgere, in modo che tutto scorresse liscio. Ma quando la cerimonia giunse al momento cruciale, si assicurò di essere seduto fra gli ospiti per non perdere nulla. Isabelle aveva brillato lungo la navata, al braccio di Alec, e aveva preso il suo posto all’altare al lato di Clary. Era stata seguita da Simon, che si era sistemato accanto a lei. Alec si era posizionato all’altare dal lato di Jace, con un orgoglioso sorriso come fratello ed amico. Era stato poi raggiunto da un ragazzo più giovane, con soffici riccioli bruni che gli cadevano sulla fronte. Magnus ritenne che fosse il loro altro fratello, il Lightwood più giovane che doveva ancora conoscere.

L’altare era decorato di pannelli dorati, piante rigogliose e piccole luci brillanti. Il suo collaboratore aveva eseguito alla perfezione e Magnus lo avrebbe ringraziato più tardi. Vedendo Alec lì in piedi, circondato da quelle luci soffuse, percepì i vaghi ricordi del loro matrimonio. Si chiese se Alec stesse pensando alla stessa cosa. Se anche lui ricordasse così poco del loro matrimonio.

Dall’organo si udirono le note della marcia nuziale e tutti si alzarono in piedi. Magnus tenne lo sguardo fisso su Jace, invece di girarsi a guardare Clary, voleva vedere l’espressione sul viso di lui all’apparire di Clary lungo la navata. Non rimase deluso; lo sguardo di Jace si illuminò e brillò, la sua bocca si aprì nel più puro sorriso che Magnus avesse mai visto. Vedere quell’espressione sul viso di Jace ricordò a Magnus il motivo per cui i matrimoni gli piacevano così tanto. Il motivo per cui lui faceva tutto ciò che era in suo potere per rendere la giornata indimenticabile. Furono scambiati i voti e Magnus non poté fare a meno di sorridere quando Clary pianse lacrime di felicità udendo il giuramento di Jace. C’era così tanto amore fra quei due che lo si poteva sentire irradiare attorno..

Quando venne il momento di scambiarsi gli anelli, Alec guardò Magnus e sorrise. Magnus era in grado di recitare quasi tutte le formule matrimoniali tradizionali e quando udì l’officiante cominciare e capì di quale formula si trattava, recitò silenziosamente ogni parola, gli occhi fissi su Alec.

“Mio amato, amico mio, marito mio. Ogni volta che guarderò questo anello ricorderò il legame indissolubile che abbiamo creato qui oggi”

Magnus si portò al cuore la mano con l’anello e sorrise con calore ad Alec alla fine del giuramento.

Alec ricambiò il sorriso e anche lui mise la mano sul cuore, prima di rivolgere lo sguardo nuovamente verso l’officiante per la restante durata della cerimonia.

 

Magnus sedeva tranquillo al proprio tavolo nella sala del ricevimento, aspettando che Alec venisse a sedere nel posto libero accanto al suo. Controllò l’orologio, era quasi ora di entrare, cenare e fare gli auguri agli sposi. La festa cominciò e tutti applaudirono quando Jace e Clary fecero il loro ingresso, sorridenti e tenendosi per mano.

Simon fu il primo a tenere il suo discorso per Clary, essendo loro due migliori amici fin dall’infanzia.

“Clary! Per tutta la vita ho sempre saputo che la nostra amicizia sarebbe durata a lungo. “Amici fino alla fine”, dicevamo sempre. E non sapevo quanto sarebbe stato vero questo, visto che non solo sei ancora la mia migliore amica, ma adesso sei anche ufficialmente mia sorella, proprio come sei sempre stata. Ed entrambi sappiamo che non ti avrei mai permesso di sposare uno qualsiasi, ma Jace…be’, Jace nella mia lista è fra i buoni.”. Simon fece l’occhiolino a Jace, che sorrideva e cominciò a ridere. Sollevò il bicchiere e tutti lo imitarono. “ Molti anni di felicità, pieni di amore e di famiglia. E ora provate a liberarvi di me, ragazzi”.

Magnus rise e sorseggiò lo champagne. Era stato un discorso semplice ma pieno di calore, di onestà e di affetto per gli sposi e Magnus capì cosa Isabelle avesse visto in lui. Aveva un cuore d’oro ed era pieno di amore per i suoi amici e la sua famiglia.

Alec si alzò dalla sedia, mentre Max chiedeva silenzio battendo il coltello sul bicchiere di cristallo.

Magnus si voltò per offrire ad Alec la sua piena attenzione. Alec guardò l’intera sala e spiegò un piccolo rullo di carta, gli occhi fissi su Magnus, e fece una piccola pausa sorridendo, prima di prendere un profondo respiro e di afferrare il microfono.

“Chi l’avrebbe mai detto, quattro anni fa, quando cercavamo un contabile per il nostro futuro studio, che saremmo arrivati dove siamo ora? E odio dirlo…davvero, lo odio, per me è un dolore dirlo, ma sembra che ci tocchi ringraziare Simon se siamo qui oggi”.

Tutti risero e Simon si alzò per fare un piccolo inchino e per dire “prego, prego” agli ospiti. Isabelle rideva a squarciagola e quando Simon sedette intrecciò il proprio braccio al suo.

Alec si schiarì la voce e continuò. “Dico questo perché quando Jace ed io decidemmo di aprire il nostro studio non eravamo nessuno nel nostro campo, il salario che potevamo offrire era penosamente ridicolo, i nostri progetti erano una scommessa e, per essere onesti, Simon fu l’unico a rispondere all’annuncio e l’unico disponibile a lavorare sodo per aiutarci a iniziare e a far crescere la nostra attività. Poi un giorno tamponò la macchina di Isabelle nel parcheggio e in qualche modo quel giorno loro si scambiarono le informazioni sull’assicurazione e i cuori e le nostre vite cambiarono per sempre. Attraverso un breve fidanzamento e un matrimonio velocissimo solo un anno dopo, la sera prima delle nozze a cena arrivò anche Clary, una cosina piccola e selvatica con tanti riccioli rossi….”

Clary arricciò il naso e si scostò una ciocca di capelli, per poi appoggiare il capo sulla spalla di Jace.

Alec si voltò a guardarla. “Ora, Clary, penso che sarai d’accordo sul fatto che all’inizio non andavamo troppo d’accordo”. Clary annuì e nascose una risata con la mano. “E non è che avessi qualcosa contro di te come persona, è che avevo paura di quello che la tua presenza nelle nostre vite avrebbe comportato nel rapporto fra me e Jace. Avevo paura che mi portassi via mio fratello e il mio migliore amico. Ma Jace…dal momento in cui Jace ti vide, lui era già tuo. Vedevo come ti guardava, il modo in cui i suoi occhi si illuminavano ogni volta che udiva il tuo nome e sapevo che tu, per lui, saresti stata l’unica. Nessuno lo aveva mai fatto sorridere come te. Così misi da parte il risentimento perché Jace merita questa cosa, merita di avere qualcuno che ricambi il suo amore, che lo guardi come lo guardi tu, che lo ami come lo ami tu e che ne abbia cura come fai tu. E ora tu fai parte della famiglia e io sono onorato di chiamarti mia sorella”.

Clary si asciugò cautamente le lacrime e gli lanciò un bacio, prima di mettersi la mano sul cuore. “Ti voglio bene, fratello”.

“Così per favore brindiamo tutti alla mia nuova sorella, a mio fratello e al loro futuro che sono certo sarà pieno solo di amore e risate”.

Una volta che i brindisi furono terminati, Alec si affrettò a raggiungere Magnus al tavolo, chinandosi a dargli un bacio sulla guancia, prima di tendergli la mano. “Mi sembri solo soletto qui, vieni con me al bar a bere qualcosa?”

Magnus gli prese la mano e si alzò, posando il tovagliolo. “Era tempo che qualcuno si accorgesse di me seduto qui tutto solo” “Mi spiace di essere arrivato solo adesso” disse Alec serio, attirandolo a sé e strofinando il naso contro la sua guancia. Il DJ annunciò che il primo ballo della coppia stava per cominciare, così i due si affrettarono, girando attorno alla pista e dirigendosi al bar. “Una birra e…” Alec si voltò verso Magnus. “Vino rosso, grazie” disse Magnus al barista e depose nel contenitore una mancia per conto di entrambi. Il barista portò i loro drink ed essi si spostarono per far posto agli altri ospiti. Magnus guardò la pista e fissò Jace e Clary che si muovevano lentamente al ritmo della canzone. Jace aveva portato alle labbra le loro mani unite e stava baciando il dorso della mano di lei.

“Sono davvero una bellissima coppia, si vede quanto sono felici insieme” disse Magnus sospirando e prendendo un sorso di vino.

Il pezzo musicale cambiò e Clary ballò con l’uomo di colore alto e prestante che l’aveva accompagnata all’altare: lui la stringeva e le sorrideva con affetto mentre ballavano. Alec si chinò verso Magnus sussurrando. “E’ Luke, suo padre. E’ un tipo divertentissimo, ti piacerà un sacco. I genitori di Clary ci invitano spesso tutti per serate di giochi di società, e di solito è grandioso. Siamo tutti davvero competitivi e io ho chiesto a Luke di essere il mio partner per sempre, perché con lui non si perde mai. Siamo imbattuti”. Magnus rise. “Non vedo l’ora!”.

Iniziò un’altra canzone e Luke lasciò Clary, dandole un bacio sulla fronte e accompagnandola fuori della pista. Era il momento del ballo dello sposo con la madre. Magnus sapeva che i loro genitori erano presenti, ma non li aveva ancora incontrati e si chiedeva se avessero davvero partecipato al matrimonio o fossero semplici ospiti. Avevano parlato poco del rapporto di Alec con i suoi, perché sembrava un argomento scottante che Alec non aveva molto piacere di affrontare. Magnus non sapeva molto di loro, tranne che Alec li aveva tagliati completamente fuori dalla sua vita quattro anni prima, quando loro si erano rifiutati di accettare il suo coming out. Era tutto ciò che Magnus bisogno di sapere di loro, e bastava per dire che i Lightwood non gli sarebbero piaciuti. Ogni genitore che trattasse così un figlio e lo lasciasse uscire dalla propria vita per quattro anni non meritava il titolo di “genitore”. Jace e Isabelle avevano cambiato di conseguenza il loro atteggiamento verso i genitori e anche loro avevano limitato al minimo i contatti. Lontano da loro, quei tre avevano creato la loro propria famiglia.

Jace avanzò sulla pista da ballo, conducendo per mano di Isabelle anziché la madre. Alec aveva raccontato a Magnus la storia di Jace e di come i Lightwood lo avessero preso con loro e adottato quando i suoi erano morti improvvisamente lasciandolo bambino. Gli erano stati molto vicini, includendolo subito nella famiglia dove divenne il migliore amico di Alec, i due inseparabili fin dall’inizio. Il rapporto fra Jace e Isabelle era completamente diverso da quello con Alec. Dove loro due erano amici e fratelli, Isabelle lo aveva preso sotto la sua protezione facendogli da madre, nonostante fossero praticamente coetanei. Magnus aveva udito molti racconti di un’Isabelle protettiva che difendeva Jace dai bulli che lo tormentavano perché era orfano, mettendo bene in chiaro che lui una famiglia ce l’aveva. Racconti di un’Isabelle tenera che consolava Jace quando si faceva male o era spaventato, medicandogli le ferite o assicurandosi di lenire le sue ansie con parole gentili. Era diventata per lui una sorta di angelo custode, sempre pronta a difendere il suo onore in ogni situazione.

E oggi era qui con lui, ballando con lui al suo matrimonio al posto della madre. Magnus trovò bellissimo questo sentimento. Poteva vedere nei loro occhi l’amore che nutrivano uno per l’altra, lo vedeva nel modo in cui si sorridevano teneramente, ma con lo scintillìo di una risata nascosto sotto la superficie, soprattutto perché erano più che fratello e sorella, erano amici.

Isabelle tirò su con una mano l’orlo della sua gonna e Jace prese l’altra, tenendola in posizione perfetta. “La tua famiglia è deliziosa, Alec” disse Magnus, sorridendo al bellissimo valzer che i due stavano ballando assieme. Alec mise un braccio attorno a Magnus, muovendo la mano su e giù. “Tecnicamente sono anche la tua famiglia ora, no?” Magnus guardò la mano di Alec sul suo braccio, osservando come l’anello d’oro al suo dito catturava la luce del lampadario. “Tecnicamente”. Lo udì schiarirsi la voce nervosamente prima di prendere un lungo sorso di birra. “In effetti, speravo di poterne parlare stasera più tardi…dopo il matrimonio”. Magnus si allungò per sistemarsi più comodamente nell’abbraccio di Alec, lo stomaco stretto all’udire il tono nervoso di Alec, e si voltò a guardarlo. “Sì, certo”. Alec gli offrì un piccolo sorriso. “Bene”.

Quel sorriso diede a Magnus sollievo ed eccitazione e lui si trovò ad augurarsi che potessero lasciare il ricevimento in modo da poter andare a casa e parlare subito. Fare quel discorso che, ne era sicuro, riguardava il futuro della loro relazione. Con tutto quello che era accaduto fra loro ultimamente, il modo con cui si era svolto l’appuntamento, la notte dopo quell’incontro, la notte che lo aveva lasciato senza fiato, e il tempo che avevano trascorso assieme; Magnus sapeva che, se Alec gli avesse chiesto se volesse dare al loro rapporto una possibilità, lui, senza dubbi né domande, si sarebbe impegnato al massimo. Tutto parlava chiaro. Lui pensava di aver rinunciato all’idea di un amore. Una relazione fallita dopo l’altra, dopo aver dato via il suo cuore tante volte senza che fosse mai abbastanza per i suoi compagni, non avrebbe mai pensato di potersi innamorare di nuovo. E poi era arrivato Alexander Lightwood, l’avvocato divorzista alto, dai capelli neri arruffati, elegante, appassionato di gatti, che era piombato nella sua vita un pezzo degli N’Sync e parecchi drink più tardi.

Il valzer di Jace e Isabelle terminò con un’elegante giravolta e fra gli applausi allegri degli ospiti.

“Le danze sono ora ufficialmente aperte! Vediamo se qualcuno di voi è in grado di superare questi fantastici ballerini!” annunciò il DJ, e una massa di ospiti si lanciò sulla pista, muovendosi contenta al ritmo veloce e divertente del pezzo messo su dal DJ. Alec e Magnus guardarono ballare gli altri fino a quando terminarono i loro drink. Posata la bottiglia vuota della birra sul bancone, Alec accennò alla pista. “Vieni a ballare con me”. Magnus inghiottì l’ultimo vino e guardò la pista. “Okay, ma ti avverto, sono un ballerino incredibilmente dotato”. Alec rise. “Penso di ricordarmelo vagamente”. Lo attirò a sé mentre il pezzo iniziava lentamente, accompagnandolo gentilmente. Magnus chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, lasciando che Alec lo guidasse nella danza. Alec cominciò a seguire con la voce il ritmo della musica, mentre il corpo prendeva la velocità giusta per adeguarsi. “Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-da-da-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum Bummm!”

Fece allontanare Magnus improvvisamente per poi riavvicinarlo con una piroetta, mentre lui volteggiava agevolmente sotto il suo braccio teso, finendo nelle sue braccia spalancate. Magnus rise a quella figura inaspettata e ancheggiò lentamente con le braccia di Alec strette attorno a lui.

_“I love you, baby and if it’s quite alright, I need you, baby, to warm the lonely nights.”_

 

Magnus chinò la testa all’indietro per guardare Alec. “Sei pronto?” “Per cosa?” “Tocca a te” disse Magnus sogghignando.

 

_“I love you, baby, trust in me when I say…”_

 

Magnus attirò Alec a sé e poi lo allontanò con un volteggio.

 

_“Oh pretty baby, don’t bring me down, I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay and let me love you, baby, let me love you...”_

 

Alec gettò indietro la testa e rise, di un sorriso aperto che gli disegnava piccole rughe agli angoli degli occhi, prima che Magnus lo attirasse a sé con un’altra piroetta, mentre lui si chinava sotto il suo braccio, per poi finire con la schiena contro il petto di Magnus. Lui gli diede un bacio sulla nuca mentre ballavano, le braccia strette attorno a lui, mentre sentiva le spalle di Alec scuotersi ancora per la risata.

 

_“At long last love has arrived and I thank God I’m alive.”_

 

Magnus fece girare Alec in modo da guardarlo in faccia.

 

_“You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you.”_

 

Magnus ridacchiò muovendosi con Alec ad un ritmo più veloce seguendo il crescendo del pezzo. I suoi occhi sembravano brillare nelle luci accecanti della pista da ballo, il sorriso aperto gioiosamente.

“Canta con me, Magnus!”

Lui rise e si unì al canto, circondati dagli invitati, le loro voci squillanti.

 

_“Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-da-da-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum”_

 

Magnus vide un’espressione scioccata attraversare il viso di Alec, mentre il suo sorriso si spegneva. Alec smise di ballare e Magnus si voltò per guardare dietro di sé, cogliendo l’immagine di una donna dai capelli neri, con un abito dorato e l’espressione rabbiosa, in piedi accanto alla pista da ballo, le mani sui fianchi.

“Alec” disse lei freddamente.

 

“Mamma” disse Alec aggiustandosi la giacca. Mise la mano sulla schiena di Magnus accompagnandolo fuori dalla pista. Sedettero in una piccola nicchia vuota lì accanto, dove stavano i genitori di Alec, entrambi con un analogo sguardo di disapprovazione sul viso.

“Papà” disse Alec con un piccolo cenno del capo in segno di riconoscimento. “Permettete che vi presenti mio marito Magnus. Magnus, questa è mia madre Maryse, e questo è mio padre, Robert Lightwood.”

“E’ un piacere conoscervi” Magnus tese la mano e la tenne mentre Robert e Maryse lo guardavano come se fosse un lebbroso. Nessuno dei due gliela strinse.

Magnus ritirò la mano e cercò di fare in modo che il dispiacere del rifiuto non gli facesse troppo male. Non valeva la pena di sentirsi a quel modo. Sentì Alec prendergli la mano e intrecciare fermamente le dita con le sue. “Spero che stiate bene”.

Alec cercava di essere gentile e Magnus odiava questa cosa. Odiava che questo fosse il rapporto che Alec aveva con chi l’aveva cresciuto. Odiava che dovessero barcamenarsi in queste brevi conversazioni piene di tensione, come se fossero lontani conoscenti anziché familiari. Alec meritava di meglio.

 

“Stavamo bene – disse Maryse guardando direttamente il figlio – tutto considerato”.

Alec scosse la testa. “Non capisco cosa vuoi dire”.

Magnus lanciò uno sguardo obliquo verso Magnus. “Sai benissimo cosa intendo, Alec” sibilò lei.

Alec fece un passo verso di loro e abbassò la voce. “Stai attenta, mamma, so che non ti piacerebbe fare una scena”. Maryse indietreggiò e diede una rapida occhiata in giro, verso gli ospiti che li attorniavano, assicurandosi che nessuno stesse prestando attenzione alla discussione. Robert si schiarì la voce. “Nessuno vuole fare scene. Intendiamo dire solo che nostro figlio se n’è andato di casa, ha cambiato numero e non ci ha più dato modo di contattarlo, e ha lasciato lo studio di famiglia per seguire un capriccio – gli occhi di Robert atterrarono su Magnus con disgusto – un’idea sciocca riguardo a come si sentiva perché un giorno era annoiato”

“Papà, la mia vita, e ciò che mi rende felice, non sono un’idea o un capriccio che mi sono saltati in testa quattro anni fa. Sono la stessa persona di sempre, solo che adesso è tutto alla luce. Ero solo troppo spaventato per dirlo prima. Proprio per questo, per il modo con cui voi reagite adesso”. La mani cominciarono a sudargli e rafforzò la sua stretta su quella di Magnus.

 

“Questo non cambia il fatto che tu hai abbandonato i tuoi genitori – disse Maryse rapida – ma lo sai come ci ha fatto sentire questa cosa?”. Si mise una mano sul cuore.

“Come…Come vi ha fatto sentire?! Mamma, tu e papà siete quelli che mi hanno detto di richiamarvi quando questa “fase” – così l’avete gentilmente chiamata – fosse passata. Siete quelli che mi hanno tagliato fuori dalle loro vite perché io non ero quello che voi volevate che fossi. Nell’attimo in cui vi ho detto la verità mi avete cacciato. Io pensavo di essere vostro figlio… quello che avreste amato comunque”. Alec stava tremando adesso, e Magnus diede alla sua mano una stretta dolce e solidale. Alec si rilassò leggermente a quel tocco e fece un passo indietro allontanandosi dai genitori.

Maryse sbuffò. “Oh, non essere così drammatico. In fondo non ti siamo mancati. – lanciò a Magnus uno sguardo tagliente come un coltello – No, non ti siamo proprio mancati. Ti sei tenuto occupato gingillandoti con lui”.

Alec si spostò davanti a Magnus. “Lui non è un trastullo. E’ mio marito, ed è un Lightwood, per vostra informazione”. Maryse trasalì e si aggrappò al braccio di Robert, che era al suo fianco. “Come hai potuto?”

“Come ho potuto? Come ho potuto cosa, mamma? Come ho potuto scegliere di passare la mia vita con la persona di cui sono innamorato?” disse lui aggressivamente.

“Dovresti piantarla con questa faccenda e tornare con noi” disse Maryse, con gli occhi arrossati come se stesse per piangere.

Magnus roteò gli occhi e avanzò, frapponendosi fra Alec e la madre. “Oh, basta! Voi volevate solo che vostro figlio fosse esattamente come vi piaceva, e quando si è rivelato diverso avete tagliato i rapporti. Sono motivi patetici per un genitore, non meritate di far parte della sua vita”.

La facciata triste di Maryse cadde immediatamente e lei si raddrizzò. “Cosa ne sai tu di mio figlio? Non l’hai cresciuto e neppure conosciuto mentre diventava grande”. “No, ma so chi è adesso ed è quello che è veramente. E’ felice, è un uomo realizzato, ed ha fratelli e sorelle che lo sostengono. Così davvero non ha bisogno di voi nella sua vita”.

La mano di Alec strinse la sua e Magnus indietreggiò accanto a lui. “Andiamo, Alec, balliamo, tu non meriti questo schifo”. Prese la sua mano e lo ricondusse alla pista, lontano dai suoi genitori.

 

Alec sentiva la rabbia montare dentro di lui. Sapeva di doverli incontrare qui e sapeva che non sarebbe stato piacevole, ma aveva sottovalutato quanto la cosa gli sarebbe pesata. Vedere i suoi genitori disprezzarlo così freddamente e trattare così Magnus era stato abbastanza da fargli vedere rosso. “Alec?” Magnus gli aveva messo una mano sulla spalla e stava massaggiando dolcemente i suoi muscoli tesi. Alec lo guardò, sentendo nel petto il senso di colpa. Magnus non meritava questo, non meritava una relazione in cui i genitori di suo marito non lo consideravano più dello sporco sotto le scarpe. Avrebbe voluto poter far sparire tutto, in un mondo in cui non fosse stato costretto ad incontrarli e tornare alle cose com’erano prima. Solo loro due che ballavano, ridendo e godendo della reciproca compagnia al matrimonio di suo fratello. Voleva poter dare a Magnus quel genere di vita, una vita senza genitori pieni di pregiudizi che li aspettavano per insultarli, una vita con una famiglia solidale a cui Magnus potesse unirsi.

 

“Tesoro, stai tremando”. Magnus lo abbracciò, tenendolo al sicuro con il suo calore e la sua forza in un abbraccio amorevole. “Magnus, mi… mi spiace tanto” sussurrò Alec sulla sua spalla.

Le mani di Magnus continuarono a disegnare cerchi sulla sua schiena. “Non hai assolutamente nulla di cui scusarti, Alexander. Sei stato per anni una vittima dell’odio da parte dei tuoi genitori e questo mi spezza il cuore. Perciò per favore non scusarti per loro”.

Magnus cominciò a muoversi lentamente al ritmo della canzone.

Alec annuì. “Avrebbero potuto almeno stringerti la mano”. Magnus scosse la testa. “Io volevo solo essere cortese. Immagino che a loro non siano state insegnate le stesse buone maniere. Che io piaccia loro o meno, non fa nessuna differenza nel mio mondo, perché infine la loro opinione non conta”. Alec strinse Magnus a sé ancor di più, appoggiando la fronte su quella di Magnus. Ballarono in silenzio, tenendosi stretti mentre Magnus portava al petto le loro mani unite. Alec sentì le sue labbra morbide sfiorargli le nocche e chiuse gli occhi, permettendo a se stesso di abbandonarsi nell’abbraccio affettuoso di Magnus.

La canzone scivolò lentamente nella gentile e familiare melodia che Alec riconobbe istantaneamente. Sorrise dolcemente e seppellì il viso nel collo di Magnus.

 

_“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you.”_

 

 

Magnus mormorava piano la canzone e Alec poté sentire la melodia riverberare dentro di lui, dandogli un senso di qualcosa di familiare, il ricordo di trovarsi fra le braccia di Magnus, perso nell’amore, proprio come era in quel momento. Il mondo attorno a loro sembrò sbiadire. Svaniti gli invitati, Alec sentì la rabbia dissolversi, i suoi genitori dimenticati; erano soli, adesso, solo loro due, che ballavano assieme circondati dall’alone morbido delle luci scintillanti, la sensazione esaltante di una nuova vita uniti. Alec spostò il viso un po’ di lato, posando la bocca all’orecchio di Magnus e cantando sottovoce. “ _Take my hand, take my whole life too.”_ E sentì Magnus prendere un piccolo respiro prima di unirsi a lui, la sua voce dolce e piena d’amore che cantava “  _For I can't help falling in love with you.”_

 

Alec si chinò e depose un soffice bacio sulle labbra di Magnus, sentendo sbocciare nel petto il calore dell’amore. Le labbra di Magnus risposero alle sue, innocenti all’inizio, prima di approfondirsi in un bacio appassionato. Alec si scostò e guardò Magnus negli occhi. “Magnus, io…” “Posso interrompere?” si sentì la voce di Isabelle arrivare da dietro. Entrambi si girarono a guardarla e Magnus vide il sorriso gentile e fraterno che lui le rivolgeva. “Volevo solo ballare col mio fratellone, posso?” chiese Isabelle, lo sguardo rivolto a Magnus. Lui si separò da Alec e fece segno a Isabelle di prendere il suo posto. “Naturalmente puoi. Non posso aspettarmi di averlo tutto per me stasera”. Isabelle rise. “Magari più tardi sì!”. La faccia di Alec divenne rossa al commento e Magnus non poté fare a meno di ridere al sottinteso di lei. Oh sì, lui e Isabelle sarebbero andati molto d’accordo.

“Vado a prendere un po’ d’aria in giardino” disse Magnus allontanandosi dalla pista. “Ti raggiungo” promise Alec. Stette un po’ a guardare Isabelle portare Alec al centro della pista, poi si avviò all’aperto nel giardino, l’aria fresca piena del profumo dei fiori appena sbocciati. Osservò la reception attraverso la porta a vetri. Avrebbe dovuto probabilmente andare a cercare Clary e ballare con lei, pensò mentre si appoggiava contro la siepe di cemento.

 

“Mi sa che devo presentarmi da solo” disse una voce giovane dietro di lui.

Magnus aveva pensato di essere solo lì fuori, quindi sobbalzò a sentire che c’era qualcun altro e si voltò in fretta per vedere il più giovane dei Lightwood avvicinarsi.

Il ragazzo gli tese la mano. “Sono Max Lightwood, il fratello più giovane di Alec”. Magnus sorrise e strinse la mano di Max, con una stretta forte e sincera. “Magnus”.

“I miei genitori vogliono andare via presto e non sono riuscito ad arrivare ad Alec sulla pista per chiedergli di presentarci, ma ti ho visto uscire e così ti ho seguito – spiegò Max – Capisco che possa suonare inquietante”. Magnus rise. “Anch’io speravo di conoscerti quindi sono lieto che tu mi abbia seguito qui”. Max si unì alla risata, giovane e innocente. “Ho visto mio fratello qui con te, si vede che è felice” “Spero che lo sia” disse Magnus dolcemente.

“Sono anche certo che i miei non siano stati il massimo con te. Perciò mi dispiace. Ti assicuro che sono i soli, in famiglia, ad essere così – Max guardò il cielo e sospirò, prima di continuare – Da quando hanno scacciato Alec le cose sono state diverse. Odio tutto ciò. Odio non essere abbastanza grande per andarmene e vivere con loro a NY. Odio essere bloccato nel dannato collegio a Parigi e non poter essere qui per lui. Ma adesso lui è felice…così suppongo di non poter odiare quello che è successo, se infine ha reso la sua vita migliore, no?”

Magnus sedette, gli occhi spalancati ad udire l’onestà con cui Max si era espresso con lui. Tentò di raccogliere i pensieri prima di parlare. “Lui sa che tu lo sostieni e un giorno sarai abbastanza grande da spostarti a NY e unirti al mucchio con noi”. Max sorrise. “Sarà divertente”.

 

Max si alzò e gli offrì un veloce abbraccio. “Mi sa che i miei mi stanno cercando, devo andare. E’ stato meraviglioso conoscerti”. E con questo il giovane Lightwood lasciò Magnus solo all’aperto. Lui stava cominciando davvero ad amare ogni singolo componente della famiglia Lightwood, tranne i genitori. Questa era la famiglia che Alec meritava e Magnus era felice di vederlo circondato da tanto amore e dedizione. Si appoggiò alla ringhiera e si voltò per tornare alla festa.

 

“ _Magnus, io…_ ”

 

Cosa stava per dire Alec? Avrebbe voluto che Isabelle li interrompesse qualche secondo dopo. Ora avrebbe dovuto aspettare per scoprire cosa voleva dirgli Alec mentre ballavano.

“Magnus Bane?”

 

Magnus sussultò di nuovo al suono di un’altra voce, qualcuno che lo aveva trovato lì fuori. Si voltò per vedere un giovane vestito alla buona, con indosso un giubbotto. Un giubbotto a maggio, penso Magnus fra sé prima di rispondere infine all’uomo. “Sì?” Costui tirò fuori dalla borsa una busta marrone e gliela porse. “A lei”.

Magnus fissò la busta per un attimo, colto completamente alla sprovvista, prima di sporgersi a prenderla. Una volta che l’ebbe in mano, il giovane si girò e corse via.

“Che cavolo…?” disse Magnus fra sé, aprendo il fermaglio di metallo sul retro della busta. Tirò fuori un fascio di fogli e vide i nomi stampati in grassetto al centro della pagina. Li scorse rapidamente, il respiro che si faceva affannoso, il cuore che batteva velocissimo e si spezzava nello stesso momento.

 

Erano i documenti per l’annullamento.

Sentì un brivido freddo lungo la schiena. Non poteva credere che stesse accadendo. Che Alec avesse trovato il tempo, in quelle tre settimane che avevano trascorso assieme, di compilare i documenti. Li aveva anche registrati prima di parlargli.

Non voleva continuare quella relazione come Magnus aveva pensato.

Infilò di nuovo i documenti nella busta e li piegò a metà, mettendoli nella tasca interna della giacca. Le luci della reception all’interno sembrarono volteggiare attorno a lui. Si sentiva in preda allo stordimento. Doveva andarsene. Aveva bisogno di andare a casa.

Aveva bisogno di Cat.

Inspirò violentemente e deterse le lacrime dagli occhi. Si avviò alle porte per uscire, per fortuna senza essere notato da nessuno di sua conoscenza. Aprì la porta e piombò direttamente contro un petto robusto, venendo inondato dal profumo dolce e speziato che aveva imparato a conoscere ed amare.

“Magnus!” disse Alec con un sorriso, la fronte bagnata di sudore.

Magnus sentì lo stomaco torcersi. Aveva tanto sperato che tutto questo fosse vero, e non un gioco. Il sorriso di Alec si spense; stava ansimando, cercando di riprendere fiato dopo il ballo con Isabelle. “Magnus, cosa c’è che non va?”. Lui scosse la testa e tirò fuori il suo miglior sorriso falso, mettendosi una mano sullo stomaco. “Non mi sento tanto bene, penso che me ne andrò a casa adesso”.

Non aveva senso rimanere e cercare di far finta di essere felice. E non poteva tirare fuori i documenti lì, non poteva causare un’agitazione simile al matrimonio di Jace e Clary, non poteva far loro questo torto.

“Vuoi che venga con te?” chiese Alec mettendogli una mano sul braccio. Magnus tirò via il braccio all’istante e fece un passo indietro. “No”.

Alec inarcò le sopracciglia perplesso e lasciò cadere subito la mano a lato, infilandola nella tasca della giacca.

“Non puoi andartene prima che loro salutino gli invitati – spiegò – Fa’ loro i miei migliori auguri”.

Fece per girare attorno ad Alec e andarsene.

“Magnus”

Lui lo guardò voltandosi.

“Dovevamo parlare…magari vengo da te domani, così vedo come stai? Se te la senti, possiamo parlare quando sono lì”. Alec non si avvicinò né fece per toccarlo. “E’ che c’è qualcosa che ho proprio bisogno di dirti”.

“Sì, ne sono sicuro. Ti mando un messaggio”. Magnus si girò e se ne andò, lasciando Alec lì da solo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La colonna sonora di questa fanfiction.  
> Alec e Magnus ballano felici durante il matrimonio di Jace e Clary al suono di questa canzone https://www.myweddingmusical.com/Song/Pop/244/Can%27t-Take-My-Eyes-Off-You 
> 
> e poi ballano il lento title-track del racconto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqv5b0UjR4g


	3. Capitolo 3

Magnus ristette sul marciapiede, il braccio alzato a cercare di fermare un taxi, non se la sentiva di affrontare la metro e la folla, non quella sera. La notte di giugno era calda e soffocante, poteva sentire la musica del ricevimento in lontananza alle sue spalle.

Un’auto finalmente si avvicinò alla fermata, con suo grande sollievo; temeva infatti che Alec potesse cercare di seguirlo lì fuori. Appena seduto nel taxi , diede l’indirizzo all’autista e tirò fuori il telefono per mandare un messaggio a Catarina.

 

_[A: Kitty-Cat]_

 

_Sei a casa?_

 

_[Da: Kitty-Cat]_

 

_Ho appena finito di cenare e sto andando da Ragnor._

_Che succede?_

 

_[A: Kitty-Cat]_

 

_Potremmo vederci a casa?_

_911_

 

_[Da: Kitty-Cat]_

 

_Sto arrivando_

 

 

Magnus mise via il telefono e reclinò la testa sul sedile. Sentiva una stretta al petto e gli occhi che pungevano, chiari segnali del fatto che stava per cedere. Odiava chiedere a Cat di cambiare i suoi progetti per vedersi, ma sperava che avrebbe capito. Non avrebbe mai usato il loro codice “911” se non fosse stata un’emergenza assoluta. E sapeva che non ce l’avrebbe fatta da solo stasera. Aveva bisogno del suo sostegno e della sua amicizia per aiutarlo in quel frangente.

Appoggiò una mano sul petto sentendo lo spessore della busta dentro la tasca della giacca. Non voleva tirar fuori quei documenti e leggerli fino a quando non fosse stato a casa e con qualcosa di forte in mano. Chiuse gli occhi, invece, cercando di fare del proprio meglio per non cadere a pezzi fino a quando non fosse stato al sicuro a casa sua. Al sicuro con Cat.

 

Il suo pensiero continuava a ritornare alla serata, al loro ballo, a come era stato sentire Alec fra le sue braccia e a come aveva sentito di aver trovato finalmente la sua casa. Ma perché Alec aveva lasciato che le cose andassero così avanti? Perché aveva permesso che Magnus si affezionasse così tanto, che facesse crescere quel sentimento, se fin dall’inizio stava progettando di chiudere quel matrimonio? Le domande gli inondavano la mente, mentre cercava di trovare una qualche spiegazione che avesse senso.

Ma avrebbe dovuto esserne così sorpreso? Dopotutto, era il loro piano fin da subito, lo sapeva quando si era separato da Alec a Vegas che quella era la direzione che avrebbe preso il loro “matrimonio”. Alec non glielo aveva mai nascosto. _“In questo modo sarà come se il matrimonio non fosse mai avvenuto. Nessun divorzio incasinato, nessuna traccia della cosa”_. Alec glielo aveva detto. Lo aveva chiarito perfettamente e tuttavia Magnus si era lasciato trascinare dal momento e dall’idea che loro potessero diventare qualcosa di più.

“Ci siamo” disse l’autista.

Magnus aprì gli occhi e vide il palazzo dove abitava; sembrava che dovesse tornare alle notti solitarie passate col suo gatto. Tirò fuori il portafogli e pagò la corsa prima di uscire dalla macchina.

 

Il loft era buio e vuoto. Cat non era ancora a casa.

 

Accese le luci e si avviò alla sua camera. Fissò la montagna di abiti scartati solo poche ore prima, mentre si preparava per l’occasione. Come si era sentito eccitato la mattina al pensiero di andare al matrimonio con Alec nella veste di marito.

Si tolse la giacca e la gettò sul letto. Ne spuntò l’angolo arancione di una busta e lui trattenne il respiro, sentendo nuovamente la fitta acuta del tradimento.

La porta principale sbatté e Magnus sentì Catarina che si avvicinava a passi rapidi verso la sua stanza.

“Magnus?”

 

Lui sentì stringere il cuore a vederla lì in piedi, ansimante, la fronte imperlata di sudore. Aveva corso per essere lì con lui.

Magnus sentì l’ondata di emozioni della serata colpirlo e si gettò a sedere sul letto, liberando finalmente le lacrime che aveva trattenuto tutta la sera.Catarina corse verso di lui e si gettò al suo fianco, abbracciandolo d’istinto. “Magnus, cosa c’è? Cos’è successo?”

“Alec. Lui non… “. Fu tutto quello che Magnus riuscì a buttare fuori e si sporse, tirando verso di loro la giacca. La busta spuntava ancora dalla tasca, e Catarina la guardò confusa per un attimo, cercando di capire cosa Magnus volesse mostrarle.

“Questa?” gli chiese. Magnus annuì e lei la prese, aprendola lentamente e tirando fuori le carte. Sussultò appena, quando lesse la prima pagina.

 

“Oh, Magnus, tesoro..”. Mise giù i fogli sul letto dietro di lei e lo guardò con le lacrime agli occhi, sentendo il cuore spezzarsi per lui. “Mi dispiace tanto..”

Magnus si premette sugli occhi i palmi delle mani e chinò la testa. “No, lo sapevo”.

Lo aveva sempre saputo. Aveva sempre promesso a se stesso di non concedere a nessuno il potere di ferirlo così un’altra volta. Aveva tirato su quelle quattro pareti attorno al suo cuore e lo aveva tenuto al sicuro negli ultimi due anni. E invece eccolo qua, le pareti erano crollate, il suo cuore era a pezzi ed era tutto un casino.

Si rannicchiò contro Catarina e lei lo cullò. Pianse fra le sue braccia per quelli che parvero minuti, ore o anche giorni. Non lo sapeva e non gliene importava. Sentiva il dolore stringergli il cuore come una morsa al ricordo di ogni momento trascorso assieme. Le lacrime erano intervallate da improvvisi singhiozzi e Catarina sedette con lui mentre cercava di ricomporsi, massaggiandogli gentilmente la schiena nell’attesa.

 

“Era tutto così perfetto” disse Magnus, mentre il suo pianto si calmava lentamente e il respiro tornava regolare. Catarina sedeva in silenzio ed ascoltava. Lui amava questa sua caratteristica, sapeva di poter dire qualunque cosa senza essere mai giudicato. Lei gli permetteva di esprimere se stesso, avrebbe comunque e semplicemente ascoltato.

“Non riesco a capire come può essere stata tutto una bugia. Come fai a fingere l’amore? Come può il nostro amore essere stato tutto una tale finta?”. Magnus si pulì il naso nella manica.

“Magnus, il tuo amore non è stato una bugia, è per quello che fa così male. Il tuo amore era vero, quello che avevi tu era vero, quello che provavi era autentico” disse Catarina gentilmente mentre gli strofinava le braccia su e giù, riscaldandolo.

 

“Quando eravamo insieme sembrava tutto così GIUSTO. Quando mi ha baciato… Cat – è stato come se il tempo si fosse fermato e al mondo ci fossimo solo noi due e nient’altro contasse”. Fece una pausa per pulirsi di nuovo il naso nella manica. “Eravamo così uniti, in un modo che non so se proverò mai più con nessuno. Pensavo davvero che le cose sarebbero state diverse con lui”.

 

Catarina sorrise tristemente facendo un piccolo suono per dimostrare che stava ancora ascoltando.

 

“La nostra prima notte assieme, anche se ci vedevamo solo da qualche settimana, abbiamo fatto l’amore. Ma non così, di corsa, alla veloce… E’ stata una cosa lenta e piena di passione, lui si è preso il suo tempo con me, è stato tenero. Nessuno ha mai fatto l’amore con me in quel modo, Cat”. Magnus seppellì il viso nel petto di lei e pianse piano.

Catarina gli deterse gentilmente le lacrime dagli occhi.

“Io..pensavo che lui fosse quello giusto per me. Pensavo che fosse ‘l’amore’”.

“Lo so, tesoro”. La vice di Catarina era gentile, mentre continuava a massaggiargli la schiena.

Magnus portò il pugno alla fronte e chiuse gli occhi. “Sono così stupido. Faccio sempre così. Regalo il mio cuore e invece non lo vuole nessuno”.

“No, no, no, Magnus, non è vero”. Catarina scosse la testa, passandogli le dita fra i capelli. Lui la guardò e si asciugò ancora gli occhi. “Davvero non è così? Io..mi stavo innamorando di lui. Innamorato disperatamente e senza speranza e com’è che finisce? – Magnus rise all’idea di trovarsi di nuovo col cuore spezzato come sempre – Finisce che lui invece non mi ama per niente”.

Poteva sentire il veleno nella propria voce, la rabbia che schiumava sotto la superficie e che cominciava a sfogarsi, man mano che pensava ad Alec e alla loro “relazione”.

Catarina si sporse a guardarlo. Lui vedeva dal suo sguardo che lei cercava di trovare la cosa giusta da dire per dargli conforto e per impedirgli di chiudersi nel suo dolore.

Ancora una volta si pulì il naso e gli occhi, poi si alzò.

Diede un’altra occhiata ai documenti. Era certo che Alec non volesse che gli fossero consegnati al matrimonio, probabilmente pensava che ci sarebbe voluto un po’ di più per la registrazione, ma era dolorosamente ovvio che aveva progettato di chiudere il loro matrimonio appena dopo quello di Jace e Clary.

 

Ricordò che Alec aveva parlato di come non vedesse l’ora di presentarlo ai genitori e di come sperava che loro cogliessero il messaggio di quanto lui fosse convinto della propria sessualità. Magnus si era fatto una risata e aveva convenuto che sarebbe stato un gran bel modo per far pervenire quel messaggio. Ora, mentre metteva insieme i pezzi, sembrava tutto un’ironia della sorte. Era stato tutto un bel trucco per convincere i suoi genitori, un ultimo modo per vendicarsi di non averlo accettato. Era riuscito a dimostrare finalmente ai suoi che era un uomo di successo, a provare loro che se l’era cavata e a mostrare l’immagine di ciò che era riuscito a diventare; e il loro improvviso matrimonio a Vegas gli aveva fornito il candidato perfetto come marito, Magnus.

Doveva essere così, aveva tutto senso, e anche le tempistiche erano state troppo perfette per essere casuali.

 

“Ho bisogno di un drink”. Magnus lasciò la propria camera e si diresse in salotto verso il bar. Era oltre il bisogno di conforto, ora aveva solo bisogno di rendersi insensibile al dolore.

Ci voleva qualcosa di forte. Vodka.

Se ne versò una dose e la ingollò all’istante. Il bruciore acuto si fece strada nella sua gola e inondò di calore il suo petto. Era stata tutta una farsa. Poteva sentire il dolore acuirsi man mano che ci pensava. Sedette sul pavimento tirando fuori un lungo sospiro.

Catarina lo seguì in soggiorno poco dopo e prese la bottiglia della vodka, versandosene un bicchierino anche lei. Ne prese un sorso e strizzò gli occhi al bruciore, per poi parlare. “Forse c’è una spiegazione?”

“No Cat, non adesso. Ora sono troppo incazzato” disse lui dal pavimento.

“Hai assolutamente ragione, siamo in modalità incazzo/cuore spezzato”. Sedette accanto a lui e lo tirò a sé. “Racconta cos’è successo. Come te li ha dati, i documenti? Aspetta, pensavo che foste al matrimonio”.

Magnus le fece il gesto di passargli la vodka e illustrò brevemente gli avvenimenti della serata: l’incontro con Isabelle e Clary, la cerimonia, il ricevimento, il ballo insieme, l’incontro con i genitori di lui, quella frase di Alec rimasta a metà e infine come il fattorino del tribunale gli avesse portato i documenti in cortile.

“Ehi, ehi, ferma un attimo. Così tu conosci i genitori, lui ti difende, dice loro che si “è innamorato di te”, poi ballate insieme, lui canta romanticamente al tuo orecchio, comincia una frase con _“Magnus, io..”_ , e poi ti fa consegnare i documenti per l’annullamento?”

Magnus annuì tracannando la vodka direttamente dalla bottiglia. “Già”.

Catarina barcollò alzandosi in piedi e girò attorno al tavolino da caffè, l’espressione indurita mentre Magnus la osservava quasi emettere visibilmente un fiotto di rabbia fumante. “Oh, e bravo – disse con una risata sarcastica – il nostro subdolo, bugiardo manipolatore figlio di puttana!”. Si rimise a sedere sul pavimento e stese la mano chiedendo la bottiglia. Magnus gliela passò gentilmente, aspettando di riaverla indietro.

“Che vada affanculo – farfugliò lei – e non affanculo nel senso piacevole, oh no, ha perso la sua occasione! Che.Si.Fotta”.

Magnus si coricò sul pavimento, la testa sul tappeto mentre la stanza gli girava attorno. “Non sapeva neppure ancora che io avevo già i documenti”.

Sentì Catarina tossire. “Cosa?”.

“Non gliel’ho detto. Non riuscivo a respirare, non riuscivo a pensare…gli ho detto che stavo male e sono corso via – Magnus rotolò su un fianco per guardarla – Però lui ha detto che voleva parlarmi. Ti lascio indovinare di che cosa”.

Catarina gli si avvicinò. “Non hai davvero intenzione di rivederlo, no?”. Magnus fece spallucce. “Non lo so. Non vorrei mai più rivedere la sua faccia”.

Catarina fece il broncio. “Certo che aveva proprio un bel viso”.

Magnus chiuse gli occhi e fece un gesto verso di lei. “Non mi ci far pensare”.

“Pensavo che sarebbe stato diverso. Davvero. Avevo una buona sensazione.” Catarina sospirò e sorseggiò altra vodka, prima di ripassare la bottiglia a Magnus. “Le mie sensazioni di solito sono giuste. Ti ricordi cosa pensavo di Camille?”

“ _Non mi fido, Magnus_ ” disse lui imitando la voce morbida di Catarina.

Lei annuì. “E cosa avevo detto di Imasu?”

Magnus sedette gemendo. “ _Non mi piace, Magnus. Lui non ti merita_ ”.

“E non avevo ragione?” chiese Catarina.

“Certo – disse Magnus – tutt’e due le volte”.

“Ecco, io avevo una bella sensazione con Alec. Non l’avrei mai detto”. Catarina prese la bottiglia di vodka ormai vuota e la scosse per versarsi in bocca l’ultima goccia.

“Be’, siamo in due. Purtroppo quest’unica volta la tua sensazione era sbagliata. L’unica volta che volevo disperatamente che fosse vera” disse lui con un sospiro stanco.

Chiuse gli occhi e le posò la testa sulla spalla. “Voglio solo dimenticare”.

“Andiamo a letto, dai. Sto con te.” Lei gli sorrise con affetto e lo portò via con sé.

 

 

Alec si svegliò il mattino dopo, piuttosto stanco e dolorante dopo il lungo matrimonio e il ballo al ricevimento la sera prima. Dopo che Magnus se n’era andato così improvvisamente, Izzy lo aveva trascinato di nuovo in pista e aveva insistito perché ballasse con lei, fino a quando non avesse smesso di preoccuparsi. Ma non riusciva a smettere di pensare all’espressione di Magnus quando si era imbattuto in lui sulla porta, o al modo in cui Magnus si era scostato dal suo tocco. Non voleva ammettere con se stesso quanto quei modi lo avessero ferito, ma si era convinto che era perché Magnus non si sentiva bene. Sentiva che avrebbe dovuto insistere per andare con lui, ma qualcosa nel modo in cui Magnus gli aveva detto di restare lo aveva fatto esitare.

Izzy era però riuscita a rassicurarlo sul fatto che si trattasse di un problema di digestione e che lo avrebbe trovato in condizioni molto migliori la mattina dopo. Così Alec aveva ballato con lei fino all’esaurimento, e poi aveva ballato con Clary perché lei aveva insistito, e insomma, era stata una nottata veramente stancante.

 

Guardò l’ora e si rese conto che aveva dormito molto più a lungo del solito. Rotolò nel letto e si stirò pigramente prima di prendere il telefono dal comodino.

 

_[A: Magnus]_

_Buongiorno! Come ti senti stamattina? Mi sei mancato ieri sera_

_Ti spiace se ti raggiungo? Possiamo passare la giornata a letto. Posso curarti e magari prepararti una minestra_

 

Mise giù il telefono e scese dal letto per prepararsi, in caso Magnus fosse stato d’accordo di vedersi. Barcollò fino al bagno e fece una lunga doccia calda. Sedette sul pavimento piastrellato e lasciò che l’acqua calda gli colpisse la schiena, rilassando i muscoli doloranti e attenuando gli effetti del doposbronza. La notte scorsa era andata meglio di quanto sperasse, tranne che per la reazione dei suoi genitori e l’indisposizione di Magnus, ma per il resto Alec era in uno stato di beatitudine pura. Era stato così vicino ad esprimere a Magnus i suoi sentimenti – se solo Izzy non li avesse interrotti.Ma era quasi contento di non avergli ancora detto niente, voleva spiegare bene a Magnus quello che provava e parlargli del fatto che non voleva più sentir parlare di annullamento. Voleva spiegargli quanto intensamente desiderava dare una possibilità al loro rapporto e se questo significava cominciare con un matrimonio, ebbene, era d’accordo, perché, per dire la verità, Alec non riusciva ad immaginare di passare la vita con altri che Magnus. Così in parte era contento che Izzy li avesse interrotti, così avrebbe avuto la possibilità di parlare a Magnus in privato, solo loro due, e non con una folla di invitati attorno.

Finì rapidamente di lavarsi e uscì dalla doccia nel bagno pieno di vapore. Si asciugò e gettò l’asciugamano nella biancheria sporca, si lavò i denti e poi tornò in camera per recuperare qualcosa da mettersi. Aveva tirato fuori i boxer puliti dal cassetto e se li stava infilando, quando il telefono sul comodino trillò.

 

Lo prese, eccitato nel vedere il nome di Magnus sul display.

 

_[Da: Magnus]_

_Non oggi._

 

Tutto lì. Nessun buongiorno, niente sulla sera prima. Solo quelle due parole.

Alec fissò lo schermo per un momento, mentre cercare di immaginare come rispondere ad un messaggio così brusco.

 

_[A: Magnus]_

_Okay. Va bene, spero davvero che tu ti senta meglio rapidamente. Oggi ti penserò._

 

Tornò a letto e si posò il telefono sul petto, mentre sentiva una certa preoccupazione nascere dentro. Questo non era proprio da Magnus. Era quasi sicuro che anche se fosse stato male Magnus non sarebbe mai stato così conciso con lui, non lo avrebbe mai congedato così. Due parole, nient’altro.

Gemette e si massaggiò la testa pulsante.

“Piantala di rimuginarci sopra, Alec” disse a voce alta.

 

Prese il telefono e chiamò Jace.

“Ehi”

“Jace, dimmi di non rimuginare sulle cose”.

“Smettila di rimuginare sulle cose, Alec” rispose subito lui.

Alec annuì e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.

“Su cos’è che ti sto dicendo di non rimuginare?”

Alec scosse la testa. “ Non è niente, sto solo diventando stupido”.

“Sei sicuro?”. Il tono di Jace si fece preoccupato.

“Ma sì, certo, scusa se ti ho disturbato – oh cazzo, è il giorno dopo il tuo matrimonio, oddio, mi spiace, non avrei dovuto chiamarti!”

“Alec, va tutto bene. Clary ed io al momento siamo su un taxi verso l’aeroporto, non è che tu abbia interrotto qualcosa” disse Jace con una risata.

Alec sorrise a sua volta. “Appunto, siete in luna di miele. Guarda, divertitevi e ignòrami, fai finta che questa conversazione non sia mai avvenuta. Parliamo quando tornate.”  
“Okay…be’, se hai bisogno di me, sai che puoi sempre chiamare. Non importa se sono in luna di miele, per te ci sono sempre”.

“Lo so, amico mio, grazie. Ma davvero non è niente – Alec si alzò e si diresse in cucina – fatevi un bel viaggio, ti voglio bene”.

“Anch’io ti voglio bene, Alec, ciao”.

 

Alec chiuse la chiamata e buttò il telefono sul divano accanto al quale stava passando. “Sarà meglio che mi faccia un po’ di caffè, che ne ho bisogno”.

 

 

Alec ascoltava disattento Meg che gli elencava le udienze del tribunale per i giorni successivi e gli appuntamenti con i clienti, facendo la lista per nome e per data.

Lui annuiva mentre pensava a Magnus e a quanto stranamente si fosse comportato negli ultimi due giorni. Aveva sperato che potessero mandarsi qualche messaggio in giornata, ma Magnus non aveva più risposto al suo ultimo sms ed era rimasto in silenzio tutto il giorno.

Meg aveva smesso di parlare e ora stava lì pazientemente in piedi, tendendo ad Alec la sua agenda. Lui la prese e la posò sulla scrivania.

“Ho anche aggiornato l’agenda del tuo telefono”.

“Grazie Meg”.

 

Guardò l’orologio, era quasi ora di pranzo e ancora nessuna notizia di Magnus. Se lo immaginò a letto, con la febbre e nessuno a prendersi cura di lui. Gli venne un’idea e guardò Meg che stava messaggiando rapidamente sul proprio telefono.

“Ehi, Meg, pensi che potresti aiutarmi a trovare un locale che consegni una zuppa di pollo a domicilio per pranzo?”

Meg alzò lo sguardo dal telefono. “Certo, la vuoi qui?”

Alec scosse la testa aprendo e chiudendo la penna. “No, è Magnus che sta male e pensavo che un po’ di zuppa potrebbe aiutarlo a sentirsi meglio. Puoi mandarla all’indirizzo che c’è nei contatti sotto il suo nome”.

 

Meg aggrottò le sopracciglia per un attimo, prima di sorridere, tirare fuori il taccuino e segnare l’incarico fra le cose da fare. Alec sapeva quanto dovesse sembrare strano far consegnare una zuppa ad un marito malato ad un indirizzo che non era il suo, ma come sempre lei non fece domande.

“Qualcos’altro?” chiese lei, rimettendo a posto la penna.

Il rumore della porta dell’ufficio che si apriva li fece sobbalzare entrambi e Meg si allontanò di colpo dalla scrivania per vedere chi fosse entrato.

“Magnus! – disse Alec aprendosi in un ampio sorriso – Questa sì che è un’improvvisata!”

 

Magnus sembrava stare bene, e questa era già una piacevole sorpresa. Ora Alec poteva smettere di preoccuparsi per la sua salute. Uno non avrebbe mai detto che fosse stato a letto malato due giorni; era perfettamente truccato, e indossava un pantalone grigio aderente e una camicia porpora molto aperta. Si avvicinò alla scrivania con in mano una busta marrone.

 

Meg si ritirò verso la porta. “Dovrei andare”.

Magnus alzò la mano per fermarla. “Non ti preoccupare, cara, non ci vorrà molto”.

Alec notò la fredda amarezza del tono di Magnus, invece del suo solito amichevole calore.

Meg si bloccò lì dove si trovava, e quando Magnus si avvicinò a lui, Alec non poté fare a meno di notare lo spazio vuoto sull’anulare. Una sensazione di angoscia affondò nello stomaco di Alec.

“Cosa succede, Magnus?” chiese, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere la preoccupazione.

Magnus gli gettò la grossa busta sulla scrivania. “Un praticante molto gentile ha avuto la cortesia di consegnarmi questi documenti al ricevimento di Jace e Clary”.

“Cosa?” Alec aprì la busta e tirò fuori i fogli. Ne uscì anche la fede di diamanti che cadde rumorosamente sul ripiano di legno. Alec posò i fogli e prese in mano l’anello. “Magnus….”

Lo guardò e poté vedere il dolore negli occhi di Magnus, in quelle lacrime che lui non aveva pianto. Magnus sollevò il mento e fece il viso coraggioso. “E’ tutto firmato e pronto. Ho pensato che li volessi al più presto possibile, ora che ho incontrato i tuoi genitori e hai potuto affermare la tua immagine proprio come volevi”. Si deterse una lacrima che era caduta, tradendo la sua emozione. “Non ha senso continuare questa farsa di matrimonio” disse con una risata sarcastica.

Meg sobbalzò quando comprese cosa stava succedendo. Alec spinse all’indietro la sedia e si alzò. “Magnus, io sono…” “No” disse Magnus con tono fermo, alzando la mano nel gesto di fermarlo. “Semplicemente no, per favore”. Inspirò con forza e ricacciò lentamente indietro le lacrime che gli colmavano gli occhi. “Addio, Alexander”.

 

Alec sedette, la bocca aperta per parlare, mentre un milione di pensieri gli affollavano la mente, e prima che potesse realizzare esattamente cos’era successo Magnus era uscito. Il rumore della pesante porta di legno che si chiudeva echeggiò dopo il suo addio. Alec si allontanò lentamente dalla scrivania, nelle orecchie il ruggito del proprio cuore pulsante. Poteva percepire vagamente Meg che cercava di attirare la sua attenzione. La vide chinarsi a raccogliere i documenti che Magnus aveva lasciato.

 

“Com’è potuto succedere?” chiese Alec piano.

Non riusciva a capire come potesse essere accaduto un errore di quella portata. Cercò di ricordare dove aveva messo quei fogli la scorsa settimana, rientrando. Era quasi certo di averli infilati nel faldone dei suoi documenti personali. Nel suo studio non era mai accaduto alcun errore di archiviazione, e quell’unica volta, aveva dovuto riguardare lui.

Meg sfogliò le pagine nella cartella e lui vide come la sua espressione di solito calma e raccolta mutasse in una maschera di furia. “Ma come cazzo è successo?” si chiese rabbiosa. Alec fece ricadere la testa fra le mani. “Non lo so, non lo so, non lo so..” ripeteva piano.

Sentì lei alzare il ricevitore del suo apparecchio e digitare un interno. “Dì a Blake di portare il suo culo qua immediatamente!” abbaiò a colui che era stato così sfortunato da rispondere. Alec la vedeva con la coda dell’occhio andare avanti e indietro nervosamente per l’ufficio. Poi si fermò e prese un profondo respiro , prima di guardarlo in faccia. “Alec, quei documenti erano sulla tua scrivania nella tua cartella personale. Venerdì avevo lasciato detto chiaramente di archiviare tutto ciò che era sulla MIA scrivania. Non avrei mai immaginato che qualcuno entrasse qui dentro e mettesse il naso nelle tue cose – si interruppe e inspirò di nuovo nervosamente – Non avrei mai registrato quei documenti”.

Alec si strofinò il viso con le mani. “Lo so, Meg…lo so”.

 

Dalla porta venne un bussare lieve ed esitante, e Meg annuì alle parole di Alec, prima di aprire. Apparve Blake, il praticante rigido e poco sveglio che si aggirava sempre nell’ufficio, ed entrò cautamente. Meg chiuse la porta dietro di lui e poi avanzò mettendosi a lato della scrivania di Alec, in mano i documenti firmati che avevano segnato il suo destino. Alec aprì la bocca per interrogare il praticante, ma le parole non uscivano. Sembrava che non riuscisse a generare dei pensieri coerenti, men che meno una frase. Meg saltò su, aveva capito che c’era bisogno del suo intervento.

“Cosa diamine c’è di così difficile nel tuo lavoro, Blake?”. Lui fece un passo indietro, gli occhi spalancati dalla sorpresa quando si vide interrogato dalla segretaria, anziché dal capo stesso. “Uh…”

“Ti avevo lasciato istruzioni molto chiare su cosa dovevi fare venerdì in mia assenza”.

Blake deglutì. “L’ho fatto. Ho archiviato tutte le cartelle”.

Meg fece un passo avanti. “Quelle sulla mia scrivania, Blake. Queste erano le mie istruzioni”.

Blake annuì, mentre sulla fronte gli si formavano delle goccioline di sudore.

Meg sorrise, un sorriso velenoso che Alec non le aveva mai visto. “E allora perché cazzo hai strisciato come il verme che sei e hai toccato i documenti sulla scrivania del signor Lightwood?”

Blake aveva gli occhi spalancati ed era pallido. “Perché sembravano pronti per essere registrati? rispose.

“Ti avevo forse detto di farlo?” chiese lei, con voce pericolosamente dolce.

“No” rispose debolmente Blake.

 

“Un anno. Lavori qui da un anno e sei ancora così ottuso da non essere in grado di seguire delle istruzioni semplici”. Blake deglutì rumorosamente, mentre i suoi occhi schizzavano da Meg ad Alec e viceversa. Meg indicò la porta. “Tu te ne devi andare da questo posto prima di rovinare qualcun altro”. Blake sembrava paralizzato sul posto e li guardava senza espressione. Meg gli schioccò le dita davanti. “Non sono stata abbastanza chiara? Esci. Adesso”.

Blake guardò Alec, gli tremavano le mani. Alec fece segno verso la porta. “L’hai sentita” disse con voce indifferente. Blake si precipitò verso la porta e uscì.

 

Meg si scostò un ricciolo dietro l’orecchio e respirò profondamente. “Dovresti licenziarlo”. Alec stava fissando l’anello che gli era rimasto nel palmo della mano. “Sì…potresti occupartene tu?” le chiese, incapace al momento di avere a che fare con particolari del genere. “Sì, certo” rispose Meg immediatamente. Prima di uscire osservò “Vado a cancellare i tuoi appuntamenti di oggi”.

Alec sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dirle che non era necessario, ma più rimaneva seduto lì, più capiva che in quel momento non avrebbe assolutamente potuto avere a che fare coi suoi litigiosi clienti. Annuì per dimostrare di aver sentito e continuò a fissare l’anello, girandolo lentamente fra le dita e osservando la luce del sole riflettersi sui diamanti.

 

Aveva perduto Magnus.

 

Sentì un dolore acuto nel petto, e ogni respiro era corto e tagliente come un rasoio dentro di lui.

 

“Non riesco a respirare…” disse ansimando.

 

Meg si mise immediatamente in moto, sventolandolo col suo taccuino, nell’altra mano il telefono premuto contro l’orecchio. “Ti chiamo una macchina”.

Lui scosse la testa e rimise i documenti dentro la busta. Si alzò ondeggiando un attimo, Meg pronta a prenderlo per il gomito per tenerlo fermo.

“Sto bene. Ho bisogno di camminare” disse lui, scostandosi per aggirare la scrivania e uscire dall’ufficio.

 

\-----

 

Attraversò l’ingresso con veloci ed ampie falcate, ignorando gli sguardi che incontrava. In una manciata di minuti il suo mondo era stato stravolto. Mentre scendeva in ascensore verso l’uscita sentiva lo stomaco contorcersi; tirò di nuovo l’anello fuori dalla busta e se lo mise nella tasca dei pantaloni. Ripiegò la busta e la mise nella tasca interna della giacca. Diede un cenno di saluto al sorvegliante e uscì dal palazzo.

Si avviò lungo il marciapiede e si ritrovò in Bryant Park, circondato da coppie felici e famiglie sorridenti. Durante il giorno era sempre imbucato in ufficio, per cui solo assai raramente aveva modo di visitare i parchi della città. Questo era ad un solo isolato di distanza e non ricordava quando fosse l’ultima volta che c’era stato. Guardò i bambini correre gridando e giocando, disputandosi un pallone mentre i genitori sedevano su una coperta sull’erba lì accanto. Attraversò il parco e si diresse verso la Quarantesima Ovest; aveva bisogno di uscire dal parco, lontano da quella felicità che non sembrava aiutarlo a schiarirsi le idee. Non aveva una destinazione, aveva solo bisogno di camminare il più possibile. Si concentrò sui suoi passi e sul marciapiede di fronte a lui.

Si fermò all’incrocio e rifletté se entrare nella biblioteca al di là della strada. Poteva entrare lì e perdersi in qualche libro, forse l’avrebbe aiutato a dimenticare per un po’ quello che era accaduto.

Ma rinunciò rapidamente, si sentiva troppo inquieto per pensare di rimanere fermo in un luogo silenzioso. Girò invece a destra nella Quinta, una strada che aveva percorso mille volte, una strada che per lui significava molto. Era la strada dove Isabelle lo aveva portato al suo primo Pride quattro anni prima e dove ogni anno ormai si recavano alla marcia.

Camminava veloce fra la gente che affollava i marciapiedi. La sua vita era cambiata così tanto in quegli ultimi quattro anni. Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, ma da allora si era visto con dei ragazzi, aveva avuto due relazioni abbastanza serie, era stato lasciato e ora era sposato all’uomo con cui voleva passare il resto della sua vita, ma anche questo rapporto stava spezzandogli il cuore. Si fermò all’incrocio arcobaleno fra la Quinta e la Trentaseiesima; il Pride si sarebbe tenuto quel mese e gli sarebbe tanto piaciuto andarci con Magnus, per celebrare assieme il loro amore e il loro matrimonio. Guardò una coppia felice di turisti che posavano vicini nell’incrocio, scattando un selfie col telefono.

Sospirò e continuò a camminare per altri sei isolati, prima di girare a sinistra sulla Trentesima Est. Continuava a cercare di concentrarsi su quanto era accaduto. Il sole brillava, e lui nel suo completo aveva caldo, mentre il sudore gli scendeva nella schiena, fra le scapole. Si fermò all’incrocio per allentare la cravatta e vide che era arrivato in First Avenue. Doveva aver camminato più a lungo di quanto pensasse e sembrava che i suoi piedi l’avessero portato lì dove aveva bisogno di essere.

Era in piedi di fronte all’edificio dove Izzy lavorava come medico legale.

Non sapeva neppure se lei fosse di turno quel giorno, talvolta il suo lavoro aveva orari inconsueti e lui non aveva idea dei suoi impegni. Pensò che valesse la pena di dare un’occhiata per vedere se c’era, avrebbe davvero goduto della sua compagnia, in quel momento. Girò attorno all’edificio in cerca dell’entrata laterale che conduceva al suo laboratorio. Odiava andare lì e c’era stato solo poche volte, quando dovevano vedersi per pranzo o per cena dopo che lei aveva finito il suo turno. Ma sapeva che non c’era altro posto dove potesse andare in quel momento, specialmente nello stato d’animo in cui si trovava. Izzy c’era sempre stata per lui, e ci sarebbe stata anche adesso, o almeno lui sperava.

Il guardiano all’entrata lo salutò con la mano e gli aprì. Era particolarmente affezionato a Izzy e si era sempre ricordato di Alec dopo il loro primo incontro, quando Izzy aveva cominciato a lavorare lì.

“Alec Lightwood! E’ un po’ che non ti si vede da queste parti. Dove sei stato?”

Alec gli fece il miglior sorriso che poté e si avvicinò al banco della sicurezza. “Sempre da fare…sai com’è”.

“Devi fare il grano, eh, lo so, lo so” disse la guardia, rilassato all’indietro sulla sua sedia, le braccia incrociate.

“Già.. – disse Alec schiarendosi la gola – E..c’è Izzy oggi?”

La guardia annuì e fece segno col pollice dietro di sé. “E’ in obitorio a fare un’autopsia. Quella ragazza, lasciamelo dire, fossi suo marito starei ben attento a non far casini!”. Alec ridacchiò un po’ forzatamente. “Eh, sì..”. “Comunque, mi sembri di fretta, non ti trattengo più. L’obitorio è al piano di sotto, seconda porta sulla sinistra. E’ stato un piacere vederti”. “Grazie. E’ stato un piacere anche per me”.

 

Alec rabbrividì al pensiero di dover scendere in obitorio. Era già abbastanza inquietante farle visita in ufficio, con tutti quei fascicoli di gente deceduta sulla sua scrivania, con le sue note scritte a colori vivaci, quasi per contrastare la cupezza del contenuto di quelle carte. Ricordava di essersi chinato una volta a leggere un appunto scritto a mano da lei – in inchiostro rosa brillante – giusto per curiosità, e pensando che non fosse nulla di importante, per poi vedere scritto “mandare in patologia un campione di tessuto cerebrale”. Dopo di ciò, aveva sempre evitato di leggere i suoi appunti. Gli piacevano i documentari e le serie crime, poteva guardare le foto, ma pensare di assistere di persona gli faceva rivoltare lo stomaco.

Scese le scale ed entrò nel freddo ingresso vuoto. Individuò la seconda porta ed entrò cautamente.

Si bloccò sul posto.

Izzy era in mezzo alla sala, e sul suo tavolo di lavoro era disteso a faccia in su il cadavere di un uomo, grigiastro e disseminato di macchie di sangue. Lei era lì, accanto al corpo, un fantasma bianco nel suo camice. Aveva un braccio infilato nel petto del cadavere e stava parlando ad alta voce, dettando le proprie osservazioni e valutazioni ad un registratore nascosto probabilmente da qualche parte lì attorno.

“Alec, che stai facendo qui?”. Si avviò al lavandino e si tolse con cura i guanti, gettandoli nel bidone accanto. Si tolse poi rapidamente gli occhiali protettivi, la maschera, la cuffia e il camice monouso che aveva sopra quello bianco da laboratorio. Si lavò le mani e le braccia fino ai gomiti e si asciugò.

Recuperò il registratore e lo spense prima di andargli incontro. Come lui aveva previsto, aveva le sopracciglia aggrottate per la preoccupazione; gli posò la mano sul braccio. “Che cosa succede? Va tutto bene?”. Lui ammiccò rapidamente e distolse lo sguardo dal cadavere nel mezzo della stanza, guardò la sorella e per un momento dimenticò perché era lì.

“Beh non lo so, penso di aver bisogno di parlare con te”. Il cipiglio di lei crebbe ancora. “Va bene, per che cosa?”. Alec deglutì e sentì ritornare la sensazione di costrizione al petto; gli era sembrato che la sua passeggiata lo avesse aiutato a distrarsi, ma ora che ci stava ripensando sentiva il cuore a pezzi. “Riguarda Magnus”.

Isabelle ristette guardandolo, gli occhi gentili e pazienti. “Lui ha, cioè, ha portato questi nel mio ufficio oggi”. Infilò la mano nella giacca e tirò fuori la busta ripiegata, porgendola alla sorella. Lei la aprì cautamente e lesse il frontespizio, prima di sfogliare la cartella dando un’occhiata al resto. “Li ha firmati” disse calma. Alec annuì e una lacrima gli scese lungo la guancia.

“Non capisco. Pensavo che non volessi registrare l’annullamento. Avevo capito che andasse tutto bene”. Isabelle ripiegò i fogli e li rimise nella busta. “Cosa è successo?”

“E’ stato l’errore di un impiegato. Un idiota che ha registrato i documenti senza il mio permesso”. Alec si strofinò gli occhi per asciugarsi le lacrime che alla fine avevano cominciato a scendere.

Isabelle lo prese per il gomito e lo condusse nel piccolo ufficio accanto. “Siediti”. Alec ubbidì, chinandosi in avanti e nascondendo il viso fra le mani. Lei tirò fuori una bottiglia d’acqua e gliela offrì. “Ne vuoi un po’?”. Alec guardò attraverso la vetrata dell’ufficio, da dove si intravedeva il cadavere e poi guardò di nuovo lei. “Sono a posto”.

Isabelle sedette, aprì la bottiglia e ne ingollò un sorso, prima di accavallare le gambe per togliere le sovrascarpe. “Così è stato un errore. Chiama Magnus e diglielo. Sono certa che capirà”.

“Non hai visto la sua faccia, Izzy. Era così ferito e non ha voluto ascoltare nulla di quello che volevo dirgli. Semplicemente se n’è andato.” Alec sospirò e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, battendo la testa contro la parete. Isabelle strinse le labbra e gli diede una pacca sul ginocchio. “Usciamo di qui”.

Alec diede un’occhiata al cadavere. “Ma tu stavi lavorando”. Isabelle si tolse il camice e lo buttò sulla sedia. “E’ morto. Non va da nessuna parte.” “Oddio, detto così, mi sembra un po’ …brusco” disse Alec sottovoce.

Lei digitò un interno sul suo telefono. “Senti, ho un’emergenza in famiglia, non è che puoi venire qui e finire il lavoro per me? Grazie, sei un tesoro”. Riattaccò il telefono e accennò con la testa alla porta. “Andiamo”.

 

Passarono la giornata girando per la città, tenendosi a braccetto. Pranzarono con dei tacos ad un chiosco mobile lì vicino, presero un gelato e infine lei lo accompagnò a casa. Grazie alle ore passate assieme si era calmato, soprattutto perché Isabelle era la persona migliore con cui parlare. Lei ascoltava e aveva sempre dei consigli incoraggianti. Questa giornata passata con lei era stata davvero una necessità e Alec si sentì molto felice di avere il suo amore e il suo sostegno. Lei aspettò che lui si cambiasse e chiamasse per del cibo da asporto e rimase con lui a cena . “Izzy, sei sicura che non vuoi rimanere per la notte?” chiese Alec gettando l’involucro dei falafel dentro la spazzatura. “Sto bene. Simon è per strada per venire a prendermi”. Si rizzò sulla punta dei piedi e gli baciò la guancia. “Riposa stanotte e domani potrai concentrarti su come riavere indietro il tuo uomo” disse lei con un sorriso dolce e facendogli l’occhiolino.Alec rise dolcemente e le regalò un piccolo sorriso. “Domani”.

 

 

 

Magnusera riuscito ad ignorare ogni messaggio che Alec che gli aveva inviato negli ultimi giorni grazie all'aiuto di Catarina, perché , sebbene ce l’avesse con lui, non leggere gli sms di Alec lo uccideva. Chiudeva il telefono ogni volta che vedeva un nuovo avviso di messaggio da lui, dando solo una rapida occhiata al contenuto prima di schiacciare il tasto rosso di cancellazione. Da quello che poteva vedere dicevano tutti la stessa cosa: “ _per favore chiamami_ “ ” _lasciami spiegare_ ” “ _dobbiamo parlare_ ”. Erano passati cinque giorni da quando lui aveva lasciato il suo cuore spezzato in una busta sulla scrivania di Alec e il vuoto che sentiva dentro era tale da non poterlo ignorare, non importava quanto duramente ci provasse . Quel giorno aveva deciso che sarebbe andato al negozio d’arte e avrebbe comprato alcune vernici per un progetto che aveva visto su Pinterest. Aveva bisogno di una distrazione e di qualcosa per tenere la mente occupata durante le sue notti solitarie. Si fermò al Soho Art Materials, un magazzino che era solito frequentare quando si era proposto di diventare un pittore, per scegliere i materiali di cui aveva bisogno per il suo progetto. Si era recato al reparto vernici e stava attentamente scegliendo i colori di cui aveva bisogno quando colse un lampo di riccioli rossi passare accanto a lui. Sentì il proprietario del negozio salutarla e ascoltò una voce nota rispondere al saluto. Era Clary. Gettò in fretta nella borsa di stoffa i colori che aveva scelto, prima di girare attorno al bancone che ospitava le tele. “Magnus?” Lui prese in considerazione per un momento l'idea di lasciar cadere la borsa e di correre via facendo finta di avere un'emergenza, ma ricordò il suo sorriso dolce e la gentilezza che gli aveva dimostrato nel giorno del matrimonio, e capì che non poteva farle questo. Non importava che cosa era successo fra lui e Alec, non avrebbe punito lei correndo via. Si giro più disinvoltamente che poteva, un sorriso sul viso a nascondere il dolore, quel sorriso che aveva sfortunatamente perfezionato negli anni. “Clary!”

Lei fece un sorriso luminoso e lo abbracciò, facendo attenzione a non lasciar cadere le tele che portava. “E’ così bello vederti!”. La sua voce era calda e sincera.

Magnus ricambiò l’abbraccio. “Spero che la luna di miele sia andata bene”. “Oh sì, Bali è assolutamente meravigliosa. E’ per questo che sono qui, in effetti, ho così tanti ricordi da mettere sulla tela” disse lei, gli occhi verdi brillanti di entusiasmo.

Magnus la guardò: indossava una vecchia maglietta, jeans e converse macchiati di colore, i riccioli rossi tirati all’indietro in una coda, e c’erano tracce di colore anche sulle punte dei capelli. “Non sapevo che fossi un’artista, biscottino”.

Lei ridacchiò e spostò un ricciolo dietro l’orecchio. “Be’, vendo qualcosa qua e là. In effetti è soprattutto un hobby, un hobby che Jace così gentilmente sostiene, anche se potrei tecnicamente rientrare nella categoria degli ‘artisti morti di fame’ “. Magnus rise piano con lei. “Ma tu, non sapevo che tu fossi un artista!” disse Clary entusiasta indicando le sue borse. Magnus rise e fece un gesto con la mano. "No, non lo sono. Questo è solo per un progetto Pinterest divertente che ho deciso di fare”. “Ah, capisco. Beh, sono sicura che sarà una cosa grandiosa” aggiunse lei prima di abbassare lo sguardo verso le sue tele. Magnus poté capire che lei voleva dire qualcosa, ma stava valutando fra sé il miglior modo per affrontare l’argomento. Lui non voleva parlare di Alec, specialmente con la cognata. Lei inghiottì nervosamente prima di parlare con gentilezza.“Ovviamente ho sentito da Jace di quello che è successo fra te e Alec. Non conosco gli avvenimenti con esattezza, ma davvero spero che possiate far funzionare le cose. Io non l’ho mai visto così felice prima.” Magnus senti un’ondata di nausea sommergerlo. Sembrava che anche la sua famiglia non fosse al corrente della verità su ciò che era il stato il loro matrimonio. Anche loro pensavano che i sentimenti di Alec fossero veri. Li aveva ingannati tutti.

“Grazie, ma non sono sicuro che sia così semplice” disse Magnus, mentre sentiva la tristezza insinuarsi nella sua voce. “Guarda, devo proprio andare. È stato davvero bello vederti però”. Lei sorrise tristemente e annuì con la testa in segno di comprensione. Sembrava che non volesse affrontare l’argomento ulteriormente. “È stato bello vederti, Magnus”. Gli mise una mano sul braccio e glielo strinse con gentilezza e in segno di conforto. “Abbi cura di te”. “Proverò”. Magnus aspettò che Clary uscisse, prima di tornare alla sezione colori per recuperare tutto quello che aveva scelto. Lascio il negozio di corsa, tutti i pensieri riguardo al suo progetto artistico temporaneamente messi da parte per un altro giorno.

 

 

"Cat?"Lei guardò al di sopra della spalla, mentre sentiva chiamare suo nome. Sollevò un poco le sopracciglia quando capì che si trattava di Alec . Gli diede un’occhiata veloce prima di rivolgere lo sguardo altrove e oltrepassarlo per entrare nel negozio di fiori. “Cat, aspetta”. Alec la seguì nel negozio, il profumo dei fiori freschi lo colpì non appena entrato. La vide che osservava delle calle e superò gli altri clienti per raggiungerla. “Cat, Magnus non risponde alle mie chiamate e ai miei messaggi”. Lei si spostò dalle calle alle margherite. Toccò i petali, esaminò ogni fiore e non degnò lui di una seconda occhiata. “Non può ignorarmi per sempre. Ho bisogno di parlargli. Ho bisogno di spiegare”. Alec poteva sentire il proprio patetico tono implorante, ma non gliene importava. Se non poteva parlare con Magnus, poteva comunque parlare con chi gli era più vicino, la sua migliore amica. Lei prese un mazzo di anemoni bianchi e li esaminò attentamente. Sembrava che volesse infliggere ad Alec il trattamento del silenzio. Lui si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro in segno di resa. “Per favore, digli soltanto che mi hai visto e che davvero ho bisogno di parlargli”. Senti Catarina sospirare e avrebbe potuto giurare di averla vista roteare gli occhi, mentre posava gli anemoni nel secchio dell’acqua. Lei girò intorno al bancone successivo e Alec la seguì. La guardò mentre continuava a far finta che lui non esistesse, come se lui fosse una brezza silenziosa che le passava accanto. Alec sfiorò con le dita il mazzo degli astri porpora chiaro, mentre le camminava dietro. “Ma lui non sa quanto mi sta facendo soffrire?” Lei si fermò improvvisamente e si girò improvvisamente a guardarlo, gli occhi stretti a fissarlo con rabbia. “Come osi?” Alec si irrigidì e riportò la mano al fianco, aprì la bocca per parlare, ma fu interrotto dalle sue parole taglienti. “No. Non dire una parola. Stai zitto e ascolta. Hai ferito Magnus più di quanto tu possa immaginare. Lui aveva fiducia in te, provava dei sentimenti per te e tu l'hai buttato via. Così scusa se non me ne frega niente che tu stia ‘soffrendo’ così”. Fece il segno delle virgolette con le dita per sottolineare il fatto che non credeva una parola di quello che lui stava dicendo. "Tu non te lo meriti Magnus. E lui merita più di questo. Così non gli dirò che ti ho visto qui, non gli dirò che cosa hai detto, perché adesso è l’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno. E apprezzerei se tu la smettessi di seguirmi e apprezzerei anche di più se lo lasciassi in pace. Piàntala di cercare di difenderti e piantala di provare a spiegare questa faccenda". Lei gli si avvicinò. Aveva gli occhi tristi e deglutì, prima di dire a voce bassa e supplichevole “Solo, per favore, lascialo stare”.

E con queste parole si girò e fuggì dal negozio di fiori.

 

 

Catarina entrò in casa con una scatola marrone appoggiata sul fianco mentre lottava con le chiavi per infilarle nella serratura. "Magnus, c’è un pacco col tuo nome sopra, viene da una piccola città chiamata Las Vegas!” gridò attraverso il loft. Magnus spostò Chairman e si alzò dal divano. “Non voglio mai più sentire la parola Las Vegas”.

Si avvicinò al tavolo della cucina dove lei aveva lasciato il pacco. L’etichetta diceva che il pacco proveniva da “ _Foto con Amore, LLC_ ”. Prese un coltello dal ceppo e aprì la scatola, curioso di vedere che cosa potesse esserci dentro. Mise da parte l’imballo e lentamente tirò fuori un album rivestito di seta bianca. Sulla targhetta della prima pagina c’era una foto di Magnus e Alec, sorridenti fianco a fianco all’altare. Cercò ancora nella scatola e tirò fuori un CD dal titolo " _Alexander e Magnus Lightwood Video di matrimonio_ ". Lo stomaco gli si contorse e lui lasciò ricadere il contenuto di nuovo nella scatola.

“Che cos’è?” chiese Catarina, arrivando dietro di lui e togliendosi gli orecchini. “Oddio”. Magnus chiuse la scatola e la spinse all’indietro sul tavolo. "Non ce la faccio a guardare questa cosa oggi". Catarina scosse la testa. "No, oggi no”. Magnus fissò la scatola e si morse il labbro. Senti tornare il dolore, come una freccia che gli attraversasse il petto. Perché Alec era ovunque? Perché non riusciva a liberarsi di lui? Aveva tentato tutto quello che poteva per dimenticarlo, ma si era rassegnato a credere che il dolore di averlo perso sarebbe stato probabilmente qualcosa con cui avrebbe dovuto vivere sempre. Magnus non pensava che gli sarebbe stato possibile smettere di amare Alec; lui si era rivelato l’amore della sua vita.

 

“Tutto bene, gioia?” chiese Catarina con tono calmo, riuscendo ad evitargli di cadere nella spirale della disperazione. Magnus prese un profondo respiro, tacitò il dolore, espirò forte e poi espose il suo miglior sorriso, benché falso. “Splendidamente bene, mia cara”. “Se lo dici tu”. Lei gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, i suoi occhi dicevano che non credeva una parola di quello che lui le aveva detto, ma anche che non l’avrebbe messo di più alla prova. Gli offrì un piccolo sorriso, prima di ritirarsi nella sua stanza. Magnus udì la porta della camera di lei chiudersi e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro tremante: era riuscito a non pensare ad Alec per sei ore oggi ed era solo perché aveva passato la giornata appiccicato a Chairman, guardando in TV un documentario sugli strumenti di tortura medievale.

 

No, sbagliato, c’era riuscito solo per due ore: aveva visto qualcosa nel documentario, un fatto interessante che pensava sarebbe piaciuto ad Alec sapere e si era trovato a mandargli un messaggio. Si era fermato in tempo, aveva cancellato l’sms e aveva buttato via il telefono. Aveva cercato di tenersi occupato in queste ultime settimane, per evitare di pensare a quello che era effettivamente accaduto. Se avesse permesso a se stesso di pensare al fatto che aveva trovato l’amore della sua vita e poi l’aveva perduto, avrebbe dovuto invece ricordare che, in effetti, lui Alec non l’aveva mai posseduto. Avrebbe dovuto ricordare che era stata tutta una finta e che lui senza saperlo aveva recitato una parte. Non poteva pensarci. Doveva dimenticare. Doveva fare tutto il possibile per poter dimenticare.

 

“Cat? “ Magnus la chiamò, avvicinandosi alla sua porta chiusa. “Sì?” disse lei dalla stanza. "Usciamo stasera. Hanno aperto un nuovo club e noi sono secoli che non andiamo a ballare". Aprì la porta e rimase sulla soglia, giungendo le mani e pregandola con occhi tristi. L’aveva beccata mentre stava infilandosi i pantaloni del pigiama, ma lei si interruppe guardandolo. "Seriamente? Vuoi uscire stasera? Proprio ora?”. Magnus alzò le spalle con fare gentile. “Ho bisogno di una distrazione”. Catarina riflettè e poi si tolse i pantaloni del pigiama. “Va bene, mi vesto e chiamo Raphael. Abbiamo promesso di invitarlo fuori, ricordi?” ”Sì certo! Sarà bello vedere la sua adorabile faccia incazzata. Vado a vestirmi.“ Corse in camera sua e chiuse la porta dietro di sé. Andò all'armadio e tentò di decidere che cosa mettersi per la serata. Scoprì che non gli interessava particolarmente cosa indossare, voleva solo uscire per dimenticare le sue preoccupazioni e passare un po’ di tempo in allegria con Catarina e Raphael, dopo tutto quello che era successo.

I suoi occhi corsero al piccolo spazio vuoto alla fine dell’armadio, quello spazio che aveva liberato per Alec. Quel buco rimaneva lì, come un continuo ricordo di quel piccolo e luminoso momento in cui Alec aveva portato quattro completi li da lui, in caso gli fossero serviti dopo una notte insieme . Quel momento quando Magnus aveva pensato che loro rapporto potesse avere un futuro.

La settimana successiva al matrimonio Magnus aveva mandato indietro tutti gli abiti di Alec, non poteva sopportare di incontrarlo di persona, di vedere il suo viso e di ricordarsi che cosa non poteva avere. Si era sempre considerato una persona forte, ma neppure lui poteva arrivare a tanto. Catarina si era offerta di farlo per lui, ma lui non aveva voluto che lei lo sostituisse, magari facendosi anche fare delle domande. Così aveva mandato gli abiti indietro con un corriere, senza un biglietto e senza altre parole. Di Alec rimaneva solo una traccia nella sua casa: una T-shirt nera. La stessa che Alec gli aveva dato quella mattina dopo la notte a Vegas. Era piegata per bene nel cassetto in alto e Magnus non avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta il numero di volte in cui l'aveva tirata fuori e aveva seppellito il viso nella stoffa, sperando ogni volta di scoprire che il profumo di Alec era ancora lì. E ogni volta che ci provava, poi la ripiegava, la rimetteva nel cassetto e piangeva.

 

Alec lo aveva chiamato ogni giorno quella prima settimana e gli aveva mandato un numero imprecisato di messaggi, che Magnus aveva cancellato senza leggere. La settimana successiva le chiamate e i messaggi continuarono ad arrivare, ma erano in numero inferiore e nella terza settimana ne era arrivata solo una manciata. Tre giorni prima era stata l’ultima volta che Alec aveva tentato di chiamarlo. Non era mai stato tre giorni senza farsi vivo e Magnus si chiedeva se avesse finalmente rinunciato a spiegarsi. Come se potesse spiegare qualcosa. Risentì acuta la ormai familiare sensazione di perdita. Entrò nell’armadio e spostò gli abiti appesi in modo da riempire lo spazio. Doveva cancellare ogni segno che Alec fosse stato nella sua vita. Tiro fuori un semplice completo di pantaloni neri e camicia di seta rossa e si cambiò prima di truccarsi. Guardò il suo riflesso nello specchio e sospirò. “Puoi farcela, Magnus! - disse a se stesso - puoi dimenticare Alexander Lightwood”. Si alzò e raddrizzò la schiena, era un altro tentativo di passare un’intera notte senza pensare ad Alec.

 

 

Alec sentì la porta principale aprirsi e chiudersi con uno schianto. Poteva trattarsi solo di due persone e i passi gli rivelarono di chi si trattava. Aspettò un momento e poi senti i tacchi risuonare contro il pavimento di legno. Izzy. “Alec!?” Gridò lei girando l’angolo. Alec si girò sul divano per guardarla, il braccio appoggiato sullo schienale. “Sì?”. Isabelle incrociò le braccia, e arricciò il naso in una smorfia. "Fai schifo". "Grazie, anche a me fa piacere vederti" disse Alec, grattandosi la barba cresciuta e tornando a guardare la tv. Isabel roteò gli occhi. "Non puoi semplicemente chiuderti in casa per sempre, Alec".

Lui prese un sorso di birra e le sorrise. “Guardami“ la sfidò. Church uscì dalla stanza sul retro e saltò sul divano accanto ad Alec con un tonfo pesante. “Cavolo. Sei diventato uno di quei patetici proprietari che comincia ad assomigliare al proprio animale”. “Allora sono diventato un’adorabile palla di pelo?” Alec baciò Church sul naso e si rilassò sul divano, schiacciando il tasto play sul telecomando. "Non è la descrizione che avevo in testa, ma come vuoi”. Girò attorno al divano e rimase in piedi accanto alla tv. Lui poteva vederla lì accanto, mentre cercava di concentrarsi sullo schermo. Lei aveva le braccia incrociate e battendo il piede impazientemente lo guardava.

Alec sospirò. “Cosa vuoi, Izzy?” ”Sono venuta a dirti che stasera usciamo. Tutti.” Isabelle raccolse dal pavimento la carta di una barretta e la stropicciò fra mani. "Ma per niente. Ho appena cominciato questo documentario sugli strumenti di tortura medievale” disse Alec gesticolando verso lo schermo con la bottiglia di birra. "Cavolo, sei così patetico". Isabelle si avviò alla tv e schiacciò il tasto di spegnimento. “Che cazzo, Izzy?” disse lui, alzando la voce. "Alec, ho capito, stai passando un brutto periodo adesso e la vita ti fa schifo.” Questo per dirla semplice, pensò lui. Continuò a rimanere appoggiato al divano e scrollò le spalle, come per dimostrare di essere d’accordo. "Esattamente, così perché pensi che io voglia andare da qualche parte con te? Uno, io odio quei posti. Due, non sono dell’umore migliore, se non l’hai notato. Tre, sono occupato in questo momento”.

“Quattro, come ho detto, fai schifo” disse Izzy nervosa, con gli occhi socchiusi minacciosamente verso di lui. Continuò a battere il piede rabbiosamente per terra, facendo risuonare insistente il tacco. Alec poteva capire che lei fosse pronta a litigare su questo. E questo lo faceva arrabbiare. I suoi fratelli sapevano come si sentiva, sapevano quanto stesse soffrendo, perché continuavano a far finta di niente, come se loro sapessero uscirne meglio di lui? Perché non potevano semplicemente lasciarlo in pace in modo da poter cercare di superare tutto questo? ”Cinque, ho le mie buone ragioni” scattò Alec con rabbia, perdendo la pazienza. Lei si mise le mani sui fianchi arrabbiata e senza mollare. "Sei, puzzi". Alec si alzò dal divano, rovesciando il secchiello di pop-corn che teneva in grembo, e facendo balzare giù Church dalla sorpresa. "Sette, l'amore della mia vita se n’è andato, non vuole parlarmi e non c'è una dannata cosa che io possa fare per riaverlo indietro!” Gridò Alec. Udì il suo grido echeggiare nelle pareti, e ne vide l’effetto negli occhi spalancati di Izzy e nel modo in cui lei fece un piccolo passo indietro per allontanarsi da lui. Alec ripiombò sul divano, divorato dal senso di colpa per aver gridato alla sorella. Loro non facevano così, loro si erano sempre parlati. Lui chinò la testa e si sfregò gli occhi con la mano, cercando di allontanare la sensazione di irritazione. Aveva sempre gli occhi rossi e secchi per le lunghe notti di pianto. “Izzy… qui non si tratta di metterci una pezza. Sono fottutamente infelice". Gli tremava la voce e non dimostrava neppure una parte della forza che sembrava avere prima.

Lei gli si sedette accanto e gli mise una mano gentile sulla schiena. “Alec…non intendevo dire che non stessi soffrendo. E’ solo che… voglio qualcosa di più per te. Non mi piace vederti così. Voglio solo portarti fuori e vederti sorridere di nuovo”.

Lui si lasciò calmare dal massaggio sulla schiena, annuì e si asciugò gli occhi, ricacciando indietro le lacrime che volevano di nuovo uscire. Pensò che infine avrebbe potuto provare a sottrarsi, ma loro si sarebbero sempre presentati, quando meno lui se lo aspettava. Capì che cosa intendeva lei, davvero lo capiva, sapeva che i fratelli volevano il suo bene, così come avrebbe fatto lui se si fosse trattato di loro.

“Da quel primo giorno tu – Alec, tu mi hai cacciata. Non mi parli più. Io voglio esserci per te, voglio aiutarti, ma non posso farlo se tu neppure vuoi parlarmi”. Lui sentiva la sua piccola mano sul proprio braccio, e gliela prese nelle sue. “Io ti parlo” disse piano. “No, Alec, non è vero”. Lui la guardò e vide nei suoi occhi la tristezza e le lacrime che stava trattenendo, solo per essere forte per lui. Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. “E’ solo che non so come farò d’ora in poi”. Isabelle gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla. “Devi solo tirarti su. Non ci sono medicine per il cuore, solo il tempo, e comunque è un dolore che rimane sempre. Diventa qualcosa che impari a sopportare, cerchi di sorridere e alla fine…un giorno sarà più facile conviverci”.

Alec la attirò in un abbraccio e la strinse forte. Aveva ragione, lui aveva respinto tutti, ma non era quello di cui aveva bisogno adesso. Si sentiva meglio ad avere qualcuno con cui parlare, qualcuno a cui poter esprimere i propri sentimenti e con cui poter deporre il peso che sentiva sul petto.

“So che sembra ridicolo perché è durata a malapena un mese, ma non mi sono mai innamorato di qualcuno così di brutto e così rapidamente” ammise lui. “Non è ridicolo. Io credo fermamente nell’amore a prima vista. Quando sai che è quello, lo sai”. Lei ricambiò la stretta e gli batté sulla spalla con fare rassicurante.

_Quando lo sai, lo sai…_

Aveva ragione, un’altra volta, come quasi sempre.

Non c’era una spiegazione logica sul perché si fosse innamorato di Magnus così profondamente e così rapidamente. Ma ancora una volta, l’amore è l’emozione più inspiegabile dell’animo umano. Non aveva bisogno di motivi o di risposte. Tutto ciò che sapeva era che era innamorato di Magnus Bane, e anche dopo queste quattro settimane senza alcun contatto non desiderava altro che rivederlo.

 

“Verrai con noi, allora?” chiese Izzy di nuovo, questa volta spalancando due occhioni imploranti. Batté le palpebre, le lunghe ciglia in movimento.

Alec fece una risatina. “Va bene, ma per favore niente balli”.

Isabelle fece un gran sorriso e diede un gridolino di gioia. “Niente balli” promise, facendo la croce sul cuore.

Lui si guardò. “Dovrei probabilmente darmi una sistemata”.

Isabelle si districò dal suo abbraccio e si alzò dal divano. “Comincia con una doccia per favore”. Si tappò il naso e rise mentre si allontanava da lui. “Jace ha detto che passa a prenderti per andare insieme al locale” disse mentre si avviava alla porta.

“Va bene”. Alec la salutò e si guardò attorno contemplando il disordine e sentendo la porta chiudersi.

Church sul pavimento si stava mangiando i popcorn caduti.

 

Alec sospirò e lo fece allontanare per pulire la stanza. Mise in ordine e guardò l’orologio. Non sapeva perché aveva accettato di andare in quel locale. Forse avrebbe potuto mandare ai fratelli un messaggio più tardi, per rinunciare, pensò. No, doveva farli contenti. Per questo sarebbe uscito e avrebbe lasciato la quiete della sua casa. Per essere completamente onesto, era un po’ stufo che la sua famiglia si comportasse come se questa faccenda fosse solo una cosa da lasciarsi alle spalle. Continuavano a cercare di convincerlo a trovare motivi per essere felice e modi per dimenticare. Come se potesse essere facile dimenticare Magnus e l’amore che avevano condiviso e ricominciare daccapo.

 

Ma loro non capivano. Non era semplice.

 

Dovunque guardasse vedeva Magnus e ogni cosa che faceva in qualche modo glielo ricordava. La mezza scatola di gelato che Magnus aveva lasciato nel suo congelatore era ormai più che scaduta, ma Alec non riusciva a convincersi di buttarla via. Okay, era spazzatura, ma gli ricordava anche che quello che avevano avuto era stato reale, e che la loro relazione stava diventando qualcosa di più.

 

In tutto l’appartamento c’erano tracce di Magnus, come le piante succulente in vaso che lui gli aveva comprato, ora posizionate dalla finestra, o i piccoli cambiamenti nell’arredamento di casa sua fatti perché “erano migliori per le regole del feng-shui”.

La sua presenza si sentiva soprattutto nella camera da letto, al punto che Alec aveva cominciato a dormire sul divano la maggior parte delle notti, per non dover affrontare la realtà del fatto che, per un brevissimo lasso di tempo, lui aveva posseduto tutto ciò che desiderava.

 

Magnus era presente sul cassettone della camera, con una collana che si era rotta durante una delle loro notti di passione, nel bagno con la bottiglia del suo colluttorio preferito, che aveva comprato e lasciato lì. Era presente sul comodino, dove aveva lasciato il suo “contenitore di barrette di emergenza”, per quelle sere in cui non avevano voglia di lasciare il letto durante una trasmissione particolarmente avvincente. Era nel cassetto in alto della cassettiera di Alec nella forma di una camicia di seta nera che era stata lasciata lì insieme a qualche altro capo di abbigliamento.

E peggio di tutto, era presente sul cuscino di Alec, da cui il profumo dei suoi capelli e una traccia dei suoi glitter non erano ancora scomparsi, costante ricordo della sua assenza.

 

Tutto, ovunque, gli ricordava Magnus, e non c’era via di fuga.

 

Alec fece una doccia, cercando di non immaginarsi i momenti trascorsi lì dentro assieme, o come fossero fredde le piastrelle contro la sua schiena, quando Magnus lo teneva fermo per baciarlo lentamente.

Si lavò rapidamente e uscì prima di indugiare troppo su quei pensieri. Si guardò nello specchio, gli occhi infossati cerchiati di scuro, la barba ormai soffice, dopo quattro settimane senza rasatura.

“Sei così patetico - si disse, tirando fuori le forbici – lui non ti vuole. Se ti volesse, risponderebbe alle chiamate”.

 

Dire la verità ad alta voce faceva dolere parti di sé che non sapeva potessero essere raggiunte dalla disperazione. Lo scavava, lo faceva sentire svuotato, e gli faceva bruciare il petto come se stesse affogando. Questa disperazione era diventata un dolore onnipresente con cui lui era condannato a vivere, un dolore che era costretto ad affrontare, ogni giorno peggiore del precedente.

Si asciugò le lacrime che gli scorrevano dagli occhi e fissò il suo riflesso. “Riprenditi, Alec”. Si sistemò la barba e pulì tutto, prima di dedicarsi ad aggiustare i capelli, che avevano disperatamente bisogno di un taglio.

Andò all’armadio, recuperò le prime cose che indossate assieme sembravano più o meno ragionevoli, e aspettò che Jace venisse a prenderlo.

 

 

Magnus e Catarina arrivarono al club un bel po’ dopo l’apertura, così non trovarono una coda troppo lunga, girava appena l’angolo del palazzo. Si fecero strada verso il bar dove trovarono Raphael, che fece loro un segno di saluto, indicando i loro drink già pronti sul bancone. “Magnus Bane, Catarina Loss, è davvero passato troppo tempo. Cominciavo a pensare che aveste lasciato la città, ma quando ho visto le vostre facce insopportabili sulle pubblicità matrimoniali ho capito che stavate solamente cercando di evitarmi” disse Raphael con un’occhiata gelida.

“Oh, non essere ridicolo, Raphael. Siamo stati impegnati, tutto qua – disse Magnus prendendo un sorso del suo drink – Dopotutto, chi non vorrebbe vedere la tua adorabile faccia scontrosa?”. Gli diede un pizzicotto sulla guancia, e Raphael gli diede una botta sulla mano per allontanarlo, mentre roteava gli occhi.

Catarina rise e baciò Raphael sulla guancia. “E’ bello rivederti!”.

“E come va per te il settore della ristorazione? Hai detto che hai visto la mia faccia sulla pubblicità per i matrimoni, vuol dire che hai finalmente deciso di accettare il mio consiglio e di gettarti nell’industria dei matrimoni anche tu?”. Magnus sorrideva al di sopra del suo bicchiere di whisky e cola. Raphael semplicemente alzò le spalle, sorseggiando la sua bevanda. “Ci sto ancora pensando”. “Le tue vivande sono deliziose e noi possiamo farti una bella pubblicità. Cos’hai da perdere?”. Erano tre anni che Magnus cercava di convincere Raphael ad espandere la sua attività nel campo dei matrimoni. Raphael scrollò di nuovo le spalle e bevve un lungo sorso. “Ti terrò informato”.

Magnus alzò gli occhi al cielo e lasciò cadere l’argomento, sapeva quando doveva battere in ritirata. Tornò al suo drink. Catarina intanto si agitava a tempo di musica appoggiata al bancone, la cannuccia fra le labbra mentre davo fondo velocemente al suo cocktail. Continuarono a chiacchierare e a raccontarsi le ultime novità, Magnus tralasciando ovviamente quasi tutti i dettagli della storia con Alec. Disse a Raphael solamente che si era visto con qualcuno per un po’ e che ora la storia era chiusa. Raphael gli diede un’occhiata scaltra, come se sapesse che c’era qualcos’altro, ma lasciò perdere quando Catarina scosse la testa da dietro a Magnus.

Raphael parlò della sua attività di catering, di come andava ultimamente e anche che non aveva ancora trovato nessuno con cui condividere un futuro. Catarina gemette e succhiò la sua bevanda. “Benvenuto nel nostro club”.

Magnus fissava il suo bicchiere, rigirando lentamente il ghiaccio rimasto. Lui l’aveva trovato, qualcuno con cui pensava di costruire un futuro. Il problema, come pareva dovesse sempre finire, era che nessuno sembrava mai volere un futuro con lui. Magnus non capiva perché nessuno mai lo vedesse come una persona con cui condividere la vita. Quando lui in effetti era un tipo devoto e leale, persino troppo.

“Che c’è, Magnus?” chiese Raphael, scuotendolo dalle sue riflessioni.

“Niente, guardavo solo che il mio bicchiere è vuoto. Ne prendo un altro” disse lui posando il bicchiere vuoto sul banco e facendo cenno al barista. Lui gli preparò velocemente un altro whisky e cola, poi Magnus volse nuovamente la sua attenzione agli amici, che avevano ripreso la loro conversazione. La musica era a tutto volume e il chiacchiericcio attorno assordante; tutto questo avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo a dimenticare ogni cosa, ma sembrava che non riuscisse a smettere di pensare ad Alec. Gli sembrava persino di sentire la sua bella risata accanto a lui. Chiuse gli occhi e ricordò quelle risate che avevano condiviso. Le serate di scherzi da farsi venire il mal di pancia mentre guardavano la tv. Poteva sentirne perfettamente il suono, come se Alec fosse lì vicino a lui e il pensiero che questo non sarebbe mai più diventato realtà lo feriva nel profondo. Aprì gli occhi e si rese conto di continuare a sentire la risata di lui. Si guardò attorno, verso la pista da ballo, quasi aspettandosi di vedere l’alta figura di Alec torreggiare su tutti. Invece il suo sguardo si posò su un tavolo subito fuori della pista.

Non poté credere a quanto stava vedendo.

Alec stava ridendo a qualcosa che aveva detto Izzy e Magnus poteva osservarne l’allegria nel modo in cui gli si formavano piccole rughe attorno agli occhi e in cui cercava di prendere fiato. Magnus sentì come se il pavimento gli sprofondasse sotto i piedi. Di tutti i posti di quell’intera città, erano finiti proprio nello stesso locale.

Catarina gli diede una gomitata e gli si avvicinò. “Vado in bagno. Balli con me quando torno?” Magnus distolse gli occhi da Alec e sorrise alla sua amica. “D’accordo”. Raphael alzò la mano. “E io cosa sono? L’ultima ruota del carro?”.

Magnus si girò, dando la schiena ad Alec, non voleva che lui lo vedesse. Voleva far finta che Alec neppure esistesse. Era solo un ragazzo qualunque al club che si divertiva coi suoi amici, e non avrebbe permesso che la vista di Alec gli togliesse il suo buonumore. Rise e toccò il braccio di Raphael. “Oh Raphael, povero piccolo, è geloso perché hanno scelto me” gli disse prendendolo in giro e strizzando l’occhio. Raphael fece una risatina e lo afferrò per i lembi della giacca. “Ma per favore, posso trovare chi voglio per ballare!” Magnus rise. “Ma certo che puoi!”.

Lo sguardo di Raphael si focalizzò dietro di lui. Magnus stava per girarsi a chiedere cosa c’era quando sentì un respiro sulla nuca. E un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena quando una voce roca e che avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque venne da dietro le sue spalle, pericolosamente vicinaal suo orecchio.

 

“Magnus…?”

Alec era contento di essersi lasciato convincere ad uscire. Trascorrere del tempo con la sua famiglia si rivelò essere ciò di cui aveva esattamente bisogno. Tutti lo avevano salutato normalmente, senza sguardi di pietà per ciò che era successo con Magnus. Era come se tutto fosse tornato come prima.

 

Si lasciò andare a qualche drink ed era contento di vedere che Izzy era stata seria nella sua promessa di “niente balli”. Lei e Clary si erano dirette alla pista assieme e avevano lasciato gli uomini da soli al tavolo, per poi unirsi nuovamente a loro. In quel momento Izzy stava raccontando qualcosa che le era capitato al lavoro, e benché l’argomento fosse raccapricciante, Alec non poteva fare a meno di ridere immaginandosi l’accaduto.

“Così io sono lì, in questa pozza di liquidi organici, e sto scivolando! Cerco di aggrapparmi a qualunque cosa, ma so che se acchiappo il mio carrello da lavoro tutti i miei attrezzi volano via”.

“E cosa hai fatto?” chiese Clary con un’espressione di disgusto sul viso, ma le guance rosse dalle risate.

“Ovviamente quello che una qualunque persona sana e normale avrebbe fatto – Izzy fece una pausa ad effetto – Mi sono aggrappata al cadavere!”

“No!”

“Azz!”

“Blah..!”

“Oddio che schifo!”

“Ma..avresti potuto tirarlo giù con te!”. Clary aveva le mani sulla bocca dallo shock.

“Non è che stessi pensando tanto chiaramente, e adesso mi rendo conto che il tavolo autoptico è inchiodato al pavimento, perciò non avrei potuto tirarmi niente addosso se mi fossi tenuta a quello”.

Isabelle sorseggiò il suo cocktail alla frutta. “Ma almeno Peter ha potuto salvare una damigella in pericolo un’ultima volta, prima di finire sottoterra”.

A questo commento Clary arricciò le labbra e Alec rise, bevendo.

Sì, era proprio contento di essere uscito quella sera.

 

Guardò verso la pista e vide gruppi di persone che ballavano assieme. Continuò ad esaminare la sala e si bloccò improvvisamente quando individuò il bellissimo profilo aguzzo che avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque.

Magnus.

Magnus era lì, con un altro uomo, e stava ridendo. Sembrava felice e rilassato. Stava toccando quell’altro uomo in modo rilassato, e così apertamente.

Alec si sentì improvvisamente raggelare, mentre una fitta di paura lo attraversava.

“Alec? – chiamò Izzy – Ehi? Terra chiama Alec..”

Alec si girò lentamente verso di lei. “Eh?”

“Che c’è?” Gli occhi di lei si riempirono di preoccupazione osservando l’aria scioccata del fratello.

“Oh..Niente. E’ solo..c’è Magnus. E’ laggiù” indicò lui, scuotendo la testa e tornando al suo drink.

Al tavolo si fece silenzio e tutti guardarono nella direzione in cui Alec stava indicando.

Isabelle gli mise una mano gentile sul braccio. “Stai bene?” chiese dolcemente.

“Sì, ma.. devo…devo andarmene”. Riprese il suo bicchiere e ne ingollò il contenuto in un unico sorso, facendo una smorfia al sapore dell’alcool.

“Vuoi che venga con te?” chiese Jace mentre già si muoveva dal suo posto fra Clary e Simon.

“No, sto bene, davvero. Voi restate e divertitevi. Vi..sì, vi chiamo domani”. Li salutò con un cenno della mano e si girò per andarsene. Attraversò la folla dei ballerini, sopraffatto dall’ondata di profumi e sudore che lo colpiva.

Quando aveva lasciato il tavolo, la sua intenzione era quella di uscire dal locale, ma si trovò invece a dirigersi al bar, proprio verso Magnus. Doveva vederlo, doveva sentire la sua voce, doveva sapere che stava bene, che era contento.

Si fermò accanto a lui, forse un po’ troppo, così vicino da poter annusare il profumo familiare di agrumi e menta. Sapeva che se avesse affondato il naso nella morbidezza dei capelli di Magnus avrebbe annusato l’agrume; se invece avesse percorso il collo, avrebbe percepito l’aroma addolcito della menta e una piccola traccia agrumata proveniente dai capelli. Ma non poteva farlo, doveva ricordarsi che Magnus non voleva. Che non voleva più sentire il corpo di Alec accanto al proprio o i loro respiri mescolarsi, come se quella fosse la sola aria respirabile per entrambi.

 

Alec inghiottì nervosamente ed espirò piano.

“Magnus..?”

 

Vide il modo in cui Magnus si irrigidiva al suono della sua voce, e odiò il modo in cui quel corpo reagiva a lui, quando così poco tempo prima il suono di quella voce suscitava ben altre reazioni. Prima, quando vedeva il corpo di Magnus sciogliersi sotto il suo tocco, rilassarsi ad udire la sua voce. Ed ora la stessa cosa sembrava metterlo a disagio.

Magnus si girò lentamente a guardarlo e il suo viso non esprimeva né sorpresa né felicità al vederlo. Alec sentì stringersi la gola e lottò per deglutire, rendendosi conto di quale errore aveva commesso. Avrebbe dovuto andare a casa. Avrebbe dovuto lasciar perdere, lasciar andare Magnus. Invece aveva dovuto vedere il modo in cui Magnus si era spostato, allontanandosi da lui, e come aveva trattenuto il respiro alla vista di Alec, come se lui fosse l’ultima cosa che voleva vedere.

“Alec, non mi aspettavo di vederti qui” disse Magnus freddamente, la voce priva di qualunque emozione o sentimento.

“Come – come stai?” balbettò Alec nervosamente, suonando stupido alle sue stesse orecchie.

Magnus sorrise, ma non era il suo solito sorriso pieno di gioia e di vita. Era freddo e tagliente. Era un sorriso per fare male. “Sto benissimo. E tu?”.

Alec si guardò i piedi prima di rispondere. “Sto..be’, sto..bene”.

Lanciò un’occhiata all’uomo che stava dietro Magnus e poi di nuovo a lui.

Magnus annuì e poi si voltò rapidamente verso l’uomo bruno. “Ma come sono maleducato. Alec, questo è Raphael. Raphael, Alec. Noi..ci frequentavamo”.

Alec sentì la frecciata di questa presentazione colpirlo come uno schiaffo in pieno viso. Magnus lo stava trattando come un completo estraneo e l’indifferenza del suo tono lo ferì dentro come un pugnale.

L’uomo, Raphael, gli fece un cenno col capo. “Lieto di conoscerti”.

La voce di Raphael era profonda e misteriosa. Aveva una pelle liscia, lievemente abbronzata, e occhi così scuri che sembravano trapanare. Alec poteva capire perché Magnus l’avesse scelto. E poi la giacca perfettamente aderente faceva poco per nascondere quello che era un fisico ben costruito al di sotto.

Alec si sentì invadere dall’insicurezza. I suoi capelli in disordine e la barba lunga facevano una ben misera figura di fronte al look pulito di Raphael. Era anche acutamente consapevole del fatto che i suoi occhi apparivano stanchi, cerchiati di scuro a testimoniare l’evidente disperazione, e che il suo addome non era più così tonico, dopo quattro settimane di birra e di cibo consolatorio. Restituì il cenno a Raphael e poi abbassò la voce per farsi sentire solo da Magnus. “Potremmo parlare un minuto in privato?”. Magnus guardò Raphael, che annuì per conferma e si voltò ad osservare la folla danzante.

Magnus alzò le spalle, allontanandosi di qualche passo dal punto in cui si trovavano prima. “Immagino che si possa fare”.

Alec vide il modo in cui Raphael li guardava con la coda dell’occhio e si sentì sommergere da un’ondata bruciante di gelosia irrazionale. Avrebbe dovuto essere lui l’unico ad essere lì con Magnus, lui era l’unico che sapeva farlo ridere fino quasi a soffocare, l’unico che aveva visto le lacrime scorrere sul suo viso, mentre tratteneva il fiato. Era l’unico che aveva visto Magnus avere un orgasmo sotto di lui senza neppure essere toccato, che lo aveva udito gridare il suo nome nel momento del piacere, che aveva visto il lieve rossore che si diffondeva sul suo petto abbronzato mentre Alec lo baciava fino a raggiungere le sue labbra sorridenti.

Magnus si spostò fuori portata dell’orecchio di Raphael e fronteggiò Alec, un’espressione annoiata sul viso e lo sguardo rivolto verso l’esposizione dei liquori nel bar. “Chi è quello?” fece Alec accennando a Raphael e incrociando le braccia sul petto. La sua gelosia era uscita fuori e lui sapeva che avrebbe dovuto sopirla. Sapeva che, al di là della loro storia, non aveva alcun diritto su Magnus e non poteva chiedere spiegazioni in proposito.

 

Magnus si guardò attorno. “Ma sei serio?”. Alec tenne le braccia serrate e lo sguardo fisso e duro su Magnus, lasciandosi sopraffare dall’irrazionalità. Magnus rise in tono rude e canzonatorio, scuotendo la testa. “No, Alec, tu non hai nessun diritto di interrogarmi. Non dopo quello che hai fatto”. “Ma cosa ho fatto?” chiese Alec mentre Magnus si girava per tornare da Raphael. Lo vide chinarsi verso l’amico e dirgli qualcosa, e poi continuare a dirigersi verso l’uscita. Raphael fece un passo avanti, posando su Alec uno sguardo furioso e afferrandolo per la manica, per impedirgli di seguire Magnus, e a voce minacciosamente bassa gli disse “Penso che tu debba rimanere qui”.

A quel tocco la rabbia lo sommerse. “Tòglimi le mani di dosso” sbottò, e tirò via il braccio dalla presa di Raphael, mettendosi a correre e cercando di farsi strada fra la folla degli ubriachi che ballavano.

Riuscì infine ad uscire dal locale e vide Magnus alla fermata, con il braccio alzato a fermare un taxi.

“Magnus, aspetta!” gli gridò.

Corse per raggiungerlo, le sue lunghe gambe coprirono rapidamente la distanza fra loro. “Magnus, fermati, per favore, dobbiamo parlare”.

Magnus lasciò cadere il braccio e si voltò. La sua espressione indifferente era stata sostituita dalla rabbia. “No, Alec, quello che devi fare è lasciarmi in pace. Non posso credere che tu abbia ancora il coraggio di parlarmi stasera”.

“Magnus, io devo..”. Magnus strinse i pugni e sbuffò. “Come osi venire da me e farmi un interrogatorio su chi è con me? Non ne hai il diritto!”

Alec alzò le braccia. “Lo so! Mi dispiace! Non avrei dovuto farti delle domande, non sono affari miei, ma vederti con lui..io…io ero geloso e mi sono lasciato andare”.

Magnus emise una risata amara. “GELOSO?!”

“Sì, Magnus, ero geloso – disse Alec senza fiato – Ti ho visto lì, e ho visto come gli sorridevi. E poi me… mi hai trattato..come se neppure mi conoscessi”.

“Questo è il punto, Alec. Non ti conosco –Magnus scattò appena apparve il taxi – credevo di sì, ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo”.

“Cosa? Ma come puoi dirlo?”.

Magnus aprì la portiera posteriore del veicolo e fece per salire. Alec si diresse verso di lui ma si fermò quando lo vide alzare la mano. “Magnus, fermati solo un minuto e parlami. Lasciami spiegare”.

“Non c’è niente di cui parlare. Vattene”. Entrò nel taxi e chiuse la porta.

 

 

 

 

 

Catarina si arrampicò nel letto con Magnus, lui sentì il materasso cedere sotto il suo peso. Si allungò, ruotando sul fianco, e tentò di sfregare via il sonno dagli occhi.

“Alzati e splendi!” canticchiò Catarina piano e con dolcezza.

Magnus si avvolse nella coperta fino al collo. “Acc…devo proprio?”.

“Secondo la sveglia del tuo telefono, che è rimasto abbandonato sul tavolo del soggiorno, direi…sì, devi”. Lei gli sollevò una palpebra e lui la allontanò con una botta.

“Mi alzo, mi alzo..” gemette, e inarcò la schiena dal letto, stirandosi nuovamente prima di aprire infine gli occhi e guardarla. Lei stava sorridendo, il viso fresco e luminoso, da quella persona mattiniera che era.

“Raphael mi ha detto cos’è successo. Ho immaginato che dato che non avevi mandato messaggi volessi forse restare solo per un po’”. Catarina si portò le mani ai capelli, arrotolandosi un ricciolo bruno sul dito.

“Sì, mi spiace di essermene andato così, ma non potevo più restare e dovevo allontanarmi da lui”.

“Cos’ha detto?”

Magnus rise piano e si sfregò il viso di nuovo. “Ah. Prima o dopo la scenata di gelosia con Raphael?”

Catarina roteò gli occhi. “Che coraggio. Dopo, suppongo”.

“Che voleva parlarmi, che voleva spiegare”.

Catarina gemette per la frustrazione. “Non può cambiare musica?”

Magnus la guardò, un sopracciglio sollevato con aria interrogativa. “Che vuoi dire?”

Catarina spalancò gli occhi quando si rese conto di cosa si era lasciata scappare. Non volle mentire ancora e sospirò, continuando ad arricciarsi i capelli sulle dita. “L’ho incocciato quando ero uscita a cercare i fiori per il matrimonio degli York. Mi ha seguita per un po’, pregandomi di ascoltarlo e di convincerti a parlargli”.

“Cosa? E perché non me l’hai detto?”

“Perché non volevo farti soffrire! Eri finalmente riuscito a non piangere tutto il giorno e non volevo che ricominciassi daccapo”.

Magnus capì perché lei glielo aveva tenuto nascosto, aveva sempre cercato di proteggerlo. “Cosa gli hai detto?”

“Che ti aveva ferito e che doveva piantarla di cercare di spiegarsi. Gli ho detto di lasciarti in pace”. Catarina svolse il ricciolo dalle dita e si voltò sul fianco. “Ho fatto male?”

Magnus scosse la testa.

Ma perché Alec insisteva così a volergli spiegare questa cosa, come se i documenti per l’annullamento non fossero già chiari di per sé?

Sentì Catarina toccargli il braccio. “Devi prenderti la mattinata libera. Vatti a prendere il caffè e poi vai a farti le unghie”.

Magnus se le guardò: aveva tutto lo smalto rovinato. Fece una smorfia e annuì. “Mi andrebbe una bella manicure proprio ora”.

Catarina sorrise e sedette. “Penso io al catering e al fiorista a cui hai dato appuntamento oggi. Prenditi un po’ di tempo per te e non preoccuparti di niente, va bene?”.

Magnus sedette e gettò le gambe fuori dal letto. “Grazie Cat!”

Indossò un comodo pantalone da tuta e una T-shirt. Non c’era necessità di vestirsi per far colpo al bar e alla manicure. Le strade erano già piene di pendolari affaccendati che si affrettavano al lavoro. Magnus girò l’angolo ed entrò da Starbucks. Si mise velocemente in coda dietro alle altre persone, anche loro bisognose della loro dose mattutina di caffeina.

I baristi lavoravano velocemente, chiamando un nome dopo l’altro. Magnus era impressionato della loro capacità di mantenere la calma nel mezzo del caos della mattina. Ordinò il proprio latte macchiato e pagò, per poi accodarsi al resto dei clienti che aspettavano di essere serviti.

“Jace!” chiamò forte il barista.

Un lampo di capelli biondi lisciati all’indietro spuntò nella folla. Magnus vide Jace sorridere al barista e prendere dal bancone la propria tazza di caffè. Teneva fermo il cellulare all’orecchio con la spalla, mentre metteva latte e zucchero, nell’angolo a pochi passi da Magnus.

“Sì, Alec, lo so che sono in ritardo. Dacci un taglio, quando arrivo me ne occupo”.

Come sempre, Magnus si sentì stringere il cuore all’udire il nome di Alec. Sentendolo da Jace, la stretta fu un pochino più intensa.

Fu sommerso da un’ondata di ricordi, pensieri che avrebbe preferito lasciare sepolti nella profondità della sua mente: la mano di Alec nella sua mentre dormivano, il calore del suo corpo mentre si stringeva a lui nella notte, la sua risata rauca al mattino, le conversazioni così interessanti a notte fonda su qualunque argomento. E poi la profonda voce di Alec la sera prima, mentre alle sue spalle lo chiamava per nome, i quel modo meraviglioso che era solo suo. I suoi occhi nocciola che non esitavano nel fissarlo. Tutto ciò colpì Magnus come un fulmine, e lui era del tutto impreparato a subirne l’impatto. Era riuscito in qualche modo a convincersi che avrebbe potuto superare la sua storia con Alec o almeno riuscire ad andare avanti senza sentirsi mancare il respiro al vederlo, ma la notte prima non aveva fatto che confermare quanto ne fosse ancora innamorato.

“Magnus!” . Il barista mise il suo latte sul bancone fra gli ordini completati.

Vide Jace alzare lo sguardo verso il bancone, e fissarlo con i suoi occhi blu e marrone. “Alec, devo andare”.

Magnus acchiappò la sua bevanda e cercò di spingersi fra i clienti verso l’uscita. Prima Clary, poi Alec, ora Jace. Udì lui chiamare il suo nome e cercò di accelerare il passo, dirigendosi in quella che pensava fosse la direzione opposta al loro ufficio. Jace non gli sarebbe andato dietro per molto, non ora che Alec lo aveva richiamato sull’orario.

Arrivò alla fine dell’isolato e attraversò la strada un attimo prima che il semaforo cambiasse. Il salone di bellezza si trovava solo pochi isolati più avanti e non udiva più Jace chiamarlo. Bevve cautamente il suo latte e rallentò il passo come se facesse una tranquilla passeggiata. Individuò finalmente l’insegna del suo salone preferito e sospirò; ci voleva proprio una bella dose di relax.

Aprì la porta e sorrise alla ragazza dell’accoglienza, che ormai conosceva molto bene. “Hai posto per una manicure?”

Lei sorrise. “Ma certo!” disse, avevano sempre tempo per lui. Gli fece cenno di sedersi al tavolo dove l’onicotecnica lo attendeva. Magnus si avvicinò e sedette, lasciando che la ragazza gli prendesse la mano e cominciasse a lavorare.

“Magnus?”

Si guardò dietro le spalle e vide una familiare cascata di capelli neri su due spalle abbronzate.Si sentì gelare. Due incontri casuali con due Lightwood, alla stessa ora, lo stesso giorno. Era decisamente un lunedì.

Si spostò un pochino sulla sedia, ma la tecnica stava tenendogli la mano e limandogli le unghie, quindi non aveva modo di fuggire. Prese nota mentalmente di trovare un altro quartiere dove spostarsi con Catarina, una volta terminato il loro contratto di affitto, e si girò appena per guardare in faccia Isabelle. “Isabelle, che sorpresa inaspettata” disse, con un sorriso falso sul volto e la voce troppo acuta. Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia e fece un sorrisetto. “Non mi prendere per il culo. So che sono probabilmente l’ultima persona che avresti voluto incontrare”.

“Non c’è niente di personale, tesoro”. Magnus guardò in basso e vide che aveva i piedi nudi e le unghie dipinte di un rosso scuro. Lei gli sorrise rapidamente e poi si guardò nuovamente le mani. “Come va?”. Magnus si dedicò ad osservare la mano su cui la tecnica stava lavorando. Era una conversazione che non gli andava di sostenere, men che meno in un salone di bellezza. “Me la cavo”. “Alec mi ha detto che ti ha visto ieri sera al Pandemonium. Gli hai parlato?”

Una delle inservienti del salone le portò una sedia perché potesse sedere accanto a Magnus. Accidenti a loro e al loro eccellente servizio clienti, pensò Magnus.

“In effetti solo per un attimo”.

Isabelle lo fissò, stava aspettando che continuasse.

“Non è andata molto bene”.

Lei si avvicinò, sollevando le sopracciglia. Magnus sospirò. “Isabelle, apprezzo il tuo interesse, ma davvero starò bene. Sto bene – Magnus si corresse – Non devi preoccuparti”.

Lei si strofinò il naso prima di chinarsi in avanti, i gomiti sulle ginocchia. “Guarda, la questione è che non lo sto facendo per te, lo faccio per Alec”.

Magnus sbuffò e roteò gli occhi. L’onicotecnica tornò al proprio lavoro, cercando di nascondere il fatto che stava in effetti ascoltando la conversazione.

Isabelle si raddrizzò sulla sedia. “Senti, ti dico solo questo. Alec è infelice e tu devi smetterla di ignorarlo. Bisogna che gli permetti di spiegare cos’è successo e devi smetterla di prendertela con lui”.

“Isabelle, le sue spiegazioni non possono migliorare niente. Non possono farmi soffrire di meno”. La guardò e vide nei suoi grandi occhi scuri preoccupazione e comprensione.

“Non lo sai a meno che non gli parli”.

“Se quello che ha da dire vale davvero la pena, perché non me lo dici tu? Qual è la sua spiegazione?”. Magnus poté osservare nei suoi occhi la lotta interiore fra il diglielo e non dirglielo. Poi lei scosse la testa e scelse accuratamente le parole. “Non è mio diritto dirti ciò che sente Alec”. Si alzò in piedi. “Solo…ascoltalo, Magnus”.

 

Dopo il lavoro Alec si trovò a vagare per le strade della città. Non aveva voglia di tornare a casa e di sprecare un’altra serata davanti alla tv, così decise invece di concedersi una bella cena. Stava godendosi la bellezza delle luci degli edifici e il costante rumore delle strade affollate della città che non dorme mai. Il sonno, cercava di farne a meno: Magnus aveva invaso i suoi sogni e quindi non riusciva ad evitarlo, neppure dormendo.

Notò le luci di un caffè incastonato fra uno studio di tatuaggi e un negozio di dischi. Sembrava invitante e dentro c’erano solo pochi clienti. Il fatto che fosse aperto più tardi della maggior parte degli altri caffè era una piacevole scoperta e quindi decise di entrare e di provarlo. Una volta all’interno venne colpito dal profumo del caffè e dei muffin freschi di forno. Le pareti erano coperte di libri, c’erano divani e panche colme di cuscini, un ambiente perfetto per leggere in compagnia di una tazza di caffè. Nell’angolo più lontano c’era un tavolino, al quale era seduto un uomo che fissava il proprio portatile. Alec quasi aveva distolto lo sguardo quando si accorse che l’uomo era Ragnor.

Si voltò per andarsene, ma poi si fermò con la mano sulla porta.

Si preparò alla discussione che certamente sarebbe nata, ma doveva tentare. Si girò e si diresse all’angolo dove si trovava Ragnor. Questi gli lanciò un’occhiata, poi tornò al computer, e infine smise di lavorare e fissò Alec.

“Alec”

“Ciao Ragnor”. Alec gli fece un cenno di saluto e poi intrecciò nervosamente le mani dietro la schiena.

Ragnor gli indicò la sedia di fronte. “Siediti”. Alec annuì e prese la sedia. “Grazie”.

“Come stai?” gli chiese Ragnor chiudendo il portatile, dando così ad Alec la sua intera attenzione. Lui non si aspettava questo benvenuto da parte di Ragnor. Si era quasi aspettato la stessa reazione di Catarina. Quei tre erano tanto amici, in fondo.

“Come ci si può aspettare, suppongo” rispose Alec sincero.

Ragnor incrociò le braccia sul petto, si appoggiò alla sedia e annuì lentamente.

“E tu? Come procede il libro?” chiese Alec con interesse genuino.

Ragnor alzò le spalle teatralmente e Alec si trattenne a stento dal ridere a quel gesto così del genere di Magnus. “Sta facendosi strada”.

“Questo locale è molto carino. Ci vieni spesso a scrivere?” “Sì, vero. Essere circondato da libri e caffè ad ogni ora del giorno è la mia idea di paradiso – Ragnor sciolse le braccia e prese la sua tazza – ma non penso che tu voglia informazioni su questo locale, vero?”

Alec abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo, seguendo con l’indice la traccia di una crepa nel legno. Infine guardò Ragnor e annuì. “Lui come sta?”. Le labbra di Ragnor si aprirono in un piccolo sorriso saggio. “Come ci si può aspettare”.

“Ascolta, Ragnor – disse Alec sporgendosi in avanti – Io voglio solo parlargli. Voglio spiegargli cos’è successo, ma lui non mi vuole ascoltare”. Ragnor scosse la testa. “Guarda che io non glielo racconto, se è quello che stai chiedendo”. Alec sospirò. “No, lo deve sentire da me. Ho solo bisogno di un modo per convincerlo ad ascoltarmi”.

Ragnor mise giù la tazza. “Magnus è una delle persone più testarde che tu possa avere mai incontrato. E’ capace di snobbarti e se se lo mette in testa ti evita come la peste”. “Che è precisamente quello che sta facendo adesso” disse Alec.

“Lo so – disse Ragnor roteando gli occhi – Conosco Magnus da un sacco ormai. Siamo amici da quando eravamo ragazzi. E a dir la verità mi sono stufato di vederlo andare in giro infelice. Tutt’e due siete chiaramente infelici. Non so quale sia la tua spiegazione e neppure se è una spiegazione decente, ma Magnus dovrebbe almeno ascoltare quello che hai da dire”.

Le sopracciglia di Alec si inarcarono improvvisamente ed egli saltò su. “Veramente? Hai davvero un modo per farmelo incontrare? Per far sì che mi ascolti? Lo faresti davvero?”.

Ragnor si strofinò pigramente la corta barba sul collo, agitandosi sulla sedia. “Io…avrei una chiave del loft”. Poi guardò l’orologio. “E so che lui e Cat hanno probabilmente finito col matrimonio e stanno sistemando. Potrei infilarmi e portare via Cat prima che Magnus vada a casa”.

“Ragnor, io però non voglio metterti in una posizione che possa danneggiare la vostra amicizia”. Ragnor rise. “Magnus è sempre arrabbiato con me per qualcosa. Almeno questa volta ne uscirà qualcosa di buono, oppure sarà un disastro completo..e dovrò rifornirlo di vino per un sacco di tempo”. Guardò Alec attentamente, lo sguardo fisso nei suoi occhi come per leggere le sue intenzioni. “Mi giuri che non intendi fargli del male?” “Far soffrire Magnus è l’ultima cosa che abbia mai voluto fare. Io lo amo. Voglio solo…dirglielo”.

Ragnor annuì con un sorriso. Finì il caffè e mise via le sue cose. “Allora penso che dovresti venire con me, mio caro Romeo”.

 

 

Magnus era stanchissimo dopo un lungo matrimonio con quella che forse era stata la sposa più esigente che avesse mai incontrato nella sua carriera. Cat gli aveva tirato un bidone, preferendo andare a bere qualcosa con Ragnor, e Magnus stava pregustando una tranquilla nottata da passare abbracciato a Chairman. Uscì dall’ascensore, tirando fuori la chiave di tasca. E alzò lo sguardo giusto in tempo per vedere Alec alzarsi da dove era seduto sul pavimento, subito fuori del suo appartamento.

Alec era lì. Lì in piedi sul suo pianerottolo. Con una camicia a quadri bianchi e blu portata sotto il completo blu marino. Con l’aria stanca e nervosa, e tuttavia splendido.

“Come sei entrato?” chiese rabbiosamente Magnus infilando la chiave nella toppa. Senza aspettare risposta entrò nel loft, lasciando la porta aperta affinché Alec entrasse dopo di lui. Posò le chiavi sul mobile prima di attraversare la stanza e fermarsi accanto al tavolino da caffè, cercando di mettere una certa distanza fra loro due.

Alec chiuse piano la porta dietro di sé e gli si avvicinò, fermandosi a poca distanza, consapevole che Magnus desiderava tenerlo fisicamente lontano. “Mi ha fatto entrare Ragnor”. Magnus fece un suono rabbioso.

“Per favore, non prendertela con lui. E’ colpa mia, gliel’ho chiesto io, praticamente l’ho supplicato. Se devi avercela con qualcuno, sono io” aggiunse Alec rapidamente.

Magnus incrociò le braccia e fece spallucce. Si sarebbe occupato di Ragnor più tardi. “Che cosa vuoi, Alec?”.

Alec chiuse gli occhi e strinse le labbra, come colpito da quelle parole aspre. Poi inspirò aprì gli occhi, solitamente brillanti ma in quel momento velati di tristezza; deglutì nervosamente e sfregò i pollici nel palmo della mano. Fece un altro piccolo passo in direzione di Magnus. Il quale sapeva che avrebbe dovuto indietreggiare, allontanarsi da Alec e non permettergli di superare le sue barriere.

“Voglio solo parlare. E’ un mese che cerco di parlarti, Magnus” disse Alec piano, con espressione sconfitta. “Lo so. Pensavo che l’avessi capita già dopo la prima settimana quando non ho risposto alle chiamate e ai messaggi… o anche, sai, un paio di settimane fa al club, quando ti ho chiesto di lasciarmi in pace” disse Magnus duramente.

Alec trasalì a quelle parole. “Mi spiace tanto se ti ho fatto soffrire, Magnus, devi sapere che non l’avrei mai fatto di proposito”.

“L’ho capito, Alec. Non valgo la pena. Sono stato solo un errore sconsiderato, una cosa di una notte che è durata anche troppo e a cui dare il benservito”. Magnus trattenne il respiro, sperando che le lacrime non lo tradissero proprio nel momento in cui aveva disperatamente bisogno di essere forte. “Ho capito perché vuoi l’annullamento. Ci siamo…è stato divertente, ma non possiamo aspettarci di continuare a giocare questo gioco, facendo finta che sia amore”.

Alec lo guardò improvvisamente, mentre una lacrima gli scorreva lungo il viso. Se l’asciugò e si schiarì la voce. “Far finta? E’ questo quello che è stato per te…un gioco a cui giocare?”.

“Non lo è stato forse?” chiese Magnus, ormai con le lacrime agli occhi. Pensava a come erano arrivati fino a lì, ai documenti che si era costretto a firmare, ai sogni che aveva dovuto gettare via quando aveva posato quei fogli sulla scrivania di Alec. Era stata una scelta di Alec, e Magnus non poteva continuare a lasciarsi trascinare in questa cosa, dovevano finirla una volta per tutte.

“No…come puoi dire una cosa simile? Quello che abbiamo avuto…era..” balbettò Alec, le mani tremanti mentre cercava di spiegare.

Magnus scosse la testa. “Non importa cos’era”.

“Importa a me” disse Alec, la voce profonda e tremante, mentre piangeva tutte le sue lacrime.

Il suono di quella voce disperata spezzò il cuore di Magnus. Odiava quel suono, voleva ascoltare di nuovo la voce chiara e sicura di Alec, con tutta la gentilezza e la forza che le erano proprie, non poteva sentire Alec parlare in quel modo. Batté le palpebre rapidamente, mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime che minacciavano di tracimare da un momento all’altro. No, non doveva permetterlo. Voleva che tutto questo finisse, che il dolore finisse.

Fece un profondo respiro. Non avrebbe ceduto così facilmente, non si sarebbe lasciato ferire di nuovo.

“Non importa più, in ogni caso. Quello che avevamo non c’è più, è finita”. Gli cedette la voce e deglutì rapidamente, sperando che Alec non se ne fosse accorto.

Alec fece un piccolo respiro tremante e annuì, il viso bagnato di lacrime. Si mosse, si coprì la bocca con la mano, poi annuì e inspirò nuovamente. “Molto bene allora” la voce rauca mentre si voltava per raggiungere l’uscita.

Magnus scosse la testa di nuovo. Aveva tentato così disperatamente di tenere alte le sue barriere, lo scudo affidabile da cui era dipeso negli anni per proteggere il proprio cuore, ma vedere Alec così, udire la sua voce tremante, stava incrinando la sua risolutezza. Chiuse gli occhi e gli voltò la schiena, aspettando di udire la porta chiudersi, segno dell’aver perduto Alec per sempre.

 

Ma i passi di Alec si fermarono.

 

“Sai cosa? No. Non è…non è finita, Magnus, non per me”.

 

Magnus si girò e vide Alec di fronte a lui, che si strofinava le mani nervosamente, una nuova determinazione nella sua postura. Si fermò a distanza di braccia da Magnus, alzò la mano come per toccarlo, come un tempo, ma si interruppe, lasciando cadere la mano a lato, stretta a pugno.

“Tu hai compilato i documenti”. Le parole di Magnus uscirono calme e più deboli di quanto lui non intendesse. Le lacrime ormai avevano vinto e scendevano lentamente lungo le guance, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi per tenerle a bada. Voleva così disperatamente che Alec lo toccasse di nuovo, lo stringesse e lo tenesse a sé. Alec fece un altro piccolo passo nella sua direzione, anche il suo viso bagnato di lacrime. “Non te li ho mandati io, quei documenti. Non ho mai voluto registrarli e comunque non te li avrei mai mandati senza parlarti prima. E’ stato un errore in ufficio, uno dei praticanti li ha spediti senza che gli fosse stato detto. Te lo giuro…non è quel che volevo”.

Magnus si sentì cadere il cuore e si portò le mani alla testa. La sua mente turbinava mentre cercava di dare un senso a tutto questo, riesaminando ogni dettaglio di quella serata; ripensando a come dapprima era stato sicuro che Alec fosse sincero e a come dopo era stato altrettanto sicuro che si fosse trattato solo di un gioco.

Chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa incredulo. “Ma quella sera…hai detto che avevi bisogno di parlarmi..”. Guardò Alec; aveva il naso rosso, le guance arrossate e gli occhi iniettati di sangue per le lacrime piante. “E’ stato un terribile sbaglio, e ha causato così tanto dolore..”

Alec si asciugò gli occhi e dalla tasca interna della giacca tirò fuori la busta, la guardò e gliela porse senza esitare, alzando lo sguardo su Magnus e tirando su col naso. “Lo so che non rende tutto più facile. Lo so che sei ferito e mi spiace tanto”.

“Alec…”

“Non devi dire o decidere niente adesso – Alec riguardò la dannata busta, diede un sospiro tremante e con riluttanza la posò sul tavolino da caffè accanto a Magnus – Qui ci sono i documenti, fanne quello che vuoi. Io..li ho firmati. Se proprio vuoi chiudere questo matrimonio non farò opposizione. Tutto ciò che voglio è che tu sia felice e se annullare questo matrimonio ti può dare questa felicità me ne farò una ragione”. Si girò per andarsene, ma si fermò. “Però, Magnus, voglio finire di dirti quello che stavo dicendoti al ricevimento – si voltò e gli offrì un piccolo sorriso fra le lacrime – ed è che…io ti amo”.

 

Magnus si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo singhiozzo e col dorso della mano si coprì il naso e la bocca. Ricordò lo sguardo di Alec quella sera, sulla pista da ballo. Il modo in cui gli cantava all’orecchio. Come teneramente lo teneva a sé e gli posava il viso sul collo. Le parole che gli stava sussurrando quando li avevano interrotti. “ _Magnus, io…_ ”

Alec si asciugò gli occhi e fece una piccola risata soffocata, mentre sorrideva a Magnus. “Questa…questa cosa pazza, buffa e inaspettata fra di noi…io, la voglio. La voglio più di ogni altra cosa. Non c’è mai stata finzione da parte mia. Quello che sentivo… _che sento_..per te, è autentico e non l’ho mai provato per nessun altro prima”.

 

Magnus guardò la busta, pensò a quel suo futuro posato sul tavolino da caffè. Ripensò alle sue lunghe conversazioni con Ragnor, a come lo aveva incoraggiato a non rinunciare a ciò che lui e Alec avevano, a dare ad Alec una possibilità, ad ascoltarlo. Aveva ignorato i saggi consigli dell’amico, per dare invece spazio alla propria rabbia e all’amarezza. Ragnor aveva avuto ragione. E adesso Magnus capiva di aver gettato via settimane che avrebbe potuto passarea fianco di Alec solo perché aveva avuto troppa paura di correre il rischio.

Sentì il cuore palpitare per la paura e l’incertezza. Distolse lo sguardo dalla busta per rivolgersi ad Alec; che stava lì, pazientemente, aspettando che lui dicesse qualcosa, con la speranza che gli brillava negli occhi. Gli aveva aperto il proprio cuore e ora il suo futuro era nelle mani di Magnus.

Magnus sapeva cosa voleva.

 

Era la sola cosa che poteva fare.

 

Si sarebbe liberato delle sue paure, avrebbe preso questo cuore che gli era stato offerto e avrebbe dato il proprio in cambio.

 

Fece qualche passo avanti, fermandosi di fronte ad Alec. Si concentrò per calmarsi e farsi coraggio, un coraggio che non era certo di possedere.

Alec si illuminò vedendo Magnus avvicinarsi e sollevò la mano esitante, lasciandola fremere e aspettando il permesso di annullare la distanza fra di loro. Magnus si chinò sul suo palmo aperto, permettendo ad Alec di toccarlo dopo settimane di separazione. Il tocco fu come una scintilla, capace di accendere quel fuoco che covava lentamente dentro di loro, e quel calore gli scaldò la pelle e lo inondò. Si accostò ancora ad Alec, bisognoso di averlo più vicino. Alec strofinò il pollice per asciugargli una lacrima, e Magnus sentì il familiare brivido alla schiena.

Alec deglutì mentre sfiorava con le labbra la guancia di Magnus. “Non pensavo che succedesse, ma mi sono completamente e disperatamente innamorato di te, Magnus… Sei diventato la mia ossessione”.

Dalle labbra di Magnus uscì un piccolo gemito, mentre lacrime copiose gli scorrevano sul viso e il suo cuore palpitava a quelle parole. Sentì la morbidezza delle labbra di Alec sulle guance, mentre baciava le sue lacrime, e la ruvidezza della sua barba mentre si strofinava contro di lui.

Quando Alec si fermò e si staccò da lui, Magnus aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, appoggiando una mano sul suo petto. “Sei sicuro?”

“Sono sicuro di cosa?” disse Alec a voce bassa per la preoccupazione.

“Sei sicuro che vuoi me?”. Magnus lo fissava, aveva bisogno di sapere che tutto questo era reale. Non sapeva se avrebbe potuto sopravvivere perdendo Alec un’altra volta.

Alec si rasserenò e alzò entrambe le mani per circondare il suo viso e il suo collo. “Magnus…tu sei l’unica cosa di cui sono certo”. Chinò la testa e gli toccò appena le labbra. Rimase lì, respirando piano contro la sua bocca. “Permettimi di amarti, Magnus” lo pregò in un sospiro sulle sue labbra.

Magnus alzò il mento per andargli incontro; sentì la bocca di Alec rispondere alla propria con dolcezza, in un bacio senza fretta mentre si prendeva il suo tempo. Quanto gli era mancato tutto questo! Questo senso di eccitazione mentre era fra le braccia di Alec, la sensazione delle sue labbra morbide che si muovevano sulle sue. Il modo in cui le mani di Alec lo afferravano con tenerezza, mentre lo attirava contro il suo petto, il suono del suo cuore che batteva contro di lui. Gli era mancato davvero tanto.

Magnus si scostò un pochino, le labbra sempre vicine. “Mi spiace tanto di averti scacciato e di non averti mai dato modo di spiegare. Voglio che tu sappia che per me non è stato un gioco”. Alec chinò la testa, mentre una lacrima lentamente scorreva lungo il suo viso, ma Magnus gli mise un dito sotto il mento e gliela rialzò. “Tu sei stato così…inaspettato – nel miglior senso possibile. E io non volevo innamorarmi di te, ho combattuto questo sentimento. Ho fatto tutto ciò che potevo per respingere questa sensazione in quest’ultimo mese, perché sapevo…sapevo che eri quello giusto. Tu sei quello giusto per me, Alec, l’unico con cui voglia passare la mia vita”.

Alec si aprì in un sorriso e chiuse gli occhi chinandosi per accostare la fronte a quella di Magnus. “Mi ami?”

“Tantissimo” sussurrò Magnus.

“Ti amo” sospirò Alec a sua volta.

 

Magnus sorrise dolcemente, mentre sentiva il respiro caldo di Alec contro le proprie labbra.

“Avevo così paura che non avresti voluto. Che non avresti voluto me” confessò Alec piano, accarezzandogli le spalle. “Non smetterò mai di volerti” rispose Magnus e lo baciò. Spostò poi i baci lungo il suo viso.

“Anche quando pensavo di odiarti, anche quando cercavo di odiarti..non potevo”. Alec rise. “Testardo come sei, è strano che tu non ci sia riuscito”. Anche Magnus rise con lui. “Già, infatti, e dato che anche tu sei testardo, finalmente questo pasticcio si è chiarito”.

 

“Intendi parlare della mia determinazione e della mia incapacità di rinunciare a te” lo prese in giro Alec, la voce soffocata contro il collo di Magnus. “E’ stata testardaggine mascherata” disse Magnus con una scrollatina di spalle, la testa chinata di lato, in modo che Alec potesse baciargli il collo. Alec rise di nuovo, mentre il suo respiro faceva il solletico sulla pelle di Magnus. “Come vuoi”.

 

Magnus gli baciò la tempia. “Mi lasci vincere facile”. “Ah davvero? Perché no? E se solo pensassi che quel che dici è giusto?”. Magnus rise di nuovo. “Credimi, sbaglio continuamente”. Fu il turno di Alec a fare spallucce. “Io penso che tu sia perfetto”. Magnus roteò gli occhi scherzosamente a questa osservazione. “Non smettere di farmi notare le mie stronzate e io non smetterò di farti notare le tue”. “E per ‘stronzate’ vuoi dire se per caso decidi di ignorarmi per un mese…”. Magnus fermò la frase di Alec con un bacio. “Non potremmo dimenticare quello che è successo?”. Alec sorrise e lo baciò a sua volta. “Stai esattamente chiedendomi di farti notare quanto sei stato stupido”. “Mmm – Magnus gemette nel bacio – Puoi cominciare domani..”. “Quindi abbiamo un domani, noi due? Chiese Alec, occhi chiusi, fronte contro fronte, sorriso pieno di speranza. Magnus intrecciò le dita dietro al collo di Alec. “Abbiamo così tanti domani”.

“Solo promettimi che parlerai con me, la prossima volta. Voglio che siamo sempre onesti e aperti l’uno con l’altro”. Alec strinse Magnus fra le braccia. “Te lo prometto”.

“Bene”. Alec si scostò, un sorriso all’angolo della bocca. Prese la mano di Magnus fra le sue e depose un bacio sul dorso, prima di inginocchiarsi lentamente. Infilò la mano in tasca e Magnus vide le luci riflettersi sui diamanti della fede che lui gli aveva restituito. Il suo dito – e il suo cuore – si erano sentiti vuoti, da quel giorno. Alec portò l’anello alla mano sinistra di Magnus, fermandosi sulla punta dell’anulare. Guardò su verso di lui, gli occhi nocciola screziati di verde al di sotto delle lunghe ciglia e delle sopracciglia alzate. “Magnus, vuoi farmi l’onore di rimanere mio marito?”.

La felicità lo sommerse, il cuore si mise a battere veloce; Magnus sorrise e annuì. “Sì!”

Il sorriso di Alec si allargò a mostrare i denti, e gli fece comparire quelle rughette attorno agli occhi, e Magnus sentì quanto gli erano mancati quel sorriso e la felicità che portava. Alec gli infilò l’anello al dito, gli baciò di nuovo il dorso della mano e si alzò.

Magnus intrecciò le proprie dita con quelle di Alec e alzò la sua mano sinistra nuda. “Vorrei avere il tuo anello da rimetterti al dito”. Alec gli posò un piccolo bacio all’angolo della bocca. “Potrai farlo..domani”.

“Domani” disse Magnus piano, sfiorandogli le dita con le labbra.

Notò come Alec veniva percorso da un brivido a quel tocco, la pelle d’oca visibile lungo il collo. Lo tirò a sé e premette le proprie labbra su quel collo in lenti baci. Alec espirò piano, stringendo le mani nella presa di Magnus. Lui sentì il dito di Alec sotto il mento, mentre guidava in alto il suo viso verso un bacio. Inclinò il capo e lasciò che Alec lo baciasse, prima dolcemente, poi sempre più profondamente in una sorta di bisogno urgente.

Era stato troppo lungo, quel mese privo di tutto questo, senza poter assaggiare la dolcezza delle labbra di Alec, senza sentire le sue mani forti su di lui, gentili e salde. Spinse Alec verso la camera da letto, baciandolo per tutto il percorso, non volendo separarsi per paura che si trattasse di un altro sogno; uno dei tanti che aveva fatto in quelle lunghe quattro settimane.

Una volta in camera, Alec sveltamente liberò Magnus dalla giacca, poi le sue dita cominciarono a sbottonare la camicia con un’urgenza che Magnus pensava di non aver mai visto in lui. La camicia di seta scivolò lungo le braccia e cadde sul pavimento; Magnus sussultò al freddo improvviso delle mani di Alec che gli accarezzavano il petto, mentre le unghie smussate gli sfioravano la pelle scendendo verso la cintura dei pantaloni. Sentì le gambe cominciare a tremare al tocco, le ginocchia indebolirsi, il corpo sciogliersi alla familiare sensazione di quelle grandi mani su di lui, che memorizzavano ogni spasimo, ogni fossetta, ogni curva.

-

Alec fece scorrere le mani lungo i muscoli della schiena di Magnus. Voleva mappare ogni dettaglio del suo corpo, toccare ogni punto come aveva fatto prima, e riscoprire tutte quelle parti che aveva imparato ad amare. Scoprì che i muscoli dell’addome di Magnus si contraevano ancora da ogni carezza, che lui ancora tratteneva il respiro nel bacio ogni volta che Alec afferrava i suoi fianchi per avvicinare i loro corpi. Ogni cosa era esattamente come la ricordava, ma infinitamente più meravigliosa, ora che aveva Magnus di nuovo per sé.

Si staccò dalle sue labbra e lo baciò lungo il viso, facendosi strada verso il lobo dell’orecchio. Soffiò piano su quel punto dietro l’orecchio che lo faceva sempre tremare. Sentì le mani di Magnus rispondere afferrandolo alla vita e tirandolo rudemente a sé. Le mani salirono dalla vita al petto, fino ai capelli, per tirarli gentilmente e guidare la bocca di Alec di nuovo verso di sé. Il bacio di Magnus era più profondo, adesso, denti e lingua mentre attirava l’altro a sé, facendo crollare i loro corpi sul letto dietro di loro.

Alec interruppe il bacio e tirò fuori la lingua per leccare giocosamente il labbro inferiore di Magnus, sorridendogli. Fece scivolare le mani lungo le sue cosce per arrivare direttamente alla chiusura dei pantaloni. Il rumore della cerniera e i loro ansiti pesanti erano i soli rumori nel silenzio del loft. Alec poteva vedere Magnus trattenere i gemiti al sentire la sua mano accarezzare la sua erezione. Alec sorrise fra sé e posò la bocca sulla stoffa deponendo baci caldi. Sentì Magnus sussultare e le sue dita aggrapparsi ai suoi capelli, in una stretta che gli faceva solo desiderare di prendersi il proprio tempo.

Alec infilò le dita sotto la cintura dei pantaloni di Magnus, tirandoli giù lentamente assieme alla biancheria, senza allontanare la bocca. Magnus inarcò i fianchi contro il materasso, nella disperata necessità di liberarsi dagli indumenti.

Alec si fece lentamente strada a forza di baci lungo la linea della anche di Magnus, fino al suo sesso. Si fermò un attimo a godere della visione di un Magnus ansimante, le unghie smaltate aggrappate alle lenzuola. Poi riportò la sua attenzione in basso, sfiorando con le labbra il suo pene per tutta la sua lunghezza, per poi posarsi sulla punta già bagnata dal desiderio. Lo circondò con la bocca, sentendo sulla lingua il sapore salato. Sentì le mani di Magnus tornare sulla sua testa, affondare nel folto dei suoi capelli, afferrandone strettamente le ciocche mentre spingeva lievemente in avanti i fianchi, spingendosi ancora di più nella bocca di Alec. Lui gemette e abbassò lentamente la testa sempre stringendo le guance e terminando di togliergli i pantaloni. Gli tolse le scarpe che caddero con un tonfo sul duro pavimento, seguite dai pantaloni e dalla biancheria.

-

“Mio dio” sussurrò Alec arrampicandosi su di lui e allargando le gambe in grembo a Magnus. Aveva le labbra rosse e bagnate di saliva. Magnus sentì subito la mancanza del calore di quelle labbra che lo avviluppavano. Guardò Alec leccarsele e gemere, ancora godendo del suo sapore. Vedeva gli occhi nocciola di Alec scendere lungo il suo corpo, guardarlo e imprimersi ogni dettaglio.

Alec era ancora del tutto vestito nel suo completo, e si chinò a prendere le labbra di Magnus con le sue. Lui inarcò la schiena per sentire il corpo di Alec contro il proprio ed emise un gemito che veniva dal profondo.

“Alexander, per quanto io possa apprezzarti nel tuo completo…”. Magnus si prese un momento per ammirare Alec sdraiato su di lui, i pantaloni che aderivano perfettamente alle sue cosce, la giacca appena stropicciata sull’orlo. Sembrava che stesse per passare sopra a Magnus e andare direttamente in ufficio; l’unico segnale di ciò che stavano davvero facendo invece erano le ciocche disordinate dei capelli di Alec sporgenti in tutte le direzioni.

Alec si sporse a baciare Magnus lungo il collo, leccando la fossetta presso la clavicola e lasciando una traccia fresca. Poi si tirò su guardandolo, una scintilla di divertimento negli occhi. “Stavi dicendo?”. Magnus si sollevò sui gomiti e afferrò Alec per il bavero della giacca, attirandolo in un bacio rovente. “Sei così fottutamente sexy in quel vestito…” sussurrò contro le sue labbra. Poi colse il sorrisetto di Alec mentre continuava a baciarlo. “Davvero? Vuoi che me lo lasci?”. Magnus si morse il labbro e considerò l’offerta per un momento, prima di scuotere la testa. ”Credo di aver bisogno di vederti nudo di nuovo. E’ così tanto che non ti vedo che ho paura di essermi dimenticato come sei”.

 

Alec rise e sedette dritto in grembo a Magnus, prima di scendere dal letto. Si tolse le scarpe, poi sciolse rapidamente la cintura e lasciò cadere i pantaloni a terra. E Magnus poté osservare l’effetto che aveva avuto su di lui, a giudicare dal gonfiore sotto la biancheria, mentre Alec tirava i boxer neri giù lungo le cosce, chinandosi in avanti e tenendosi al letto con una mano per rimanere in equilibrio. “Io non me lo sono dimenticato, come sei” disse Alec togliendosi la giacca e cominciando a sbottonare la camicia bianca e blu. Le dita lavoravano velocemente sui bottoni; Alec lasciò la camicia aperta, rivelando il folto pelo nero che ricopriva il petto e l’addome. Si chinò a togliere le calze mentre Magnus osservava il modo in cui i suoi obliqui si flettevano al movimento, gli addominali definiti chiaramente, mentre si rialzava. Alexander aveva un corpo che appariva perfettamente scolpito, ogni muscolo meravigliosamente definito, lungo e liscio. Per quanto potesse godere dello spettacolo dei movimenti del corpo di Alec mentre si spogliava, Magnus aveva in realtà bisogno che Alec si sbrigasse a raggiungerlo a letto. Afferrò i lembi della camicia aperta e lo tirò a sé.

“Ci stai mettendo davvero troppo!” disse Magnus, baciandolo sulle labbra sorridenti.

Il petto saldo di Alec era caldo contro di lui. Il pelo morbido gli solleticava la pelle. Fece scivolare la mano dentro la camicia aperta, lasciando che la mano accarezzasse i muscoli scolpiti della sua schiena, prima di afferrare la stoffa della camicia e tirargliela giù lungo le braccia. Alec se la sfilò, senza mai interrompere il bacio. Una volta libero, abbracciò Magnus e lo tirò su a sedere, posizionandosi sopra e seduto in grembo a lui.

Magnus lasciò scorrere lo sguardo lungo il petto di Alec, osservandolo alzarsi ed abbassarsi per gli ansiti di desiderio. Aveva quasi dimenticato la bellezza della sua pelle luccicante alla luce della luna, un raggio della quale, proveniente dalla finestra aperta, lo colpiva, mentre i capelli folti generavano ombre scure sul suo viso, come scuri erano i suoi occhi sotto le lunghe ciglia. Gli posò la mano sul petto, facendo passare le dita nella morbidezza del pelo, lasciandole vagare fino in basso a sfiorare la vita e danzare leggere lungo le sue costole. Lo sguardo osservava ammirato il contrarsi i muscoli accarezzati, ed ogni spasimo generava un gemito da parte di Alec.

Magnus sorrideva a quel suono, a quei gemiti iniziati in tono basso e profondo fino a trasformarsi in sussulti mozzafiato. Ricordava perfettamente quali punti toccare per lasciare senza respiro il suo bellissimo uomo. I punti esatti da baciare alla base del collo, o lungo i fianchi. Alec non era un uomo facile da interpretare, ma a letto con lui era aperto e sereno nella ricerca del piacere, e non si tratteneva.

Mosse ancora la mano verso il basso e afferrò l’erezione di Alec. Sentì la punta del pene rilasciare un po’ di liquido e lo usò per spargerlo sulla pelle morbida. Alec si portò più vicino a lui, ansimandogli all’orecchio. Mise un braccio attorno al collo di Magnus e l’altra mano sul suo viso, guidando la sua bocca ad incontrare la propria. Il suo bacio era caldo e profondo, e lui gemeva profondamente in quel bacio, fino ad incontrare la lingua di Magnus. Si baciarono a bocca aperta, le lingue che si scontravano.

Anche Magnus lo afferrò alla vita, tenendolo fermo su di sé. Avrebbe voluto tenerlo lì per sempre, lo voleva contro di sé, voleva sentire per sempre i loro cuori battere frenetici all’unisono.

“Mi sei-mancato-così tanto..” ansimò Alec fra i baci. Magnus si staccò e fece scorrere la lingua sulle sue labbra gonfie dai baci.

-

Alec fece passare le dita fra le ciocche di capelli di Magnus, scostandole dal suo viso. Magnus lo guardò, gli occhi bruni sottolineati dal mascara scuro brillanti nella luce della luna che passava attraverso le tende aperte. Lo guardava con una venerazione che non aveva mai riservato ad alcuno in precedenza. Aveva gli occhi quasi neri in quell’oscurità appena rischiarata, ma Alec riusciva a vedere le sue pupille dilatate, la dolcezza che contenevano, l’amore che ne emanava ad ogni sguardo diretto verso di lui. Gli occhi di Magnus erano senza tempo, luccicavano e brillavano, offrivano conforto e amore, promettevano un futuro. Magnus era davvero l’uomo più bello che Alec avesse mai visto, bello fuori e dentro. Gli sorrise, facendo scorrere il pollice sulla pelle morbida e luminosa del suo zigomo. “Spero che tu capisca quanto ti amo, Magnus”. Lo baciò con dolcezza, le labbra che indugiavano su quelle di Magnus mentre parlava. “E il mio cuore batte solo per te…”

Magnus ricambiò il sorriso, e in quel sorriso felice gli si chiusero gli occhi. Fece scivolare la mano sul corpo di Alec, sulla curva del suo collo, fino ai capelli. “Tu…sei diventato il mio mondo. Non voglio mai più stare senza di te, Alexander”. Alec scosse la testa gentilmente. “Non devi. Non vado da nessuna parte, te lo prometto”. Gli inclinò il capo all’indietro e gli baciò gli occhi, poi le guance e poi di nuovo le labbra. Magnus lo attirò a sé, annullando lo spazio fra i corpi e aprendo le proprie labbra contro quelle di Alec.

Al tocco delle mani di Magnus sulla sua vita e lungo i suoi fianchi i muscoli di Alec vibrarono. Poi quelle mani si spostarono lungo le sue cosce, e un attino dopo Magnus prendeva dal cassetto del comodino il lubrificante che teneva lì per quando Alec rimaneva da lui. Le labbra di Alec non lasciavano mai il suo corpo, mentre disegnavano una strada di baci verso la spalla, lungo il braccio e poi sulla mano.

“Gìrati” disse Alec dolcemente contro il palmo della mano.

Magnus afferrò la bottiglia con la mano libera, mentre Alec lo spostava gentilmente fino a quando furono faccia a faccia. Gli fece un piccolo sorriso prima di chiudere gli occhi e di abbassarsi per un altro bacio. Le mani prima impazienti si erano calmate in lente carezze, ciascun tocco attento a disegnare il corpo dell’altro.

Alec roteò i fianchi contro Magnus, il suo pene gli sfiorava lo stomaco, marcandolo con una traccia setosa di desiderio. Il loro bacio crebbe di intensità, mentre la corta barba di Alec sfregava contro il mento di Magnus, i loro respiri caldi e inebrianti l’uno contro l’altro. Magnus riusciva a sentire la foga e il desiderio nei baci di Alec, e nel modo in cui le sue braccia si allacciavano a lui, tenendolo stretto con entrambe le mani, con le dita che affondavano nei muscoli delle spalle.

Magnus fece scorrere le mani sulle cosce tremanti di Alec che lo sorreggevano sopra di lui, brucianti per lo sforzo. Arrivò a toccare e stringere la carne morbida del suo sedere, mentre i muscoli si contraevano al tocco. Alec emise un gemito basso, esalato sulle labbra di Magnus. Sentì il calore del lubrificante mentre Magnus lo stimolava con le dita, dolci tocchi che lo sfioravano facendogli tremare le gambe, facendogli battere il cuore all’impazzata e scuotendolo alla sensazione di Magnus che lo toccava per la prima volta dopo quattro settimane.

Magnus lavorò languidamente con le dita attorno al suo ano, facendone lentamente penetrare due per allargarlo. E Alec gridò alla sensazione del dolce movimento di quelle dita dentro e fuori di lui. Gemette, il sangue che gli vibrava nelle vene, il respiro adesso più affannoso trasformato in ansiti pesanti e piccole grida dentro ai capelli di Magnus. Si sollevò appena in grembo a lui. “Magnus…ti prego”.

Non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a resistere un attimo di più senza Magnus dentro di sé. Voleva quel contatto con lui, dopo tutto quel tempo, aveva bisogno di sapere come si sarebbe sentito ad essere di nuovo tutt’uno con Magnus.

Le dita di lui si fermarono al suono di quella invocazione; Alec vedeva Magnus mordersi le labbra e chiudere gli occhi sentendolo.

Percepì la punta del pene di Magnus premere contro di lui, cercando di entrare.

Espirò e affondò lentamente, permettendo a Magnus di aprirlo. L’indolenzimento e la piccola fitta di dolore furono una sensazione benvenuta, che aveva cominciato a mancargli.

Alec era ormai arrivato in fondo, Magnus lo riempiva completamente. Sentì il respiro di lui fermarsi contro le proprie labbra alla sensazione di calore che gli dava l’essere avvolto completamente.Alec appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Magnus e aprì gli occhi, espirando appena. Le mani di Magnus si erano mosse per andare a posarsi sui suoi fianchi, a cui si erano aggrappate fermamente. Magnus aveva gli occhi chiusi e la luce della luna gli si posava sulle palpebre, facendo scintillare i glitter. Respirava in modo irregolare e si vedeva che cercava di mantenere il controllo; era passato tanto tempo che Alec temeva che entrambi potessero venire al più piccolo movimento.

Magnus emise un respiro tremante e un gemito strozzato.

Alec aspettò un momento, godendo della sensazione dei loro corpi uniti, Magnus così profondamente dentro di lui, che spingeva contro quel punto che lo faceva rabbrividire fino alla schiena.

Magnus aprì gli occhi e lo guardò. Alec ricambiò lo sguardo e mosse appena i fianchi su e giù lentamente. Ogni volta che Alec spingeva in basso, premendo i fianchi contro il ventre di Magnus, lui emetteva un grugnito e Alec si sentiva colpire dentro fino a far contrarre le dita dei piedi.

Si allungò fra le braccia di Magnus e usò le cosce per spingersi ad un ritmo più veloce, continuando a guardare l’altro, gli sguardi incatenati a osservare ciascuno il piacere dell’altro.

Alec si morse di nuovo le labbra sentendo le mani di Magnus rafforzare la presa su di lui, spingendolo in su e tirandolo giù contro di lui sempre più forte; Ogni spinta colpiva deliziosamente Alec, che gemeva in brevi ansiti spezzati. Le braccia di Magnus lo avvolsero alla vita, stringendolo, mentre i loro petti si toccavano, e lo strato di sudore che li avvolgeva rendeva facile lo scivolamento dei loro corpi l’uno sull’altro.

I movimenti di Alec si fecero più veloci e intensi man mano che il piacere cresceva lentamente dentro di lui, ormai quasi al limite, l’orgasmo in attesa di scoppiare. Guardava Magnus che gridava, gli occhi rovesciati nel piacere che lo consumava, il sudore che gli imperlava la fronte, i capelli arruffati dalle dita di Alec, le collane che vagavano sul suo petto nudo seguendo i loro movimenti.

Continuò a salire e scendere dal ventre di Magnus deponendogli continui piccoli baci sulle labbra aperte, mentre lui affondava le dita nei suoi fianchi e sul suo sedere. Magnus si morse il labbro e diede un ultimo piccolo grido ed espirò, rilasciando il proprio orgasmo dentro Alec. Lui chiuse gli occhi, mantenne il proprio ritmo, e sentì la mano di Magnus chiudersi sulla sua erezione, scivolando deliziosamente in movimenti perfetti grazie al lubrificante e facendolo arrivare al culmine.

Alec urlò, rilasciando il proprio orgasmo sul petto di Magnus.

 

Lasciò cadere la testa contro di lui, mentre i loro ansiti pesanti si mescolavano. Poteva sentire il sorriso di Magnus mentre lo baciava. Percepiva la soddisfazione del proprio corpo, il petto fremente dalla gioia di aver di nuovo fatto l’amore con Magnus. Aprì gli occhi per vedere quel sorriso luminoso, quel capo appoggiato mollemente alla testiera imbottita del letto. Respirava affannosamente, chiudendo gli occhi e mantenendo il sorriso.

Alec si fece avanti, mise le mani sulla testiera e depose un bacio sulla fronte di Magnus, assaggiando il suo sudore salato.

Magnus rilasciò un sospiro che era quasi una risata e raggiunse le labbra di Alec per un altro bacio. “Che ne dici, potrei ignorarti per altre quattro settimane?”

Alec rise e gli fece il solletico in vita. “Non ci provare!”

 

\--

 

Magnus si stirò nel calore delle coperte. Sentì Alec muoversi nel sonno e la sua mano scivolargli sulla vita. Sorrise al pensiero di avere di nuovo Alec nel suo letto, che dormiva profondamente ma che aveva lasciato tutta la notte una mano su di lui, come se non volesse interrompere il contatto per paura che Magnus potesse scomparire.

Il calore di due labbra si posò sulla sua spalla nuda, accompagnato dal dolce respiro di Alec lungo il braccio. “Buongiorno” disse Alec, la bocca ancora premuta sulla pelle di Magnus, la voce rauca di sonno.

Magnus si schiarì la voce prima di guardarlo in viso, sempre con le sue braccia attorno alla vita. “Buongiorno, bellissimo”.

Le guance di Alec si tinsero di una punta di rosa e lui gli fece un piccolo sorriso, prima di nascondersi strofinandosi sul cuscino.

“Che diamine stai facendo, Alexander?” chiese Magnus con una punta di umorismo.

“Nascondendo la mia faccia del mattino” disse lui soffocando le parole nel cuscino. “Non possiamo svegliarci così” disse, spostando la mano dalla vita di Magnus ad indicare se stesso.

“Veramente ho visto la tua ‘faccia del mattino’ un sacco di volte ormai, tesoro, e mi piace tanto – disse Magnus arruffandogli i capelli con le dita – specialmente i tuoi capelli da sonno”.

Alec gemette nel cuscino e tentò di ravviarsi i capelli indomabili con le mani. Magnus rise e si sedette sul letto.

Avevano lasciato le tende aperte la sera prima e i raggi del sole di metà mattina entravano accecanti nella stanza.

Magnus si strofinò via il sonno dagli occhi e guardò Alec che ancora nascondeva il viso. Gettò via le coperte di entrambi e rise vedendo Alec rannicchiarsi al fresco improvviso.

“Alziamoci e facciamo il caffè” disse, sculacciandolo sul sedere.

Alec rise nel cuscino, poi si mise in ginocchio e stirò le lunghe braccia. Magnus inarcò un sopracciglio alla vista dei muscoli della schiena di Alec mentre si stirava, e al modo in cui le spalle forti ruotavano mentre lui portava le braccia all’indietro. Mise poi una mano a lato e una all’indietro, stirando la schiena fino a quando non sentì uno scatto sonoro, per poi ripetere dall’altro lato. Infine, si girò verso Magnus. “Ti ho sentito nominare del caffè?”

Magnus annuì e scese dal letto. Diede un calcio agli abiti smessi ai piedi del letto e aprì un cassetto, tirando fuori un paio di pantaloni neri da tuta che gettò ad Alec. Lui li prese rapido e li osservò con aria interrogativa.

“Ho una coinquilina che potrebbe o non potrebbe essere in casa. Voglio dire, sei assolutamente padrone di girare in quei boxer deliziosamente stretti, ma pensavo che forse volessi essere un pochino più coperto. Benché sono certo che a Cat non dispiacerebbe per nulla un’occhiatina” disse Magnus strizzando l’occhio e infilando anche lui un pantalone nero simile.

“Catarina, giusto…”. Alec infilò lentamente i pantaloni prima lungo le gambe, poi li tirò su. Magnus notò il lampo di preoccupazione nei suoi occhi e il modo in cui la sua voce si era abbassata al sentire il nome di Catarina.

“Lei non ti odia” disse Magnus posandogli una mano rassicurante sulla schiena e offrendogli una maglietta.

Alec sollevò un sopracciglio. “Mah..”

“Non so cosa vi siete detti esattamente” cominciò Magnus. “Nulla che non meritassi” grugnì Alec infilando la t-shirt.

Magnus tirò giù le maniche della camicia. “E’ stato solo un equivoco, non meritavi lo schiaffo che ti ha dato”

“E tu non meritavi di soffrire” disse Alec girandosi infine a guardarlo.

Magnus fece scorrere le mani lungo le braccia di Alec prima di prendere le sue mani. “Neppure tu”.

Alec abbassò appena il mento, mentre intrecciava le dita in quelle di Magnus. “Catarina – si è presa questo incarico, di proteggermi. E’ tosta ma gentile, e comprensiva. Non ti odierà assolutamente, okay?” Alec annuì ancor più convinto e Magnus gli sorrise.

Dalla cucina venne un rumore di utensili gettati nel lavandino. La mano di Alec scattò nella presa di Magnus e lui strofinò con dolcezza il pollice sul dorso di quella mano. “Andrà bene, te lo prometto”.

Magnus lasciò andare la mano di Alec e aprì la porta. Il gentile chiacchiericcio di Catarina e Ragnor si diffuse nello spazio aperto del loft. Magnus sentì Alec seguirlo da vicino e quando girò l’angolo vide i due osservarli al di sopra delle loro tazze di caffè fumanti. Ragnor era appoggiata al frigorifero, Catarina seduta sull’angolo del tavolo, accanto alla macchina del caffè. Ragnor fece una smorfia divertita verso Alec, bevendo il suo caffè. Catarina fissò Magnus cautamente, in cerca di qualche tipo di indicazione o di segnale.

Magnus le strizzò l’occhio e fece un gran sorriso, battendo le mani.

“Ma perché ho questa stranissima sensazione di deja-vu?”. Ragnor appoggiò la testa all’indietro sul frigorifero, aspettando che Magnus continuasse. “Comincio a pensare che, qualunque sia l’universo in cui ci troviamo, voi due sareste sempre qui ad aspettare, coi vostri caffè e i vostri sorrisini, dopo che abbiamo passato la notte assieme – Magnus indicò Ragnor con due dita che miravano verso i suoi occhi – con quegli sguardi saccenti”.

Catarina sorrise e mise giù la tazza. “Non è stato difficile capire cosa stavate facendo stanotte”. Magnus si fece strada verso la macchina del caffè, toccando con il fianco le gambe di Catarina, prima di recuperare due tazze dal gancio sotto il pensile.

“A proposito della notte scorsa…”. Magnus lanciò uno sguardo acuto verso Ragnor, mentre riempiva le tazze. Ragnor sospirò e mise la propria tazza sul tavolo. “Ci siamo. E’ ora di affrontare le conseguenze” disse Ragnor ad Alec con un roteare d occhi che dimostrava quanto poco gli interessasse l’aver tradito Magnus lasciando entrare Alec.

Magnus fece scivolare una delle tazze verso Alec e poi si voltò a fronteggiare Ragnor. “Tu, Benedict Arnold, cos’hai da dire in tua difesa?” Ragnor fece spallucce. “Non ho fatto niente di male, e quindi non ho niente da dire”.

Magnus sorseggiò il caffè e mormorò fra sé al commento. “Vedo che tu ritieni il tradimento un’offesa di poco conto”.

Ragnor incrociò le braccia e rise sbuffando. “Tradimento”. Magnus si girò verso Catarina con un sorriso malizioso, che dimostrava quanto si stesse divertendo a prendere in giro Ragnor. “Non è così che si chiama questa forma di inganno?”. Catarina lanciò uno sguardo a Ragnor e rise a sua volta. “Una forma di slealtà”. Ragnor sbuffò.

Alec sorrise nel suo caffè, cercando di non ridere ai continui sbuffi di Ragnor. “Non solo mi hai tradito, hai permesso al nemico – scusa Alec – di entrare in casa mia e poi mi hai lasciato nudo e crudo e abbandonato. Avrebbe potuto uccidermi” disse Magnus gesticolando drammaticamente.

Ragnor ricominciò a bere il caffè e poi fece una smorfia birichina. “Ma lo vedi che sono tornato a controllare, in caso lui fosse un pazzo assassino. Scusa Alec”.

Alec rise e scosse la testa. “Nessuna offesa, suppongo”.

“Direi che vi ho dato forse 35-40 minuti, prima di tornare a controllare” “Trentacinque minuti che lui avrebbe potuto usare per ammazzarmi” disse Magnus con una smorfia e un gesto delle spalle. “Avevo fondate speranze che saresti riuscito a non farti uccidere almeno per 30 minuti” rispose Ragnor con un sorriso sardonico.

“Be’, diciamolo, ne sarei stato assolutamente capace – si girò verso Alec – ti ho mai detto che sono cintura nera di Kung-fu?”. Alec fece un gesto di diniego. “Impressionante!”.

 

Alec era molto divertito di come si stava svolgendo la conversazione, il modo in cui Ragnor e Magnus danzavano l’uno attorno all’altro con le loro battute. I discorsi non puntavano in un’unica direzione, ma giravano attorno, si parlava d’altro e poi si tornava all’argomento originario.

“Lo so” disse Magnus con una smorfia di orgoglio, prima di rivolgersi di nuovo a Ragnor.

“Insomma, così sono tornato al loft..” “Bugia. Siamo stati qui tutto il tempo”. Magnus prese un altro sorso di caffè e indicò Alec, come se Ragnor non sapesse cosa intendeva con “noi”.

Ragnor si mostrò seccato per l’interruzione. “Così, dicevo, sono tornato per controllarvi, per essere sicuro che tu non fossi – fece il gesto di tagliare la gola col dito – Onestamente pensavo di entrare e di trovarvi a parlare della faccenda. Immaginavo che steste cercando di sistemarla, o magari litigando. E invece…”. Ragnor fece una pausa ad effetto.

Magnus si rizzò e Alec guardò dall’altra parte del tavolo.

“Sono entrato e ho sentito un genere di rumori completamente diverso. Suoni che sono sicuro nessuno emette mentre viene ucciso…” . Ammiccò e curvò le labbra in un sorriso.

Catarina sputò nel suo caffè e posò la tazza mentre tossiva e rideva contemporaneamente. Magnus si unì a lei con una risata sonora. Alec arrossì, mentre gli si stringeva lo stomaco all’idea di essere stato sentito.

“Be’, non posso dire di essere mai stato ammazzato, però hai ragione,con quei suoni non penso che possa essere piacevole come quello che stavamo facendo” ricambiò la battuta Magnus.

“Come punizione per il mio ‘tradimento’, come l’hai chiamato, sappi che ora devo vivere sapendo come reagisce a letto il mio migliore amico”. Ragnor sollevò la tazza in un brindisi ironico.

Magnus sorrise e finì il caffè. “Ah, ma non ero io che facevo quei rumori”.

Alec sentì il rossore del suo viso intensificarsi violentemente, trasformandosi in un imbarazzante rosso acceso. Catarina rideva fin quasi a soffocare, appoggiata al suo lato del tavolo. Alec si appoggiò sui gomiti e si coprì il viso con le mani, tentando di nascondere la propria mortificazione. “Uccidimi, ti prego”.

Ragnor sussultò. “Mi spiace, pensavo che la figuraccia la facesse Magnus”. Lui rise ancora e ai avvicinò ad Alec, abbracciandolo alla vita. “Io? Imbarazzato? E perché dovrei imbarazzarmi ai suoni che emetto quando vengo scopato da quest’uomo meraviglioso?”. Alec gemette nelle proprie mani.

“Non c’è niente di cui vergognarsi, tesoro. Credimi, questo guardone ricorderà con gioia quei suoni per il resto della sua vita”. “Io non ho visto niente – sibilò Ragnor mettendo la tazza nel lavello – Tanto per informazione, sono uscito immediatamente dopo avere capito che eri effettivamente vivo e vegeto”. “Oh, stavo davvero bene” lo interruppe Magnus, dando una gomitata nel fianco ad Alec. Ci fu un altro roteare di occhi da parte di Ragnor. “Ok, bene, è stata una splendida chiacchierata ma temo di dovermene andare adesso, prima che questo poveraccio si trasformi in un pomodoro”. Ragnor diede una pacca sulla spalla ad Alec, il cui rossore non era minimamente diminuito. “Ciao Tom!” esclamò Magnus con un gesto affettato verso Ragnor, il quale ricambiò col dito medio.

La risata di Catarina stava lentamente svanendo e lei si era seduta di nuovo sul tavolo. Si asciugò gli occhi dalle lacrime delle risate.

Alec si tirò su. “Vado a darmi un po’ d’acqua fredda in faccia”. Magnus sorrise alla sua ritirata e guardò Catarina, che, lui lo sapeva, stava aspettando una spiegazione.

Lei sedeva fissandolo, i suoi occhi scuri e pazienti aspettavano che lui dicesse quello che lei voleva sapere.

“Avrei dovuto permettergli di spiegarsi prima” confessò Magnus, muovendosi verso di lei.

Lei continuò a guardarlo, invitandolo silenziosamente a continuare.

“Qualcuno nel suo ufficio ha registrato i documenti per errore. Al ricevimento stava per dirmi che mi amava; e quando mi ha detto che voleva parlarmi, era per chiedermi di andare avanti col matrimonio, perché era quello che avrebbe voluto – Magnus abbassò il suo sguardo sulle proprie mani – E io ho sprecato tutto questo tempo per niente. L’ho quasi perduto per niente”.

Catarina tirò su col naso e Magnus la guardò. Come erano cambiate velocemente le sensazioni, in quella stanza. Lei piangeva e gli offrì un piccolo sorriso fra le lacrime. “Avrei dovuto incoraggiarti a non rinunciare. Mi dispiace”. Magnus posò la mano sul ginocchio, sperando di poter consolare il suo cuore affettuoso. “Hai fatto solo quello che ti ho chiesto. Non è colpa tua, Cat. La colpa è mia, per essere così dannatamente testardo tutte le volte”. “Sono stata così dura con lui” sussurrò lei.

Magnus la fissò, focalizzandosi sul tavolo vuoto dietro di lei. Vedeva il pentimento nei suoi occhi. Lei stava cercando un modo per scusarsi, per aggiustare tutto. Magnus le batté la mano sul ginocchio, richiamando la sua attenzione. “Guarda che lui capisce”. Lei scosse la testa. “Questo non giustifica come l’ho trattato”.

Magnus sospirò mentre Alec rientrava nella stanza, col viso ancora un po’ bagnato. Si fermò dal tavolo, inghiottendo nervosamente. Capiva che c’era stata una conversazione seria ed era quasi certo che avesse riguardato lui.

Catarina guardò lui e poi Magnus. “Magnus, ti dispiace lasciarci soli un momento?”. Lui le diede l’ultima carezza e si avviò. “Vado in camera, Alexander”. Alec lo sentì sfiorargli il braccio prima di uscire e sorrise al tocco, che continuava a percepire anche una vota finito.

Catarina scese dal tavolo e recuperò la tazza. “Ne vuoi ancora?”. Alec tossì per schiarirsi la gola. “Uh – sì, grazie per favore”.

Lei prese la brocca del caffè dal bollitore e rabboccò il proprio. Messa giù la brocca incrociò le braccia, masticandosi l’unghia del pollice. Alec non era certo di essere pronto a sentire quello che lei voleva dirgli. Era certo che lei non avesse fiducia in lui e sperava solo di essere in grado di spiegare quanto amasse Magnus. La faccia di lei era inespressiva, non mostrava alcun sentimento.

Lo guardò, togliendosi il pollice di bocca. Alec inghiottì il caffè bollente; lo scaldò e lo aiutò a tranquillizzarsi, a prepararsi alla conversazione.

“Alec, mi dispiace” disse lei infine.

Alec si gelò. Si era aspettato domande o almeno qualche avvertimento in più; certamente non delle scuse. Lei sospirò con un sorriso triste. “Ti ho detto un mucchio di cose cattive. Cose che non meritavi e me ne spiace. Ho sbagliato verso di te”.

Alec annuì e rimase stupito di sentire sul polso la presa della sua mano fresca. Tenne le mani ferme, non si era neppure accorto di stare di nuovo sfregando i pollici nei palmi. Lei gli sorrise ancora. “Non mi aspetto che mi perdoni e che mi dica che va tutto bene”.

Gli tolse la mano dal polso e indietreggiò verso il tavolo, inserendo uno spazio fra di loro. Alec si schiarì la voce. “Tu vuoi bene a Magnus e lo stavi proteggendo. Questo lo rispetto più di quanto immagini, e non ti biasimo per la tua reazione, ti perdono lo stesso”.

Le sorrise per farle capire che era sincero. Su ogni parola. Era felice che Magnus avesse un’amica come lei. Qualcuno disposto a cavalcare la tempesta con lui, qualcuno per cui i nemici di Magnus erano anche i propri, e che lo avrebbe difeso con ogni respiro del suo corpo.

Il piccolo sorriso di lei crebbe fino a brillare nella sua gentilezza. Lei avanzò e lo abbracciò stringendolo. Lui ricambiò l’abbraccio e rise alla stretta di lei. Lei si scostò dall’abbraccio e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Era alta e incontrò agevolmente lo sguardo di lui, senza dover inclinare troppo la testa. “Se lo fai soffrire, riconsidererò quella proposta di omicidio..”.

Alec rise nervosamente annuendo.

Lei arricciò il naso e ammiccò.

Magnus mise la testa fuori dalla camera. “Ho sentito delle risate, immagino che sia sicuro uscire adesso, no?”.

Catarina lasciò andare Alec e aprì le braccia per Magnus. “Magnus, amore mio!”

Lui l’abbracciò. “Cat, amore mio, mio ‘cavalca o muori’, mio angelo!”.

Lei sorrise nell’abbraccio e di nascosto fece l’occhiolino ad Alec.

 

 

 

Magnus si voltò nel letto e guardò Alec alzarsi, infilandosi nel contempo la biancheria. Alec ricambiò lo sguardo, passandosi le dita fra i capelli bagnati e tergendosi il sudore dalla fronte. “Hai detto che Cat rimane fuori per la notte, vero?”.

“Mhmm” rispose Magnus stiracchiandosi.

Alec alzò i pollici e lasciò la camera.

Erano passate due settimane da quando erano tornati assieme. Tutto era tornato alla normalità, mentre il loro rapporto si stava adagiando in una confortante domesticità. Erano tornati a vivere nella loro piccola fetta di paradiso, e non c’era notte che non passassero assieme.

Alec tornò con un bicchiere d’acqua in mano, e sotto l’altro braccio portava la scatola che era arrivata per posta alcune settimane prima. “Guarda cos’ho visto spuntare da questa scatola che era sul tavolo”.

Magnus sedette spingendosi contro la testiera. “Me l’ero quasi scordata”.

“Quando è arrivata?” chiese Alec arrampicandosi nel letto accanto a lui e tirandosi addosso le coperte.

Magnus tirò fuori dalla scatola l’album ricoperto di seta bianca e lo posò in grembo ad entrambi. “In effetti è arrivata il giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati al club. In parte lei è il motivo per cui ho trascinato fuori Cat e Ragnor quella sera”.

Alec fece scorrere un lungo dito sul bordo della foto di lui e Magnus all’altare che era sulla copertina. “Capisco perché il vedere questa avesse avuto quell’effetto su di te. Ci hai ancora guardato dentro?”

Magnus scosse la tesa. “Vogliamo farlo assieme?”

Le labbra di Alec si curvarono in un piccolo sorriso, mentre gli metteva un braccio intorno alle spalle, attirandolo a sé. Magnus si accoccolò nel calore di Alec e aprì la copertina dell’album. Era la prima volta che vedevano il loro matrimonio chiaramente, da quella notte. Il video che Magnus aveva sul telefono era decente, ma era ovviamente un video ripreso con una telecamera da cellulare, e onestamente lui non aveva idea di chi l’avesse girato, posto che Jace e Simon erano parte della cerimonia. Era tutto come Magnus si ricordava da quel video. Drappi bianchi e piante lussureggianti. Le luci che decoravano l’altare illuminavano meravigliosamente la scena e Magnus aveva il chiaro ricordo del viso di Alec che si stagliava fra quelle luci.

“Non ricordo molto di quella notte, ma ricordo bene il tuo viso circondato dallo splendore delle luci – disse Alec, indicando una foto di Magnus all’altare – Non penso che potrò mai dimenticare come eri bello quella notte”.

Magnus sorrise. “E’ buffo, perché la sola cosa che io ricordo di quella notte sei tu, circondato da quelle luci, sorridente. Chiudo gli occhi e ti rivedo perfettamente. Mi mancava il respiro”.

Magnus si accorse che Alec cercava di dissimulare il suo sorriso ampio. Non importava quanti complimenti Magnus gli facesse, o che mostrasse ovvio apprezzamento per i suoi sguardi, Alec non sembrava mai crederci davvero. Sarebbe arrossito e avrebbe scosso la testa, sempre però con un sorriso. A quest’uomo non era mai stato detto abbastanza quanto meraviglioso fosse e Magnus aveva deciso che gliel’avrebbe detto ad ogni occasione possibile.

Le foto della cerimonia erano migliori di quanto Magnus avesse mai potuto immaginare. Per un matrimonio così affrettato, il fotografo della cappella aveva fatto un lavoro davvero valido nel ritrarre quella notte. Magnus non aveva idea che questo servizio fosse stato offerto, tanto meno ricordava di aver avuto la presenza di spirito di richiederlo.

Visto che era stato un matrimonio breve e limitato, senza altri ospiti che Jace e Simon, le foto non erano molte, ma perfette. Le foto in cui si scambiavano le promesse, grandi sorrisi sui loro volti; il loro primo bacio, labbra sorridenti premute le une sulle altre; il loro primo ballo, la testa di Magnus sulla spalla di Alec, la foto che Magnus voleva far ingrandire per appenderla sul loro futuro caminetto. Era un album che si poteva condividere con gli amici, la famiglia, i loro futuri figli e nipoti.

Solo guardando questo album, nessuno avrebbe potuto dire che erano due estranei che si stavano sposando, il sorriso di Alec nelle foto era lo stesso che offriva adesso a Magnus, un sorriso che Magnus aveva imparato a riconoscere come quello riservato a lui solo. Certo, Alec sorrideva, ai suoi amici, alla sua famiglia, ma il suo primo sorriso della mattina, quando Magnus lo baciava per svegliarlo, o quello quando Magnus rientrava dopo aver fatto tardi al lavoro…quelli erano sorrisi che sbocciavano fuori da lui e gli addolcivano lo sguardo con una tenerezza che mostrava quanto lui fosse innamorato.

Magnus osservava Alec che stava ora sorridendo con quel suo sorriso piccolo, a labbra chiuse, che gli sollevava un angolo della bocca, mentre guardava le foto. Alec girò la pagine e proruppe in una risata sonora. Magnus guardò giù per vedere una foto di Jace e Simon, le facce rosse a causa degli innumerevoli drink di quella notte, i sorrisi ampi, gli occhi chiusi per le risate. Gli occhiali di Simon erano scesi lungo il naso e attorno alla fronte portava una giarrettiera blu, che Jace stava cercando di tirare coi denti.

“Cos’è questa roba? – rise Magnus – Dove l’hanno pescata una giarrettiera? Oddio, non dirmi che abbiamo fatto davvero questa cosa con la giarrettiera…”

Alec rideva come un pazzo, la mano sullo stomaco, cercando di prendere fiato. “Devo – devo selezionarla per loro!” “Oh, gliene manderemo una copia di sicuro!” disse Magnus fra una risata e l’altra.

Alec continuava a ridere e gli mancava il fiato, si asciugò le lacrime col dorso della mano; prese il bicchiere e bevve un lungo sorso d’acqua. Tossì un po’, mentre la risata diminuiva. Fece segno a Magnus di proseguire e di girare le altre pagine.

La foto successiva era di loro quattro assieme. Magnus e Alec al centro, Jace con un braccio attorno ad Alec, la giarrettiera infilata nel braccio stesso, Simon a metà di una risata, gli occhi socchiusi e il braccio attorno a Magnus.

Magnus sorrise e sospirò. “Grande foto!”

Guardò Alec che sorrideva e si capiva che quella foto gli piaceva, i sorrisi sui loro volti mostravano quanto amore e felicità ci fossero stati quella notte.

“Spero che tu sappia quanto sono felice che quei due idioti ci abbiano lasciato sposare quella notte” disse Alec con voce dolce dietro al quale si indovinava una punta di riso.

“Pensa se avessero tentato di fermarci”. Magnus tornò a guardare la foto di quei quattro uomini scompigliati e molto ubriachi che godevano di quel momento della loro vita.

“Non voglio pensarci – Alec lo attirò più vicino – non cambierei niente di quella notte…be’, forse…sarebbe stato bello avere Izzy e Max con noi di persona”.

Magnus mormorò in accordo. “Ah sì, io avrei voluto che mia madre, Cat e Ragnor potessero esserci”.

Alec chiuse l’album e spostò un po’ il bacino, appoggiandosi alla testiera. Osservò l’album in grembo a Magnus, e tirò fuori la lingua per leccarsi le labbra. Magnus capiva che gli stava passando qualcosa per la testa. Era qualcosa che Alec faceva talvolta, diventava silenzioso, rifletteva e poi comunicava a Magnus quello che aveva pensato.

Magnus gli posò la testa sulla spalla, dandogli il tempo di elaborare e dire ciò che aveva pensato. Dopo alcuni respiri, Magnus sentì le palpebre pesanti al suono del respiro regolare di Alec e del calore della sua pelle accanto a lui.

Alec si schiarì la gola. “Sei sveglio?”.

“Sì..”

“Pensavo…e se facessimo un’altra cerimonia? Non dev’essere ora o tra poco, ma pensavo, sarebbe bello avere una cerimonia che tu potessi organizzare, in modo che i nostri amici e le famiglie potessero partecipare. Che ne dici?”

Magnus sorrise e strofinò il capo sulla spalla di Alec. “Mi piacerebbe tanto”.

Magnus sentì il naso di Alec urtargli il capo per farglielo alzare. Ubbidì e lo guardò. “Hm?”.

“Ti amo” disse Alec prima di abbassare la testa per sfregare i nasi l’uno contro l’altro, le labbra che aspettavano pazientemente che Magnus annullasse la distanza. Lui alzò il mento. “Ti amo anch’io – gli disse baciandolo con dolcezza – ti amo così tanto, Alexander”.

“Avremo un matrimonio sfarzoso e stravagante?” chiese Alec ridendo, mentre si coricava.

Magnus rise. “Un matrimonio sfarzoso e stravagante a Las Vegas”.

Alec spense l’interruttore della lampada sul comodino. “Mi piace molto questa idea”.

“Davvero?” chiese Magnus aggiustandosi il cuscino e coricandosi di fronte ad Alec.

“Voglio dire, quanto sarebbe fantastico se portassimo tutti a Vegas a vederci sposare nel posto dove è cominciato tutto?”. Alec si sistemò, tirandosi addosso la coperta.

“Un’idea meravigliosa” disse Magnus.

Erano coricati l’uno di fronte all’altro, e Magnus vide nel buio il lampo bianco di un sorriso. “E matrimonio a Vegas sia!”

“Vada per Vegas!”

Alec si sporse e baciò Magnus sulla fronte. “Buonanotte”.

“Buonanotte” sussurrò Magnus in un tranquillo sbadiglio.

 

 


	4. CAPITOLO 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo giunti alla fine del viaggio, i Malec sono ormai una coppia stabile - e quindi decidono di risposarsi. Buon divertimento!

 

 

_Tre mesi dopo_

 

Alec aveva le mani sudate, il volante ricoperto di pelle era viscido e scivoloso mentre cercava di prendere le curve. Magnus era sdraiato sul sedile del passeggero, facendo un giochino al telefono per passare il tempo, guardando dal finestrino ogni tanto e facendo qualche commento riguardo ad un paesaggio associato ad un ricordo speciale.

Alec aveva dovuto convenire che la città storica era molto bella, e in un’altra occasione avrebbe davvero goduto di una visita ai monumenti e luoghi significativi, ma per il momento era troppo occupato a cercare di non vomitare all’idea di incontrare la madre di Magnus.

Alec ricordava la sera in cui era rientrato a casa dal lavoro per trovare Magnus rannicchiato sul divano, con Church appollaiato pigramente in grembo a lui, mentre rideva al telefono, con le lacrime che gli scorrevano lungo il viso, un bicchiere di vino vuoto posato sul tavolino da caffè. Magnus gli aveva fatto un cenno di saluto e aveva mimato silenziosamente con le labbra la richiesta di un bacio, che Alec gli aveva dato molto volentieri prima di andare in camera a cambiarsi.

Quando Alec era infine tornato in pantaloni della tuta e maglietta, Magnus gli aveva detto che stava parlando con sua madre e che le aveva raccontato l’intera storia. Lei era rimasta stupefatta all’idea che si fossero sposati e anche un po’ scocciata che Magnus non l’avesse invitata e neppure le avesse detto niente. Ma quando Magnus le aveva raccontato di come si erano sposati, lei si era messa a ridere così forte che persino Magnus era rimasto sconvolto dalla sua reazione, e così avevano passato la sera divertendosi al racconto e alle prese in giro di sua madre.

“Vuole che andiamo a trovarla nelle prossime due settimane – aveva detto Magnus con un grugnito, mentre sollevava Church per sistemarsi meglio a sedere – e penso che davvero dovremmo andare al più presto possibile, a meno che non vogliamo rischiare di farla arrabbiare. Mia madre sa essere molto energica”.

“Ah davvero? Non l’avrei mai detto…” scherzò Alec, sedendo dall’altro lato del divano. “Stai attento!” lo aveva minacciato Magnus, dandogli un calcio.

 

In ogni caso Alec si era detto d’accordo. Voleva fare quell’ulteriore importante passo nella loro relazione. Sì, tecnicamente erano sposati, ma come coppia avevano ancora molta strada da fare. Alec voleva veramente sperimentare tutti questi “primi passi”, e cominciò subito progettando la visita alla suocera per il successivo fine settimana.

 

Ed ora eccoli qua, alla guida di un SUV a noleggio verso Boston, dove lei viveva.

 

Le relazioni precedenti di Alec erano state brevi, come minimo. Aveva avuto solo due ragazzi seri, a malapena un paio di appuntamenti con qualcun altro, senza che funzionasse, e con nessuno di loro era mai neppure andato vicino al passo “incontriamo i genitori”. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi e neppure se potesse essere uno di quei fidanzati che piacciono a dei genitori. Isabelle lo era stata per i suoceri, e sorprendentemente anche Jace si era rivelato tale. Data l’esperienza di Alec con i propri genitori, lui sembrava non esserlo. Magnus però gli aveva ricordato che i genitori di Clary lo amavano e gli aveva assicurato che sarebbe andato tutto bene. “Spalanca quei tuoi occhioni e l’avrai conquistata per sempre” era stato il consiglio di Magnus, consiglio che Alec non aveva alcuna intenzione di seguire, nonostante Magnus scherzasse continuamente sul fatto che aveva dei perfetti occhi da cagnolone.

 

_Gira a destra fino a Union Park e la tua destinazione si troverà sulla destra._

 

Alec seguì le indicazioni del navigatore e si trovò in una stradina tranquilla con il marciapiede bordato da pittoreschi mattoni bruni di arenaria. Magnus si tirò su dal sedile e indicò un posteggio libero fra due auto. “Lì”.

Alec si sistemò davanti al posteggio, e mise la retromarcia preparandosi ad entrare in parallelo nello spazio indicato da Magnus. Lui lo guardava, col labbro inferiore fra i denti e un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.

“Ma ce la fai?”

Alec sospirò. “Ma certo. So posteggiare una macchina”.

Magnus sorrideva e continuava a guardarlo. “Davvero?”

“Davvero!”

“Okay” disse Magnus affettuosamente, mentre dallo specchietto laterale guardava i progressi di Alec nel sistemare l’auto.

“E comunque chi cavolo ha inventato i parcheggi a spina di pesce…” brontolò Alec fra sé, infilando il Suv nello spazio, lavorando col piede sul freno.

Sentì Magnus nascondere una risata con un colpo di tosse e schiarirsi la gola.

 

_Poteva farcela._

 

Alec gemette mentre girando la testa all’indietro faceva entrare lentamente la macchina nel parcheggio. Continuava a spostare il volante cercando di metterla dritta. Cercava disperatamente di non mostrare a Magnus quanto fosse nervoso all’idea di incontrare sua madre e anche nel dover parcheggiare parallela quella macchina ridicolmente enorme.

Finalmente riuscì nell’opera e si voltò verso Magnus con un orgoglioso sorriso sul volto. “Ben fatto!” esclamò lui dandogli un grosso bacio sulla guancia. Alec rise. “Te lo dicevo che ce l’avrei fatta”. “E’ passato _tanto tempo_ da quando hai fatto l’esame di guida che non ero sicuro che te lo ricordassi” disse Magnus ironicamente, battendo le ciglia.

Alec aprì la portiera dell’auto, lanciando a Magnus un’occhiata di traverso. Magnus rise e scese dalla macchina per aiutarlo con le valigie. Alec chiuse il bagagliaio e finalmente fronteggiò le scale, fiancheggiate da vasi pieni di fiori colorati.

“Vieni?” chiese Magnus, già ai piedi della scala con la valigia in mano. Alec deglutì e gli fece un rapido cenno di assenso, prendendo il proprio bagaglio.

Davanti alla porta Magnus alzò la mano per suonare il campanello, ma Alec si avvicinò rapido e gli afferrò il polso per fermarlo.

“Cosa c’è che non va?” chiese Magnus, lo sguardo preoccupato e spaventato. “Hai cambiato idea?”. Alec capì perché Magnus appariva così in ansia; temeva che Alec non volesse più farlo, che avesse cambiato idea su loro due o almeno sul fatto di compiere questo passo nella loro relazione.

Alec scosse rapidamente la testa per rassicurarlo. “No, no, certo che no. Solo che.. se.. e se non le piaccio?” balbettò lui nervosamente. Magnus si rilassò visibilmente, gli occhi sorridenti. “Ti adorerà!”. “Forse avrei dovuto informarmi meglio, magari sulle cose che le interessano di più”. Alec agitava le mani ansiosamente muovendosi qua e là e sentì Magnus prenderle fra le sue. “Alexander, calmati. Te lo prometto, lei ti vorrà bene”.

Alec guardò Magnus che lo fissava, aspettando pazientemente che si decidesse. Gli fece un cenno di assenso e poi espirò rumorosamente, ruotando le spalle e inclinando il capo a destra e a sinistra per rilasciare la tensione.

Magnus suonò il campanello e poi si voltò verso Alec con aria perplessa. “Ma hai fatto delle ricerche?”

Lo scatto della serratura dispensò Alec dal rispondere dall’ammettere che sì, aveva fatto delle ricerche su sua madre per prepararsi all’incontro.

La porta si aprì e se Alec non avesse già saputo che quella era la madre di Magnus, lo avrebbe capito dal suo sorriso. Magnus ricordava lei per tanti versi, la loro parentela strettissima era evidente, la loro somiglianza innegabile. Aveva capelli neri come la notte stretti in una treccia che le ricadeva sulla spalla, era alta e sottile, con una pelle appena bronzea che le dava un giovanile splendore. Guardandola non si sarebbe mai detto che avesse un figlio sulla trentina.

Si gettò nelle braccia di Magnus con un grido di gioia e lo strinse. “Oh, bambino mio, come mi sei mancato!”. Poi si tirò indietro e lo esaminò, dandogli un colpetto sulla testa. “Sei cresciuto?”

Magnus rise e scosse la testa. “Mami, questo è Alec, mio marito”.

Lei guardò Alec inclinando un po’ la testa all’indietro e sorrise, con quello che Alec pensava fosse il sorriso più gentile che avesse mai visto, prima di abbracciarlo e stringerlo come aveva fatto con Magnus. Quando si sciolse dall’abbraccio fece un passo indietro per invitarli ad entrare e chiuse la porta dietro di sé.

 

“E’ bello conoscerla, signora Bane” disse Alec, in modo un po’ più rigido di quanto intendesse. Avrebbe voluto tirarsi un calcio da solo per essere uscito con quel tono così professionale, rivolgendosi a lei come ad un cliente, invece che come ad un familiare.

Lei gli scoccò un altro sorriso abbagliante. “Siamo una famiglia adesso, chiamami Nadya”.

Alec sorrise di rimando e chinò la testa in segno di assenso. “E’ bello conoscerti, Nadya” disse con dolcezza.

Lei gongolò. “E’ bellissimo conoscere te, Alec. Magnus mi ha parlato così tanto di te”.

“Spero che abbia detto solo cose belle” disse lui con una risatina nervosa. “Tutte cose belle, lo giuro”. Lei fece un passo indietro e socchiuse gli occhi, esaminandolo. Per l’agitazione lui sentì un calore salirgli al collo e d’istinto si portò le mani nei capelli per lisciarseli. Magnus aveva insistito perché indossasse il suo maglione verde scuro, dicendo che gli faceva risaltare gli occhi, e Alec aveva accettato il consiglio.

Lei rise di nuovo e si rivolse a Magnus. “E’ davvero un bel ragazzo. E arrossisce pure!”. Alec rise ancor più nervosamente e Magnus lo prese subito sottobraccio. “Hai visto? Te l’avevo detto”.

Lei annuì con un sorriso e fece loro segno di seguirla. “Ed è così alto!”

Altre risate. Alec non sapeva cos’altro fare, visto che loro parlavano di lui come se lui non ci fosse. “Lungo come la fame” aggiunse Magnus mentre entravano in salotto e guidava Alec verso un divano bianco dall’aria confortevole, con una coperta coloratissima gettata sopra. Alec roteò gli occhi a quel commento e incrociò le gambe sedendo di fronte a lui.

Nadya rise di cuore, la testa rovesciata all’indietro, battendo le mani, e sedette nella poltrona di fronte al divano. “Ah benissimo, e rotea anche gli occhi! Siete perfetti l’uno per l’altro” esclamò lei con un sorriso e una strizzatina d’occhio.

Magnus rise a batté una mano sulla coscia di Alec. “E’ praticamente la sua professione. Si guadagna da vivere roteando gli occhi”. Anche Alec rise e scosse la testa, combattendo la voglia di fare proprio quello all’indirizzo di Magnus e così dargli ragione.

Nadya guardò Alec sorridendogli affettuosamente. “Magnus mi ha detto che sei un avvocato. Di che tipo?”. Lui intrecciò le dita sfregando il pollice nel palmo della mano. “Sono..hm…un avvocato divorzista, in effetti”. Nadya spalancò gli occhi e guardò il figlio, che fece spallucce ridacchiando. “Oddio, un wedding planner e un avvocato divorzista. Una ditta esemplare, se mai ce n’è stata una!”. Alec rise con lei.

Magnus cominciò a raccontare di come avevano scoperto che Alec in effetti si era occupato del divorzio di alcuni dei suoi clienti, e Alec nel frattempo cominciò a guardarsi attorno, esaminando la stanza e l’arredamento. Capiva da dove Magnus avesse preso il proprio gusto; la stanza era ricca di colori vivaci e di oggetti, ma non appariva ingombra. Lo sguardo gli cadde su uno scaffale di piccole figure di cristallo che – lo sapeva dalle sue limitate ricerche su Facebook – lei collezionava, e sperò che il regalo che aveva scelto per lei fosse gradito.

Sentì vagamente Nadya e Magnus parlare della salute di lui, e della preoccupazione della madre che lui mangiasse abbastanza e bevesse ogni giorno il suo ‘ _jamu’_. Alec chinò la testa a sentire quella nuova parola che non aveva mai sentito da Magnus. “Jamu…cosa?”. La mano di Magnus, che era posata delicatamente sulla coscia di Alec, si contrasse improvvisamente, facendolo tacere.

“Bevo il mio jamu, sì…non tutti i giorni ma abbastanza spesso” stava spiegando Magnus a Nadya, che lo guardava con sospetto.

“Dovresti cominciare a darne un po’ anche ad Alec. Voglio che anche lui rimanga bene in salute”. “Va bene” cedette Magnus con un gemito.

 

Passarono il pomeriggio chiacchierando pigramente di un sacco di cose, ed Alec si convinse che entro la serata Nadya lo avrebbe conosciuto meglio della sua stessa madre. Non che ci volesse molto. Avrebbe potuto conversare per cinque minuti con chiunque e quel chiunque avrebbe saputo di lui più dei suoi genitori.

Gli piaceva vedere quanto Magnus e la madre fossero vicini, c’era un legame fra madre e figlio che esisteva anche se vivevano separati e non si vedevano quanto avrebbero voluto. Quando Magnus la guardava, la sua felicità era palpabile e nello sguardo aveva solo amore e gentilezza. Era evidente che sia lui sia Magnus erano stati cresciuti da donne forti, ma la grande differenza era che la madre di Magnus teneva al figlio e lo amava. L’orgoglio che provava per suo figlio era testimoniato dalle tante foto di lui appese alle pareti o posate sugli scaffali, foto che cominciavano da quando era piccolo e percorrevano tutta la sua vita fino al presente. Loro erano madre e figlio, sì, ma anche amici. Lei sembrava conoscere molte cose della vita di Magnus, cose che lui aveva fatto quando era adolescente, storie che, se fossero accadute ad Alec, lui non si sarebbe mai sognato di raccontare a sua madre. Vedere che Magnus aveva un simile rapporto con la madre rendeva Alec immensamente felice e grato del fatto che Magnus avesse questo privilegio. E in lui crebbe anche la speranza che, magari per riflesso, anchealui fosse concesso di avere quel tipo di relazione con lei.

Scese la sera e Nadya cucinò per loro un pasto delizioso a base di _soto ayam_ , un piatto che, a detta sua, era stato il preferito del giovane Magnus. Alec ripulì la propria ciotola e poi si fermò, massaggiandosi lo stomaco. “Era…veramente buono, grazie. Detesto l’idea che non potrò mangiarlo tutti i giorni”.

Magnus rise e si pulì la bocca col tovagliolo. “Potresti, se questo qua si decidesse a cucinare” disse Nadya, scompigliando i capelli perfettamente acconciati di Magnus, mentre ritirava i piatti. Magnus cercò di risistemarsi la pettinatura con aria imbronciata. “Non è colpa mia se la tua cucina è sempre stata così buona che non ho mai sentito la necessità di preparare per conto mio”. Nadya roteò gli occhi mettendo i piatti nel lavandino e cominciando a lavarli a mano. “Sei senza speranza..” “A me piace cucinare” disse Alec. Nadya si voltò verso di lui con un sorriso. “In tal caso, metterò per iscritto per te le ricette di famiglia. Qualcuno deve pur imparare a cucinare per i miei futuri nipoti”.

Nadya strizzò l’occhio in direzione di Alec prima di tornare ai piatti, canticchiando fra sé. Alec batté sulla mano di Magnus e inarcò le sopracciglia. “Sentito? Lo mangeremo tutti i giorni”. Magnus ridacchiò e indicò se stesso. “Allora di’ pure addio a questo fisico super”.

Alec si prese un momento per lasciar scorrere lo sguardo sul corpo di Magnus e sui muscoli scolpiti e robusti che la camicia a quadri blu sottolineava. Lui era uno che si prendeva cura del proprio corpo e Alec era sicuro che l’avrebbe sempre fatto, perché lui era così. Ma quando guardò il suo viso, quel pizzetto arruffato, quegli occhi allegri con le rughette agli angoli e quel sorriso ampio che emanava il calore del sole, seppe che quello era ciò di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno per tutta la vita. Si chinò verso di lui e lo baciò sulla guancia, lasciando indugiare le labbra mentre parlava. “Ti amerò comunque”.

Nadya si commosse dietro di loro. “Oh, Magnus, lui è proprio speciale”.

 

_

 

 

 

Alla fine di quel divertente fine settimana, pieno di cibo, risate e balli inaspettati di Magnus e Nadya per la casa, venne per loro il tempo di rientrare a New York. Mentre Alec portava giù le loro valigie, Magnus tirò fuori il dono che avevano portato per lei, ma prima di darglielo aspettò che Alec fosse accanto a lui. “Visto che non sei potuta essere con noi quel giorno…”.

Nadya tolse la carta elegante dal pacco e ne tirò fuori una elegante cornice d’argento decorata con dei cristalli, contenente una foto dei ragazzi che si sorridevano, in piedi accanto all’altare, le mani unite.

Nadya sussultò e si strinse la cornice al petto, mentre una lacrima le scendeva lungo il viso. Poi allontanò la cornice e fissò la foto. “E’ bellissima, grazie” disse loro.

Magnus si fece avanti e l’abbracciò stretta. Lei aveva gli occhi chiusi mentre appoggiava il capo sulla sua spalla e Magnus la baciava sulla guancia. “Ti voglio bene. Ti chiamo quando siamo a casa”. Nadya annuì e gli carezzò il braccio, mentre lui prendeva il bagaglio.

“Ci piacerebbe che venissi a trovarci presto, d’accordo?”. Alec avanzò e l’abbracciò a sua volta. Lei ricambiò l’abbraccio con forza e fece un cenno di assenso. Si alzò sulla punta dei piedi e lo baciò. “Tu lo hai reso così felice, grazie” gli sussurrò contro la guancia. Alec si volse a guardare Magnus occupato coi bagagli, sorrise e poi, rivolto a lei, disse “Tuo figlio è fantastico. Io non sono mai stato tanto felice in vita mia. Lo amo…così tanto”.

Lei gli sorrise e si asciugò una lacrima. “Lo so, si vede. E’ tutto ciò che ho sempre desiderato per lui”. Alzò la mano per carezzargli il viso. “E anche se ci siamo appena conosciuti, ora siamo una famiglia, e io sono tanto fiera di poter dire che adesso ho due figli”.

Alec sentì il cuore riscaldarsi a tanta tenerezza e annuì. Non volle dire troppo, non voleva farla piangere ancora di più, così si chinò e la baciò ancora sulla guancia, come faceva con sua madre quando era piccolo. “Grazie..”.

Sperò che fosse abbastanza, e che lei capisse che cosa intendeva con quelle due parole: _Grazie per averci accolto qui, per gli abbracci, per le risate, per la tua gentilezza che hai saputo trasmettere a tuo figlio, per avermi accettato, ma soprattutto, grazie per aver creato Magnus._

 

 

_Otto mesi dopo_

 

“Izzy, o aiuti o ti togli dai piedi” saltò su Jace da in fondo alla scala, sollevando uno dei lati del divano ad angolo che lui e Alec stavano trasportando assieme al piano superiore.

Alec sentì Isabelle sbuffare dietro di lui e far scoppiare la gomma che stava masticando. “Be’, io non posso aiutarvi in questo e per tua informazione do il mio contributo come posso. Sto per ordinare la pizza e sono stata così gentile da venire qui a chiedere che cosa ci volete sopra.”.

“Ma lo devi chiedere proprio mentre stiamo portando su quest’affare?” grugnì Alec cercando di sollevare il divano per assicurare la presa.

“Insomma – Isabelle fece per risalire le scale – allora cosa volete?” “Qualcosa di carne” rispose Jace a denti stretti, mentre lui e Alec raddoppiavano gli sforzi per salire. “E tu Alec?” chiese Isabelle, facendo una bolla. “Carne va bene anche per me” rispose lui guardando all’indietro per controllare dove andava.

“Puoi tenerci la porta, Izzy?” chiese Alec cercando di riprendere fiato ora che avevano raggiunto il pianerottolo. Isabelle li precedette e tenne la porta aperta col piede. “Dopo di voi, ragazzi”. Alec oltrepassò la porta e cercò di inclinare ad angolo il divano per farlo passare oltre la soglia.“Fallo ruotare” disse lei a Jace, mentre lui si sforzava di far entrare la sua parte di divano. “Iz, per favore, basta – Jace cercò di allontanare una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte con un rapido movimento del capo – Mi è già toccato sentirlo da Alec per tutte le scale”. Isabelle rise e roteò gli occhi. “Non sei divertente”.

Alec le sorrise mentre indietreggiava attraverso la porta aperta dentro l’appartamento. Il suono attutito di una musica ritmata che proveniva dallo stereo li accolse mentre giravano l’angolo ed entravano nel soggiorno. Magnus era sulla scala, e stava appendendo delle tende alla grande finestra della stanza.

“Tesoro, dove lo vuoi il divano?” chiese Alec guardandosi in giro.

Magnus diede una rapida occhiata all’indietro prima di tornare al suo lavoro. “Lì dove c’è Cat, ma leggermente angolato in direzione del caminetto”. Alec e Jace manovrarono il sofa attorno agli scatoloni impilati sotto l’arco e seguirono le istruzioni di Catarina su dove sistemarlo. Una volta sistemato adeguatamente il divano, Jace ci si lasciò cadere sopra con un sonoro sospiro. “Ma perché non avete semplicemente pagato una ditta di traslochi per sistemare questo coso?”

Alec ansimò e si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte con un lembo della camicia. “In quel momento sembrava un buon modo per risparmiare soldi”.

“Pidocchiosi” . Jace poggiò i piedi sul tavolino da caffè e si rilassò fra i cuscini. “La pizza dovrebbe arrivare fra tre quarti d’ora più o meno!” gridò Isabelle dalla sua panca accanto alla finestra. “Ma pensi solo al cibo, Izzy” disse Jace, con gli occhi chiusi e il capo reclinato all’indietro.

“E chissà come mai… - disse Clary dal suo posto sul pavimento ai piedi di Isabelle, la mano appoggiata sul pancino tondo di lei – Deve nutrire la nostra bellissima nipotina”.

“La tv in camera da letto è appesa” disse Simon, entrando nella stanza e pulendosi le mani nella camicia di flanella a quadri. “Grazie” disse Magnus sorridendogli con affetto e scendendo dalla scala.

 

Alec fece un passo all’indietro, osservando la stanza quasi completamente sistemata. Immaginò come sarebbe stata una volta a posto, e cosa sarebbe diventata man mano che la loro convivenza fosse continuata. Lo spazio sopra il camino avrebbe ospitato la foto del loro matrimonio e magari, un giorno, anche le foto dei loro figli. A Natale ci sarebbero state appese le calze, colme di piccole sorprese e pronte per essere afferrate da bambini eccitati. Nell’angolo più lontano, dove c’erano le cucce dei mici, avrebbero potuto sistemare l’albero di Natale.

Sentì il calore del corpo di Magnus che si appoggiava a lui, e ritornò al presente. “A cosa stai pensando?” “Che mi piace un sacco” disse Alec con un sorriso e gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle. Gli piaceva davvero tanto.

Avevano cercato per mesi l’appartamento ideale da condividere e da chiamare casa. Tutti insistevano perché semplicemente si trasferissero nell’appartamento di Alec, ma loro erano determinati a trovare un posto assieme, un posto che potessero rendere loro. Magnus aveva incocciato quell’appartamento con tre stanze da letto quasi subito dopo che era stato messo in vendita. Aveva chiamato subito Alec freneticamente, la voce acuta dall’eccitazione mentre gli diceva che stava andando a vederlo. Alec aveva mollato il lavoro, spiegando a Meg che doveva rimandare gli appuntamenti del pomeriggio, e si era catapultato ad incontrare Magnus. Erano stati alla fine i primi a vedere la casa, e nell’istante in cui erano entrati avevano capito che sarebbe stata la loro.

“Questa casa ha un che di Rosemary’s baby, non vi pare? E’ per questo che l’avete avuta così a buon prezzo?” chiese Simon mentre si avvicinava a Isabelle e Clary. La testa di Izzy, che era impegnata a sistemare i libri, scattò verso l’alto, gli occhi spalancati dalla paura, le mani a proteggere il ventre gravido. “Simon, piàntala, non è divertente!”

Simon fece spallucce e si sistemò gli occhiali. “Che c’è? Stavo solo chiedendo”.

Jace rise. “Santo cielo, Izzy, sei un tale coniglio”. “No, non è vero. Ma sai che quel film mi ha sempre terrorizzato” replicò lei.

Magnus rise. “Ah, certo, se ci fossimo potuti permettere un appartamento nei quartieri alti.. Ne abbiamo discusso ma era qualche milione al di là della nostra fascia di prezzo”.

Alec rise forte. “Già! Un po’ fuori del nostro budget”.

“Facciamo tutto in economia” sussurrò Jace. Alec passando gli diede un calcio facendogli cadere i piedi dal tavolino.

“Sì, Carnegie Hill, è MOLTO a buon mercato” disse Simon sarcastico.

“Per me l’unica cosa che mi scoccia è che siete un quarto d’ora più lontani” disse Isabelle col broncio.

“Sono sicuro che questo non ti impedirà di presentarti anche senza invito” rispose Alec con un sorriso sghembo diretto alla sorella.

Lei gli mostrò la lingua e roteò gli occhi. “Fa niente, tanto Magnus mi ha detto che sarò sempre la benvenuta e poi.. – si chinò al’indietro e frugò nella tasca posteriore dei jeans, tirando fuori una chiave – mi ha dato la chiave”.

Magnus ridacchiò nervosamente.

“Isabelle, pensavo che mi volessi bene” disse a denti stretti con un sorrisetto fasullo.

Alec scosse la testa. “Voi due. Avrei dovuto saperlo”.

Isabelle fece spallucce e rimise la chiave in tasca. “Non è colpa mia se hai sposato un grande”.

Alec udì un tintinnìo e vide Clary far penzolare un’altra chiave dal dito. “Ne ho una anch’io”.

“E anche io” intervenne Catarina dal suo angolo contro la parete.

Magnus batté le mani e rise nervosamente. “Va bene! Adesso basta tutti quanti!”

“Mmm…davvero basta” disse Alec, roteando gli occhi allegro, e strofinando il naso nel collo di Magnus. “Be’, sono la nostra famiglia, devono averla, la chiave” disse Magnus facendo spallucce, mentre Alec lo baciava sulla guancia.

“Vado a darmi una sciacquata, torno fra un attimo” annunciò Alec. Lasciò il salotto e si diresse verso la camera da letto, dall’altra parte della casa. Udì Jace mormorare qualcosa, poi un colpo secco seguito dal suo lamento di dolore.

“Jace, sei un tale stronzo!” gridò Isabelle. Alec scosse la testa e decise che non voleva sapere che cosa avesse detto Jace.

Aprì la porta della camera da letto padronale, e i rumori della discussione svanirono. La TV era stata montata e vide che Magnus era riuscito a sistemare la stanza quasi completamente. “Ti ho preceduto e ho cercato di mettere in ordine, spero che vada bene” disse Magnus piano da dietro le spalle di Alec, facendogli scivolare le braccia attorno alla vita.

Alec posò le mani su quelle di Magnus posate sul suo torace. “Decisamente bene”.

“Non ci posso credere che da stasera vivremo ufficialmente insieme” disse Magnus con voce sognante, colma di eccitazione. “Be’, ma negli ultimi otto mesi abbiamo passate tutte le notti assieme” cominciò Alec. “E’ diverso. Questa è casa nostra” rispose Magnus baciandogli la spalla, e Alec sorrise. “Hai ragione - lo fece girare e lo baciò – è casa nostra”.

Magnus sorrise contro le labbra di Alec e gli diede un altro piccolo bacio. “E…vogliamo magari controllare bene com’è la pressione dell’acqua in questa doccia?”. Alec ghignò e si guardò alle spalle, verso la porta chiusa. Poteva sentire i lontani rumori che testimoniavano la presenza degli altri. Deglutì nervosamente prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso Magnus. “La nostra famiglia è qui”.

Magnus fece l’occhiolino e si morse il labbro inferiore. Spinse il corpo contro Alec e gli mise un braccio attorno al collo, facendo scivolare l’altra mano sotto la maglietta sudata di lui. Il suo respiro era caldo contro il collo di Alec, mentre strofinava leggero le dita lungo la linea dei suoi muscoli, facendoli contrarre al suo tocco.

Quando infine Magnus premette le labbra contro il suo collo, le dita che gli carezzavano il petto, Alec chiuse gli occhi e sentì il proprio pene contrarsi in risposta. Magnus si tirò appena indietro e gli sussurrò all’orecchio. “Ho detto che avremmo messo a posto le nostre cose da bagno”.

Alec emise un respiro spezzato ed ogni pensiero riguardante la presenza della sua famiglia nell’altra stanza svanì dalla sua mente sotto lo sguardo intenso di Magnus.

“Andiamo a controllare la pressione dell’acqua, allora” disse, la voce roca dal desiderio.

Si spinse in avanti, afferrando le collane di Magnus per tirarlo a sé in un bacio selvaggio, mentre si avviavano al bagno. Magnus sussultò quando le mani di Alec scesero lungo la sua schiena e a coppa sul suo sedere, sollevandolo.Fece un piccolo salto e avvolse le gambe alla vita di Alec, affondando le dita nei capelli sulla sua nuca.

-

“Perché ci avete messo così tanto?” sbuffò Jace ad alta voce.

Le labbra rosse di Isabelle si stirarono in un sorriso diabolico. “Potrei elencare un paio di attività di lunga durata in cui potrebbero essere stati impegnati”.

Clary ridacchiò e Simon sbuffò all’idea del sottinteso.

“Io sto per mangiarmi anche la loro parte” disse Jace con un enorme pezzo di pizza in bocca.

“Bada a quel che fai” disse Alec avvicinandosi.

Si riunirono tutti al tavolo della sala da pranzo, con una quantità di pizza a disposizione sulla tovaglia. Jace si voltò pulendosi la bocca sorridente col tovagliolo. “Lo sapevo che minacciarvi di mangiare la vostra parte vi avrebbe tirato fuori da là”.

“Già”. Alec avvicinò una sedia e sedette accanto a lui. Magnus si sistemò dall’altra parte del tavolo e gli passò un piatto. Jace ridacchiò e guardò il proprio piatto. “Che c’è?” chiese Alec. “Vedo che la sistemazione del bagno ha funzionato bene, Magnus” disse Jace con un ghigno e un brillìo negli occhi.

Magnus ricambiò il sorriso e continuò a servirsi della pizza. “Sì, è andata proprio come avevo previsto”. Isabelle rise e bevve un sorso d’acqua. “Avreste almeno potuto asciugarvi i capelli – disse Jace ridendo – prima di cercare di fregarci”. “Ancora non lo sai, Jace? Sono senza vergogna”. Magnus gli fece l’occhiolino, prendendosi un enorme pezzo di pizza. Alec tenne gli occhi bassi sul proprio piatto. Ma sorrideva.

 

_Due anni dopo_

 

Alec e Magnus camminavano mano nella mano nel giardino interno del Bellagio. Jace e Clary li seguivano, passeggiando quietamente, per lo più stando per cono proprio, a parte qualche occasionale commento di Clary su qualcosa che le sembrava interessante. Magnus non poteva credere che non si fossero presi il tempo di apprezzare il posto, l’ultima volta che erano stati lì. Dopo tutto, erano dovuti passare per i giardini per dirigersi al caffè dove avevano fatto colazione quella mattina e Magnus ricordava di aver camminato in quel giardino, benché piuttosto a disagio data la presenza di Alec al suo fianco. Era stato così preso da quella situazione incredibile in cui si era trovato da non aver neppure dato un’occhiata decente in giro. Ora erano di nuovo lì, Alec ancora con lui, ma in circostanze completamente diverse. Il tema della stagione era il giardino botanico giapponese e l’esposizione era mozzafiato.

“Ah, non vedo l’ora di poter dipingere tutto questo, quando arriviamo a casa” sentì Clary esclamare felice.

Alec si diresse al ponticello al centro del giardino. La gente si fermava al centro di quel ponte, per ammirare i getti d’acqua che venivano sparati in un arco perfetto al di sopra della zona di passeggio.

“Penso che li facciano passare attraverso una condotta..è per questo che sono così perfetti” Magnus udì un ospite dire queste parole. Alec si era fermato ad ammirare l’acqua e Clary gli si era avvicinata per poter osservare anche lei da vicino. “Passano attraverso una condotta? Non vedo niente” disse lei curiosa. Magnus si avvicinò loro da dietro appoggiandosi alla spalla di Clary. “Non saprei dirlo. Forse”. Alec indicò i getti. “Sono troppo perfetti per non passare attraverso un tubo”.Clary e Magnus si chinarono in avanti, completamente ignari di Jace che era arrivato di soppiatto e aveva infilato il dito dentro il getto d’acqua, facendolo schizzare ovunque e colpendo Alec dritto in faccia, Clary e Magnus sul petto.

“Jace!”. Alec si stava togliendo l’acqua dagli occhi. “Nessun tubo. Questo risponde alla domanda” disse lui compiaciuto e ridendo, mentre Clary lo colpiva dolcemente.

Magnus finì di asciugarsi l’acqua dal collo e gli lanciò uno sguardo gelido. “Grazie per l’informazione”.

Alec fece scorrere le dita fra i capelli, scuotendone ancora un po’ d’acqua. “A proposito… Penso che sia l’ora che Magnus ed io andiamo a prepararci per stasera”.

Jace sbuffò e fece un gesto di saluto. “Guastafeste. Ci vediamo stasera”.

-

 

Magnus sentì Alec strofinarsi contro di lui mentre si appoggiava alla balaustra di cemento dietro di lui. Avevano trascorso gli ultimi due giorni girando per la città con la famiglia e gli amici; e ora che la cena era finita avevano finalmente un po’ di tempo per loro. Nessuno dei due era più tornato lì dopo quella occasione fatidica, ma ne avevano discusso, e sposarsi a Vegas, dove tutto era cominciato, era sembrata la decisione perfetta. Magnus ripensò a quel viaggio e a quella mattina in cui si era svegliato per vedere Alec alzarsi lentamente senza altro addosso che la biancheria. Ricordò il piccolo saluto che gli aveva fatto Alec, e il rossore sulle sue guance, che ne aveva rivelato l’imbarazzo. Non avrebbe mai neppure immaginato, quel giorno, che nel giro di tre anni si sarebbero ritrovati nella stessa città, ancora sposati, più che mai felici, per rinnovare la propria promessa.

Magnus inclinò il capo per osservare il marito. Per un attimo ristette ad osservarlo; stava guardando la fontana, lo sguardo intento, e le luci colorate si riflettevano sul suo viso, illuminandogli gli occhi.

Alec era sempre intensamente consapevole di ciò e di chi lo circondava, ed era raro che Magnus riuscisse a coglierlo così, completamente indifeso. Le sole altre volte in cui poteva fermarsi a guardarlo era quando Alec dormiva, le labbra appena aperte, la mano sotto la guancia e il naso che vibrava appena ogni tanto; e anche quando lavorava – Alec portava raramente da fare a casa, ma quando doveva, in quelle sere si perdeva nel proprio lavoro, gli occhi che seguivano ogni riga con una concentrazione così intensa da dimenticare completamente il mondo attorno a sé.

“A cosa stai pensando?” chiese Magnus con un leggero colpo di fianchi verso Alec. Lui mantenne lo sguardo sulla fontana, un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. “Sto pensando a quanto sono pazzescamente felice”. Magnus intrecciò il braccio col suo e ristette a guardare la fontana con lui. “Anch’io”.

“E a quanto sono fortunato” aggiunse Alec.

“Fortunato perché ti sei ubriacato a Vegas così tanto che sei stato accalappiato e ti è andata male l’avventura di una notte?” gli chiese sarcastico.

Alec rise brevemente. “Sì, proprio così. E’ stata probabilmente la migliore pessima decisione che abbia mai preso nella mia vita. Davvero io…mi sento così incredibilmente fortunato di averti incontrato, Magnus”. Lo guardò, le scure ciglia pesanti che delineavano i chiari occhi nocciola, e in quel momento Magnus seppe che la sua vita non avrebbe potuto prendere altra direzione. Si aggrappò più stretto al braccio di Alec, continuando a guardare l’acqua. Le luci brillanti e i getti d’acqua in movimento danzavano in modo perfettamente sincrono con la musica, e ogni tanto, quando la brezza soffiava nella loro direzione, le goccioline li colpivano in viso.

 _Fortunato_. Era davvero la definizione perfetta di come si era sentito da quando aveva incontrato Alec. Fortunato di essere stato trascinato da Catarina in quel karaoke bar, fortunato di aver conosciuto Alec, e fortunato per aver finito per sposare un uomo così gentile e amorevole.

 _“Fortunato, fortunato, fortunato_ …” sussurrò fra sé sognante.

 

Aldec tolse il braccio da quello di Magnus per andargli a circondare la vita, tirandolo a sé. “Credi che quella notte ci siamo fermati a guardare la fontana?” chiese Magnus curioso. Alec rise. “Onestamente non saprei dire. Ricordo solo qualche momento qua e là e nessuno che abbia a che fare con l’acqua”. “Sì, non penso che avessimo perso tempo a guardare la fontana dopo il matrimonio” rise Magnus.

“A proposito di quella notte! – Alec si chinò a prendere il sacchetto in cui erano riposti i loro regali reciproci – Il tuo dono di nozze”. “Cavolo, mi ero quasi dimenticato che li avevamo qui”. Magnus cercò nel sacchetto e tirò fuori lo scatolino incartato che aveva preparato per Alec. “Prima tu!”.

Alec prese il regalo e ruppe la carta lungo il retro, proprio mentre lo spettacolo della fontana terminava.

“E’ una piccola cosa” si affrettò a spiegare Magnus mentre Alec sollevava il coperchio della scatoletta nera. Dentro c’era una serie di tre fermagli da cravatta: oro giallo, oro rosa e argento.

Magnus vide nascere in Alec quel piccolo sorriso che faceva sempre quando qualcosa gli dava gioia. Avvicinò la scatola e fece scorrere il dito sul bordo del fermaglio d’oro giallo. “Il giorno del nostro matrimonio” osservò Alec proprio mentre Magnus stava per dirglielo. “Il nostro PRIMO giorno di matrimonio, quello in cui è cominciato tutto” rise Magnus.

Alec osservò più da vicino il fermaglio rosa, le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Cosa c’è sopra…delle coordinate?”. Magnus sorrise con orgoglio, sapeva che Alec sarebbe stato capace di riconoscere il tipo di numeri. “Le coordinate della cappella del matrimonio”. Alec rise compiaciuto. “Ma è fantastico, lo adoro!”. L’ultimo fermaglio,quello d’argento, portava incise le iniziali di Alec.

 

Quando Magnus aveva dovuto scegliere su quale fermaglio far incidere le iniziali di Alec, aveva fatto una rapida ricerca sui metalli e sul loro significato. Quando doveva fare un regalo aveva la tendenza a concentrarsi sui più piccoli dettagli, per rendere tutto perfetto. In seguito a quelle ricerche, aveva capito che doveva essere quello d’argento. L’argento era simbolo di forza, e la forza era una delle qualità che ogni giorno osservava in Alec. Come lui, l’argento possedeva quella forza sottile, capace di resistere alle offese del tempo, ma capace tuttavia di essere ancora forgiato in qualcosa di ancora più bello, come Alec aveva fatto della propria vita. Aveva sofferto per anni degli abusi emotivi da parte dei suoi genitori, ma questo non lo aveva mai spezzato, poteva averlo piegato ma mai sconfitto; invece, lui aveva ricostruito la propria vita, l’aveva resa migliore. Magnus sapeva che l’aver perduto la presenza dei genitori nella sua esistenza lo aveva ferito, ma infine lo aveva reso più forte.

Per quella semplice ragione, per Magnus, Alec era argento.

Forse Magnus aveva riflettuto eccessivamente sulla scelta e forse non avrebbe mai rivelato ad Alec tutti i ragionamenti che stavano dietro quella scelta, ma quello era uno dei modi più sottili con i quali poteva dimostrare il suo amore e il suo apprezzamento per Alec e per la sua forza.

Alec tolse il fermaglio d’argento dalla scatola e lo sistemò sulla sua cravatta blu reale.

Si chinò e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. “Grazie”.

“Ma prego”.

Toccò ad Alec pescare nel sacchetto una scatola avvolta in semplice carta bruna, con un nastro attorno ed un piccolo arco d’argento sistemato come graziosa decorazione.

“Il pacchetto l’ha fatto Isabelle, vero?” disse Magnus sorridendo, mentre slacciava l’arco.

Alec rise. “Colpa mia, ma ti assicuro che non avresti voluto che lo facessi io”.

Magnus tolse il nastro dalla scatola e rise. “Oh, lo so, ne ho avuto di regali da te, negli ultimi anni. Credo che carta di giornale e nastro isolante per fasciare i bicchieri da vino di cristallo siano ancora la tua opera migliore”.

“Effettivamente” concordò Alec.

Magnus aprì la scatola e tolse la stoffa di rivestimento.

Il suo sguardo colse un motivo familiare e rimase a bocca aperta.

“No!” rise.

“Pensavo di dovertene una nuova, visto che ho rovinato l’altra” disse Alec ammiccando.

Magnus tirò fuori la camicia nera col disegno di scacchi bianchi. La stessa camicia che indossava la sera del loro incontro, la stessa che Alec aveva strappato in un qualche momento, durante la loro notte di nozze. La stoffa era morbida e setosa, proprio come la ricordava. “Ma dove l’hai trovata?”. Alec giocò con la manica penzoloni. “Non ti rivelerò i miei segreti”.

Magnus roteò gli occhi e sorrise incredulo. “Mi stupisco che ti ricordi com’era”.

 

Alec si appoggiò nuovamente alla balaustra. “Me lo ricordo, credimi. Posso non ricordare il resto di quella notte, ma ricordo perfettamente quando ti ho visto per la prima volta su quel palco, con quella camicia – disse indicando l’indumento che ora era appoggiato al petto di Magnus – e ricordo chiaramente di aver pensato che eri l’uomo più bello su cui avessi mai posato gli occhi”.

“Sono già sposato con te e domani ti rinnoverò la mia promessa, non c’è bisogno di adularmi, Alexander Lightwood”. Magnus piegò attentamente la camicia dentro la scatola.

“Non c’è niente di eccessivo o di insincero nei miei complimenti, Magnus – disse Alec indicando la scatola – C’è qualcos’altro lì dentro”.

Le sopracciglia di Magnus si inarcarono per la sorpresa, e guardò nuovamente nella scatola. Ne tirò fuori una collana che non vedeva da tre anni. “Hai fatto riparare la mia collana!” “E anche aggiornarla” disse Alec indicando il ciondolo che ne pendeva.

“M.L.” lesse Magnus ad alta voce.

“Avevo notato che nell’altro c’erano le iniziali M.B.. Ho pensato che questa dovesse avere le tue iniziali nuove”. Magnus arrossì e ammirò il nuovo ciondolo. “Lo adoro”.

Sul viso di Alec passò il lampo di un sorriso. “Ne sono lieto. E poi, ti dovevo anche quella”.

Magnus rise e posò la collana sulla camicia nella scatola.

“Hai la pessima abitudine di distruggere le mie cose nell’impeto della passione” disse facendo l’occhiolino.

Alec agganciò col dito la collana di perline che Magnus aveva indossato per la loro cena della vigilia e tirò Magnus a sé gentilmente. “Be’, quando indossi cose del genere, è difficile per me tenere le mani lontane da te, _Magnus Lightwood_ ”.

Magnus rise dolcemente nel suo bacio. “Sei insaziabile, signor Lightwood”.

 

-

 

 

Alec era in piedi alla fine della navata, al braccio di Isabelle, mentre guardavano Jace avanzare per prendere posto all’altare, dove già si trovavano Catarina e Ragnor. Fu poi il turno di Simon, che camminò lentamente lungo la navata con in braccio la piccola Clara, figlia sua e di Isabelle. La bimba rideva e afferrava manciate di petali di primule bianche, lasciandole cadere a terra dalle dita, così come le avevano insegnato a fare.

“Dio, com’è graziosa!” sussurrò Alec con amore e Isabelle sorrise. “Grazie per averle permesso di prendere parte alla cerimonia” disse lei, chinando la testa sulla spalla di Alec mentre guardavano la bambina. “Non avrebbe potuto essere diversamente” sorrise Alec e strinse ancora di più Isabelle a sé. “E grazie per accompagnarmi”. Isabelle gli strinse il braccio. “Sai che ci sono sempre per te”. Alec la guardò con affetto. “Lo so”.

Da tre anni non avevano più parlato con i loro genitori, esattamente dall’epoca del matrimonio fra Jace e Clary. Ma si erano resi conto che non ne sentivano la mancanza; certo, lui qualche volta aveva nostalgia di quello che avrebbe potuto essere, me per essere completamente onesto con se stesso, la sua vita non era mai stata completa come adesso. Sua madre poteva non esserci mai stata per lui, ma Isabelle ci sarebbe sempre stata, come c’era stata per Jace al suo matrimonio.

Le labbra rosse di lei si aprirono in un gran sorriso non appena si udirono le prime dolci note del pianoforte.“E’ ora” sussurrò.

Lui e Isabelle avanzarono lentamente lungo la navata, sorridendo alla loro famiglia mentre passavano, raggiungendo infine l’arco coperto di edera. Isabelle si alzò sulle punte e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. “Sono così fiera di te, Alec. Per tutto”.

L’angolo della bocca di lui si sollevò in un sorrisino, e lei gli strinse la mano, prima di prendere posto in prima fila accanto a Simon, che aveva Clara in braccio.

 

_Wise men say, Only fools rush in,_ _  
_ _But I can’t help falling in love you_

 

Alec si voltò a guardare gli ospiti, il piccolo gruppo di persone che lui e Magnus avevano scelto per condividere questo momento. Vicino a Isabelle e Simon sedeva Max, che aveva sfidato i genitori per essere lì con lui, e Clary. Poi i genitori di lei, Luke e Jocelyn, seduti dietro di loro. Alec sorrise anche a vedere che John e Lydia si erano uniti a loro; sapeva che i loro impegni di lavoro erano pressanti, ed era lieto che fossero riusciti a trovare il tempo per raggiungerli. Anche Magnus aveva un piccolo gruppo di amici giunti per lui; Alec riconobbe quasi immediatamente Raphael e gli amici del college, Will, Jem e Tessa.

Jace gli diede una pacca sulla spalla in segno di supporto, sussurrando piano “E infine eccoci qua, amico mio”. Alec gli sorrise lanciando uno sguardo al di là di lui e vide Catarina sorridergli, arricciando il naso.

 

_Like a river flows_ _  
_ _Surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_ _  
_ _Some things are meant to be_

 

Le parole della “loro canzone” riempirono l’aria e Alec guardò in fondo alla navata per vedere comparire Magnus nel suo smoking bianco attillato, al braccio della madre, raggiante in uno splendido abito nero luccicante.

Era così contento che avessero deciso di rinnovare la loro promessa. Non poteva immaginare di continuare la propria vita senza il chiaro ricordo di un Magnus sorridente che avanzava verso di lui. Alec fece un passo in avanti per unirsi a loro. Nadya baciò Magnus sulla guancia, tenendo il suo viso fra le mani. Si rivolse ad Alec e lo abbracciò, prima di baciare anche lui. “Abbi cura del mio ragazzo”.

Alec annuì sorridendo. “Sempre”.

“E anche tu, Magnus. Abbi cura del mio ragazzo” disse con uno sguardo acuto.

Magnus rise. “Sai che lo farò”.

Lei gli diede un colpetto sul braccio e andò a sedere accanto a Isabelle.

 

Magnus guardò Alec e lui rise al vedere gli occhi del marito scendere lentamente lungo il suo corpo e poi risalire. “Ciao, marito. Sei davvero bellissimo in quello smoking”.

Alec si leccò le labbra e si concesse un momento per apprezzare il taglio attillato della giacca bianca di Magnus. “Ciao anche a te, marito – esalò infine – Tu sei…fantastico”.

Le morbide labbra rosa di Magnus si piegarono in un dolce sorriso. “Penso che dovremmo rientrare alla festa”.

Alec spalancò lentamente gli occhi, aveva lasciato vagare la sua mente per un po’, quasi dimenticando di essere lì, presso l’altare, di fronte ai loro amici e alle loro famiglie, che stavano aspettando di vederli sposare di nuovo.. “Hai ragione, dovremmo probabilmente…sì, rientrare..”.

Magnus ridacchiò e annuì.

 

 _Take my hand_  
_Take_ _my_ _whole_ _life_ _too_  
_For_ _I_ _can’t_ _help_ _falling_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _you_

 

Alec gli prese la mano, intrecciando le proprie dita con le sue prima di rivolgersi verso l’altare, di fronte a Ragnor che aveva accettato con piacere di essere il loro officiante.

“Siamo riuniti qui oggi per unire nuovamente Magnus e Alexander nello splendido vincolo del matrimonio. Oggi sarà una celebrazione di amore, di impegno, di amicizia, di famiglia, e di due persone che si amano così tanto da aver voluto sposarsi due volte e che, affinché ne fossimo testimoni, ci hanno trascinato qui da tutto il Paese” disse lui con un sorriso divertito, facendo ridere tutti i presenti.

 

“Qualcuno si chiede che cosa ci sia di tanto importante in una cerimonia di matrimonio; perché diamine mettersi in tiro e costringere i tuoi amici e la tua famiglia a guardarti mentre dichiari il tuo amore su un palcoscenico? Dopotutto, una cerimonia non fa un matrimonio. Si può essere sposati senza aver tenuto una cerimonia. Alcuni se lo chiedono, ma Magnus non è una di queste persone. I matrimoni sono sempre stati una delle cose al mondo che gli piacciono di più, anzi, gli piacciono così tanto che lui passa giorni e notti a organizzarli per altre persone. E’ la sua passione, è ciò che ama fare, e la sola cosa che ama di più dei matrimoni…è Alec. Così non c’è nulla da meravigliarsi se, dopo ben tre anni di gioie coniugali, hanno deciso di sposarsi di nuovo. Qui c’è un disegno, vi avverto”.

Magnus rise e annuì in approvazione a quanto stava dicendo Ragnor.

 

Poi Ragnor si schiarì la voce, il suo sguardo si addolcì, ed ogni traccia di ironia scomparve dal suo viso mentre si rivolgeva agli sposi. “Alcuni di noi sono stati abbastanza fortunati da essere stati testimoni dell’inizio della loro storia d’amore…e che storia d’amore è stata! Cominciata per caso fortuito, per intervento divino, l’impossibile che è diventato possibile e ha sconfitto le probabilità contrarie. Loro si sono imbattuti in un amore inaspettato, e mano nella mano lo hanno reso proprio. Stasera, hanno deciso di leggere ciascuno una poesia, prima di scambiarsi i voti che hanno scritto”. E Ragnor passò il microfono a Magnus.

 

Lui si schiarì appena la voce e si portò il microfono alla bocca.

“Questo è il sonetto 17 di Pablo Neruda” disse, guardando Alec con un sorriso.

 

Alec ricambiò il sorriso. Conosceva quella poesia, l’aveva letta molte volte in precedenza; era sempre stata una delle sue preferite di quel libro che giaceva sul suo scaffale a casa. Si chiese se Magnus ne fosse al corrente, se avesse compreso che, delle cento poesie di quel libro, aveva scelto una delle preferite di Alec. Ammirò l’ombretto scuro sulle palpebre di Magnus, mentre abbassava gli occhi, il tenue rosa delle sue labbra mentre se le leccava per prepararsi. La sua voce era ferma e dolce, mentre si apprestava a leggere la poesia che aveva scritto su un taccuino nero che aveva tirato fuori dalla giacca.

 

 _Non t’amo come se fossi rosa di sale, topazio_  
o freccia di garofani che propagano il fuoco:  
t’amo come si amano certe cose oscure,  
segretamente, tra l’ombra e l’anima. 

_T’amo come la pianta che non fiorisce e reca_  
dentro di sé, nascosta, la luce di quei fiori;  
grazie al tuo amore vive oscuro nel mio corpo  
il concentrato aroma che ascese dalla terra.

 _T’amo senza sapere come, né quando, né da dove,_  
t’amo direttamente senza problemi né orgoglio:  
così ti amo perché non so amare altrimenti

 _che così, in questo modo in cui non sono e non sei,_  
così vicino che la tua mano sul mio petto è mia,  
così vicino che si chiudono i tuoi occhi col mio sonno.

 

Mentre recitava le parole finali della poesia, Magnus incontrò lo sguardo di Alec, gli occhi scuri che brillavano nelle luci morbide che li circondavano, appese dietro l’altare; dietro di lui, il verde luminoso dell’edera, accanto, le primule bianche, che li inondavano del loro profumo dolce.

Ascoltare Magnus leggere questo sonetto offrì ad Alec un nuovo significato per quelle parole che tanto amava. Prima, quando le leggeva, erano parole splendidamente costruite, che poteva apprezzare ma con le quali non era mai entrato in sintonia. Ora, sentite dalla voce di Magnus, con quel suo morbido tono musicale, Alec si rese conto che non aveva mai compreso veramente in senso di quella poesia fino a quel momento. Non aveva mai compreso come si adattasse perfettamente a loro due.

E sorrise ancor più al pensiero che, nonostante avessero tenuti segreti l’uno all’altro i brani scelti, lui e Magnus avevano finito per scegliere lo stesso poeta. Sembravano pensare sempre come un’unica mente, proprio come suggeriva la poesia.

-

Magnus alzò lo sguardo per vedere Alec sorridergli, gli zigomi soffusi di rosa, negli occhi una punta di divertimento. Passò il microfono nuovamente a Ragnor, che riprese a parlare. “Ora sarà Alec a leggere una poesia per Magnus”.

Alec prese il microfono con un sorrisetto nervoso. Prese un lungo e profondo respiro prima di cominciare. “Il mio è un estratto da un poema, anch’esso di Pablo Neruda, che si intitola ‘ _Amor’_ ”.

Magnus rise dolcemente e si voltò verso di lui. Avevano scelto lo stesso poeta, ovviamente.

Alec deglutì nervosamente e rilasciò un piccolo sospiro, allungando la mano per prendere quella di Magnus. Lui gliela strinse, dandogli la forza per calmare i nervi. Sentì Alec rispondere alla stretta e accarezzargli il pollice col suo. Lo fissò negli occhi, la bocca sorridente mentre recitava a memoria.

_Di tutto ciò che ho visto_

_È te che voglio continuare a guardare_

_Di tutto ciò che ho toccato_

_È la tua carne che voglio continuare a toccare._

_Amo la tua risata di arancio_

_Sono commosso alla visione del tuo sonno._

 

_Che cosa devo fare, amore, mio amato?_

_Non so come amano gli altri_

_O come la gente abbia amato nel passato._

_Io vivo, guardandoti, amandoti_

_Innamorato, è la mia condizione._

 

Alec mantenne il suo sguardo su Magnus e sussurrò un dolce ‘ _Ti amo’_ , prima di restituire il microfono a Ragnor. “ _Ti amo_ ” rispose a sua volta Magnus, sentendo il cuore saltare un battito alla vista del sorrisino sghembo che Alec riservava solo per lui. Tre anni che erano sposati e ancora Magnus continuava ad innamorarsi sempre più di quell’uomo, ogni giorno che passava.

 

“E adesso è il momento di scambiarsi la promessa”. Ragnor passò nuovamente il microfono a Magnus, che si voltò a guardare in viso Alec, le mani intrecciate alle sue. Avevano discusso se scrivere loro stessi i voti nuziali, essendo di fatto già sposati, oppure se appoggiarsi alle formule tradizionali; infine avevano deciso che, essendo stati sposati per l’intero periodo della loro conoscenza, preferivano scrivere qualcosa di personalizzato l’uno per l’altro. C’erano così tante cose che Magnus voleva dire ad Alec e per le quali ringraziarlo, così tante promesse che voleva fargli, non solo in privato, ma davanti a tutti. Alcune erano personali, una parte di lui che aveva condiviso solo con Alec e una cosa, la più importante, per la quale voleva ringraziarlo.

 

Si schiarì la voce e tirò fuori il suo taccuino, sfogliandolo fino a trovare la pagina dove aveva scritto la sua promessa. “Dal momento in cui ti ho visto, Alexander, ho saputo di essere in pericolo. In pericolo di innamorarmi disperatamente di te, e l’idea era nello stesso tempo eccitante e terrificante. E comunque l’ho fatto: mi sono lasciato cadere nelle pozze arcobaleno dei tuoi occhi, nella luce accecante del tuo sorriso, mi sono perduto nella meravigliosa profondità della tua mente ed ora sono intrecciato per sempre nelle ciocche disordinate dei tuoi capelli. Quando hai pronunciato il mio nome, ho saputo che il pericolo dell’amore era arrivato per me, e aveva vinto”.

 

Magnus prese un respiro profondo e si ricompose prima di continuare. “Come già sai, il mio cuore è stato spezzato più volte di quanto mi piaccia ammettere, e a causa di questo avevo paura. Tu sei comparso in un momento della mia vita in cui ero convinto di non meritare l’amore e avevo rinunciato all’idea di averlo. Ma tu mi hai dimostrato che mi sbagliavo. Mi hai insegnato com’è l’essere amato davvero, me lo dimostri ogni giorno con ogni tua azione, e mi hai riportato alla vita. Mi hai fatto credere di nuovo nell’amore. Mi hai fatto finalmente capire che io sono _degno di essere amato_. E così io ti prometto di fare lo stesso, di ricordarti sempre quanto tu sia incredibilmente stupendo. Ti prometto di dirti ogni giorno che sei amato. Ti prometto di credere sempre in te, anche quando tu dubiterai di te stesso. Ti prometto di amarti fino a quando saremo vecchi e ingrigiti e tu sarai dannatamente stufo dei miei modi cocciuti. E ti prometto anche che, nella buona e nella cattiva sorte, sarai sempre la luce della mia vita, il mio migliore amico, e la felicità che porterò nel cuore ogni giorno”.

 

Magnus rilasciò il sospiro tremante che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento e alzò lo sguardo per vedere un Alec sorridente, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. E sentì la mano tremante di Alec nella sua, quando gli porse il microfono.

 

Alec diede a sua volta un breve sospiro rauco e si schiarì la voce, prima di leggere ciò che aveva scritto. “Magnus, tre anni fa ho preso una decisione su due piedi, cosa inconsueta per me, ed è stata la migliore decisione che abbia mai preso. La decisione che mi ha recato più gioia di quanto avrei mai ritenuto possibile. In ogni giorno trascorso insieme ho potuto scoprire la tua gentilezza, la tua capacità di condivisione, e il modo in cui ami con tutto il tuo essere. Sei la persona più coraggiosa che conosca, e lo sei stato abbastanza da affidarmi il tuo cuore, e ti prometto che ne avrò cura fino al mio ultimo respiro. Mi hai regalato il tuo futuro e ti prometto che non darò mai per scontato alcun giorno. E ti prometto di ricordarti ogni giorno per il resto delle nostre vite che tu sei amato più di quanto potrai mai credere”.

La mano di Alec si aggrappò a Magnus. “Il tuo amore è stato il più bel regalo che abbia mai ricevuto, e io sono l’uomo più felice della Terra perché tu mi ami. Sei la mia ragione di vita, Magnus. La ragione per cui mi sforzo di essere migliore. La ragione per cui sorrido. E ti giuro che sarà così per sempre; sarai sempre la ragione per cui mi alzo ogni giorno, per cui torno a casa la sera, per cui vivo e respiro felicità. Sei il mio migliore amico, il mio compagno, il mio conforto, il mio sostegno e la mia casa. Ti prometto di amarti per il resto dei miei giorni”.

 

Dagli occhi di Magnus le lacrime scendevano copiose, e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto aspettare, ma non riuscì a trattenersi dall’abbracciare Alec. Le braccia di Alec si chiusero attorno a lui, racchiudendolo in quella confortante sensazione di casa che Magnus associava sempre a lui. Sentì Alec appoggiare il capo sul suo, baciandogli dolcemente i capelli. E Magnus pianse nella sua spalla, mentre la felicità erompeva da lui in un insieme di lacrime e sorrisi.

Alec gli passava le dita fra i capelli, confortandolo con il suo tocco gentile. “Ti amo, Magnus” sussurrò lui dolcemente, in modo che solo Magnus sentisse.

“Ti amo così tanto, Alec..”. Magnus si tirò indietro e si asciugò gli occhi, prima di sussurrare un veloce “scusa” all’indirizzo di Ragnor, per aver interrotto la cerimonia.

Alec alzò la mano e gli deterse le guance bagnate prima di baciarle e di arretrare al suo posto.

 

Ragnor sorrise loro, gentilmente comprensivo, poi riprese il microfono da Alec. “Magnus, vuoi prendere l’anello e la mano di Alec?”. Magnus annuì e prese la mano sinistra di Alec nella propria, tenendo l’anello all’inizio dell’anulare. Era quella stessa fascia d’oro con la quale lo aveva sposato la prima volta, nessuno dei due aveva voluto cambiare l’anello che avevano scelto quella notte.

 

“Ripeti dopo di me”.

 

Magnus si schiarì la gola e ripeté la formula suggerita da Ragnor, facendo scivolare l’anello lungo il dito di Alec mentre recitava. “Con questo anello io ti sposo e lego la mia vita alla tua. Segno del mio amore eterno, della mia amicizia senza fine e della promessa di tutti i miei domani”.

E il sorriso di Alec era enorme, quando tirò fuori dalla tasca l’anello di Magnus. Prese la sua mano sinistra nella propria e tenne l’anello pronto al dito, aspettando che Ragnor terminasse di parlare. “Con questo anello io ti sposo e lego la mia vita alla tua – fece scivolare l’anello al dito e tenne la mano di Magnus nella sua finché non terminò la formula - Segno del mio amore eterno, della mia amicizia senza fine e della promessa di tutti i miei domani”.

 

Magnus fece un passo avanti, tenendo le mani di Alec nelle sue. Si rivolse a Ragnor che gli scoccò un sorriso allegro. “E’ un grande piacere per me dirvi adesso, Magnus, Alec, potete baciare lo sposo…un’altra volta”. Magnus sorrise e si sollevò sulle punte per raggiungere Alec, il quale lo guardava raggiante, incorniciato dallo splendore delle luci brillanti e dei fiori bianchi dietro di lui. Si chinò e portò le dita sotto al mento di Magnus per sollevare la sua bocca fino ad incontrare la propria. Sulla bocca di Magnus aleggiava il suo sorriso.

“Ti amo, marito” gli sussurrò dolcemente prima di unire le proprie labbra alle sue in un bacio che mandò una scossa attraverso Magnus; lui chiuse gli occhi e si sciolse nel bacio, e gli sembrava di volare.

 

Improvvisamente le note familiari di una canzone di tempo addietro li raggiunsero e Magnus rise nel loro bacio, mentre Alec lo stringeva di più a sé, approfondendo il bacio fra gli applausi e le esclamazioni di familiari e amici.

 

 _It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._  
_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice_  
_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

 

Questa era la sola cosa che era mancata al loro primo matrimonio; famiglia ed amici attorno a loro a manifestare amore e sostegno.

 

 _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard_  
_We can go  
No one will know_

 

Si separarono ridendo alla canzone che si adattava così bene a loro e alla loro storia. Alec era sedotto dal suono della risata di Magnus e dal suo sorriso aperto. Lo attirò a sé e sfiorò con le dita la sua guancia e la curva dell’orecchio. “L’hai scelta tu?”. Magnus scosse la testa continuando a ridere, lo sguardo che brillava e piccole grinze agli angoli degli occhi sottolineati dal nero. “No, lo giuro”.

 

 _Who cares if we're trashed_  
_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of Patron_

 

 

Alec guardò Jace e Isabelle, che erano i sospettati numero due e che erano in piedi l’uno vicino all’altra. Colse il rapido strizzare d’occhio di Isabelle al loro indirizzo, e vide la bottiglia di tequila Patron in mano a Jace, prima che anche lui facesse l’occhiolino furbescamente.

 

Alec rise ancora. _Dio._ La _Patron_. Era stata la causa di tutto, quella notte.

Sentì l’improvviso strattone di Magnus che lo afferrava per il bavero della giacca, attirandolo a sé prima di spingerlo all’indietro con un altro bacio profondo, un braccio attorno alla sua schiena e l’altra mano sul suo viso. A sua volta Alec afferrò Magnus per la giacca e si lasciò baciare fino a quando non sentì altro che i suono dei loro respiri che si confondevano.

 

 

 _Don’t say no no no no no_  
_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_And we’ll go go go go go_  
_If you’re ready, like I’m ready_

 

Magnus spezzò il bacio e sorrise ad Alec prima di sollevarlo. “Ho sempre desiderato farlo!” Alec rise come ubriaco, la testa che gli girava. “Anche io!”. Magnus fece una smorfia divertita e Alec prese la sua mano nella propria e le sollevò entrambe in alto fra altri applausi e grida di gioia.

Sorrisero ai loro ospiti mentre percorrevano la navata, una pioggia di petali che cadeva su di loro mentre uscivano dalla cappella.

 

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

 

-

 

Per il ricevimento avevano scelto una delle tante sale da ballo che il “loro” hotel, il Bellagio, poteva offrire. In caso il bar libero tirasse fuori il meglio di loro.

Magnus aveva fatto decorare la sala con molto verde elegante e fiori bianchi. Profumava come un giardino e i lampadari di cristallo intagliato che pendevano dal soffitto riflettevano ovunque una morbida luce dorata. Dagli altoparlanti risuonavano echi che indussero gli ospiti a voltarsi verso le cortine rosse del palcoscenico. Là stava Jace, incitato dal DJ a muoversi; avanzò al centro e offrì a tutti il suo migliore sorriso, tutto denti e sfrontatezza.

“Stavo per dire ‘Posso avere la vostra attenzione?’ ma sembra che ce l’abbia già” disse passandosi le mani fra i capelli e causando sia risate sia gemiti nella piccola folla di amici e parenti.

“Oh… Ragnor ha detto che lui e Catarina hanno scritto insieme la formula della cerimonia, e anche io volevo contribuire in qualche modo, così ho deciso di fare un discorso per Alec, spero buono come quello che lui ha dedicato a me al mio matrimonio. In questo discorso lui aveva detto una cosa giusta, ed è quella che vorrei riprendere oggi. Ed è che se non fosse stato per Simon tutte le nostre vite oggi sarebbero assai diverse. Odio dargli tanto credito, davvero, ma devo darlo dove è giusto. Simon e Alec, che hanno deciso di progettare quell’addio al celibato per me che ci ha portato qui. Simon, che aveva deciso che dovevamo andare in quel terribile karaoke bar, perché voleva cantare Mr. Roboto e mostrare le sue capacità di danza robotica. E là, sul palcoscenico comparve un uomo dal nome incredibilmente figo. _Magnus Bane_. E ragazzi, l’ho vista subito. L’attrazione immediata. Ora, Alec non è uno che si fa trovare con la guardia abbassata o si lascia cogliere di sorpresa, ma quella notte, quella notte sì; rimase a bocca aperta e gli occhi gli brillavano mentre il suo sguardo atterrava su Magnus, e da lì tutto fu perduto. Intendo quasi letteralmente, perché non ricordo molto altro di quella notte”. Jace rise e alzò le spalle.

“Ironia della sorte, quella notte memorabile non ha lasciato molti ricordi, ma da quello che posso rammentare fu una notte di decisioni importanti. Voglio dire, Alec non è mai stato tanto felice, è persino snervante vederlo sorridere così tanto. Così penso che si possa dire tranquillamente che quando Simon ed io abbiamo organizzato quel matrimonio, abbiamo reso possibile l’inizio di un’epica storia d’amore. Per questo, mi piacerebbe ricevere un po’ di considerazione, grazie. Ma voglio anche ringraziare Magnus.”

Jace si rivolse direttamente a lui e sollevò il proprio bicchiere.

“Grazie per aver detto di sì a venire con noi quella notte, grazie per aver sposato mio fratello, per renderlo più felice di quanto avrei mai pensato potesse essere, perché devo ammettere che è una cosa bellissima da vedere, e grazie per sopportarlo e per aver promesso di farlo per il resto della vita. Ci conosciamo da tre anni ormai e sono davvero felice che tu ti sia unito alla nostra famiglia. Ora a ciascuno di voi sarà servito un bicchierino di tequila Patron, è un dovere in onore di quella notte pazzesca.”

Jace rise e aspettò che ogni ospite avesse il proprio shot. “Salute!”.

 

Magnus fece l’occhiolino a Jace non appena gli ospiti ebbero brindato e Jace ingollò la propria tequila in un colpo solo, prima di riportare alla bocca il microfono. “Ora mi è stato chiesto di informarvi che in onore della loro prima notte di matrimonio e in osservanza della tradizione del “primo ballo”, avremo ora i “ _primi karaoke_ ”. E per aprire, Alec e Izzy con il loro karaoke fratello-sorella!”.

Alec si alzò dal suo posto accanto a Magnus per unirsi ad Isabelle sul palco, non prima però di ricevere una pacca di incoraggiamento sul sedere da parte del marito. Isabelle passò il microfono a lui, sollevando la sua lunga gonna nera per metterla al di fuori della sua portata. Gli sorrise, le labbra rosse brillanti, e inarcò le sopracciglia emozionata. Alec ruotò il collo e si sbottonò la giacca, in attesa che cominciasse la musica. Il testo veniva proiettato alle loro spalle, ma Isabelle aveva insistito perché si esercitasse e imparasse a memoria la parte che lei gli aveva assegnato la sera prima, e lui aveva obbedito. Lei non gli chiedeva mai granché e lui aveva voluto far questo per lei. Era stato lui a suggerire quella canzone, una sera che avevano cenato insieme mentre Magnus lavorava fino a tardi. Ricordava il sorriso che le era comparso e le lacrime nei suoi occhi, quando si era gettata nelle sue braccia, accettando entusiasta.

La musica partì e Alec deglutì nervosamente, la tequila lo aveva aiutato a sciogliersi un po’, ma era ancora incredibilmente agitato all’idea di poter combinare qualche guaio. Si voltò a guardare la sorella e inspirò brevemente, portandosi il microfono alla bocca.

 

 _Listen Izzy, Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough, Izzy._ ”

 

 

Lei rise apertamente a sentirlo usare il suo nome nella canzone, cosa che aveva deciso per conto suo, e cantò.

 

“ _If you need me call me, no matter where you are, no matter far…”_

“ _Don't worry, Izzy_.”

 

E ancora lei:

 _“Just call my name, I’ll be there in a hurry, you don’t have to worry_.”

 

Alec adorava farla sorridere. Lei c’era sempre per i suoi fratelli, quando avevano bisogno sia delle sue gentili rassicurazioni, sia della sua brutale onestà. Benché fosse più giovane di loro, rappresentava la saggezza, era il loro fidato consigliere e spesso fungeva da madre per entrambi, quando non potevano rivolgersi alla madre vera. Isabelle era la prima persona a cui Alec avesse dichiarato la propria omosessualità e la prima alla quale aveva confidato la paura di un futuro solitario. Lei aveva sorriso e gli aveva detto: “ _Un giorno qualcuno ti amerà con tutto il cuore, Alec_ ”. E lui da allora aveva portato con sé quelle parole, che erano state la sua forza quando i genitori lo avevano rifiutato, e aveva avuto ragione, perché lui aveva trovato Magnus. Isabelle continuò a ballare con lui e gli mise un braccio attorno; lo tenne al suo fianco mentre cantavano assieme il ritornello. Come avevano fatto tante volte, su insistenza di Izzy, nella loro adolescenza.

 

 _“Cause Alec, there ain't no mountain high enough!”  
“‘Cause Izzy, there ain't no mountain high enough!_ ”

 

 

Alec la afferrò per un braccio e la fece volteggiare mentre cantava. Lei rideva e si toglieva dal viso le ciocche di capelli, perduta nella loro canzone. Gli prese la mano e ballò accanto a lui, attirandolo e cercando di convincerlo a ballare con lei.

 

 _“If you ever need a helping hand, I’ll be there on the double just as fast as I can_ ,”

 

Alec le prese la mano e la fece volteggiare ancora. Lei rise forte e spostò il microfono fra di loro, in modo che potessero cantare assieme.

 

“ _Don’t you know that there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to youuu_.”

 

La canzone terminò e Alec gettò le braccia attorno alla sorella, volteggiando ancora una volta prima di metterla giù e di baciarla sulla testa.

“Ti voglio bene, fratellone”.

“Anch’io ti voglio bene”.

Alec le porse la mano per aiutarla a scendere dalle scale del palco, dove Magnus e Nadya li incontrarono con abbracci e applausi.

“E’ stato meraviglioso!” disse Nadya ad Alec, pizzicandogli la guancia.

Alec rise e inclinò il capo timidamente, mentre Isabelle accettava lietamente la lode di Nadya.

 

“Siete pronti?” chiese Alec a Magnus e Nadya, che attendevano di essere annunciati dal DJ. Magnus annuì.

 

“E adesso abbiamo Magnus e la sua mamma che canteranno un duetto delizioso e commovente!”

 

“Pronta?” chiese Magnus, prendendo felice la mano della madre e accompagnandola sul palco con un sorriso. Poi prese il microfono dal DJ e sedette accanto a lei al limite del palco. Sentiva un nodo nervoso allo stomaco, quando realizzò che tutti li stavano guardando. Magnus e la madre ballavano spesso, era una delle cose che facevano sempre assieme, una cosa di tutti i giorni, quasi una tradizione, da fare dopo cena, quando i piatti erano lavati e messi via.

Anche cantare era una cosa che facevano assieme, non spesso, perché, nonostante a Magnus piacesse cantare e fosse anche bravo, non era nulla in confronto a lei, che aveva una voce splendida, quasi angelica. Lui ricordava bene quanto amasse sentirla cantare mentre piegava la biancheria o preparava la cena. Cantare assieme era il loro segreto. Le notti in cui si sentiva sola, Magnus la udiva cantare fra sé e in quelle notti lui andava a sentirla e a tenerle compagnia. In quelle notti, lei non voleva mai cantare da sola, e lo incoraggiava a cantare con lei, cosa che lui faceva. E anche se percepiva la propria voce assai modesta in confronto a quella della madre, avrebbe voluto cantare sempre con lei, perché non c’era niente che potesse fare per sua madre. Adorava il sorriso che compariva sulle sue labbra quando intonavano insieme o componevano, creando canzoni che avrebbero conservato per sempre fra i loro ricordi.

 

Quando Magnus le aveva detto che avrebbero fatto un karaoke assieme, il sorriso di lei era stato impagabile, e quando aveva suggerito la canzone che avrebbe voluto cantare con lei, lei aveva nascosto una lacrima e dichiarato che era la canzone perfetta per loro. Lui voleva scegliere un pezzo che esprimesse la sua gratitudine per quello che lei aveva fatto per lui, per i sacrifici fatti per procurargli una vita migliore, e per rendere onore al viaggio percorso assieme. E anche se questa era considerata più che altro una canzone d’amore, l’aveva scelta lo stesso, perché lui amava la madre, e lei meritava una canzone d’amore tutta per lei.

 

Sentì la madre prendergli la mano nelle sue, con un sorriso. Lo stesso sorriso di incoraggiamento che lei gli offriva quando aveva bisogno di coraggio per esibirsi a scuola, o di forza per le sue gare di Kung-fu. Lei gli diede una leggera pacca sulla gamba, e lui sentì l’ansia che gli stringeva il petto cedere lentamente.

 

Prese il microfono e cominciò la loro canzone.

 

“ _For all those times you stood by me, for all the truth that you made me see…_ ”

 

Lei gli sorrise e cantò nel microfono, carezzandolo con la sua voce e facendo scomparire ogni traccia di nervosismo.

 

“ _For all the joy you brought to my life, for all the wrong that you made right_.”

 

“ _For every dream you made come true, for all the love I found in you. I’ll be forever thankful. You’re the one who held me up, never let me fall, you’re the one who saw me through, through it all_...”

 

Magnus mise la mano sulle sue e allacciò le dita di lei con le proprie, come solevano fare quando lui era ragazzo.

 

“ _You were my strength when I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn’t speak, you were my eyes when I couldn’t see, you saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn’t reach. You gave me faith cause you believed_.”

 

 

Le voci si innalzarono assieme, come non avevano fatto da anni, e Magnus sentì il proprio petto sopraffatto dalle emozioni che quella canzone gli suscitava. Ricacciò indietro le lacrime e guardò la madre negli occhi, cantando per lei.

 

“ _I’m everything I am, because you loved me_.”

 

Lei gli si avvicinò e gli mise la testa sulla spalla, mentre lui cantava per lei. Magnus pensava a come doveva essere stato difficile per lei, quando il marito l’aveva abbandonata con lui piccolo; e sapeva anche, per averlo visto di persona, quanto dura era stata la seconda volta, quando anche il patrigno li aveva abbandonati e lui aveva dieci anni. E nonostante tutto quello che era accaduto, nonostante la sua disperazione in quegli anni, lei non aveva mai perso la fiducia, offrendogli sempre il suo sorriso e la sua gentilezza. Lo aveva incoraggiato in ogni passatempo o attività che aveva voluto intraprendere. Gli aveva sempre detto quanto fosse intelligente e come potesse diventare ciò che desiderava. Gli aveva insegnato l’importanza di essere gentile e compassionevole. Tutto ciò che lui era, lo doveva a lei.

 

“ _You said no star was out of reach. You stood by me and I stood tall! I had your love, I had it all!_ ”

 

Ricordò tutte le sere in cui aveva lavorato fino a tardi, tutti i fine settimana in cui faceva i turni per assicurare il loro mantenimento; la sua figura esausta, addormentata sul divano in quelle notti in cui non riusciva neppure ad andare a letto. Lei gli aveva dato tutto, in modo che lui potesse essere quello che era oggi. Chinò il capo verso il suo e mise tutto il suo cuore nei versi della canzone, che lasciò parlare al suo posto.

 

“ _I’m grateful for each day you gave me. Maybe I don't know that much but I know this much is true. I was blessed because I was loved by you_.”

 

Lei continuò a tenere la testa sulla spalla di lui quando fu il momento del secondo ritornello e continuò a cantare con lui, mentre si stringevano le mani. Solo una volta le si spezzò la voce, e Magnus seppe che stava probabilmente rivivendo i ricordi della loro vita insieme; per tanto tempo erano stati solo loro due, costruendosi la vita e imparando insieme.

 

“ _You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me_.”

 

Magnus le lasciò la mano e l’abbracciò, tenendola stretta a sé.

 

“ _You’ve been my inspiration. Through the lies you were the truth. My world is a better place because of you!_ ”

 

La voce di lei si alzò acuta nella sala e Magnus si unì a lei al ritornello.

 

“ _I’m everything I am, because you loved me_.”

 

Quando la canzone terminò, tutti i presenti rimasero fermi, mentre loro si abbracciavano. Lei piangeva sulla sua spalla e gli accarezzava i capelli. “Grazie..”

“Ti voglio bene” le sussurrò lui piano all’orecchio.

Si tirò su e aiutò anche lei. Gli ospiti cominciarono ad applaudire e Magnus vide i loro visi rigati di lacrime. Sorrise a tutti e scese dal palco, in fondo al quale lo aspettava Alec.

“E’ stato bellissimo” disse lui, abbracciando Nadya prima di prendere Magnus fra le sue braccia.

“Grazie” rispose Nadya con dolcezza, prima di essere trascinata in un abbraccio collettivo con Catarina e Ragnor.

Magnus appoggiò il viso al petto di Alec e chiuse gli occhi. “Magari possiamo rimandare a dopo la nostra canzone?”

Alec gli baciò la testa. “Ma certo, non c’è fretta”.

 

Magnus annuì.

“E sono sicuro che il nostro wedding planner non avrà nulla da obiettare” scherzò Alec.

Magnus rise dolcemente e gli posò un bacio sulla clavicola. “Andiamo a bere qualcosa”.

Alec sussultò. “Magnus Lightwood, stai forse cercando di ubriacarmi?” “Mmm, direi di sì”.

Alec rise e prese la mano di Magnus nella sua, accompagnandolo verso il bar.

 

Presero i loro drink e fecero il giro della sala, fermandosi a conversare con gli ospiti e ringraziandoli per aver partecipato.

Alec sedette a parlare per un po’ con Max, chiedendogli della scuola, visto che il diploma era previsto per fine mese, e dei suoi progetti di trasferirsi a Manhattan con un amico che aveva conosciuto durante gli studi. Era felice di vederlo così contento, libero dal peso rappresentato dai genitori, ed era anche grato che Max avesse trovato il coraggio di venire al suo matrimonio.

 

Dal palco vennero le voci di Clary e Izzy che cantavano assieme.

 

“ _Whatever you want, whatever you need. Anything you want done, baby, I’ll do it naturally. Cause I’m every woman! It’s all in meeee!_ ”

 

Max fece una smorfia a sentire le loro voci chiaramente un po’ brille lanciarsi negli acuti di Whitney Houston. “Oddio..”

Alec rise. “Tu sei il prossimo!”

Max scosse la testa vigorosamente. “Oh no, non esiste!”

 

“ _I can cast a spell, of secrets you can tell_ _  
__Mix a special brew, put fire inside of you_!”

 

“Guarda Izzy, guarda com’è rossa in faccia” disse Max, puntando la sua lattina di coca.

Alec rise di nuovo. “Sembra che abbia intenzione di godersi la serata al meglio”.

Anche Max rise, sorseggiando la bevanda.

 

Sedevano assieme, guardando Clary e Izzy cantare emozionate la loro canzone, intervallata da scoppi di risa, ma ragionevolmente eseguita. Max si schiarì la voce e mise giù la lattina. “Ho incontrato l’amico di Magnus, Ragnor. Mi ha dato un sacco di buoni consigli per scrivere. Grazie per avergli parlato di me”. Alec sorrise ingollando il suo drink, poi posò il bicchiere. “Ah, sono contento che tu l’abbia conosciuto! E’ un grande scrittore e potrebbe essere un ottimo mèntore per te”. Max annuì mescolando il ghiaccio. “Mi ha offerto di seguirmi e di aiutarmi a pubblicare le mie cose a tempo debito”. “Max, ma è fantastico!” Alec gli afferrò la spalla, scuotendolo.

 

Isabelle li raggiunse in quel mentre, le guance rosse, spiegando che era la sua serata “libera” e che Simon si era incaricato di badare a Clara per la notte. “Insomma, lui ha avuto la sua notte di sbronza a Vegas. Questa è la MIA notte!”. Parlava in modo un po’ strascicato ridacchiando, e subito dopo arrivò anche Clary, pure lei allegra e con le guance infuocate.

Alec si sentì improvvisamente contento di aver scelto di tenere il ricevimento al loro hotel, ma si rese anche conto di non essere abbastanza ubriaco per unirsi a loro.

“Vado a…prendermi un altro drink… o magari cinque..” si scusò, tornando al bar per rifornirsi.

Prese un whisky e individuò Magnus al tavolo con gli amici Jem, Tessa e Will. Luke era sul palco, un whisky in mano, e cantava con straordinaria abilità una canzone di Michael Jackson. Jace aveva in braccio Clara e ballava con lei, mentre Simon li guardava dal suo tavolo, bevendo soda. Anche Lydia e John ballavano alla canzone di Luke, facendo le moine a Clara ogni volta che Jace e lei si avvicinavano a loro.

Alec vide Magnus alzarsi dal tavolo e dirigersi verso di lui. Si era sbottonato la giacca, mentre la sua cravatta era ancora perfettamente allacciata. “Credo che con un altro drink sarò pronto per una nuova esibizione”.

Alec ingollò il resto del proprio e scosse il ghiaccio nel bicchiere vuoto. “Penso che anch’io ne prenderò un altro”.

Si recarono al bar assieme, appoggiandosi al bancone e godendo indisturbati i propri drink, guardando amici e familiari mescolarsi e ballare. Sul palco adesso c’era Will, con una canzone country.

 

“ _Sweet home Alabama! Where the skies are so blue! Sweet home Alabama! Lord, I’m coming home to you!_ ”

 

Alec chinò la testa di lato. “Come può un inglese conoscere questa canzone?”

Magnus rise forte. “Tutti conoscono questa canzone, Alec, è un classico!”

“Ma perché? Come..? Come si può scegliere questa canzone per il karaoke?”. Alec osservò la performance ubriaca che Will stava tenendo di fronte ad un’altrettanto ubriaca platea, che cantava con lui una canzone su uno Stato da cui nessuno di loro proveniva e che nessuno aveva mai visitato.

“Ah, te lo ha detto Jace, ne stavano parlando, lui e Will, che sono tipo cugini di terzo grado o roba simile? Voglio dire, non pensavo che il cognome “Herondale” fosse comune, però non ho mai pensato di indagare in proposito” spiegò Magnus mentre guardava affettuosamente l’amico esibirsi in una giga tradizionale.

“Davvero? Accidenti, il mondo è piccolo. Ma sono proprio contento, a parte noi Jace non ha nessun altro di famiglia”. Alec guardò l’amico fraterno, in piedi di fronte al palco, che cercava di ballare il country meglio che poteva.

Alec sbuffò in una risata e sorrise. “Sono contento per lui”.

“Sì, e hanno davvero personalità simili, e quindi non ci sarà da meravigliarsi se diventeranno rapidamente amici”. Magnus si voltò verso Alec finendo di bere.

“Sei pronto?” gli chiese posando il bicchiere.

Alec sgranocchiò il ghiaccio che aveva in bocca e annuì. “Pronto quanto mai potrò esserlo”.

Magnus fece una smorfia. “ Andrà tutto benissimo”.

 

Prese la mano di Alec e corsero insieme sul palco, informando il DJ che erano pronti a cantare il loro pezzo, non appena Will avesse terminato la sua esibizione. Will finì con un inchino, i capelli neri scompigliati e l’abito stropicciato.

 

“E ora, signore e signori, gli sposi ci delizieranno con il loro primo karaoke da coppia sposata”.

 

Alec sentì la fronte imperlata di sudore; lui e Magnus talvolta cantavano assieme mentre preparavano la cena, ma era soprattutto Magnus che cantava pezzi di musical per tutta la casa, ad ogni ora del giorno, mentre Alec sorrideva e ascoltava piacevolmente. Si allentò la cravatta e guardò Magnus, che era sull’orlo di una risata.

Di tutte le canzoni del mondo che Magnus poteva suggerire, doveva essere proprio quella. Alec voleva essere sincero, la canzone era divertente da cantare e il testo quanto mai appropriato ai loro sentimenti. Così, per quella che poteva diventare una grande esibizione di karaoke, Alec aveva messo da parte le proprie riserve e aveva accettato.

Magnus si tolse la giacca e la gettò ad Alec. “Tesoro, ti ricordi quel piccolo movimento?” chiese nel microfono. Alec udì Jace e Simon ridere assieme. Anche loro sembravano ricordarselo.

“E’ questo che stiamo per fare?”. Gettò la giacca di Magnus sul pavimento e si tolse anche la propria, facendola volteggiare sulla testa e suscitando fischi acuti e ululati da parte di Luke e Clary, prima di gettarla a Magnus. Lui la prese e gli sorrise di sbieco, gli occhi allargati dalla sorpresa, mentre Alec si slacciava la cravatta e gli gettava anche quella.

 

“Prendetevi una stanza!” gridò Raphael da in mezzo alla folla, e Alec avrebbe giurato di aver visto Jace dargli un cinque. Magnus si piegò dal ridere, mentre la cravatta di Alec gli scivolava dal braccio.

Infine Alec si sbottonò il primo bottone della camicia e ricambiò il sorrisetto malizioso. “Devo continuare? Hai visto abbastanza dei miei ‘movimenti’, _tesoro_?”

Magnus si rizzò e trattenne il fiato. “Per quanto mi piacerebbe molto vedere il resto dei tuoi movimenti e vederti spogliare di fronte alle nostre famiglie e ai nostri amici, penso che faremmo meglio a rimandare questo piccolo spettacolo a stasera. Per la loro sicurezza…” rispose Magnus facendo l’occhiolino.

Alec inarcò le sopracciglia e annuì con una smorfia diabolica, smettendo di sbottonarsi. “Va bene, allora”.

Magnus si slacciò anche lui la cravatta, lasciandola penzolare dal collo, e sbottonò il primo bottone della camicia. “Mi metterò al tuo livello, allora”. Poi fece segno al DJ di avviare la canzone. Si affrettò a mettersi di fianco ad Alec, sorridendogli sopra al microfono, le spalle che andavano su e giù al ritmo della canzone.

 

“ _When I wake up, well I know I’m gonna be, I’m gonna be the man who wakes up next to you. When I go out, yeah I know I’m gonna be, I’m gonna be the man who goes along with you_.”

 

Teneva gli occhi fissi su Alec, cantando il primo verso. Alec capiva che Magnus tentava disperatamente di non ridere. Sospettava che non ci sarebbe riuscito per molto, avevano provato la canzone molte volte, ma sempre inevitabilmente Magnus scoppiava a ridere, insistendo che non stava ridendo di Alec, bensì con lui.

Alec portò il microfono alla bocca e cantò con lui il ritornello. Le loro voci non erano al massimo, a causa del buon numero di drink che avevano preceduto l’esibizione.

 

“ _But I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more, just to be the man who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door_.”

 

Magnus incrociò le braccia e mosse la testa e i fianchi a tempo, mentre Alec cantava la sua parte.

 

 

“ _When I’m working, yes, I know I’m gonna be, I’m gonna be the man who’s working hard for you._

 _And when the money comes in for the work I do, I’ll pass almost every penny on to you_!”

“ _When I come home_ …” Magnus echeggiò Alec, strizzandogli l’occhio.

“ _Oh I know I’m gonna be, I’m gonna be the man who comes back home to you._ ”

 

Alec si mise dietro Magnus e lo attirò contro di sé., tenendo il microfono sulla sua spalla.

“ _And if I grow old, well I know I’m gonna be, I’m gonna be the man who’s growing old with you_.”

Cantarono il ritornello assieme, e Alec sentì la mano di Magnus sul proprio fianco accompagnarlo nel movimento del ballo. Alec si mise a tempo e ballò la canzone, mentre continuavano a cantare. Magnus fece segno di fronte al palco perché tutti si unissero a loro nella danza. Isabelle e Clary ballavano assieme, Raphael con Catarina, Ragnor con Nadya, Simon con Jace e Clara, mentre Jocelyn aveva trascinato Luke in pista. Max, Will, Jem e Tessa ballavano in gruppo, John e Lydia volteggiavano accanto a loro. Ognuno cantando la canzone ad alta voce.

Magnus volteggiò e guardò Alec, e il suo sorriso crebbe man mano che si avvicinavano al punto in cui tutti e due non potevano fare a meno di ridere.

Alec roteò gli occhi e si portò il microfono alla bocca. “ _Da da da da_!”

Magnus scoppiò a ridere. “ _Da da da da_!”

“ _Da da da da_!”

“ _Da da da da_!”

“ _Da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle un da da_!”

Alec si coprì la bocca e rise ad alta voce sentendo se stesso e Magnus cantare quella parte insulsa e tutti gli altri accompagnarli in un coro scordato di ubriachi.

Magnus lo prese per mano e lo condusse giù dalle scale del palco, continuando a cantare mentre si avvicinavano al centro del ballo. Alec sentì che il microfono gli veniva tolto di mano, ma era troppo occupato a ridere per preoccuparsene. Mise le mani sulla vita di Magnus, lasciando che tenesse lui il microfono fra di loro, in modo da poterlo condividere. Appoggiò la fronte a quella di Magnus, sorridendo mentre la canzone proseguiva, e i loro ospiti ballavano e cantavano attorno a loro.

“ _And when I’m dreaming, well I know I’m gonna dream, I’m gonna dream about the time when I’m with you_.”

Si sentiva invadere dalla felicità, che sentiva trasformarsi in piccole scintille ogni volta che Magnus lo toccava. E quando Magnus gli sorrideva, come stava facendo ora, mentre cantava, sentiva che tutti i pezzi del suo mondo andavano a posto perfettamente. Questo amore era tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato. Quest’uomo era più di quanto avesse mai osato sperare. Questa vita era perfetta.

Gli diede un bacio sul naso.

“ _When I come home, Yes I know I’m gonna be, I’m gonna be the man who comes back home with you_.”

Magnus strofinò il naso contro quello di Alec e cantò con lui.

“ _I’m gonna be the man who’s coming home with you_.”

-

_Un anno dopo_

 

Magnus tirò fuori una scatola che era rimasta nascosta sul fondo del mobile del salotto. Posò il bicchiere del vino sul tavolino da caffè e la aprì, strappando il nastro adesivo che ancora la teneva chiusa.

“Cos’è?” chiese Alec dal divano. Era sdraiato con la testa sul bracciolo, una gamba sul tavolino, l’altra penzoloni. Chairman Meow era arrotolato accanto a lui, mentre Church dormiva ai suoi piedi.

“Non lo so. L’ho trovata adesso lì in fondo, dietro le kettlebell che hai voluto ma che non usi mai” disse Magnus tirando fuori una cartella di documenti. Poteva praticamente vedere Alec roteare gli occhi a quella piccolo osservazione. Magnus mise la cartellina in una pila e tirò fuori il mucchio successivo. “Mi sembra che sia solo una quantità di cartacce”.

“Hm – grugnì Alec sistemandosi meglio sul divano – Be’, non sarà roba importante se è rimasta nascosta per quattro anni”. “Sì, sembra un mucchio di vecchi conti, liste della spesa, cartoline…chi ha fatto su questa scatola?”. Magnus era arrivato al fondo, quando il suo sguardo individuò una busta dall’aspetto familiare, col suo nome scritto sopra. La aprì e trovò i vecchi documenti di annullamento che avevano quasi distrutto le loro vite.

Sedette e si mise a leggerli, sorseggiando il suo vino. Arrivò alla pagina con le loro firme e sentì lo stomaco contrarsi a quella vista.

“Trovato qualcosa?” stava chiedendo Alec, ma Magnus sapeva che stava ancora guardando True Crime registrato sul DVD. Non voleva riesumare quella parte della loro storia e cercò di chiedersi come quei documenti potessero essere finiti nella scatola. Avrebbe potuto giurare di averli buttati via, ma in effetti le settimane che erano seguite alla loro riconciliazione erano state così esaltanti che suppose di essersene dimenticato.

“Magnus, che c’è?”. Sentì una certa preoccupazione nella voce di Alec e il programma venne messo in pausa.

Porse il fascio di fogli ad Alec. “Ho trovato qui dentro questi piccoli bastardi”.

Alec si raddrizzò a sedere e si chinò cercando di leggere i fogli da dove si trovava. “Ma sono..?” “I documenti di annullamento, sì” disse Magnus con un sospiro, rotolando sulle n e sulle l. Alec era ancora chino a sbirciare i fogli. Magnus rise. “Tesoro, mi sa che ti ci vogliono gli occhiali”.

Alec sospirò e si alzò, girando attorno al tavolino per sedere accanto a Magnus. “Oppure potrei venire a sedermi vicino a te. Vedi? Si legge molto meglio. Devi avere delle proprietà magiche di guarigione”. Magnus gemette allo scherzo scemo. “Ti prendo un appuntamento”. “Come vuoi – disse Alec prendendo i fogli – ma perché questa roba è ancora qua?”

Magnus vide Alec deglutire, osservando con ansia i loro nomi e le firme.

“Non lo so, avrei giurato di essermene sbarazzato”. Posò la testa sulla spalla di Alec.

“Sì…” Alec lasciò cadere I fogli, si alzò e si avvicinò al caminetto, inginocchiandosi e prendendo la scatola dei fiammiferi dal focolare.

“Cosa fai?” chiese Magnus con aria confusa. “Secondo te? Accendo un fuoco”. Strofinò il fiammifero e lo tenne accanto all’accenditore finché quello non cominciò a prendere.

Magnus posò il mento sul ginocchio e guardò il marito accendere un fuoco nell’appartamento che era la loro casa. I pantaloni del pigiama di Alec gli cadevano morbidi sui fianchi, mostrando l’elastico dei suoi boxer, là dove la T-shirt grigia si sollevava. I capelli, come sempre, erano sparsi in tutte le direzioni e la barba aveva bisogno di una sistemata. Quando si erano incontrati la prima volta, lui aveva conosciuto l’elegante e raffinato avvocato, ma col tempo e conoscendosi erano entrati molto più in confidenza l’uno con l’altro; e lui ora poteva vedere anche l’Alec autentico, quello così a suo agio che amava girare in pigiama, che non si pettinava e si lasciava crescere un po’ di barba. Era così che Magnus lo amava di più. Tutto capelli arruffati e intimità.

“Sì, sia fatta la luce!” esclamò Alec, agitando il pugno in segno di vittoria, come se non avesse mai acceso un fuoco nel caminetto fino a quel momento. Si voltò a guardare Magnus, con quel sorriso che gli faceva comparire le rughe all’angolo degli occhi. Magnus rise e alzò gli occhi al cielo divertito. “Devi dirlo ogni volta che accendi un fuoco?”

“Magnus, quando la domanda di adozione andrà in porto, devo avere pronti dei giochi da papà. Devo esercitarmi nei giochi scemi. Te l’ho già detto, su!” Alec era in ginocchio, le mani sui fianchi, gli occhi fissi su Magnus. La luce della fiamma brillava dietro di lui e Magnus non poteva fare a meno di ridere.

“Va bene, vada per I tuoi imbarazzanti giochini da papà”. Finì il vino e posò il bicchiere con attenzione. “Forza, dammi quei documenti” fece Alec con un gesto della mano.

Magnus prese i fogli dal pavimento e gattonò fino al camino. “Ho le gambe un po’ molli per il vino, questo è il modo più sicuro di spostarmi, penso”. Alec rise. “Come se un solo bicchiere di vino ti facesse qualche effetto”. “Ehi!” esclamò Magnus toccandolo sulle costole con un dito. Alec rise, perché quello era il punto dove soffriva di più il solletico e Magnus lo sapeva.

Magnus gli porse i documenti. “Che ne facciamo?”

“Quello che avremmo dovuto fare quattro anni fa – si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra – Bruciarli!”

Magnus rise e circondò il viso di Alec con le mani, strofinando col pollice il pelo folto lungo la mascella. “Ti amo così tanto, Alexander”.

Alec lo guardò, gli occhi di un chiaro color miele scuro con scintille verdi. “Anch’io ti amo, Magnus”.

Magnus si accoccolò sui talloni e lo baciò di nuovo, sentendo il suo familiare calore e sapore. Tutti questi anni e il bacio di Alec gli faceva ancora correre un brivido per la schiena ed evocare le farfalle nello stomaco.

Sentì le mani di Alec stringersi alle sue mentre gemeva piano nel bacio. Si tirò indietro e gli sorrise. “Scusami, dovevo baciarti”. Alec si leccò le labbra. “Mmm, non ti scusare. Quando vuoi, sono qui”. Magnus si toccò il labbro inferiore col pollice, sentendo aleggiare ancora il bacio di Alec.

“Come dicevo, penso che dovremmo bruciarli. Sono scaduti e non servirebbero comunque adesso, ma è un gesto simbolico”. Alec gli porse i documenti. Magnus li prese e diede loro un’ultima occhiata. Non gli sarebbero certo mancati. “Sì, lo penso anch’io”.

Alec li afferrò dall’altro lato. “Facciamolo insieme, ok?” chiese, ricordando il loro primo giorno assieme. Seduti vicini sul letto, preparandosi a guardare il video del loro matrimonio. Decidendo lì e allora che lo avrebbero fatto insieme. Per il bene e per il male.

Gettarono le carte nel fuoco e guardarono le fiamme lambirle, gli orli accartocciarsi e annerirsi; il loro passato del tutto dietro di loro e davanti, solo un felice futuro con una famiglia in arrivo di cui prendersi cura.

“Perfetto!”

 

 

 

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E vissero felici e contenti! 
> 
> Titoli delle canzoni della festa:
> 
> Can't Help Falling In Love- Elvis Presley  
> Marry You - Bruno Mars  
> Ain't No Mountain High- Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell  
> Because You Loved Me- Celine Dion  
> I'm Every Woman- Whitney Houston  
> Sweet Home Alabama – Lynyrd Skynyrd  
> I'm Gonna Be (500 miles)- The Proclaimers
> 
> Ascoltatele!


End file.
